L'apprentie
by Snaprah
Summary: J'ai jamais été comme les autres même si je ne comprends pas d'où me viennent ces facultés qui me permettent de survivre dehors car d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu dans la rue, vivant de petits vols et dormant dans les sous-sols d'un immeuble désaffecté jusqu'à ce casse qui a mal tourné mais qui a changé ma vie... ! Histoire écrite en deux temps !
1. L'apprentie : Le casse

Une voiture passa devant nous sans nous voir, roulant rapidement sans doute pour rentrer chez eux se coucher… un peu plus loin une fenêtre à l'étage d'une haute maison s'alluma et l'ombre d'une femme prenant un enfant contre elle se découpa dans l'obscurité ambiante. Je regarda la scène depuis le trottoir en face, me replongeant malgré moi dans des souvenirs si lointain que j'avais parfois l'impression qu'ils fussent des rêves. Une femme, sans doute ma mère, me cachait dans un placard, il y faisait noir et j'avais peur. Des bruits de l'autre côté de ses portes qui me protégeaient, la voix d'une femme qui riait telle une hystérique et celle d'un homme plus posé, plus froid. Je ne comprenais pas l'ampleur de leur discussion mais les éclats de voix s'intensifièrent puis un éclair illumina jusqu'aux recoins de ma cachette et le silence retomba sur la maison.

« Sarah ? » je sursauta à mon prénom, me retournant vers la petite brune d'à peine 14 ans à mes côtés.

« Oui ? »

« On y va ? »

« Bientôt… »

Il faisait froid cette nuit et la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue sur Jessie et moi. Nous étions collée contre la vitrine d'une boutique d'antiquités qui servait également dans le quartier de prêteur sur gage, espérant nous tenir quelque peu à l'abri de l'eau glacée. Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel et Jessie sursauta à côté de moi.

« Si tu flippes, viens pas avec, tu risques de tout foutre en l'air ! » lui dis-je en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

« Si, si » grelotta-t-elle « je veux venir avec sinon Henry ne me donnera pas ma part ! »

« T'es certaine de vouloir venir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok… »

Je regarda encore à l'angle de la rue sur notre droite si Jasper qui avait eut l'idée de nous accompagner comme il nous avait dit le faire il y a encore deux heures d'ici respecterait son engagement et jeta un oeil sur l'horloge accrochée au clocher de l'église en face de nous : 23h…

« Go, on y va »

« Mais et Jasp- »

« Non, il serait déjà là s'il venait… » je tira une dernière fois sur ma cigarette et la jeta au loin d'une pichenette.

Je me tourna vers la serrure derrière moi, sentant couler au passage des gouttes froides dans ma nuque, elles s'infiltrèrent sous mon t-shirt qui les aspira, faisant coller le tissu mouillé sur mon dos. J'avais horreur de cette sensation et du redoubler de concentration pour faire ce que je devais faire.

« Surveilles hein ! » dis-je distraitement à Jessie en appliquant la paume de ma main droite sur la serrure.

« Ouais ! » elle râlait encore parce que je lui répétais sans cesse les mêmes choses mais si je ne le faisais pas, elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire tout et n'importe quoi, quoi qu'elle en dise !

Je me concentra sur le loquet, visualisant dans ma tête qu'il se soulève par la force de ma pensée, je sentais le métal de la serrure chauffer et vibrer contre ma peau, me concentrant sur elle à m'en faire mal aux yeux.

« Tu y arrives ? » demanda alors mon acolyte, me faisant perdre le contact.

« Mais tais-toi bordel ! J'y étais presque ! » je refoula mon envie de la secouer et plissa de nouveau les yeux sur le verrou.

Après quelques secondes il se remit à vibrer et je souris conquérante lorsqu'il finit enfin par se soulever, ouvrant la porte par la même occasion.

« Tu as réussi ! »

« Ouais, viens maintenant et fais pas de bruit » chuchotais-je à son intention.

Je poussa doucement la porte, prenant garde de ne pas ouvrir trop grand et faire teinter la clochette au-dessus de nous, avançant un peu plus pour laisser entrer mon amie qui, me suivant de très près marcha sur ma chaussure, manquant me faire tomber par la même occasion. Je me rattrapa de justesse à un porte-manteaux sur ma droite qui fit cliqueter le petit carillon au dessus de la porte. Je me retourna vers elle pour la fusiller du regard, tentant de remettre ma basket en silence; elle me fit un geste d'excuse muette et nous continuâmes à avancer dans la boutique. Nous devions marcher lentement pour ne pas percuter par inadvertance un objet invisible dans cette obscurité et une fois au milieu de la pièce, je mis un doigt sur ma bouche à son intention puis lui montra une vitrine fermée où se trouvait d'anciennes pièces de monnaies; j'apposa la main sur elle et elle s'ouvrit plus rapidement que la porte d'entrée, sans doute le stress d'être à l'intérieur augmentant mes facultés.

Mon amie se dandina sur place en une petite danse de la victoire qui me fit sourire malgré le sérieux de la situation et je me dirigea moi-même vers le vieux bureau qui servait de comptoir. Une lampe de bureau vintage, des papiers de comptes, quelques stylos dans un pot, un énorme livre de registre… et la caisse ! Je ne savais pas comment elle était faite, ce modèle m'étais encore inconnu et j'avais plus de facilité à ouvrir quelque chose quand je savais ce que je devais déverrouiller exactement. Bon… advienne que pourra ! Je ferma les yeux et posa les deux mains sur le tiroir métallique renfermant, du moins je l'espérais, de l'argent à ramener à Henry. Un nouvel éclair au dehors nous laissa échapper un petit cri à toutes les deux tant nos nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et que celui-ci avait été tonitruant. Nous tendîmes l'oreille pour savoir si quelqu'un nous avait entendu, le propriétaire habitant l'immeuble mais rien ne semblait bouger là-haut. Jessie prit le reste des pièces disposées dans la vitrine et les transvasa dans un large sac tandis que je reprenais ma tentative d'intrusion de cette tirelire mécanique.

C'était la première fois que je prenais Jess avec moi, habituellement j'y allais seule ou avec Jasper qui avait l'habitude de crocheter des serrures; d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il nous avait fait faux bon ! Henry lui, s'occupait de trier ce que nous ramenions et de les revendre pour en tirer un bénéfice, en échange nous avions un endroit pour dormir et de quoi survivre… bon clairement c'était plus un squat qu'autre chose mais si cela me permettait de dormir sans être trempée par la pluie ou glacée par le vent alors… parfois cela lui arrivait aussi de s'énerver… et il nous frappait mais rarement moi; il me disait que j'étais spéciale, que j'étais son petit Houdini personnel et me traitait un peu mieux que les autres, allant jusqu'à me ramener du chocolat quand c'était mon anniversaire, comme ce soir en fait…

« Sar ! » chuchota Jess deux mètres plus loin en montrant une vitrine avec des bijoux.

Je lui fit signe que j'avais entendu et que je viendrais lorsque que cette foutue caisse serait ouverte. J'apposa donc de nouveau mes mains autrement et imagina qu'elle s'ouvrirait comme ces films où le recul faisait un « katching » sonore, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas le même au milieu de ce silence. Un petit groupe de personne passa devant la boutique à grands bruits, riant et se bousculant bruyamment; le rire glaçant d'une femme retentit parmi eux avant qu'ils ne dépassent le magasin et deviennent de plus en plus inaudibles. Une frustration m'envahit de ne savoir comment ouvrir cette saloperie et avant que je prenne conscience de mon geste sanguin, tapa du poing sur la machine qui se déverrouilla alors. Au même moment un fracas de verre vint briser le silence et je me tourna vers la jeune fille qui m'accompagnait, l'incrédulité dans mes yeux alors qu'elle avait brisé la vitrine en tentant d'elle-même de l'ouvrir avec une lame de couteau.

« Putain Jessie ! » la réprimandais-je tout bas.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre et je pus lire en elle la terreur de se faire prendre; je me tourna en vitesse vers la caisse qui ne contenait au final qu'à peine une trentaine de livres, jurant tout bas d'avoir perdus tant de temps pour si peu !

« Qui est là ? » dit une voix d'homme au dessus de nous; je jeta un regard vers mon amie qui finit de casser la vitrine d'un coup de coude pour prendre les bijoux « je suis armé ! » entendis-je l'antiquaire nous menacer alors que ses pas résonnaient dans le vieil escalier sur notre gauche.

Je fis rapidement le tour du bureau, pris le bout de ma semelle dans une caisse de documents et m'étala de toute ma hauteur. Une lueur arriva vers nous, je vis Jess filer en courant par la porte d'entrée, la laissant entrouverte dans sa course, le vent faisant sonner inlassablement le carillon alors que je m'étais faufilée à quatre pattes sous le comptoir le coeur battant à tout rompre dans ma gorge. Des pieds s'arrêtèrent non loin de moi et je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait eut qu'une lampe de poche en main, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de me discerner ainsi tapie sous lui. Il s'avança vers la porte et la referma, feutrant ainsi le bruit de la pluie qui me parvenait jusqu'alors. Un « clic » retentit et la lumière fut, me privant du peu d'oxygène que j'avais emmagasiné en apnée sous le bureau; je tenta de calmer mon pauvre coeur qui me faisait l'impression d'être audible dans toute la pièce tant il battait fort à mes oreilles.

« Martha, appelles la police s'il te plait, nous avons été cambriolés ! » dit l'homme qui à sa démarche devait avoir une soixantaine d'années.

« Encore ?! » répondit une petite voix en haut avant de traverser la pièce et continuer quelques secondes plus tard « Allo, oui, bonsoir, ils nous faudrait un agent dans notre boutique s'il vous plait, nous venons d'être cambriolés… oui… oui, l'antiquaire au coin de la Rue du Parc, oui… bien, je vous remercie… »

J'avais envie de pleurer, de sortir d'ici mais je ne savais pas comment ! L'antiquaire avait refermé la porte et pas avec le simple verrou cette fois-ci mais avec un trousseau de clefs; il me faudrait combien de temps pour que je puisse ouvrir cette putain de porte maintenant ?! Le propriétaire fit le tour du bureau et pendant une seconde j'eus peur qu'il ne vienne s'y asseoir. La police serait là dans peu de temps et elle me trouverait forcément ici, ça serait alors un aller simple pour l'orphelinat ou pire, la maison de correction ! Mes mains étaient moites et je les frotta rapidement contre mon jean sale, me représentant mentalement la porte d'entrée que je fixais le plus intensément possible. Elle se mit à claquer contre le battant mais sans doute était-ce l'effet du vent qui redoublait de violence ? Je continua, les larmes brouillant ma vue alors que je fixais sans relâche cette fichue serrure, imaginant le mécanisme interne subir ma volonté et je vis distinctement le cylindre bouger, me faisant presque pleurer de joie pour le coup. Je ramassa mes jambes sous moi, prête à bondir vers la porte dès qu'elle serait ouverte, elle vibra de plus en plus contre le battant, claquant toujours plus fort dans la petite boutique où même l'homme à quelques pas de moi finit par se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Fichu vent ! » râla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je fis non de la tête, pestant intérieurement qu'il se mette ainsi inconsciemment dans mon chemin ! Une nouvelle vague de colère m'emplit et dans un craquement assourdissant, elle s'ouvrit tout en grand, laissant entrer librement pluie, vent et feuilles mortes dans le magasin. J'expira tout ce que j'avais stocké dans mes poumons et me vis presque traverser la pièce au ralentit; sentant le carrelage si dur sous mes pieds tandis que j'y prenait appui pour me lancer vers l'avant tel un coureur quittant le starting-block. Le bruit de ma basket glissant un instant sur le sol mouillé le fit se retourner, effrayé de me voir débarquer de nulle part. Il avait des cheveux blancs tout comme son bouc et des yeux d'un bleu délavé, un pantalon de pyjama recouvert d'une robe de chambre et dans sa main droite, une arme que j'espérais sincèrement factice. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en me voyant courir vers lui, levant par réflexe le pistolet qu'il tenait, je ferma les yeux et le poussa sur le côté, recevant la seconde suivante une pluie glacée sur le visage. Ce fut bien une première pour moi d'aimer à ce point cette sensation sur ma peau, je la sentais dans mes yeux, dans mon cou et même dans ma bouche alors grande ouverte pour respirer comme je le pouvais cet air qui m'avait tant manqué avec plaisir.

Un bruit de détonation derrière moi faillit me faire me pisser dessus et je dérapa en tournant sans réfléchir dans une rue à ma gauche… enfin une rue… une ruelle pour être exacte où à part un mur formant un cul-de-sac ne s'y trouvaient que quelques poubelles et une vieille échelle de secours que ma taille ne me permettait pas d'atteindre. Je hurla de colère, vexée de me sentir si stupidement coincée ici après tant d'efforts ! Je voulu repartir dans l'autre sens et m'enfuir de cette impasse mais le vieil homme s'avança à l'autre bout, me barrant le passage. Je jeta un oeil au-dessus de ma tête vers l'échelle qui tout comme la porte tout à l'heure battait contre son support, demandant intérieurement à tout semblant de pouvoir en moi de la faire tomber tout de suite à ma portée, mais en vain.

« Ne bouge plus, tu es prit mon gars ! »

« Foutez-moi la paix ou… je veux pas vous faire de mal, s'il vous plait ! » suppliais-je.

« Mais… vous n'êtes qu'une gosse ? »

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir »

« Non… je ne peux pas, la police va bientôt arriver et - »

« S'il vous plait ! » insistais-je encore.

« Non, je regrette jeune fille ! » il s'approcha de moi, son arme contre la jambe de son pantalon.

Je ferma les yeux un moment, réfléchissant déjà à comment me sortir de cette merde lorsque les flics arriveraient pour me foutre dans leur fourgon… je pourrais aussi en ouvrir la porte comme je l'ai fait je ne sais comment pour toutes les autres mais après ? Henry devait déjà être mit au courant par Jessie de notre déconvenue et je sentais presque par avance sa froide boucle de ceinture contre mes cuisses. Pourquoi ce vieil imbécile ne voulait-il pas me laisser partir tranquille ?! Un rire me sortit de ma réflexion, le même que nous avions entendu lorsque nous étions entrées dans la boutique il y avait me semble-t-il, une éternité et j'ouvris les yeux.

« Ben alors papy… on se trimballe la nuit en petite tenue ? » rit la femme aux cheveux hirsutes en s'approchant de lui à pas de chat.

« Restez où vous êtes Madame, je suis armé et je n'hésiterais pas à faire feu ! » elle repartit de son rire hystérique et tellement dérangeant que j'en avait presque envie de me boucher les oreilles, me ramenant une impression de déjà vu parfaitement écoeurante.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait celui-ci, hein Teddy ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers un homme au cheveux blonds qui attendait un peu plus loin avec deux autres.

« Je pense même qu'il t'a donné un ordre Bella… »

« Hmm… méchant, méchant petit papy… »

Elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus et sembla soudain s'apercevoir de ma présence, me souriant désagréablement. Elle tenait aussi quelque chose dans sa main… un morceau de bois… pendant un instant je me dis que c'était une baguette de sorcier et ris mentalement de ma bêtise naturelle.

« Bonjour, petit lapin, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, toute seule et avec… papy ? »

« J'ai… j'ai volé dans sa boutique… il m'a poursuivit »

« Oh ! » fit-elle en prenant un air outrageusement choqué « alors comme ça… tu poursuis les jeunes demoiselles en pyjama ? » sourit-elle de nouveau en se retournant vers lui, dévoilant des dents blanches dans un rictus mauvais et fou à la fois.

« Quoi ?! Mais ! Elle est venue voler dans MA boutique ! C'est le monde à l'envers ça ! »

« Tais-toi ! » cria-t-elle soudain, faisant battre de nouveau mon petit coeur monstrueusement fort dans ma poitrine alors que d'autres éclairs allumaient le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes trempées par la pluie battante.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir le saisir par le col de son peignoir et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Des sirènes de police se firent entendre au loin et j'en profita pour tenter une esquive rapide, longeant le mur en courant pour quitter cette ruelle mortelle. Le grand Teddy me rattrapa par le bras sans même me regarder et me tint contre lui alors que je me débattait pour qu'il me lâche. Je sentis soudain sous ma gorge une pointe et ne bougea plus, imaginant sans peine la lame d'un couteau contre ma carotide.

« On en fait quoi de celle-ci ma belle ? » demanda-t-il à la folle qui sondait toujours le regard du vieillard apeuré.

« Hmm… je ne sais pas… elle ne doit pas être d'une grande utilité… encore une moldue de plus qui était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

« Moldue ? » demandais-je, ce mot résonnant à mes oreilles comme étrangement familier et en même temps parfaitement inconnu.

« T'en fais pas petit lapin, Teddy sait aller très vite… quand il le faut » rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de passer langoureusement la langue sur ses propres lèvres.

« Lâchez-moi ! » il me tint encore plus fort contre lui, me faisait mal alors que cette lame… cette lame…?

Je pris alors conscience que cela n'en était pas une par le fait qu'elle ne coupait pas malgré la pression importante qu'il exerçait contre ma gorge et un rapide coup d'oeil de côté m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de bois tout comme celui que l'autre cinglée tenait à présent contre la tempe du vieux qui n'osait plus bouger. Je ferma les yeux et m'imagina le repousser de toute mes forces, un peu comme si en prenant appui sur un mur invisible en face de moi, je pouvais pousser sur mes jambes et le faire basculer… me suffirait plus alors qu'à courir le plus vite possible !

« Bon allez, dépêches-toi, j'ai envie de rentrer maintenant » dit celui qui me ceinturait à la belle brune déjantée.

« Ok… » soupira-t-elle, elle repoussa rudement le vieil homme qui se prit les pieds dans les poubelles, tombant à la renverse sur le sol détrempé de pluie et de boue « Avada Kedavra ! »

Son morceau de bois projeta un éclair vert aveuglant sur le pauvre homme qui après un court spasme retomba inerte, les yeux ouverts sur le ciel orageux. Je fus prise d'une frayeur nouvelle, à mi-chemin entre l'envie de vomir et celle de pleurer ou supplier puis quelque part au fond de moi, quelque chose prit les commandes… je me redressa et une onde explosa du creux de mon être vers l'extérieur, propulsant mon assaillant ainsi que les trois autres par terre, sonnés. J'enjamba le plus gros en courant et partis le plus vite possible, mes larmes se mêlant à la pluie sur mon visage alors que je repensait à ce pauvre vieil homme sans doute mort, par ma faute; ma gorge se resserra à cette pensée ignoble, celle que j'étais désormais plus qu'une simple petite souris faisant les fonds de tiroirs des boutiques mal fermées… j'avais tué quelqu'un cette nuit même sans le vouloir.

Je courais encore comme une dératée, traversant un parc dont les arbres secoués par l'orage se faisaient plus que menaçants sur mon chemin lorsqu'un bruit derrière moi se fit entendre, puis un autre et encore un autre, semblables à un craquement mais soyeux, indescriptibles mais je ne me retournerais surement pas pour voir d'où cela provenait ! Je n'en eus d'ailleurs pas besoin, le bruit se reproduisit cette fois devant moi, à quatre ou cinq mètres à peine de l'endroit vers lequel je courais et la jeune femme apparut de nulle part. Je me stoppa nette, tombant à genoux dans l'herbe boueuse sous moi, fermant les yeux pour accueillir le sort qui me serait dès lors réservé, résignée. Une main d'homme se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant trembler de peur malgré le courage que je voulais démontrer jusqu'au bout.

« Relèves-toi petite », j'ouvris les yeux, incrédule et les regarda tour à tour me dévisager.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? Je n'ai pas vu ta baguette… » fit la femme en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Quelle baguette ? Bon dieu, je comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez » dis-je affolée d'être entourée d'une bande de malades mentaux.

« Ta baguette… » dit l'un des deux autres hommes en me sortant un autre de ces bouts de bois de la poche intérieure de sa veste pour me la montrer; je pus distinguer grâce aux lampadaires du parc les détails taillés à même le bois, elle semblait solide et était magnifique également.

« Je… j'en ai pas… » dis-je alors.

« Et tu sais faire ça sans baguette… » dit-elle clairement impressionnée « tu vis dehors n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Et tes parents ? » demanda le Teddy.

« Je… j'en ai pas… je les connais pas »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard au dessus de moi et après quelques secondes il hocha la tête à l'intention de Bella, se tournant vers les deux autres puis disparurent en un éclair, comme volatilisés !

« Putain, vous êtes quoi au juste ? »

« Des sorciers… comme toi petit lapin… tu devrais venir avec nous… »

« Où ça ?! »

Au loin une sirène d'ambulance se joignit à celles de la police et elle claqua des doigts dans ma direction pour que je me concentre de nouveau sur elle.

« Le château, près de la colline… viens et tu y seras chez toi petit lapin »

Je n'eus que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander plus d'informations mais elle disparut de la même manière que les trois autres, me laissant seule, trempée, crasseuse et complètement perdue. Je regarda autour de moi, resserrant mon gilet qui ne me servait plus à grand chose vu son état et sortis du parc pour regagner une ruelle avoisinante d'un immeuble désaffecté, je m'approcha de son entrée principale, passant entre deux planches à moitié décrochée pour entrer dans le bâtiment sombre et silencieux. Par coeur je savais où tourner, dans quel couloir et puis quels escaliers descendre pour rejoindre « l'abri », là-bas des dizaines de clochards dormaient à même le sol et s'échangeaient des choses qu'ils avaient soit volées soit trouvées ça-et-là contre d'autres choses qui leur serviraient mieux. Je m'arrêta devant une tente orange et m'éclaircis la voix :

« Jasp ? » personne ne répondit alors je tendis une main vers l'ouverture mais fus arrêtée par quelqu'un derrière moi.

« Il n'y est pas »

Je me retourna pour trouver une des vieilles dames qui vivaient ici bas, poussant un vieux caddie de supermarché remplit d'un bazar monstre pour la quasi totalité inutile et encombrant, j'avança vers elle.

« Tu sais où il est Gigi ? »

« Une gamine est arrivée tantôt, affolée et ils sont partis tous les deux… je pense avoir entendu parler d'Henry »

Ici Henry était aussi connu que le Roi Louis XIV par la cour des miracles et je ne dus pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle me racontait comme avec les éventuels flics qui nous serraient parfois au détour d'un larcin sur le marché ou les alentours. Je la remercia pour l'information et soupira de désespoir; moi qui voulait absolument l'éviter aujourd'hui… je ressortis par où j'étais entrée et me dirigea vers une petite maison située à trois ou quatre rues du squat. Une lumière éclairait le rez-de-chaussée, ne pouvant reculer sous prétexte qu'il était tard et qu'il dormait surement. Je monta donc les trois marches me séparant de la sonnette et après un rapide coup d'oeil dans la rue à la recherche d'éventuels guetteurs, sonna. J'aurais voulu foutre le camp de là… pourquoi pas me rendre jusqu'au manoir que Bella m'avait indiqué après tout ? C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

« Sarah… entres, je t'attendais »

Cette voix, chaude et graveleuse me fit serrer des dents mais je me tourna. Assez petit pour un homme, il ne me dépassait pas de plus de quelques centimètres mais compensait sa hauteur par un tour de taille relativement impressionnant. Il portait à la main droite plusieurs lourdes bagues, pour la plupart ramenées par nos soins et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cela était mauvais signe… il ne les portaient que pour mieux faire ressentir les coups qu'il abattait sur nous lorsqu'il n'était pas content de nos services. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, devant reculer assez loin dans la maison pour me permettre un passage entre son embonpoint et le mur adjacent. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte puis le verrou comme à son habitude alors je tenta de ne pas m'en inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

« Henry… » commençais-je en arrivant dans le salon.

« Ta gueule… » je fus surprise par la violence de ces mots qui d'ordinaire, ne m'étaient pas adressés « tu as vu le bordel que vous avez foutu Jessie et toi chez l'antiquaire ?! Les flics ont fermés tout le périmètre nom de Dieu ! »

« C'était pas voulu Henry je - »

« Fermes-là ! »

Je baissa les yeux devant lui, espérant ainsi le calmer quelque peu ce qui me permis de remarquer les tâches de sang par terre, pas nombreuses mais suffisantes pour me faire de nouveau palpiter le coeur désagréablement.

« Tu sais que les flics me surveille ? Ils savent qu'il m'est arrivé de vous utiliser pour… travailler… Jasper a été sur place en reconnaissance et il a entendu la veuve de ce vieux dingo dire qu'elle avait vu deux jeunes filles fuirent de chez eux à toute vitesse juste après qu'ils aient été cambriolés ! Et ensuite on retrouve le cadavre du vieux dans la ruelle juste à côté ! » Il devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait, postillonnant dans ma direction sans que je trouve le courage de m'essuyer le visage entre temps.

« On l'a pas tué ce mec »

« Je me doute que c'est pas vous putain ! Vous êtes même pas fichues d'ouvrir une vitrine sans la péter ! »

« Y avait des gars bizarres dans la ruelle »

« Quand bien même ça serait Bozo le Clown lui-même qui l'aurait fumé ce vieil imbécile, celles qu'on a vu foutre le camp de chez eux c'est vous ! Et ça, ça me met vraiment… vraiment… en colère ! »

Avant que j'eus le temps de rétorquer sa main partit dans mon visage, m'atteignant de plein fouet à la lèvre qui se fendit sous le choc et me fis perdre l'équilibre. À quatre pattes sur le sol, les gouttes de sang qui tombèrent partirent rejoindre celles déjà présentes de je ne sais qui, sans doute Jessie si elle avait eut la mauvaise idée de venir ici après le casse raté… un coup de pied dans mon flanc me remit à terre une seconde fois et je préféra rester là en boule, me protégeant la tête de mes bras et le ventre de mes genoux. Ne sachant plus vraiment comment m'atteindre ainsi, je l'entendit fulminer puis taper du poing sur la table avant de soupirer comme un taureau prêt à charger sur sa cible.

« Relèves-toi… » j'hésita un moment, ne sachant trop ce qui m'arriverait une fois remise sur pieds « je te dis de te relever bordel ! » j'obtempéra, essuyant mon menton ensanglanté d'un revers de manche « regardes-toi, regardes ce que tu me fait faire ! À toi ! Ma magicienne des tiroirs caisse… »

Il sembla soudain si triste que je le crus et eus presque pitié de lui… c'était de ma faute après tout, je n'aurais jamais dus accepter de prendre Jess avec, elle était bien trop jeune et inexpérimentée ! Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira vers lui afin de pouvoir coller son visage contre le mien, son haleine mélange de menthe et d'alcool me faisant plisser le nez malgré moi.

« Dégages de chez moi, maintenant ! »

« Je… vais m'en aller »

« Oui, dégages aussi tes affaires du squat… tu n'y est plus la bienvenue d'ici à ce que les flics aient finis de fouiller les alentours ! »

« Mais… je vais aller où moi ? »

« Où tu veux ma grande mais plus là-bas, ils savent où fouiller et je n'ai pas envie que tu te mette à table devant eux… les affaires marchent, j'ai pas envie que tu me foute tout en l'air ! »

Il me relâcha et je me massa le crâne à l'endroit douloureux où il m'avait presque arraché une poignée de cheveux. Il me précéda dans le couloir, jetant un oeil douteux par le juda de la porte afin de vérifier l'absence de policiers dans le coin avant de m'ouvrir la porte et me flanquer dehors. La pluie s'était un peu calmée entre temps mais pas le vent qui plaquait froidement mes vêtements trempés contre ma peau brûlante. Je passa précautionneusement un doigt sur ma lèvre enflée, gémissant de douleur à ce simple contact et partis en direction du squat; une fois à quelques mètres de l'entrée je me dis qu'il ne servait tout compte fait à rien de m'y rendre… en effet, je n'y avait rien sur place à récupérer, je dormais souvent à même le sol, parfois profitant de la chaleur de la tente de Jasper du moins quand il n'essayait pas de me tripoter contre mon gré. Les mots de Bella résonnèrent alors dans ma tête, tournant mon regard dans la direction où je savais qu'une énorme masure était implantée mais invisible d'ici à cause des nombreux bâtiments me cachant la vue. J'inspira aussi profondément que mes côtes douloureuses me le permettaient et me mis en route pour le-dit château, ne sachant trop quoi y trouver sur place d'ennemis ou d'amis.

Une demie heure plus tard, j'arrivais devant le château. Entouré d'une haute clôture de buis, un lourd double portail en fermait l'entrée; en m'approchant je pus y distinguer un sceau frappé d'un « M » majestueux et dessous « Manoir Malfoy ». J'espérais ne pas me tromper mais en même temps, dans la région je ne voyais guère que celui-ci ! Je poussa l'une des portes et entra sur le domaine. Remontant une allée gravillonnée vers cette immense demeure aux six tours qui pointaient vers le ciel d'encre et le coeur battant, abattis le heurtoir à deux reprises. Le vent passait outre mon gilet de laine et la pluie qui retombait de nouveau ne faisait que l'alourdir encore plus, me trempant jusqu'à la peau qui de plus en plus moite, tremblait de froid. Le lourd vantail finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme à la carrure impressionnante qui me fit entrer avant de me demander avec méfiance ce que je venais faire ici. Sa réaction aurait pu être risible dans des circonstances moins désagréables et je me demandais ce que lui, grand et fort, pouvant bien redouter de moi, frêle et grelotante.


	2. L'apprentie : Le bras droit

« On m'a invitée à venir ici » dis-je intimidée par la posture de ce colosse inexpressif.

« Et c'est qui ce on ? »

« Heu… » je réfléchis un instant, n'étant plus très certaine du coup du nom à donner « Bella…? » tentais-je, son regard devint moins sombre et il me regarda des pieds à la tête.

« D'où tu connais Bella toi ? »

« Ben… en fait… elle - »

« Laisses-là entrer, Maxime… tu sais que je ne refuse guère les charmantes visites aussi nocturnes soient-elles » fit une voix doucereuse quelque part.

« Vous avez de la chance… apparemment le Maître consent à vous recevoir » me répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse presque désagréable à l'oreille « bien que dans cet état… » dit-il en me détailla de nouveau avec dégoût, j'allais lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires lorsque la voix suave retentit juste derrière nous, me coupant dans mon élan avant même que les sons ne sortent de ma bouche ouverte :

« Laisses-la tranquille, Maxime… »

Le Maxime en question baissa les yeux et se recula, me laissant apercevoir un homme dans l'embrasure d'une porte à quelques mètres de nous, appuyé nonchalamment sur le chambranle ouvrant sur une pièce chauffée au feu de cheminée vu la lueur dansant derrière lui. Vêtu d'une robe de chambre lie de vin et or, il tendit un bras vers moi et m'invita à me rapprocher :

« Viens mon petit, tu es trempée, tu va attraper la mort ainsi dehors »

M'approchant à pas feutré, je ne distingua son visage qu'à moins d'un mètre de lui… son nez, absent ressemblait aux narines que possède un serpent et aucuns poils ne poussaient sur lui qu'il fut cheveux, cils ou autres. Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules en me faisant entrer dans la pièce qu'il occupait avant mon arrivée. Jetant un dernier regard au garde sur ma droite qui gardait les yeux baissés en signe de soumission, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de crainte; que faisais-je donc là et encore pire, avec cette chose ?!

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur » m'entendis-je dire alors.

« Mais de rien, voyons… entres, fais comme chez toi »

Sa voix chantante et calme inspirait la confiance même si quelque part, je savais ne pas devoir m'y fier. La pièce était un salon dans un style purement victorien, les fauteuils et les décorations dorées à profusion renvoyaient la lumière provenant de l'âtre crépitant. Il m'invita à me rapprocher du feu et me dévêtir de mon dessus détrempé qu'il mit à sécher sur une patère non loin de nous.

« Félix ! » cria-t-il à l'intention d'une seconde porte située dans le coin opposé de celle par laquelle nous étions entrés. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme plus petit que le premier, aux cheveux roux; lui aussi gardait les yeux baissés en présence du Maître :

« Oui, mon Lord ? »

« Ramènes pour notre jeune amie ici présente de quoi se changer s'il te plait, elle va nous faire une pneumonie si nous ne nous en occupons pas rapidement »

« Bien mon Lord »

Il fit une révérence rapide et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, me laissant l'impression que tout le monde ici à son service le craignait. Debout devant la cheminée, je leva légèrement les yeux pour le regarder, les abaissant par réflexe lorsque je le vit en faire de même pour moi.

« Tu peux me regarder tu sais, je ne mord pas » plaisanta-t-il; vu ainsi il paraissait presque agréable et inoffensif pourtant.

« Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité »

« Oh… ce n'est rien voyons… en fait… cette demeure est l'une de mes nombreuses maisons de vacances, si je puis dire. Le véritable propriétaire de ce bien fastueux étant l'un de mes… employés les plus fidèles »

« Merci tout de même… Monsieur ? Lord ? » hésitais-je, ne sachant ce qu'étais exactement que cet être bizarre que tout le monde semblait fuir.

« Lord Voldemort »

La porte se rouvrit et Félix déposa à mon intention de nouveaux vêtements sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à mes côtés puis repartit.

« Changes-toi avant d'avoir froid » dit Voldemort de sa voix douce, allant jusqu'à me laisser un minimum d'intimité en faisant mine de se servir un verre quelques mètres plus loin.

Je me dépêcha d'ôter tout mes habits, me retrouvant nue le temps nécessaire à sécher rapidement ma peau avec une serviette déposée à cet effet puis me rhabillant avec une lourde robe de laine épaisse. Une fois recouverte Il revint vers moi avec deux verres qu'il déposa entre nous sur une table basse puis s'assit.

« C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas mon petit ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie infiniment, Lord » dis-je en m'inclinant pour une révérence maladroite qui le fit rire.

« Assieds-toi… » je pris place dans le fauteuil face au sien et profita en silence de la chaleur émanant de la cheminée à un mètre de moi « alors, que me vaut ta visite à cette heure… quelque peu avancée ? »

« Une jeune femme m'a invitée à me rendre ici »

« Une jeune femme ? »

« Bella ? » dis-je en mimant ses cheveux indomptés des mains.

« Hmm… Bellatrix, oui… et comment s'est-elle vue proposer à une si jeune fille de nous rejoindre ? »

« Elle… m'a secourue… si l'on peut dire »

« Mais encore ? » voyant que je ne savais trop quoi lui répondre il me sourit et me proposa une autre solution « j'ai en mon pouvoir la faculté de lire dans les pensées et les souvenirs; m'autorises-tu à y jeter un oeil par moi-même ? »

« Heu… oui… » répondis-je, quelque peu étonnée de la requête, ne croyant à vrai dire pas vraiment qu'il puisse réellement faire ce qu'il prétendait alors.

Il me sourit et ferma un instant les yeux, la seconde suivante la sensation qu'une vague glacée venait s'abattre sur moi m'envahit, me faisant frissonner malgré ma robe de laine et le feu brûlant à mes côtés. Il fouilla quelques minutes mon esprit avant d'en ressortir, satisfait.

« Hmm… je vois… où sont tes parents ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… je ne les ai pas connus »

« Hum… aucune famille… tout comme moi ! » sourit-il chaleureusement.

« Je pourrais peut-être vous être utile… si vous me preniez à votre service »

« Et en quelle qualité te présentes-tu à moi ? »

« Hum… je… je ne sais pas » je ne savais pas exactement quoi répondre à cela à vrai dire.

« Dame de ménage ? Courtisane ? » le dernier terme principalement me choqua et cela se lut vraisemblablement sur mes traits car il se remit à rire avant de reprendre « apparemment non, vu ta tête… tu veux donc être à mon service… »

« Oui »

« Bien… très bien… nous avons toujours besoin d'espions et d'infiltrés il est vrai et qui se méfierait d'une jeune et jolie fille comme toi ? » je rougis à la remarque, baissant les yeux sur mes mains que je frictionnaient entre elles pour les réchauffer. Il sembla un instant perdu dans le vague, quelque part au-delà de moi.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hm? oui… » dit-il en revenant à lui « oui, tu me fait penser à une vieille amie à vrai dire… »

« Ah bon… »

« Oui… elle a fait partie de notre famille pendant des années puis elle nous a quitté… il y a 15 ans de cela je dirais » je le regarda, ne sachant trop quoi pouvoir répondre à cela mais il reprit en posant ses yeux bleus sur moi « quel âge as-tu mon enfant ? »

« 16 ans aujourd'hui, Monsieur » balbutiais-je tandis qu'il hochait la tête silencieusement.

« Oh ! Et bien, bon anniversaire très chère ! Je ressent énormément de pouvoir pour une si jeune demoiselle… tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui étaient tes parents ? »

« Je… non Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui ils étaient… »

« Bon… et bien, peu importe la famille que tu as perdue, tu en as retrouvée une dorénavant ! J'accepte ! » dit-il en battant des mains comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet « tu pourras bien entendu rester ici, avec nous… il te faudra également un mentor pour pouvoir t'entraîner et puis - »

Trois coups conséquents retentirent à la porte d'entrée, coupant le Lord au milieu de sa phrase, il scruta celle-ci d'un air interrogateur puis me fit un clin d'oeil et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Oui » dit-il d'une voix suffisamment puissante pour passer l'épaisseur du double battant derrière moi; la porte s'ouvrit et quatre personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

La première s'arrêta à un mètre du Maître, les trois autres attendirent en retrait, droites comme des gardes royaux. Elles portaient toutes un masque de métal ouvragés pour représenter un visage dont la bouche était grillagée, une longue cape à capuche recouvrant leur physionomie, elles auraient pu tout aussi être bien hommes que femmes sans que cela ne soit visible. Celle que je devinait comme la responsable de l'équipe mit un genou à terre avant d'ôter son masque et son capuchon, laissant apparaître de longs cheveux noirs. Mon coeur se serra à ce détail qui m'avait toujours émoustillée chez un homme, car un homme il l'était bel et bien. Les traits durs et froids, presque tranchants, il semblait être dénué de toute expression agréable et pourtant… les sourcils froncés sur un regard ténébreux et un long nez ciselé, mon coeur chavira réellement pour la première fois. Il tourna un instant la tête dans ma direction, m'inspectant rapidement avant de revenir vers le Lord, mon coeur battant à tout rompre de ce simple contact visuel.

« Maître, nous avons fait ce que vous aviez demandé et nous n'avons compté aucune perte dans nos rangs… pour le reste, vaudrait-il peut-être mieux en parler en privé » dit-il d'une voix sombre, son timbre grave humidifiant malgré moi les replis cachés de mon anatomie.

« Hmm bien… dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller, je vous verrais plus tard » fit-il d'un geste de la main signifiant que l'entretien était terminé.

« Bien, mon Lord »

Il s'inclina une dernière fois et je me surpris à détailler sa silhouette, ses longues mains, sa peau si blanche quelle en faisait ressortir ses cheveux de jais d'une manière presque agressive à la vue, ses jointures lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur son masque, ses longues jambes sous cette robe peu flatteuse pour accueillir pareil splendeur. J'imagina un instant l'effet que me ferait ces mains sur ma peau, ses cheveux sur mon visage s'il était penché au dessus de moi… Son départ de la pièce avec ses trois subalternes me tira de mes pensées ou alors était-ce le raclement de gorge du Lord qui me ramena dans le présent :

« Severus est mon bras droit, en quelque sorte » dit-il en voyant mon intérêt pour le beau ténébreux.

« Oh… » dis-je alors, me sentant un peu stupide pour le coup.

« Tu es pivoine ma chère » sourit-il, un brin moqueur « il te plait n'est-ce pas ? » son sourire dévoila ses dents grisonnantes alors que je rougissais plus encore d'être ainsi découverte « Severus… le chéri de ces dames » rit-il en prenant son verre sur la table pour le porter à ses lèvres; à ces paroles je l'imagina entouré d'une foule d'admiratrices et mon coeur autant que ma gorge se serrèrent douloureusement « Oh non ma chère, ne vois pas en cette note d'humour de ma part une quelconque réalité… notre solitaire repousse quiconque s'en approche » précisa-t-il après avoir fait intrusion dans mon esprit.

« Vous… » je ne voulais pas l'accuser de s'être permis d'y entrer à sa guise et cependant je trouvais ce geste parfaitement déplacé.

« Excuses-moi, j'ai ce fâcheux défaut de lire en tout le monde comme dans un livre ouvert » s'amenda-t-il « tu ne bois pas ? » dit-il en désignant mon propre verre que je n'avais toujours pas touché « je penses que cela devrait te plaire, tu aimes les alcools sucrés n'est-ce pas… moi aussi ! » dit-il joyeusement.

« Je vous remercie » je le pris et y goûta, découvrant sous cette aspect de cognac une liqueur douce-amère qui me réchauffa instantanément; il fit un mouvement du bras et l'instant suivant une boite dorée se dirigea vers moi en flottant dans les airs, se posant devant moi avant de s'ouvrir sur des cigarettes.

« Tu fumes également si je ne me trompe pas… »

« J'essaie d'arrêter » mentis-je, un peu gênée d'être si bien reçue.

« À ta guise » le regardant, je finis par me pencher et en saisir une que je porta à ma bouche; il l'alluma de sa simple pensée, me faisant sursauter au passage « tu es quelqu'un de très spécial Sarah, je te veux ici, avec nous, dans notre grande famille » sourit-il à nouveau, sa peau de serpent luisant sous la lumière que le feu nous prodiguait.

« J'ai encore des choses à apprendre sans doute… mais je ne vous décevrais-pas » dis-je, sincère.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas le moins du monde mon petit… bon… pour cela tu auras besoin ici d'un professeur comme je le disais tout à l'heure… » je ne sais pourquoi mais à ces mots l'image du ténébreux me revint en tête une fraction de seconde, mais elle fut suffisante pour qu'Il l'a voit.

Se redressant après m'avoir regardée intensément durant plus minutes, il appela Maxime qui arriva immédiatement, comme connecté au Lord d'une quelconque manière que ce soit :

« Maxime, demande à Severus de venir s'il te plait » mon coeur rata un mouvement et remonta presque dans ma gorge, se mettant à cogner d'une telle façon que j'étais certaine de le savoir audible pour tous ici dans la pièce !

« Bien Maître »

« Tu as bien de la chance… je vais te confier au seul homme ici auquel je confierais ma vie ! » sourit-il une fois le garde sortit de la pièce « tâche de ne pas trop me l'esquinter » rajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil que j'aurais juré salace.

« Je ne vois pas - »

« Tss tss tss, n'essaies pas de me mentir ou me cacher quoi que ce soit, je vois tout, je sais tout… j'ai vu les pensées qui te sont venues en le voyant »

« Vous dites qu'il n'accepte personne dans sa vie… » dis-je en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de liqueur pour tenter d'embrumer quelque peu mon esprit si vite possédé.

« Il est vrai… mais tu es spéciale… je le sens, je ne sais pas encore en quoi mais je le sens profondément mon petit » je me tourna vers le feu, regardant les flammèches lécher les murs de pierres à l'intérieur de l'âtre, fermant les yeux pour savourer le son que produisait les bûches en éclatant dans la cheminée.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus, habillé plus légèrement que précédemment ce qui me laissa le loisir de le détailler une nouvelle fois. Sa cape noire faisait place à une veste longue sous laquelle était boutonnée une chemise et un foulard de soie, noires également. Son pantalon droit ne laissant que peu d'imagination pour deviner des cuisses musclées et j'eus malgré moi un tressaillement autant comme un frisson remontant ma colonne que comme une décharge humidifiant de nouveau mon entre-jambes à sa vue.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Maitre »

« Severus… mon cher ami… assieds-toi »

« Je préfèrerais rester debout si se - »

« Assieds-toi ! » le ténébreux se rembrunit avant d'hocher la tête en signe de soumission et prit place auprès de nous sur ma gauche.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon Lord » demanda-t-il alors que l'agacement était à peine voilé dans sa voix.

« Je te présente Sarah… elle est venue d'elle-même à nous ce soir, pour nous rejoindre; n'est-ce pas ma mignonne ? » Severus se tourna vers moi, un air de dédain total sur le visage avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Voldemort.

« Elle est fort jeune Votre Grandeur »

« Oui et sans doute passerait-elle inaperçue dans certaines de vos missions »

« Je ne pense pas que - »

« JE pense pour vous… » le coupa t-il soudain, élevant la voix suffisamment pour me faire sursauter; Severus lui, serrait des dents pour contenir ce qui en lui ne parvenait sans doute pas à avaler d'être ainsi traité.

« Bien Votre Grandeur… en quoi puis-je donc bien vous servir dans ce cas ? »

« Tu vas être son mentor »

« Je vous demande pardon mon Lord ? » dit-il en manquant s'étrangler.

« Tu as très bien comprit Severus, ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait, tu sais que j'ai horreur de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien… mais… que dois-je en faire ? »

« Tu l'a forme Severus, tu la forme… » sourit le serpent face à nous, la tension en étant palpable.

« À vos ordres, Maitre » dit-il en se relevant alors.

« Oh et elle dormira dans tes appartements… vous les partageraient tous les deux… tu n'es pas obligé de la prendre à l'école bien entendu mais gardes-là proche… que ce soit ici ou chez toi »

« Quoi ?! » un simple regard du Lord lui suffit à se mettre à genoux, s'excusant de son insolence « bien Maître, comme il vous plaira » puis se tournant vers moi « suivez-moi ! » dit-il sèchement, me glaçant plus encore que cet entretien avec l'homme le plus dangereux sur Terre.

Je me leva prestement pour le suivre quand la voix du Lord nous stoppa à moins d'un mètre de la porte d'entrée.

« Severus, une dernière chose… »

Voldemort se tourna vers moi et me demanda de bien vouloir attendre dans le couloir, ce que je fis sans hésitation avant que Severus ne referme la porte entre nous pour leur garder un minimum d'intimité; cependant après un coup d'oeil m'assurant de ne pas être vue dans le couloir, je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre une oreille contre le battant pour tenter de discerner ce qui se disait probablement sur moi à l'intérieur.

« … et soit gentil avec elle, s'il te plait »

« Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de martyriser les jeunes filles, Maître » dit-il, cynique.

« Et je t'interdit de fouiller sa tête comme il t'es si facile de le faire… les jeunes filles ont parfois un jardin secret qu'il est mal venu de venir retourner »

Quelques secondes plus tard la clenche s'abattit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus qui me toisa des pieds à la tête, toujours aussi sec.

« Venez »

« Bien, Monsieur »

Il me jeta un coup oeil indéchiffrable et je le suivit au travers des couloirs jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions des escaliers menant dans des sous-sols; nous les descendîmes et finîmes par nous retrouver devant une porte noire qu'il ouvrit avant de me laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la lumière s'alluma instantanément, dévoilant ainsi une table de salle à manger encombrée de divers papiers et fioles; un bureau dans le fond de la pièce tout aussi submergé que la table; des fauteuils devant une énorme cheminée crépitante et trois portes. Devant mon regard il les désigna pour répondre à ma question muette :

« Celle-ci c'est la salle de bain, je me lève tous les jours à 5h, veuillez ne pas vous y trouver; celle-ci c'est ma chambre, elle vous est formellement interdite et celle-ci, c'est la votre, vous y faites ce que bon vous semble tant que vous n'importunez pas ma tranquillité… » he ben, pensais-je, quel agréable personnage décidément.

« Bien, Monsieur » répondis-je cependant.

« Et cessez de m'appeler Monsieur… » crachat-il.

« B… Bien… » dis-je en baissant les yeux, ne sachant trop comment prendre cet individu peu commode.

« J'ai un prénom… » dit-il un peu moins sèchement, n'osant plus répondre du coup je préféra secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien compris « et le votre c'est… Sandra, c'est cela ? » à son regard amusé, j'avais la quasi certitude qu'il l'avait fait exprès !

« Non, Sarah Mons-… c'est Sarah… » dis-je en me rattrapant de justesse.

« Hm… peu importe »

Je me sentis d'un coup si petite face à lui, si vulnérable et aussi si triste de par sa froideur qu'il me fis presque regretter mon entretien avec Henry !

« Hormis les repas imposés par le Maître, nous mangeons ici à 7h, 13h et 17h, sans faute de votre part mademoiselle »

« Bien »

« Vous pouvez disposer » il n'attendit même pas de réponse de ma part avant de me tourner le dos comme si je n'existais pas, se dirigeant vers son bureau pour s'y installer et reprendre l'écriture de quelques parchemins.

Je me dirigea donc en silence vers ce qu'il avait désigné comme étant ma chambre, m'y enferma en silence et me mis sur le lit où je m'effondra en larmes peu après. Bien sûr je dormais dans un endroit plus confortable que la rue et je serais certaine d'y avoir trois repas par jour mais à côté de cela, jamais personne parmi les mendiants ne m'avait montré autant de dédain et d'irrespect que cet homme en quelques minutes seulement… je me roula en boule sous les draps, cachant mon visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots, finissant par m'endormir en hoquetant comme les enfants qui pleurent jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil profond. Aux petites heures je m'éveilla avec l'envie d'aller à la toilette… étonnant vu ce que j'avais bien pu verser de larmes ! Je me leva, ouvris doucement la porte et me dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain, m'aidant de la faible lueur des braises dans la cheminée pour ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle. Une fois cela fait, je me lava les mains en jetant un regard à mes yeux gonflés dans le miroir face à moi, soupirant de cette tête qui mettrait encore plusieurs heures à s'améliorer. Je repassa dans l'autre sens pour retourner dans ma chambre quand un mouvement dans le fauteuil à ma gauche me fit sursauter :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur » fit une voix lasse.

« Excusez-moi, je pensais que vous dormiez… »

« Je terminais de travailler, je ne vais pas tarder »

Je le vit indistinctement terminer son verre et entendis le bruit qu'il fit sur la table lorsqu'il l'y déposa avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers moi, le pas légèrement mal assuré et une fois plus proche je pus sans peine déceler son haleine alcoolisée.

« Pourquoi pleuriez-vous hier soir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne pleurais pas… » mentis-je, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'aimes pas que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile… pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? »

« Parce que je ne pensais pas devoir apprendre d'une personne aussi désagréable et dénuée de coeur que vous »

Il se redressa autant que l'alcool le lui permit et je me dis que s'il avait été sobre je n'aurais peut-être pas eus le cran de lui répondre de la sorte. Il me dominait d'une dizaine de centimètre et malgré ce qu'il dégageait de noirceur, je n'avais en ce moment qu'une seule envie : celle d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne pour y gouter ses lèvres.

« Allez vous coucher, il est tard » dit-il alors sans autre excuse pour son comportement.

Je ne me fit pas prier une seconde fois et repartis me mettre au lit rapidement, m'arrêtant tout de même une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière moi :

« Severus ? » il se tourna vers moi, étonné que je l'appelle par son prénom.

« Oui ? »

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit », une ombre d'émotion parcouru ses traits.

« Merci… à vous aussi »

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre alors que je me reglissais sous les draps qui me parurent glacés et après de longues minutes à greloter décida de me réchauffer d'une manière qui ne m'étais pas courante… descendant une main froide entre mes cuisses chaudes, je l'imagina dans son fauteuil comme il l'était précédemment, son verre à moitié rempli dans une main et l'autre posée sur l'accoudoir. Dans ce fantasme coupable je me serais avancée vers lui, me serais penchée pour reprendre le verre et le porter à mes lèvres avant de le déposer sur la table derrière moi puis je me serais mise à genoux entre ses jambes avant de lentement déboutonner son pantalon. Ces images me réchauffèrent très rapidement, glissant mes doigts entre les lèvres de mon intimité pour me caresser en m'imaginant sortir son sexe de son pantalon. Troublée, je remonta mes doigts vers ma langue, me gouttant en songeant au gout qu'il aurait lui, gênée de cette pensée impure… cela se faisait-il ? Ce genre de choses étaient-elles normales ?

Je l'imagina passer sa langue entre les lèvres de mon sexe, penché entre mes cuisses depuis son fauteuil, ses mains agrippées à mes fesses. Gémissant tout bas, je remis la main entre mes cuisses contre cette région gonflée d'excitation. Dans mon esprit je me vis ôter ma petite culotte et l'enjamber, m'asseyant lentement sur son ego distendu, glissant doucement un doigt en moi en imaginant ce que cela pourrait me procurer comme sensation de l'avoir lui entièrement en moi, hésitant à m'en insérer un deuxième de peur de blesser mon hymen encore intact. Je l'imagina gémir sous moi, sa voix rauque s'essoufflant contre ma peau moite de sueur, ses mains tenant mes hanches fermement tandis qu'il entrerait et sortirait de moi encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que je jouisse, plaquant machinalement un coussin sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'il m'entende réellement depuis sa chambre juste à côté.

**Le Bras Droit (Severus)**

Cette nuit comme les dernières d'ailleurs était particulièrement froide et humide pour une fin décembre… encore une nuit à devoir me les geler à passer des heures à épier les vas-et-vient de ces imbéciles du Ministère… et tout cela pour quoi, je vous le demande ? Éventuellement connaître des transferts de prisonniers… ben il est beau le poste de bras droit ! Comme si l'on ne pouvait pas confier ce genre de choses à Crabbe, Goyle et Gibbon au lieu de me demander de les chaperonner comme des pucelles au bal de promo… je resserra ma cape autour de mon cou et réajusta ma capuche soufflée par le vent; il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un me connaissant vienne à me reconnaitre et sans le masque que je ne peux décemment pas porter en pleine rue mieux vaut être prudent. Je me renfonça un peu plus dans l'arcade entourant la porte du vieux bâtiment m'abritant quand je vis Goyle revenir au pas de course sous la pluie battante dans ma direction depuis l'entrée du Ministère.

« Chef, Bartemius devrait être transféré d'ici un mois ou deux pour un nouvel interrogatoire »

« Bien… rien d'autre ? »

« Non… mais Crabbe et Gibbon sont toujours à l'intérieur »

« Que font-ils ? » m'inquiétais-je en regardant le ciel se zébrer d'éclairs bruyants au dessus de nos têtes.

« Je ne sais pas… je pense qu'il ont tenté d'en savoir plus sur le jour exact ou le numéro de fourgon qui sera utilisé »

« Ces imbéciles vont se faire prendre s'ils continuent à jouer aux cowboys »

Je soupira de devoir encore me coltiner ces connards… encore cinq minutes et je les laisseraient se débrouiller ici tout seuls ! Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, rendant nerveux Goyle à mes côtés.

« Il est presque minuit, je leur laisse cinq minutes de plus puis je rentre au château » dis-je, décidé.

« Et s'ils ont eut des problèmes ? »

« C'est leur problème, je ne leur ai jamais demandé d'aller fouiller le bureau des Aurores »

Je secoua encore une fois la tête de leur bêtise et ramena sous mon capuchon l'une de mes longues mèches qui prenait l'eau quand dans mon mouvement de tête une lumière attira mon regard à une dizaine de kilomètres environ sur ma droite.

« Goyle… regardes là-bas » dis-je en lui indiquant une forme verte incertaine dans le ciel d'encre.

« La marque ? »

« Vraisemblablement… » je toucha mon bras gauche, ne ressentant aucun appel du Lord sous la manche de mon vêtement.

« Qui est de sortie à part nous ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Personne normalement… sans doute encore un amusement de Lestrange » soupirais-je; quel pauvre homme avait encore bien pu croiser son chemin cette nuit ?

« Les voilà ! »

Je quitta la marque des yeux et regarda dans la direction montrée par Goyle; effectivement les deux idiots revenaient, marchant tranquillement sous la pluie comme s'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux Soleil de juin. Il laissèrent passer une voiture devant eux, une deuxième puis finirent par traverser pour nous rejoindre en souriant.

« Alors ?! Vous avez vu le temps que vous avez mit par Merlin ! » tentais-je de me contenir.

« Nous avons été plus en avant dans les bureaux » s'excusa Crabbe.

« Vous êtes des imbéciles, qu'aurions-nous fait s'ils vous avait découverts ?! »

« Ben… hum… »

« C'est bien ce que je disais… aucune jugeote ! »

Je respira profondément, me massant les ailes du nez comme à chaque fois que quelque chose me mettait en colère, c'est à dire très souvent… ce simple geste, partant d'une pression suffisante sur les sinus ethmoïdaux avait l'avantage miraculeux de faire considérablement baisser ma tension, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'avez-vous donc appris ? »

« Ils le transfère le mois prochain… le 30 janvier… par un fourgon banalisé vers 4h du matin »

« Des informations sur le transporteur ? »

« Un certain Charles Delacourt »

« Il faudra enquêter sur lui… je veux savoir où il vit, comment il vit, avec qui et démerdez-vous pour me rapporter discrètement une mèche de ses cheveux. RAPIDEMENT ! »

« Bien chef » firent-ils tout les trois.

« On rentre, je veux savoir qui est encore sortit ce soir… » dis-je en montrant d'un signe de tête la marque qui s'estompait au loin.

Les deux derniers arrivés y jetèrent un oeil interrogateur, massant leur bras gauche par réflexe comme je l'avais fait moi-même. Nous remontèrent la rue en silence, passant devant plusieurs enseignes éclairées même à cette heure tardives jusqu'à une ruelle sur notre gauche qui pourrait nous accueillir le temps de transplaner sans être vus.

« Allez au château, je vais aller jeter un oeil à ce qu'il se passe là-bas » fis-je en indiquant de la tête notre point de départ.

« Bien, on t'attend sur place »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

L'instant d'après ils disparurent tous les trois après avoir mit leur masque et je me concentra sur un point non loin de la marque à vue d'oeil, visualisant dans mon esprit un petit parc à l'abri des regards. La seconde suivante je m'y trouvais, des sirènes de police et une ambulance faisait tout un foin dans le quartier. Je quitta le parc pour rejoindre le trottoir, enfonça mes mains dans mes poches et partit en direction du brouhaha environnant. À quatre rues de là, un périmètre de sécurité avait été installé par la police et les badauds commençaient malgré l'heure avancée à s'agglutiner autour des bandes posées par les flics pour fermer la zone.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? » demandais-je à une vieille femme qui grelottait sous son parapluie en tentant de regarder derrière les combis.

« Le pauvre vieil antiquaire… il a été cambriolé cette nuit ! C'est la troisième fois depuis le mois de juin… des jeunes il paraitrait… il leur a couru après mais on l'a retrouvé mort dans la ruelle là-bas… pauvre Archibald, un gentil homme qu'il était »

« Des jeunes auraient fait cela ? »

« Son épouse, Martha en a vu une sortir en courant depuis l'étage où elle se cachait en attendant l'arrivée de la police… et son mari est sortit juste après elle… sans doute son coeur aura-t-il lâché » elle resserra son manteau contre elle, la larme à l'oeil en me racontant ces détails si facilement lâchés.

« En effet… c'est triste »

J'attendis encore quelques minutes, voyant une civière emporter un corps enfermé dans sa housse sur un brancard jusque dans l'ambulance qui, malgré la sirène coupée, laissait tourner son gyrophare encore et encore, éclairant par intermittence de bleu glacé les maisons avoisinantes. Je fis demi-tour, prêt à rentrer me mettre à l'abri, sortant mon masque de ma poche intérieurs au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochait du château, je le mit en place pour cacher mes traits d'éventuels fouineurs puis bifurqua dans une rue adjacente et transplana jusqu'au château. Une fois sur place, je jeta un regard à mes trois subalternes qui m'avaient précédés dans le hall, m'attendant avant de pénétrer chez le Maître. Maxime, à l'entrée, m'arrêta alors que je m'avançais vers la porte du petit salon.

« Le Lord est en entretien » dit-il sûr de lui, sa main toujours posée sur mon avant-bras, je descendis le regard sur celle-ci avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux au travers du masque couvrant mes traits.

« As qui penses-tu parler exactement ? »

« Monsieur » dit-il déférent en reconnaissant probablement ma voix; Maxime était nouveau ici et derrière nos visages de métal pourtant propres à chacun d'entre nous, il ne parvenait pas encore à nous différencier « je ne savais pas que vous étiez de sortie, Monsieur »

« Lâches-moi, immédiatement ! »

Ce qu'il fit la seconde suivante, s'excusant encore et encore de son manque de discernement. Je me tourna vers les trois autres qui se rapprochèrent de moi et frappa à trois reprises la lourde porte ouvragée. Après quelques secondes, la voix du Maître se fit entendre de derrière le battant et nous entrâmes tous les quatre. Le feu dans la cheminée était agréable, je rêvais de pouvoir enlever mes vêtements mouillés pour me mettre à l'aise et me reposer… Seigneur que j'étais lasse et fatigué… le Lord était installé en robe de chambre dans l'un des fauteuils face à l'âtre, dans l'autre une jeune fille aux cheveux trempés sans doute encore une désoeuvrée qui voulait servir de courtisane à nos troupes… une putain de plus. Je m'avança un peu plus, mettant genoux à terre devant celui que tout le monde craignait ici, mon Maître, notre Maître à tous et dans le même mouvement ôta mon capuchon puis mon masque, profitant de la chaleur du feu sur mon visage.

« Maître, nous avons fait ce que vous aviez demandé et nous n'avons compté aucune perte dans nos rangs… pour le reste, vaudrait-il peut-être mieux en parler en privé », je ne comptais pas déballer l'ensemble de notre dernière découverte devant cette inconnue aux pieds nus qui me dévisageait comme si je sortait des enfers mêmes.

« Hmm bien… dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller, je vous verrais plus tard » il me fit un geste du poignet m'indiquant de prendre congé, ce que j'accepta avec plaisir, pressé que j'étais de pouvoir enfin aller me coucher !

« Bien, mon Lord »

Après m'être incliné une dernière fois, je me redressa, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur lancinante du bas de mon dos qui me rappelait ma dernière séance d'entrainement avec Avery et quitta la pièce, précédé de mes trois suivants. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je soupira de fatigue, passant une main glacée sur mon visage pour me donner le courage nécessaire de descendre jusqu'au donjon. Maxime esquissa un geste dans ma direction, sans doute devait-il s'inquiéter de ma santé, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre à celui-là ? Je me retourna vers lui, le stoppant dans son mouvement d'un simple regard.

« Toi, la prochaine fois que tu poses la main sur moi, je te pète le bras »

« B-bien Monsieur »

Je fis volte-face et après deux couloirs qui me parurent interminables, descendis les marches menant à mes appartements sur place. Bien que je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi ou encore à l'école au pire, je ne pouvais pas dire que ceux-ci manquaient de luxe pour des pièces situées dans les cachots ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu prendre une des grandes chambres des étages, Lucius me l'avait d'ailleurs à de nombreuses reprises proposé mais que faire de mes habitudes de solitaire… ici j'avais une paix royale et je n'étais pas obligé d'entendre nuit après nuit le bruit des fornications intempestives de Bellatrix avec l'un ou l'autre mangemort de notre ordre. Une fois la porte refermée je m'y adossa le temps de profiter du calme et du silence… puis me remis en marche, bon gré mal gré vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir me dévêtir. Le temps de passer rapidement une robe de chambre et me servir un verre de whisky, je me posa dans le fauteuil les yeux clos, savourant le bruit du bois qui brulait dans la cheminée face à moi. Un bruit soudain à la porte me fit sursauter et l'irritation s'ajouta à ma colère lorsque la voix de Maxime se fit entendre dans le couloir derrière ma porte.

« Monsieur ? »

« Putain mais foutez-moi la paix bon sang ! » j'en avais plus que marre que tout le monde me prenne la tête que ce soit ici ou à Poudlard, ne pouvait-on pas juste me fiche la paix une putain de journée ?!

« Excusez-moi Monsieur mais… le Lord désire vous voir… maintenant… »

Je soupira, irrité au plus haut point, hésitant entre finir mon verre cul-sec ou le balancer à travers la pièce contre l'un des murs de pierres m'entourant. Je décida tout de même de le finir puis me leva.

« Monsieur ? »

« J'arrive bon sang ! »

Je traversa le salon et entra dans ma chambre, jetant au hasard sur le lit mon peignoir avant de me diriger vers mon armoire et d'y prendre une nouvelle tenue. Une fois habillé je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le miroir, n'y prêtant qu'une attention minimale… ajustant mon col et pour le reste je ne pourrais pas y faire grand chose… j'étais grand… mince… avec des traits grossiers, durs et froids… pas bel homme mais qu'est-ce que j'en avait à foutre de toute façon… j'ouvris la porte sur Maxime tremblotant dans le couloir à l'idée que Voldemort ne vienne à perdre patience à m'attendre et sans un regard dans sa direction, remonta le chemin emprunté il y a moins d'une demie-heure pour faire le trajet inverse jusqu'au petit salon. À l'étage, il m'ouvrit la porte et j'entra.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Maitre »

« Severus… mon cher ami… assieds-toi » fit-il en m'indiquant le siège à sa droite.

« Je préfèrerais rester debout si se - »

« Assieds-toi ! » je supportais de moins en moins bien cette espèce d'ignoble créature et Dieu seul sait combien de temps encore mon self-contrôle arriverait à me faire taire.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon Lord »

« Je te présente Sarah… elle est venue d'elle-même à nous ce soir, pour nous rejoindre; n'est-ce pas ma mignonne ? »

Je me tourna rapidement vers elle, plus pour lui montrer à Lui que j'avais pris en compte sa pseudo présentation que par envie de le faire. Que pouvez bien me faire l'arrivée d'une nouvelle catin dans le château ? Une de plus, la belle affaire… comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez ainsi ici, sans compter celles que ramenait Bella pour les orgies et qu'ils exécutaient à tour de bras au moins une fois par mois ou celles que Lucius gardait pour lui quand Narcissa s'absentait ! Un coup d'oeil suffit à en faire le tour… jeune, cheveux foncés, yeux noisettes, lèvre fendue… une femme battue… cela devrait plaire à plus d'un ici… un pauvre petite oiseau à apprivoiser.

« Elle est fort jeune Votre Grandeur » dis-je en me retournant de nouveau vers Lui.

« Oui et sans doute passerait-elle inaperçue dans certaines de vos missions »

« Je ne pense pas que - »

« JE pense pour vous… » je serra des dents malgré moi, m'empêchant de lui dire où il pouvait aller se mettre sa pensée et préféra lui sortir l'un de mes plus respectueux sourire… respire Severus, déférence, contrôle, sécurité… pour la cause.

« Bien Votre Grandeur… en quoi puis-je donc bien vous servir dans ce cas ? »

« Tu vas être son mentor »

« Je vous demande pardon mon Lord ? » la salive que j'étais sur le point d'avaler au moment de lui répondre, me fit toussoter comme un imbécile; il ne pouvait décemment pas me mettre cette gamine dans les jambes !

« Tu as très bien comprit Severus, ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait, tu sais que j'ai horreur de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien… mais… que dois-je en faire ? »

« Tu l'a forme Severus, tu la forme… » il me sourit comme il le faisait quand il sentait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur nous et sur notre volonté, le fait de nous forcer à faire des choses que nous ne voulions pas faire de nous-mêmes.

« À vos ordres, Maitre »

Inutile de rester plus encore, que pouvais-je y faire de plus ? Je me débrouillerais pour la mettre aux entrainements avec Avery ou Gibbon et ils se démerderaient avec elle… en attendant moi je vais me coucher, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Je me leva, prêt à partir.

« Oh et elle dormira dans tes appartements… vous les partageraient tous les deux… tu n'es pas obligé de la prendre à l'école bien entendu mais gardes-là proche… que ce soit ici ou chez toi »

« Quoi ?! » ce mot m'avait échappé avec un peu trop de violence à son goût et je perçus dans son regard la menace muette qu'il me faisait d'oser le contredire à nouveau. Je me sentis donc obligé une nouvelle fois de mettre genou à terre devant lui et de m'excuser pour ce fâcheux quiproquo « bien Maître, comme il vous plaira »

Ne trouvant plus rien à redire, je me releva une seconde fois et me tourna vers la sangsue qu'on me collait sur le dos… qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter cela Seigneur… déjà que je me les coltine toute l'année ces poisons de gosses si en plus je dois me les taper aussi en dehors de mes heures, c'est certain, je vais devenir dingue avant la fin de l'année !

« Suivez-moi ! »

Arrivés à la porte cependant, la voix du Lord retentit de nouveau dans mon dos et pendant un instant j'eus peur que la fatigue ait abaissé par mégarde les barrières dressées par l'occlumancie.

« Severus, une dernière chose… » il se tourna vers la jeune fille « peux-tu attendre dans le couloir s'il te plait ? Je dois lui parler de quelque chose mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, je te le promet »

« Bien Lord, bonne soirée »

Elle sortit et je referma la porte derrière elle, joignant mes doigts entre eux en faisant face au Maître des ténèbres.

« Maître ? »

« Elle est jeune Severus mais pas idiote, ne la traite pas comme n'importe quelle putain qui entre dans cette demeure »

« Qu'est-elle sinon ? »

« Une future soeur Severus… cette jeune fille a un énorme potentiel, je veux que tu découvres jusqu'où il va et quelles sont ses capacités… en fonction tu l'a formera pour servir nos rangs, nous y seront gagnants j'en suis convaincu ! »

« Bien Maître » je me tourna vers la porte, prêt à sortir lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Et soit gentil avec elle, s'il te plait »

« Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de martyriser les jeunes filles, Maître » répondis-je, irrité.

« Et je t'interdit de fouiller sa tête comme il t'es si facile de le faire… les jeunes filles ont parfois un jardin secret qu'il est mal venu de venir retourner » il me sourit d'un air qui ne me plaisait guère, mettant un terme à la discussion.

La seconde suivante je sortais de cette pièce qui commençait à m'oppresser et enjoignit la gamine à me suivre. Refaire encore et toujours ce chemin… quand aurais-je donc la paix ? Je me souvins de plus que j'avais commencé une lettre destinée à la résistance sur le bureau, laissée sur place sans surveillance car ne révélant rien de fâcheux pour ma couverture, elle aurait pu être adressée à n'importe qui si l'on ne savait pas y lire entre les lignes… j'arriva devant la porte du cachot, mettant un terme à mes ruminations mentales et ouvrit pour lui céder le passage. Elle resta là au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, regardant autour d'elle comme un chaton que l'on vient de déposer dans sa nouvelle demeure; même cet air timide et fragile m'agaçait chez elle, je ne pris donc pas la peine d'adoucir ma voix quand je lui présenta les lieux, en rajoutant un peu plus pour être certain d'avoir un minimum de tranquillité :

« Celle-ci c'est la salle de bain, je me lève tous les jours à 5h, veuillez ne pas vous y trouver; celle-ci c'est ma chambre, elle vous est formellement interdite et celle-ci, c'est la votre, vous y faites ce que bon vous semble tant que vous n'importunez pas ma tranquillité… »

« Bien, Monsieur »

Encore une qui me donne du Monsieur… pourquoi ai-je donc tant envie de la secouer ? Et pourtant je ressens une flamme en elle ou plutôt une braise puis elle me fait aussi l'effet désagréable d'un loup recouvert sans le savoir d'une peau d'agneau et qui les auraient intégrés sans connaitre sa réelle nature; je n'aimais pas cette sensation, je devrais la tenir à l'oeil celle-ci.

« Et cessez de m'appeler Monsieur… »

« B… Bien… » bégaya-t-elle; je m'en voulu un instant à son regard perdu; me revoyant je ne sais pourquoi lors de ma première année à Poudlard, alors que je ne connaissais personne à part Lily… sauf qu'elle ici, ne connaissait personne du tout.

« J'ai un prénom… » dis-je pour tenter de me rattraper quelque peu, elle hocha la tête sans oser me regarder en face et j'avais presque envie qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle me permette de pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur elle « et le votre c'est… Sandra, c'est cela ? » fis-je exprès en guettant sa réaction avec impatience…

« Non, Sarah Mons-… c'est Sarah… »

« Hm… peu importe », putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi mon vieux ? Fout-lui la paix me dit une petite voix dans me tête en voyant ses yeux légèrement s'embrumer à mes paroles.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être sympa avec elle, ni avec quiconque d'ailleurs ! Je leur servait bien à tous mais qui se souciait vraiment de moi ? Qui en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire de ce que je voulais moi, ce dont je rêvais ou comment j'aurais voulu que ma vie se passe ? Personne… je l'informa des heures de repas, insistant sur sa présence obligatoire alors que je préférais franchement être seul pour cela mais bon… si le Lord demande, le Lord obtient ! Après quelques minutes de laïus, je lui laissa quartier libre et me dirigea vers mon bureau pour finir cette maudite lettre avant d'aller me coucher. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre que je lui avait assignée et s'y enferma, me foutant la paix jusqu'à demain si j'avais de la chance ! Je repris ma plume et continua la rédaction de la lettre « nous pourrons nous revoir d'ici à la prochaine pleine lune, j'ai une nouvelle cueillette à y faire » suspendu à mon dernier mot, je réfléchissais à la formulation la plus adéquate pour formuler sous couvert les dernières informations reçues ce soir, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les bûches éclater à l'autre bout de la pièce… et un sanglot.

Je fronça les sourcils pour me concentrer sur l'origine du bruit, les cachots étaient exempts de prisonniers pour le moment… à moins que… je déposa ma plume et me leva, me dirigeant je ne sais trop pourquoi vers la chambre de ma jeune apprentie et tendis l'oreille contre le battant. Le bruit venait bien de là après tout, je l'entendais plus distinctement pleurer à l'autre bout de la pièce et cela me mit mal à l'aise tout à coup. T'es content de toi, connard ? Entendis-je ma voix intérieure me rabrouer, en profitant pour me renvoyer en écho mes propres pleurs quand à son âge je me retrouvais seul également après avoir été une énième fois harcelé par les autres élèves ou quand mon père, bourré, me cassait la gueule sans raison. J'hésita entre tenter de me mêler de mes affaires et entrer la consoler… non, décidément cette deuxième solution n'était pas envisageable ! Si elle voulait absolument faire partie des nôtres, il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse et vite ! Je m'éloigna de la porte et ramassa le verre vide que j'avais posé sur la table en sortant tout à l'heure, le remplissant de nouveau avant de me poser dans l'un des fauteuils face à la cheminée.

Je ne sais plus combien de verres je me suis servit en l'écoutant pleurer pendant ce qui me parus être des heures; l'alcool n'aidant pas à me soulager que du contraire, au fur et à mesure de ses sanglots, l'envie de la rejoindre se faisait plus présente que jamais puis elle se tut soudain, m'inquiétant un peu plus encore avant que je ne me convaincs qu'elle devait être tombée de fatigue. Je repris la bouteille pour constater qu'elle était vide et soupira de désespoir… je ne comptais pas me le lever pour en prendre une autre, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si je serais capable à l'heure actuelle de tenir debout ! Je la reposa sur le guéridon à côté de moi, faisant tomber au passage une pile de parchemins non rangés. La tête reposée sur le dossier du fauteuil, je ferma les yeux en instant… quand je les rouvris en sursaut d'avoir entendu un bruit, je mis quelques minutes à savoir où je me trouvais. Étais-je chez moi à l'Impasse ? Ou dans les cachots à Poudlard ? Je cligna des yeux un moment, ne sachant trop ce qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil alcoolisé… je remis les choses en ordre dans ma tête vaseuse, me souvenant enfin être au Manoir et repris conscience de la présence de la jeune fille quand un bruit de chasse à la salle de bain attira mon regard dans cette direction. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et elle en sortit, se rédigeant vers sa chambre; j'étendis discrètement ma jambe engourdie et elle sursauta en se tournant vers moi, une main sur le coeur.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur » m'excusais-je.

« Excusez-moi, je pensais que vous dormiez… » fit-elle en désignant ma chambre d'une main tremblante.

« Je terminais de travailler, je ne vais pas tarder »

Je porta mon verre à mes lèvres avant de me souvenir qu'il était vide et de le poser en soupirant sur la table basse devant moi. Je me leva, espérant ne pas me vautrer telle un ivrogne dans le caniveau à ses pieds et me dirigea vers elle, aussi fièrement que je puisse me tenir. Une fois en face d'elle la lumière mourante de l'âtre me permit tout de même de voir ses yeux gonflés, ce qui rappela la boule d'amertume au fond de ma gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de la questionner à ce sujet, cherchant quelque part le réconfort de savoir que ses larmes n'étaient pas de mon fait.

« Pourquoi pleuriez-vous hier soir ? »

« Je ne pleurais pas… »

« Je n'aimes pas que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile… pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? »

« Parce que je ne pensais pas devoir apprendre d'une personne aussi désagréable et dénuée de coeur que vous »

La réplique me frappa au creux de l'estomac et je m'obligea à redresser la tête, m'interdisant de flancher devant elle. J'aurais voulu passer un doigt sous ses cernes que j'avais causées, m'excuser pour mon inconvenance et mon mauvais caractère… mais ça, ça m'était impossible.

« Allez vous coucher, il est tard » se fut tout ce que je pus lui dire sans que ma propre voix ne tremble ce qui trahirait l'émoi dans lequel ses mots avaient eut sur moi et ma conscience.


	3. L'apprentie : Premier Contact

Je m'endormis haletante pour être réveillée tôt le lendemain par un bruit à la porte de ma chambre qui allait en s'intensifiant.

« Il est déjà 7h30 ! Où êtes-vous par Merlin ! »

Dans ma précipitation et mon affolement j'en oublia presque avoir enlevé ma robe de la nuit et attrapa de justesse une couverture avant de me jeter sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, plaçant rapidement le tissu contre ma nudité.

« Désolée, je m'habille et j'arrive, Monsieur » je l'entendit grincer des dents à cette appellation avant de jeter un oeil à ma tenue puis détourner les yeux.

« Et habillez-vous bon sang ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un bordel ici ! »

Il s'éloigna et je ferma la porte, me dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle j'avais lancé la robe et l'enfila en vitesse pour le rejoindre. Il était attablé devant une tasse de thé fumante et lisait un journal qu'il tenait d'une main; quand j'arriva il l'abaissa pour me regarder par dessus d'un air mécontent :

« Vous arrive-t-il d'être à l'heure ? »

« Souvent… et vous, vous arrive-t-il d'être agréable ?! » dis-je piquée au vif de grand matin; je ne sais pas pour qui il se prenait mais il allait apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à posséder un sale caractère ! Il me regarda, refroidi, avant de me répondre :

« Rarement… » la réponse me fit sourire et j'en vis une ombre également sur son visage avant qu'il en reprenne sa lecture « dépêchez-vous de déjeuner nous avons un entrainement ce matin »

« Je ne mange jamais le matin »

« Vous devriez »

« Ça me rend malade »

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres décidément » râla-t-il en repliant son journal.

« Pour le coup, vous non plus ! » en soupirant je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte « je reviens dans quelques minutes »

« Où croyez-vous aller ainsi ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi par mon hardiesse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes et je reviendrais pour votre entraînement Messire Severus » lui dis-je avec une mascarade de révérence.

« Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule jeune fille, vous pourriez le regretter amèrement ! N'oubliez pas qui vous entraine ! »

Je leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel et sortis pour me diriger vers la porte principale par laquelle j'étais entrée la veille au soir. De jour l'endroit était plus beau et plus agréable, un jardin de topiaires se dressait de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale tenue par deux gardes.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, auriez-vous une cigarette s'il vous plait ? » demandais-je à l'un d'eux.

Le plus âgé me regarda un instant avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et m'en présenter un paquet.

« Je vous remercie ! » il me l'alluma, me faisant un clin d'oeil au passage.

« T'es nouvelle ici joli coeur ? »

« Oui… Sarah, enchantée » lui souris-je.

« Moi c'est Marco » dit celui qui m'avait donné la cigarette « et lui Matthew » le jeune homme me fit un signe de la tête puis sortit une flasque de sa poche et la porta à ses lèvres.

« T'en veux ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant la petite bouteille argentée.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Du rhum »

« Hum… je préfère l'absinthe personnellement » souris-je en le défiant du regard, ce qui le fit rire.

« De l'absinthe ? Rien que ça ? »

« Ou de la vodka au pire… »

« Y a plus de jeunesse » rit Marco en allumant sa cigarette; je pris tout de même la flasque des mains de Matthew avant qu'il ne l'a range et la porta à mes lèvres, grimaçant un peu au contact âcre du liquide.

« Ah… c'est pas de l'absinthe hein ! » rit-il en remettant l'objet dans sa poche; j'avais déjà connu mieux mais bon.

« Et donc, tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui… je suis arrivée hier soir enfin de la nuit plus précisément »

« Hm… de toi-même ? » s'étonna le plus vieux.

« Ben… Bella m'a conseillé de venir alors… comme j'avais genre nulle part où aller… »

« Ah Bella… c'est un sacré numéro celle-là ! » dit-il, en secouant la tête, amusé.

« C'est certain » renchérit l'autre sur le même ton.

« Et qui s'occupe de toi ma belle ? Tu es fort jeune, faut te former… » reprit Marco.

« Severus… » répondis-je amèrement pour le coup.

La tête des deux gardes changea dans la seconde et ils blêmirent en même temps. Matthew se mit à toussoter et Marco se passa la main sur le visage avant de me regarder bizarrement .

« Hum… s'il demande, c'est pas moi qui t'ai donné cette clope ça va ? »

« Moi non plus, je t'ai rien filé » dit l'autre; je les regarda sans comprendre, étonnée de leur réaction.

« Y a un problème avec lui ? Je veux dire à part son foutu caractère » ris-je toute seule.

« On ne rigole pas avec lui » dit sérieusement Marco tandis que son collègue secouait la tête pour corroborer ses dires.

« On a jamais eut cette conversation » termina Matthew; alors haussant les épaules de dépit, j'acquiesça et descendis les marches vers le reste de verdure en contrebas.

Une des sculptures de buis représentait un énorme serpent qui me fit froid dans le dos, je tira une bouffée de la cigarette, fermant les yeux en savourant la douce tiédeur du Soleil hivernal sur mon visage quand quelqu'un vint me l'arracher des mains me sortant de ma transe… Severus l'écrasa au sol du talon de sa chaussure avant de me prendre douloureusement par le bras.

« C'est donc ainsi que vous déjeunez le matin ?! Cigarette et alcool ?! Bon dieu mais quel âge avez-vous en plus ? »

« 16 ans… depuis hier ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton en soutenant son regard autant que possible.

« 16 ans… ? » il secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête de nez en soupirant « Mademoiselle… je vais décidément avoir beaucoup de boulot avec vous »

« Désolée maman… je ne le ferais plus » il intensifia la pression sur mon bras, me faisant crier.

« J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous, croyez-moi sur parole »

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me mettre une fessée ? » souris-je insolente malgré mon bras douloureux qui serait, à coup sûr bleu d'ici peu !

« Ne me tentez pas » détacha-t-il chaque mot de sa voix basse, ce qui me fis mouiller instantanément « pour vous dorénavant se sera jus de fruits et céréales le matin, est-ce bien comprit ? »

« Et le soir vous me borderez ou je ne dois pas compter dessus ? »

Je le vit trembler de rage et cela m'amusa au plus haut point, il relâcha mon bras engourdit et serra des poings pour se contenir.

« Rentrez… immédiatement ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Je fis demi-tour et regagna les marches de pierre au pas de course, jetant un regard aux deux guignols qui les yeux baissés ne mouftaient plus du tout. Il me suivit de très près et ouvrit la porte pour que je regagne le hall avant de se tourner vers eux :

« La prochaine fois que je vois l'un de vous proposer de l'alcool et des cigarettes à un gosse, je vous arrache moi-même un membre de mon choix… faites passer le message ! »

« Bien, Monsieur »

« Pardon, Monsieur »

Il revint vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre, montant une série de marches vers le deuxième étage où se trouvait une salle assez vaste pour y accueillir un bal.

« Ils ont peur de vous » dis-je sur un ton badin.

« Je vous suggère d'en faire tout autant ! » son regard noir me calma un peu et c'est plus respectueusement que je m'approcha de lui.

« Pourquoi ? Ils sont deux… vous êtes tout seul » il répondit à la remarque d'un sourire dur et froid.

« Je peux à moi seul les pulvériser tous les deux avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de s'en rendre compte… et ils le savent très bien »

Je me doutais qu'il exagérait pour me faire me tenir tranquille mais quelque chose dans mon esprit me dit qu'il était parfaitement honnête sur ce point et je décida de calmer encore un peu plus mes ardeurs insolentes.

« Excusez-moi… pour tout à l'heure je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû vous manquer de respect » il me regarda pour juger de la sincérité de mes propos, son regard glacial s'apaisant très légèrement.

« Ne me mettez plus en colère, jeune fille » j'hocha la tête et il prit un air entendu; cependant mon humour adolescent à fleur de peau me fit sourire à la pensée des jeux de mots taquins employés et s'en apercevant me dévisagea avec interrogation « qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »

« Ben… si je suis sage je n'aurais pas droit à ma fessée dans ce cas ? » souris-je aussi taquine que coquine.

« Comptez-vous réellement me faire tourner en bourrique Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il posément en enlevant sa cape, une légère couleur empourprant ses joues.

« Ben… pourtant je vous ai vu rougir » le taquinais-je.

Il me jeta un regard dont je ne sus en identifier exactement la signification mais cependant je ne rata pas l'ombre du sourire qu'il esquissa en me tournant le dos pour accrocher sa cape au porte-manteaux. Ce prémisse de sourire me réchauffa le coeur, j'avais tellement envie de gouter ses lèvres… étaient-elles douces et chaudes comme je me les imaginait ou sèches et froides comme son caractère ? Un claquement de doigts à côté de mon visage me fit sursauter, me ramenant dans la réalité.

« A quoi songiez-vous donc ? » fit-il les sourcils froncés.

« Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir » souris-je alors à son intention.

Il m'interrogea de nouveau du regard et la seconde suivante une onde glacée me traversait le corps; pareille à celle ressentie hier soir lorsque le Lord était entré dans mon esprit, je sus à ce moment-là ce qu'il était en train de faire et y mis un halte-là immédiat alors qu'il sursautait en me regardant alarmé :

« Le Lord vous a formellement interdit d'entrer dans mon esprit ! » dis-je en le chassant de ma tête.

« Comment savez-vous cela, vous étiez dans le… vous écoutez aux portes en plus du reste ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant sévèrement.

« Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous le voudrez mais vous êtes autant en tort que moi pour le coup ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma sans rien dire, la rouvrant une nouvelle fois l'index levé avant de décider définitivement de laisser tomber. Et toc le rageux ! Après quelques secondes d'un blanc pesant entre nous, il reprit vie :

« Votre baguette, sortez-là », je fus tentée de lui demander de sortir la sienne en premier mais l'air qu'il avait à présent me déconseilla fortement de tester plus en avant sa patience et de cesser les plaisanteries douteuses pour le moment.

« Je… n'en ai pas »

« Comment ça vous n'en n'avez pas ? »

« Hier encore j'étais à la rue vous savez alors… » il soupira pour extérioriser son irritation puis une fois calmé reprit :

« Bien, ceci explique donc cela… » se moqua-t-il avant de poursuivre « venez dans ce cas ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Taisez-vous donc et suivez-moi, par pitié »

Il sortit dans le couloir et se rendit trois portes plus loin où il s'arrêta avant d'y frapper. Une voix de femme à l'intérieur nous dit d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes, lui me précédant.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi pour accompagner mon apprentie au Chemin s'il te plait, il lui faut une baguette… et de quoi se changer » dit-il en jetant un regard douteux à ma robe.

« Oh, petite lapin, tu es venue tout compte fait ! » dit la belle brune en s'approchant de moi sous l'oeil scrutateur de Severus « ton prof hein » fit-elle en lui jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus « pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi-même Sevy ? »

« Que pourrais-je dire si l'on m'y voyait avec elle ?! »

« Que tu as une enfant cachée peut-être ? » rit-elle de son façon si particulière.

« S'il te plait, je ne te demande pas grand chose »

« Et qu'aurais-je en échange ? » demanda-t-elle en passant un doigt sur le col de mon mentor, ce qui bizarrement me rendit un peu jalouse.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard » dit-il en attrapant son poignet pour qu'elle ne le touche plus.

« Hmm… ok… allez viens mon lapin » elle se jeta sur moi pour me serrer contre elle et sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait une horrible sensation me prit l'estomac, suivie d'un vertige impressionnant pour rouvrir les yeux l'instant suivant sur une rue bondée « voilà ! »

« Où sommes-nous ? » demandais-je alors que je me retenais de vomir, la tête entre les jambes.

« Au Chemin de Traverse… il te faut des fringues et une baguette »

« Deux secondes… me fait plus jamais ça ! » dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu vas t'en remettre allez ! Puis il faudra aussi que tu apprennes à le faire par toi-même ! »

« Quoi donc ?! » demandais-je horrifiée alors que le rhum remontait dangereusement dans ma gorge.

« Ben transplaner idiote ! » devant mon regard elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel « ce que nous venons de faire… le transplanage, ça te sert à te déplacer d'un point A à un point B en te téléportant »

« Wow… et vous avez encore d'autres trucs du genre ? »

« Des tas ! Tu verras, tu vas t'amuser avec nous petit lapin »

Si tous leurs trucs étaient comme celui-ci j'hésitais un peu à en savoir plus à vrai dire… un regard autour de moi me permit de voir les boutiques environnantes et j'ouvris grands les yeux de voir tant de choses dont je n'imaginais même pas l'existence jusqu'alors.

« On va d'abord passer à la banque, j'ai pas pensé à prendre de quoi payer en partant… » fit-elle songeuse un doigt sur le menton.

« Je suis embêtée… je… j'ai rien pour ça »

« T'en fais pas, c'est Sevy qui prendra ça en charge »

« Euh sérieusement dans ce cas, je préfère rester ainsi »

« Mais non ! » rit-elle en voyant ma tête « il est pas si terrible tu sais… quand on le connait un minimum… »

« Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Pas mal de temps oui » dit-elle en avança dans la rue vers un haut bâtiment légèrement tordu à une centaine de mètres de nous.

« Il est… spécial… »

« C'est un solitaire, il n'a confiance en personne alors il préfère rester seul, ce que je comprends parfaitement, on ne peut se fier à personne de nos jours… »

« C'est pas faux… au fait, je voulais savoir… pourquoi vous l'avez tué ce vieil homme l'autre soir ? »

« Tu sais… nous et les moldus, c'est assez compliqué… »

« Les moldus se sont les gens pas comme nous vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui, les non-sorciers si tu préfères » elle s'arrêta un instant devant une boutique de sous-vêtements pour en admirer l'ensemble présenté en devanture avant de continuer « il nous aurait dénoncé, il ne faut à aucun prix que les non-sorciers devinent notre existence petit lapin »

« Ok… mais… il y avait peut-être une autre solution ? »

« Oh, crois-moi… s'il y en avait eut une, je l'aurais préférée » me sourit-elle.

« Vous êtes très belle » lui dis-je sincère en continuant notre route, ce qui la fit joliment rougir tandis qu'elle me répondait d'un sourire.

« Tu es très jolie aussi ! Severus va en avoir du mal à t'enseigner »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Oh… pour rien… fait pas attention »

« Le Lord a - »

« Shuuuuut » dit-elle alors en posant l'un de ses longs doigts sur mes lèvres, elle continua en chuchotant après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour de nous « personne ne doit savoir qu'il est vivant et où il se trouve ! Il est recherché activement par des personnes qui lui veulent du mal et qui se cachent partout autour de nous ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, ne comprenant pas.

« Parce qu'il est… spécial… il a de grands projets pour nous sorciers mais certains ne veulent pas voir changer les choses alors… ils le tueraient s'ils le pouvaient, tu comprends ? » je fis oui de la tête et me tus un moment.

« Il a dit… que Severus ne laissait personne entrer dans vie… »

« Ça dépend qui… tu as déjà vu ma soeur Narcissa ? » je fis non de la tête « elle a réussi… et pas qu'une fois… » elle me fit un clin d'œil et soudain je me dis qu'il était temps de changer de sujet…

« C'est ici la banque dont vous parliez ? »

« Oui ! Viens ! »

Elle me prit la main et monta les marches en me trainant derrière elle, poussa une porte en verre et nous arrivâmes dans un hall au sol de marbre bleu et blanc. De chaque côté de hauts comptoirs de bois foncés créaient une allée jusqu'à un bureau contre le mur du fond. Des créatures hideuses s'affairaient à leur poste, comptant et recomptant des pièces qui semblaient être en or pour la plupart et inscrivaient dans des registres les sommes ainsi calculées.

« Bella… c'est quoi ces trucs ? »

« Oh, ça… ce sont des gobelins »

« Des gobelins ? Ça existe vraiment ?! »

« Ben ils sont bien là devant toi, non ? »

Elle s'arrêta devant le dernier guichet, à moins d'un mètre d'une de ces choses qui se pencha vers nous après avoir reposé sa plume sur le porte-plume destiné à cet effet, nous regardant par dessus des lunettes en demi-lune. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses dents pointues que l'on voyait distinctement entre ses lèvres charnues et je réprima tant bien que mal mon envie de foutre le camp.

« Je voudrais accéder à mon coffre » dit-elle.

« Identification, je vous prie »

« Bellatrix Lestrange, coffre 412 »

« Votre clef ? »

« Tenez » dit-elle en sortant une magnifique clef ciselée de l'intérieur de sa poche.

« Bien, suivez-moi »

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me passa un doigt sur le bout du nez.

« Restes ici, le chemin pour y arriver ne devrait pas te plaire alors… pour une autre fois, promis ! »

« Euh… »

Et elle partit en suivant le gobelin derrière le bureau où se trouvait une énorme porte en métal. Je soupira de me retrouver ainsi seule au milieu de ces bestioles qui ne m'inspiraient pas confiance et repéra près de la porte d'entrée un mec sommes toute normal. Je me dirigea vers lui, le détaillant au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchait, vu l'accoutrement cela devait être un gardien… j'hésita quelque peu puis me lança… sait-on jamais, il fallait bien que je m'occupe l'esprit le temps qu'elle revienne…

« Bonjour, excusez-moi… vous auriez une cigarette ? » il baissa les yeux vers moi, me dévisageant sévèrement.

« Non ! »

« Ooook… merci quand même… »

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer à ton âge »

« Ouais je sais, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dis mais en même temps vous ne savez pas l'âge que j'ai ! » je le vit envisager ma réponse comme potentiellement plausible avant de me débouter de nouveau :

« C'est quand même non, je ne fume pas de toute manière »

Je soupira une nouvelle fois de dépit et jeta un oeil à l'extérieur au travers de la porte en verre; peut-être dehors y aurait-il quelqu'un de plus enclin à m'en filer une ? Après un dernier regard en arrière vers les gobelins qui travaillaient chacun de leur côté je me décida à sortir… voyant de loin ce que ce monde pouvait offrir, l'idée de venir ici piquer quelques affaires et les revendre dans le monde non-sorcier me traversa l'esprit avant de me rappeler la mise en garde de Bellatrix. Je descendis les marches de la banque, jetant un regard de chaque côté aux boutiques accolées. Mon regard fut attiré par une enseigne désignant une ménagerie magique et ma curiosité enfantine prit le pas sur ma recherche de cigarette… en vitrine des cages accrochées en hauteur étaient remplies de plusieurs grosses boules de poils roses et mauves fluo avec de petits yeux minuscules, j'en été émerveillée… un peu plus bas deux cages contenant des chats aux couleurs tout sauf normales qui faisaient la sieste et de l'autre côté une bestiole à mi-chemin entre l'ornithorynque et la taupe jouait, couchée sur le dos, avec une pièce en or.

« Wow… c'est dingue » m'entendis-je dire tout haut en observant ces créatures.

« Ah ! Tu es là ! »

Je me tourna vers Bella qui, les mains sur les hanches, me regardait contrariée.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue dans ce bazar ! Ne me fait plus jamais ça ! Severus me tuerait… »

« Vous aussi vous avez peur de lui ? »

« Peur de lui ? Non ! Mais je tiens pas à être là si ça devait arriver et encore moins sous MA responsabilité ! »

« Désolée » m'excusais-je en baissant les yeux.

« Bon… c'est pas grave… tu découvres alors, c'est normal… qu'as-tu vu ici qui te faisait donc avoir cette tête de dingue ? » rit-elle en me montrant la vitrine.

« À vrai dire, tout ! C'est quoi ces trucs ? » dis-je, toujours aussi émerveillée en désignant les boules de poils.

« Des boursoufs, viens, on va à l'intérieur… » sourit-elle en me reprenant la main.

Moi qui n'avait jamais été très proche de quelqu'un le fait de me retrouver ainsi avec une personne si tactile me mettait un peu mal à l'aise et je fus plus légère lorsqu'elle me lâcha une fois dans la boutique pour se diriger vers la cage d'un énorme crapaud bleu.

« Tu as vu cette horreur ? » me fit-elle en désignant le pauvre animal.

« Pauvre chou, il est adorable ! » j'eus l'impression pendant un instant qu'il me fit un sourire béat.

« Yark… » fit-elle de nouveau avant de se tourner d'autres créatures « Regardes ! » elle s'approcha d'une cage emplie de brindilles vivantes ressemblant à des petits hommes.

« Wow, c'est quoi ? »

« Des Botrucs, j'en avais un quand j'étais petite… puis Narcissa a marché dessus par inadvertance… » fit-elle avec une mine de dégout en se souvenant probablement de la scène « choisis une bestiole, je te l'offre… »

« Quoi ? Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? »

« Ben j'ai entendu dire que c'était ton anniversaire hier alors… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment »

« Merci ! »

Je fis le tour du magasin, regardant les merveilles que recelaient chaque cage et chaque bocal avant de tomber sur une cage recouverte d'un drapé sombre. Je m'approcha doucement, hésitant à soulever le tissu… au vu des choses qui trainaient ici, Dieu seul pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Mais la curiosité l'emportant je pris du bout des doigts le bas de l'étoffe et la souleva délicatement, anticipant par avance une quelconque bête effrayante qui me ferait regretter mon geste… pour y découvrir une jeune chauve-souris qui dormait tête en bas, accrochée à une barre traversant la cage. Je me tourna vers Bella qui me rejoignait de sa démarche dansante et lui désigna la cage.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Oh ! » fit-elle en y découvrant le petit animal « ça j'aime bien ! Bon choix ! »

« Merci »

Elle saisit la cage et je la suivi jusqu'au comptoir où le vendeur nous donna quelques informations utiles sur la façon de s'occuper au mieux de cette petite chose. Je regarda avec attention les pièces qu'elle sortit de son sac, la questionnant du regard tandis qu'elle payait le vendeur.

« Ici nous payons en Gallions d'or, Mornilles d'argent et Noises de bronze »

« J'y comprends rien » ris-je nerveusement en la regardant tenter de m'expliquer le concept de ces pièces vraiment bizarres « tu demanderas à Severus de t'expliquer, il aura certainement plus la patience que moi ! »

« La patience ? Severus ? On parle du même ou bien… ? »

« Oh oui, il en a énormément… au fait, tu vas l'appeler comment ton volant ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la cage une fois dehors.

« Oh… ben Severus justement »

« Quoi ? » rit-elle « t'es pas sérieuse ? Tu vas vraiment aller jusque là ? Il va pas apprécier je te le dit tout de suite… »

Elle rit encore pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une boutique de baguettes un peu plus loin.

« Rappelles-moi de pas être là quand tu lui présentera ! Bon, nous sommes arrivées… Ollivander… je te laisses y aller seule, je vais aller me chercher la petite tenue que j'ai vu tout à l'heure en arrivant » fit-elle coquine en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et je te retrouves où ? »

« Ici devant, je suis certaine d'avoir finis avant toi ! » elle partit en riant, sautillant comme une gamine sur le chemin d'un quelconque parc d'attractions, me laissant seule devant la boutique.

Je poussa timidement la porte, étouffée immédiatement par l'odeur de poussière qui régnait dans la pièce encombrée de toutes parts de boites brunes ou noires parfois rouges. Je toussa un peu, me frottant le nez devant cette agression olfactive et un vieil homme sortit de derrière un mur de boites, me regardant du haut de son échelle.

« Bonjour ! J'arrives… » il en descendit et se dirigea vers moi « que puis-je pour toi jeune fille ? »

« Je… euh… bonjour… je viens pour… une baguette »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin » dit-il en plissant les yeux pour tenter de se rappeler de mon éventuel précédent passage.

« Non… je ne suis jamais venue, Monsieur »

« Oh ! Bien dans ce cas, bienvenue à toi ! Hum… attends, je reviens… »

Il partit derrière de hautes étagères encombrées et je l'entendis farfouiller en milieu d'elles avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre ou cinq boites entre les mains. Il les déposa sur le comptoir face à nous et les ouvrit une par une.

« Elles sont magnifiques… » dis-je époustouflées.

« Oui et toutes ont leurs propres particularités ! »

« Comment je choisis ? »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas toi qui choisis la baguette, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ma chère enfant » je le regarda étonnée, ne sachant pas si je devais prendre ce qu'il disait au pied de la lettre ou s'il s'agissait là d'une quelconque métaphore.

« Comment je sais ça alors ? »

« Prends-en une et fait le mouvement » dit-il en agitant son poignet en guise d'exemple.

Je posa ma main tremblante sur la première, m'en saisit et hésitante, fit un mouvement au hasard. Une rangée entière de baguette s'abattit sur le sol, éparpillant tout sur son passage et me laissant blanche de peur.

« Désolée ! Je… j'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Oh… aucun problème » dit-il en sortant la sienne pour tout remettre en ordre « j'ai l'habitude ! »

Je continua ainsi pendant près d'une demie heure, commençant à me demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous trompés sur moi… désespérée, je finis par prendre une énième baguette, qu'il me présenta comme étant en bois de laurier avec noyau en cheveux de licorne, 34 cm à peu de chose près et relativement rigide… elle était pas mal à vrai dire, assez claire, elle possédait une sphère à un tiers de sa longueur et le manche était à moitié strié d'une spirale; le bout, légèrement tordu lui donnait un aspect tout particulier que j'appréciais énormément.

« Essayez-là… » m'encouragea-t-il.

Je fis un mouvement en direction de la dernière pile que j'avais renversée et automatiquement les boites reprirent leur place comme si rien ne s'était passé !

« Wow… » fis-je alors, émue de cette chose entre mes mains qui me reconnaissait comme étant digne de l'utiliser.

« Et voilà… une nouvelle baguette a trouvé son propriétaire ! » sourit-il ému comme un papa regardant pour la première fois l'un de ses enfants partir sur le chemin de l'école.

Je jeta un regard à Bellatrix qui nous regardait par la fenêtre et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était enfin la bonne, entrant par la même occasion pour payer l'achat. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du magasin je vis le vieil homme la regarder d'un drôle d'air, sans comprendre pourquoi exactement.

« Madame… Lestrange… que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je viens payer la baguette de… ma fille » dit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux; moi par contre la dévisagea pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle lui disait cela et je me sentis une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise.

« Votre fille… »

« Oui ! » fit-elle en me serrant contre elle d'un bras autour de mes épaules crispées.

« Très bien… »

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, lui indiqua la somme à payer puis nous souhaita la bonne journée et disparut derrière un rayon sans attendre notre sortie de la boutique. Une fois dehors je la regarda, interdite.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit cela ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais… vous n'êtes pas ma mère… »

« Plus ou moins quand même… après tout, nous faisons tous partie de la même grande famille et puis… où est la tienne ? » fit-elle derrière son rideau de cheveux bouclés.

« Il semblait vous connaître » dis-je en préférant taire ce que m'inspirait ses dernières paroles.

« Effectivement… dis toi que… c'est un vieil amant » sourit-elle, malicieuse.

« Un… amant ? » fis-je un peu dégoutée.

« Oui, tu sais ce qu'est un amant non ? »

« Ouais merci mais je veux pas de détails surtout si ce n'était pas une blague de votre part ! »

Elle repartit de son rire hystérique et nous dirigea vers une boutique de prêt-à-porter où nous passâmes l'heure suivante à me rhabiller. Elle s'arrangea avec le vendeur pour les faire parvenir dans la journée au Manoir où nous repartîmes également. Elle dut tout de même parlementer avec moi un bon quart d'heure avant que je n'accepte de nouveau de transplaner jusque là, à peine rassurée une fois arrivées de n'avoir que quelques crampes d'estomac cette fois-ci.

« Vu l'heure, il doit être dans ses appartements… d'ailleurs, tu dors où toi ? »

« Dans ses appartements… » hésitais-je à répondre.

« Oh ! Dans son lit ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse tandis que nous remontions l'allée centrale en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Non ! » fis-je choquée.

« Oh fais pas cette tête là ! » rit-elle de nouveau « on passe toute par là hein… enfin pas par son lit à lui c'est un fait certain mais bon… tu ne resteras pas toute ta vie intacte mon petit lapin »

« Je préfèrerais pas aborder ce sujet si ça ne vous dérange pas… » j'aurais dû savoir pourtant après la journée passée avec elle que son plaisir pervers était justement d'aborder des sujets qui vous mettent mal à l'aise…

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais vu un homme nu… »

« Ben… je… je pense pas »

« T'es sérieuse ? Faut que tu viennes jeter un oeil quand on fait une petite fête au rez-de-chaussée » me fit-elle en me poussant du coude.

« Sans façon… »

« Mais tu dois quand même bien répondre à des questions que tu te poses non ? À ton âge c'est normal ! »

« J'ai déjà lu des livres… » tentais-je.

« Des livres ? Seigneur… rien de tel que de pouvoir… les toucher… tu devrais venir la prochaine fois, crois-moi… » elle s'arrêta pour me prendre les mains entre les siennes, me faisant l'effet d'une araignée me prenant dans sa toile.

« Je… devrais y aller… nous avons perdu pas mal de temps aujourd'hui à cause de moi… » m'esquivais-je.

« Mouais… c'est pas faux ! Bon allez, à bientôt dans ce cas… petit lapin ! »

Je me dépêcha de descendre aux sous-sols, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière moi, m'y adossant comme il l'avait fait hier sans le savoir, les yeux fermés sur cette femme effrayante, après avoir posé la cage au sol à mes pieds.

« Ça va ? » entendis-je non loin de moi, j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir tourné vers moi depuis son fauteuil.

« Euh ouais… »

« Ça n'a pas l'air… »

Je me décolla de la porte et m'avança vers lui avant de m'asseoir dans le sofa juxtaposant le sien.

« C'est quoi exactement les fêtes que vous faites au rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Quoi ? » il se redressa dans son fauteuil, son regard sondant le mien intensément.

« Bella m'a parlé de fêtes que vous faites tous ici… »

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite… ELLE fait des fêtes… ne me mêle pas à ses histoires et gardes-toi bien d'y aller un jour » le ton familier employé pour me mettre en garde fit l'effet escompté et je hocha la tête, certaine décidément de ne pas aller y jeter un oeil mais cependant la curiosité d'en parler me poussa à en savoir plus.

« Elle m'a dit que… je pourrais y voir des choses… » il porta un verre de liquide ambré à sa bouche avant de le reposer sur le guéridon à ses côtés sans jamais me quitter du regard à aucun moment.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est une orgie Mademoiselle ? »

« Euh oui, je crois » rougis-je, n'osant plus soutenir son regard.

« Et est-ce à cela que vous voulez prendre part ? »

« Non, non du tout… »

« Bien… dans ce cas, écoutez-moi et n'y allez sous aucun prétexte »

Il se passa une main sur le visage et je le sentit si fatigué, si humain que je m'en voulais tout à coup de l'avoir poussé à bout ce matin… ses mains… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les imaginer sur moi… et l'image de débauche de Bella me revint en mémoire, coupant toute douce pensée que j'aurais pu avoir en cet instant pour lui.

« Vous y avez déjà participé, vous ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il en quittant le feu des yeux.

« À… ça… » fis-je en désignant du doigt l'étage au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Non… »

« Pourquoi ? » il soupira et je crus pendant un instant qu'il ne me répondrait pas…

« Comptez-vous me bassiner toute l'après-midi avec vos questions ? »

« Non… désolée… »

Je regarda le tapis au sol, perdue dans les dessins qu'il formait sous mes pieds quand je l'entendis soupirer en se réinstallant autrement.

« Je n'y suis jamais allé car ce n'est pas mon truc » je leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant poser la tête sur son poing pour me détailler en silence.

« Et c'est quoi votre truc ? » il sourit et secoua la tête, se disant quelque chose à lui-même que je ne saisit pas.

« Vous pensez réellement que je vais répondre à cette question ? »

« Non… vraisemblablement pas… »

« Alors pourquoi la posez-vous par Merlin ? Je vous en pose moi des questions indiscrètes ? »

« Vous pourriez… je vous répondrais »

« Vous n'avez déjà pas su me répondre clairement quand je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous pleuriez hier… et que je sache, c'était moins indiscret que celle que vous venez de me poser… »

« Hmm… » marmonnais-je en guise de réponse.

« Ah ! C'est qui, qui a le dernier mot maintenant hein ! » dit-il triomphant en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

Je souris malgré moi, était-ce donc là son humour ? Noir, bas et souvent cruel ? Sans doute… je commençais à le percevoir différemment dès lors, le ressentant comme quelqu'un de terriblement seul en fait.

« Vous avez votre baguette ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui »

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Montrez-moi d'abord la votre » souris-je du coin des lèvres; il tourna la tête vers moi de biais, comme certains oiseaux quand ils tentaient de vous comprendre et la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux à ce moment-là me fit comprendre qu'il avait très bien saisit le double-sens à peine voilé de cette petite blague.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prête pour cela… » répondit-il, cynique.

Je ris doucement de la répartie et la sortit de ma poche pour la lui tendre. Maintenant que je comprenais plus ou moins son fonctionnement il serait plus facile de jouer avec lui, quand son humeur le permettrait du moins. Il l'a saisit délicatement, la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour en admirer le travail.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous saisiriez ce trait d'humour… »

« Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile Mademoiselle ? » dit-il tout en continuant à regarder le bois sculpté avant de porter un regard un peu plus joueur sur moi.

« Non, du tout… je pense au contraire que vous êtes un homme doté d'une intelligence très développée et que vivre entouré de tant d'abrutis ne doit pas vous faciliter la tâche au quotidien » il arqua un sourcil, hochant la tête à moitié avant de me répondre :

« Effectivement, la tâche est rude… mais la flatterie ne vous servira à rien tout à l'heure à l'entrainement »

« Nous y allons tout de même ? »

« Bien entendu ! Pensiez-vous pouvoir vous reposer ? »

« Non mais… je pensais que nous aurions peut-être la soirée… pour nous ? »

« Pour… nous… ? » dit-il en détachant chacun de ses mots, son regard se faisant de nouveau un peu plus sombre.

« Pour parler peut-être… se connaitre un peu mieux ? »

« Et que voudriez-vous donc savoir sur moi ? Si ce ne sont mes activités sexuelles auquel cas je ne vous répondrais pas »

« Ben je ne sais pas moi… avoir une discussion… entre adultes ? »

« Pour cela faudrait-il encore qu'il y ait plus d'un adulte dans cette pièce » sourit-il, acerbe.

« Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça ? »

« Je fais toujours quoi ? »

« Ben vous êtes presque sympa et puis vous redevenez chiant… c'est vraiment stressant comme attitude ! »

« Déjà commencez par cesser de commencer toutes vos phrases par des « ben » ça m'irriterait peut-être moins et puis je ne suis pas comme ça… je suis… pas sympa, c'est une idée que vous vous faites »

« Arrêtez de vous la jouer ainsi, je le vois bien que c'est pas vous »

Ses yeux me transpercèrent pendant une seconde, me glaçant à tel point qu'un frisson me parcourut toute entière malgré la chaleur se dégageant de la cheminée. Il détacha son regard de moi pour saisir son verre et le vider avant de s'en servir un autre.

« C'est votre quantième ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

« Vous m'en servez un ? »

« Certainement pas » sourit-il en avalant la moitié du verre d'un seul trait.

« Vous avez peur que je vous mette une race avouez » il cligna des yeux dans ma direction.

« Je vous demande pardon ? En français je vous prie ! »

« Ouais désolée… c'est vrai que vous êtes plus tout jeune… » souris-je pour le pousser à me servir ce verre.

« Vous ne direz plus cela tout à l'heure quand je vous mettrez la votre jeune fille… » sourit-il.

Oh… il m'avait donc comprise… il cachait bien son jeu le beau ténébreux décidément…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? »

« Vous… vous me faites rire… je vous aime bien, je crois »

« Vous m'aimez bien ? La belle affaire… vous êtes sans doute la seule… »

« C'est parce que vous laissez pas leur chance aux autres »

« J'ai déjà donné » dit-il sombrement en fermant les yeux, la tête posée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Vous ne m'avez pas rendu ma baguette au fait… » il rouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant qu'elle était toujours posée sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés et me la tendit.

« C'est quoi comme essence ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum du bois de laurier »

« Intéressant… et quoi d'autre ? »

« Poil de cul de licorne ou un truc ainsi… »

« Vous devriez vous montrer plus respectueuses des choses qui vous entourent Mademoiselle »

« C'est jamais qu'une baguette… »

« C'est une très bonne baguette »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« J'ai la même » dit-il en me regardant un peu différemment.

« Ah… » je trouva cela intéressant avant qu'un sourire ne revienne sur mon visage, d'une nouvelle connerie qui m'était passée par la tête « du coup ça fait de nous genre des frères de baguettes… alors vous pouvez me sortir la votre… »

« Vous la verrez bien assez tôt » répondit-il en refermant les yeux, un sourire fugace aux coins des lèvres.

« J'ai hâte de la voir ! » il sourit un peu plus et soupira longuement de découragement.

Je pensais qu'il s'était assoupit quand je me leva doucement pour piquer son verre en douce, ayant juste le temps de le saisir en silence avant que je ne l'entende me dire, toujours les yeux clos :

« Reposez ce verre… »

« Putain ma parole vous êtes prescient non ? »

« Non, je ne suis juste pas stupide et j'ai des oreilles… puis arrêtez de blasphémer constamment s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment déplaisant dans la bouche d'une jeune fille »

« Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant, je le confirme… » soupirais-je en le reposant sur le guéridon.

« Et vous, vous êtes sans doute alcoolique… »

« Non ! C'est juste de la curiosité ! » me défendis-je en râlant.

« Bien… dans ce cas… buvez-le » sourit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour me fixer d'un air de défi.

« Pourquoi je le sens que moyen votre truc là… vous voulez pas puis vous me dites oui… qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire si je le fais ? »

« Moi ? rien… mais faites puisque vous êtes bornée… l'on apprend de ses erreurs »

« C'est quoi au juste ce que vous buvez ? » dis-je en remuant le verre.

« Du Whisky »

J'haussa les épaules dans un signe de défi et vida le verre cul-sec avant de me mettre à tousser terriblement, la gorge en feu alors que je pouvais difficilement reprendre ma respiration.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » toussais-je en repartant m'asseoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous l'ai dit… du whisky… première leçon : on écoute les conseils de ses aînés » l'entendis-je ricaner.

« J'ai jamais bu du whisky comme ça » les larmes roulaient d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues et chaque respiration me faisait l'effet d'une langue de lave qui descendait ma gorge en rappel.

« Bienvenue dans notre monde… ceci est du pur-feu » fit-il, fier de lui et puis, se retenant à peine de rire « c'est bien fait pour vous ! »

« J'aurais ma revanche, je vous préviens »

« Je suis très rancunier, je vous préviens » rit-il en se levant pour passer dans la cuisine.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de lait qu'il me tendit, masquant difficilement son hilarité. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et me regarda descendre le verre aussi vite qu'il l'avait remplit, en renversant au passage quelques gouttes sur mon menton.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie » fit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je en retrouvant peu à peu une voix normale.

« Vous avez fait ma soirée… » sourit-il, honnête.

« Vous êtes méchant… »

« Et vous… vous n'êtes même pas capable de boire correctement » dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour essuyez du pouce la goutte qui perlait à mon menton.

En suspend pendant une seconde, je ne sus réellement ce qui me poussa à attraper sa main pour sucer son doigt, le voyant automatiquement s'assombrir à ce geste. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans dire un mot.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dus… ? » ma phrase n'était pas réellement une question et cependant j'aurais aimé qu'il y réponde.

« Préparez-vous, je vais arriver, nous allons reprendre votre entraînement » dit-il d'une voix rauque que je ne lui avait pas encore entendu et sans se retourner entra dans la salle de bain avant d'en refermer sèchement la porte.

Me préparer, espèce de rigolo, que voulais-tu que je prépare d'autre que ce que j'avais déjà sur moi ? Je me leva du sofa et tourna en rond dans la pièce en attendant qu'il ait fini de faire je ne sais quoi dans la salle d'eau… il en sortit un moment plus tard, calme et froid comme à son habitude.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, s'arrêtant devant la cage au sol qui bloquait en partie l'ouverture.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Un cadeau de Bella pour mon anniversaire » il leva un sourcil et je crus bon de préciser « c'est une chauve-souris »

« Déposez cette créature dans votre chambre, elle encombre l'entrée »

Je repartis donc en vitesse remettre mon petit Severus ailé sur le meuble en face de mon lit et rejoins le second, qui tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le plancher en attendant que je revienne. Nous quittèrent les appartements sombres des sous-sols pour revenir dans la grande salle éclairée de ce matin, le Soleil d'après-midi l'assombrissant un peu plus tout de fois qu'il y a de cela quelques heures. Une fois installés et sa cape ôtée, il se plaça en face de moi, à quelques mètres puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure.

« Sortez la votre, dépêchez-vous ! »

« Ok… » dis-je en la préparant.

« Mettez-vous en garde » après quelques secondes, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi, je me décida à lui poser la question :

« Qu'est-ce que vous - »

« Expelliarmus ! » dit-il avant que j'eus le temps de réagir, envoyant voler ma baguette à travers la pièce; je suivis le mouvement qu'elle fit dans les airs, la voyant rouler hors de portée avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi, en quelques enjambées rapides pour pointer la sienne contre ma gorge.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demandais-je peu rassurée.

« Vous pensiez être où exactement ici ? En colonie de vacances ? Tous les jours nous sommes pourchassés par des mercenaires, des aurores, des gens qui même sans être des professionnels sont bien meilleurs que vous et votre pitoyable personne ! » me cracha-t-il au visage.

« Vous - »

« Taisez-vous ! Je dois faire de vous l'une des nôtres alors que vous n'êtes rien du tout… une gamine écervelée… à se demander ce que le Lord à bien pu voir en vous qui en vaille la peine… » je ne comprenais pas sa soudaine colère et le ton employé me fit monter les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il n'ajoute encore plus de fiel à ses dernières paroles « Une simple courtisane peut-être ? Une putain tout juste bonne à réchauffer le lit de pauvres mecs comme ces deux stupides gardes là-bas, à l'extérieur ! »

Les larmes débordèrent et roulèrent sur mes joues, me sentant à présent si nulle et si insignifiante que tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens en plus de la honte d'être ainsi vue par lui. Et puis une sourde colère gronda en moi tel une sombre créature feulant dans le noir, une chose tellement enfuie qu'elle restait invisible aux yeux de tous la plupart du temps mais devenait dangereuse une fois la cage ouverte. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Que pensait-il bien pouvoir savoir de moi et de ce que j'avais déjà pus endurer au dehors toutes ses années ? Sa baguette toujours appuyée contre ma gorge me fit l'effet de la gifle de trop et bien au-delà du simple entraînement une rage immense me submergea telle une vague noyant ma douceur habituelle. Je leva les yeux vers lui, ravalant mes larmes pour laisser sortir cette noirceur et l'instant d'après sans vraiment que je prenne conscience du processus me permettant de faire cela, il fut projeté dans les airs à l'autre bout de la pièce où il retomba douloureusement sur le flanc.

« Ne me parlez plus jamais comme ça ! » fis-je en massant mon cou à l'endroit où il m'avait tenue en joue.

« Comment… comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

Il se releva en grimaçant, se massant les côtes avant de boitiller vers moi, il ramassa au passage sa baguette qui lui avait échappée des mains sous le choc et appela la mienne par enchantement pour me la rendre. Je la lui arracha des mains et la remit dans ma poche avant de lui tourner le dos pour m'éloigner de lui, partir loin de cet homme que je haïssais en cet instant parce qu'il ressemblait tant à cette part de moi-même que je tenais enfermée à l'intérieur de moi.

« Comment ? » répéta-t-il en me suivant.

« Je sais pas… sans doute le Lord avait-il vu autre chose qu'une simple pute après tout »

Je lui gardait le dos tourné prête à quitter la pièce avant que ces stupides larmes ne viennent encore s'interposer dans la discussion mais il me retenait par la main.

« Attendez… je… je suis désolé, c'était plus que déplacé et je m'en excuse »

« On ne s'excuse pas soi-même ! » dis-je tout bas, maintenant mon visage tourné vers cette porte que je désirais ardemment franchir pour m'éloigner de lui, la faisant s'ouvrir d'elle-même pour me permettre de partir.

« Pardonnez-moi dans ce cas » il tourna mon visage vers lui en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts, révélant mes larmes honteuses.

La porte se mit à claquer encore et encore de colère pour moi qui était prisonnière de ses mains et de son regard; j'avais envie de l'atteindre, de lui faire mal comme il me faisait me sentir mal, le mettre à terre et lui faire ressentir ce que je ressentais alors.

« Pardonnez-moi » répéta-t-il en jetant un regard à la porte qui ralentit ses allers-retours contre le chambranle au fur et à mesure que je calmais ma rancoeur, coincée entre ses bras.

Il reporta ses pupilles noires sur moi, tentant de s'amender d'une quelconque manière et moi en cet instant j'étais prise entre l'envie de le repousser pour m'enfuir, celle de le pulvériser sur place et puis la plus entêtante… embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Vous êtes un sale con » finis-je par dire contre lui.

« Je sais »

Je le regarda une dernière fois puis secoua mon bras pour me dégager de son étreinte et sortis de là en courant, bousculant Bella au passage qui arrivait vers nous sans doute pour voir d'où provenait tout ce raffut. Une fois en bas, je m'enferma dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée, prenant près de moi mon nouvel ami pour apaiser ma peine et cette angoisse qui me disait que jamais il ne m'accepterait comme étant son égale.

* * *

**Premier contact (Severus)**

Lorsqu'elle a dit mon prénom, mon coeur en frissonna et je ne pus que me tourner vers elle pour la regarder.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit »

Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire surtout après la façon dont je l'avait traitée mais elle l'avait fait malgré tout et cela me toucha plus que je n'aurais voulu me l'avouer.

« Merci… à vous aussi »

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et me laissa seul au milieu du salon où je resta un moment à regarder sa porte close. J'avais conscience de m'être comporté comme un salopard, comme très souvent d'ailleurs mais quelque part au fond de moi j'avais toujours ce gosse qui attendait les coups cachés derrière les sourires bienveillants et j'avais la quasi certitude que si je lui en laissait l'opportunité elle me le ferait regretter, comme tout ceux que j'avais laissé m'approcher par le passé… Lily comprise même si c'est moi qui l'avait poussé à me fermer la porte au visage, tout comme cette jeune fille maintenant que j'en prenais conscience.

Je secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste aurait suffit pour y remettre de l'ordre, jetant un dernier regard vers mon verre vide et la bouteille tout aussi inutile posée à coté je pris sur moi et partis me coucher. Je ne dormis que quelques heures et mal en plus, la gueule de bois m'attendant patiemment aux pieds du lit comme une promesse de passer une rude journée avec ma nouvelle apprentie. Je m'assis un moment, la tête entre les mains en attendant que passe la nausée d'une nuit trop courte et de surcroit alcoolisée puis me leva, attrapant ma robe de chambre au passage pour ne pas sortir en caleçon, sait-on jamais… un claquement de doigts arrivé dans le salon et la cheminée se ralluma toute seule, une nouvelle bûche disposée dans l'âtre par Dobby, leur horripilante bestiole de maison se mettant à se consumer lentement. 5h… il me resterait 2h avant le déjeuner, je m'installa donc la baignoire remplie d'une eau presque brûlante et m'y laissa couler pour la prochaine heure.

Quand j'émergea de mon quasi sommeil, l'eau était froide et je fus parcouru d'un désagréable frisson; je sortis rapidement de là vérifiant l'heure en même temps que je me séchais avant de m'habiller… enfin, si j'avais pris mes vêtements je me serais habillé ! La journée commençait bien, je le sentais. Je passa la serviette autour de ma taille et jeta un oeil dans la pièce à vivre, vide, parfait. Je la traversa en vitesse, entra dans ma chambre et m'habilla simplement. S'il fallait que je bouge aujourd'hui à l'entraînement, valait-il mieux que mes habits me laissent de l'aisance ! Une fois de retour dans le salon, je partis vers la bouilloire et fis chauffer de l'eau, j'aurais très bien pus tout faire amener ici par l'elfe de maison mais décidément cette créature me mettait mal à l'aise; autant à Poudlard nous n'étions pas obligés de les avoir dans les pattes mais ici c'était comme s'il était partout. La table du déjeuner était malgré tout dressée derrière moi et tout ce qui l'avait encombrée avait été méticuleusement rangé sur le meuble contre le mur. Soit… une chose de moins à faire pensais-je en m'installant avec mon thé après avoir pris le journal posé près des brioches.

Un autre coup d'oeil à l'horloge : 7h, parfait… où était-elle ? Je décida de lui laisser quelques minutes de rabais, un quart d'heure académique en reprenant une tasse de thé. Je me rappela néanmoins de freiner là-dessus si je ne voulais pas devoir aller pisser toutes les vingt minutes tout à l'heure. Que foutait-elle bon sang ! J'ai toujours eu horreur du manque de ponctualité étant moi-même toujours en avance. Ok, elle devrait arriver, il n'est jamais que 7h13… un quart de retard dans le planning n'est pas si grave après tout, c'est son premier jour… respire… je reposa le journal sur lequel je n'arrivait de toute façon pas à me concentrer et me mis à pianoter nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la table en regardant les minutes défiler sur la lourde horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. 7h30, je me leva, déjà énervé de grand matin, décidément cette journée allait être longue ! Arrivé devant sa porte, mon poing s'abattit plus rudement que voulu sur le battant, me faisant presque regretter de ne pas m'y être pris autrement.

« Il est déjà 7h30 ! Où êtes-vous par Merlin ! » m'enquis-je, prêt à ouvrir la porte avant de me raviser au dernier moment.

Un bruit soudain derrière la porte me donna l'impression durant une seconde qu'elle était tombée du lit et cette image me fit esquisser un sourire que je réprima autant que possible pour garder un minimum de sérieux quand elle ouvrirait enfin cette foutue porte. Je leva la main pour réitérer mes coups lorsqu'elle ouvrit, presque nue.

« Désolée, je m'habille et j'arrive, Monsieur »

Échevelée, les joues rouges et haletante, l'image qu'elle offrait si tôt envoya un frisson dans mon bas-ventre et ma mâchoire se crispa malgré moi à cette vue. Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle et je m'en voulu à cet instant de me demander ce qui se cachait dessous, me rattrapant comme je pouvais à ce que je connaissais le mieux : ma mauvaise humeur.

« Et habillez-vous bon sang ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un bordel ici ! »

Je lui tourna le dos, honteux quelque part d'avoir cette fichue représentation en tête, m'engueulant intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées pour une gamine qui aurait l'âge d'être la mienne sans doute… je me rassis devant ma troisième tasse de thé, en avalant la moitié pour que la brulure ressentie me fasse définitivement penser à autre chose et rouvris le journal. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de sa porte se renfermant m'indiqua qu'elle était enfin là et celui de la chaise en face de moi que je n'étais plus seul à table; j'abaissa mon journal pour la regarder :

« Vous arrive-t-il d'être à l'heure ? » m'enquis-je pour les prochaines fois.

« Souvent… et vous, vous arrive-t-il d'être agréable ?! »

Pour le coup je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait la morgue nécessaire pour me répondre de la sorte et j'avoue que la répartie me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

« Rarement… » je la vit sourire à cette note d'humour peu courante chez moi et cela me réchauffa légèrement. Je me fis violence pour empêcher le sourire qui me venait d'éclore sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle semblait si fière de m'avoir cloué le bec; il est certain que je devrais la surveiller celle-ci… « dépêchez-vous de déjeuner nous avons un entrainement ce matin » dis-je alors en faisant mine de reprendre la lecture de mon journal.

« Je ne mange jamais le matin »

« Vous devriez »

« Ça me rend malade » je soupira en la regardant par dessus la page des actualités sportives avant de le replier.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres décidément »

« Pour le coup, vous non plus ! » pour qui se prenait-elle donc cette gosse ? Elle espérait pouvoir me parler ainsi sans aucune retenue ?! « je reviens dans quelques minutes » dit-elle en se levant.

« Où croyez-vous aller ainsi ? » demandais-je, interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes et je reviendrais pour votre entraînement Messire Severus » elle se pencha vers moi, relevant le bas de sa robe en une parodie de révérence et dans la seconde la colère m'envahit, ne me rendant compte de mes poings serrés qu'une fois la douleur de mes ongles enfoncés dans mes paumes bien présente.

« Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule jeune fille, vous pourriez le regretter amèrement ! N'oubliez pas qui vous entraine ! » haussais-je le ton tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce après avoir osé lever les yeux au ciel sans prêter la moindre intention à ce que je venais de lui dire.

Ma petite voix intérieure tenta de me calmer mais je trouva plus satisfaisant pour le coup de prendre la théière et de l'envoyer à travers la pièce s'écraser sur le mur à côté du bureau. Rarement l'un de mes élèves m'avait à ce point montré tant d'irrespect et de désinvolture, si je ne me retenais pas autant j'aurais traversé ce putain de couloir au pas de charge pour lui remettre les idées en place… tu m'étonnes qu'elle a une lèvre fendue, encore un autre gars qu'elle aura fait chier ! Calmes-toi Severus, c'est une enfant… il faut juste lui faire comprendre calmement qu'il y a des choses qui ne se font clairement pas ! Je me pinça sévèrement le nez pour me calmer, tentant de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même… après tout, tu as déjà vu pire mon vieux… souviens-toi de Potter en septembre dernier et de la voiture qu'il avait flanquée dans le saule avec son crétin de rouquin de compagnie… si tu ne les a pas tué ce jour-là alors tu peux passer cette journée sans étrangler cette jeune fille !

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, j'expira lentement, me redressa plus calme et prêt à rejoindre la demoiselle en question. Attrapant ma veste à la patère, je sortis de la cellule en finissant de la boutonner et monta les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée me questionnant sur l'endroit où elle aurait bien pu se rendre. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle sache où se trouvent les jardins intérieurs et comptais aller vérifier sur place quand j'entendis sa voix derrière la porte d'entrée principale. Je traversa le hall et m'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsque je suspendis mon geste, l'entendant minauder auprès de Marco et Matthew en faction… quand je le disais… une chaufferette, rien de plus ! Ne pouvant pas lire ses pensées, je me dis qu'écouter leur conversation quelques secondes ne pourraient pas faire de mal si je voulais un tant soit peu cerner l'animal… et dans une certaine mesure, peut-être prouver au Maître qu'elle n'avait rien à fiche ici !

« Du rhum »

« Hum… je préfère l'absinthe personnellement »

De l'absinthe ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?!

« De l'absinthe ? Rien que ça ? »

« Ou de la vodka au pire… » je l'écoutais, incrédule… vantardise à rajouter à insolence… bien, bien…

« Y a plus de jeunesse » entendis-je rire Marco… normal… une gamine qui parle d'alcool, ça les fait marrer… je pense sérieusement qu'il n'y a plus que moi dans cette foutue baraque à avoir encore les pieds sur Terre, Seigneur !

Je vis à travers le verre fumé de la porte son geste pour prendre quelque chose des mains de Matthew et le porter vers ses lèvres… espérant que cela ne fut pas ce que je pensais…

« Ah… c'est pas de l'absinthe hein ! » ah ben si… c'est exactement ce que je pensais, me dis-je effaré en posant la main sur la clenche prêt à arrêter cette mascarade maintenant quand j'entendis un détail qui peut-être m'en apprendrait d'avantage sur son arrivée :

« Bella m'a conseillé de venir alors… comme j'avais genre nulle part où aller… »

« Ah Bella… c'est un sacré numéro celle-là ! » ben tiens…

« C'est certain »

« Et qui s'occupe de toi ma belle ? Tu es fort jeune, faut te former… »

« Severus… »

Le soudain silence des deux imbéciles me fit sourire et je me délecta par avance de ce que je pourrais bien leur faire subir plus tard…

« … S'il demande, c'est pas moi qui t'ai donné cette clope ça va ? » bienvenue dans le monde des lâches ma chère…

« Moi non plus, je t'ai rien filé »

« Y a un problème avec lui ? Je veux dire à part son foutu caractère »

MON foutu caractère ? Elle plaisante ?! Je resta un moment sidéré, ne sachant plus trop ce que je venais faire ici pour le coup… du baby-sitting apparement… pour ça, je rentrais chez moi immédiatement, j'avais bien mieux à faire ! Je la vis s'éloigner dans l'allée et décida qu'il était temps cette fois-ci, je tourna la clenche et me retrouva entouré de Laurel&Hardy qui me voyant, devinrent translucides. Je leur jeta à chacun un regard entendu et descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient de mon élève. Elle s'était arrêtée devant le topiaire de Nagini, les yeux fermés sous le Soleil d'hiver, portant nonchalamment la cigarette à sa bouche. Je la lui saisit avant qu'elle ne le fasse et jeta le mégot au sol puis la saisit sans doute un peu trop durement par le bras, la faisant sursauter à mon contact; elle ouvrit ses grands yeux noisettes face à moi alors qu'elle ne s'attendait apparement pas à me croiser si vite.

« C'est donc ainsi que vous déjeunez le matin ?! Cigarette et alcool ?! Bon dieu mais quel âge avez-vous en plus ? »

« 16 ans… depuis hier ! »

Son regard scellé au mien avec outrecuidance rappela en moi ce léger tremblement de colère qui m'envahissait en d'assez rares occasions, fort heureusement pour ceux présents.

« 16 ans… ? Mademoiselle… je vais décidément avoir beaucoup de boulot avec vous »

Je soupira en tentant de faire baisser la pression interne qui montait peu à peu; je n'ai jamais toléré l'irrespect mais oser me regarder ainsi sans ciller, c'était bien la première qui y arrivait mis à part l'époque des maraudeurs et quelque part ça me déstabilisait complètement… en effet, comment tenir en respect quelqu'un si vous ne lui inspirez pas un minimum de craintes ?

« Désolée maman… je ne le ferais plus »

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup ont ce que l'on nomme la colère blanche… celle si différente de la rouge qui vous pousse à vous défendre dans une certaine mesure… la blanche elle, vous masque la vue, prenant le contrôle de vos sens sans votre avis jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense avoir fait le nécessaire pour vous calmer… et c'est sur ce principe que je repris le contrôle en l'entendant crier de douleur sous la pression que j'exerçais sur son bras. La voix de ma conscience tentant d'intervenir en me rappelant que le lui casser ne mettrait pas spécialement le Lord d'humeur joyeuse et je me força à desserrer quelque peu l'étreinte.

« J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous, croyez-moi sur parole » la menaçais-je afin qu'elle reprenne le chemin de la raison, sans succès apparemment.

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me mettre une fessée ? »

Je vais la tuer, je pense que je vais la tuer c'est certain… avant la fin de la semaine ! Quoi que l'idée qu'elle avait fait naître une fraction de seconde dans mon esprit ne me laissait pas indifférent… peut-être après tout qu'il n'y avait que cette manière-là de lui faire entrer les choses dans le crâne ? La pensée de lui arracher son pantalon pour en dévoiler les fesses nues s'insinua dans mon esprit, imaginant la brûlure que ma paume subirait en s'abattant à plusieurs reprises sur la peau blanche de sa croupe pendant qu'elle me supplierait d'arrêter. Un début d'émoi naquit dans mon pantalon mais le souvenir de mon père me faisant subir pareil traitement avec sa ceinture alors que je tentais de me recroqueviller dans un coin de la maison fit disparaitre mon érection sur le champ et je m'avoua finalement que cela n'était pas une solution envisageable…

« Ne me tentez pas » réussis-je à dire le plus calmement possible « pour vous, dorénavant se sera jus de fruits et céréales le matin, est-ce bien comprit ? »

« Et le soir vous me borderez ou je ne dois pas compter dessus ? »

Respires Severus… c'est une enfant, elle n' a aucun repère, aucune éducation… elle cherche juste à te tester… sauf qu'elle va me trouver et plus vite qu'elle ne le pense, s'agita une part de moi bien plus sombre que les autres, me pressant de la laisser filer avant que je ne l'étrangle ici dans le jardin. Je la relâcha et lui ordonna de dégager, ne sachant pas combien de temps je pourrais encore supporter ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir… devant elle je me revoyais minuscule devant mon père, je me voyais impuissant devant les maraudeurs, je me voyais insuffisant pour que Lily puisse me choisir… tout cela étant sans doute la fondation de la rage qui me consumait en la regardant elle, sa jeunesse et son sentiment de toute-puissance.

« Rentrez… immédiatement ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Je la suivit de près, montant rapidement les marches menant au hall avant de jeter un regard aux deux hommes qui se gardaient bien de me regarder en face en ce moment précis et les prévint qu'à la prochaine incartade de leur part, ils perdraient bien plus que leur dignité ! Je referma la porte et lui fis signe de me suivre, montant l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage dans l'une des salles de duels.

« Ils ont peur de vous » l'entendis-je dire derrière moi.

« Je vous suggère d'en faire tout autant ! » répondis-je en déboutonna ma veste.

« Pourquoi ? Ils sont deux… vous êtes tout seul »

Son ignorance et sa candeur me firent sourire; si elle connaissait le nombre de personnes que j'ai sciemment tuées ou torturées, bien que je n'en sois pas spécialement fier, elle en ferait sans doute des cauchemars durant de très longs mois… je lui dit cependant le minimum, espérant qu'elle rentre dans les rangs sans plus causer de troubles et c'est étonné de la rapidité du changement que je la regarda me présenter des excuses…

« Excusez-moi… pour tout à l'heure je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû vous manquer de respect »

« Ne me mettez plus en colère, jeune fille » elle hocha la tête avant de se remettre à sourire comme une arsouille, piquant ma curiosité au vif « qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »

« Ben… si je suis sage je n'aurais pas droit à ma fessée dans ce cas ? »

Avait-elle vraiment dit ce que je pensais avoir attendu ? Je la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ce rentre-dedans à peine voilé et cependant…

« Comptez-vous réellement me faire tourner en bourrique Mademoiselle ? » demandais-je pour m'en assurer, me concentrant sur les derniers boutons de ma cape avant de l'accrocher à la patère non loin.

« Ben… pourtant je vous ai vu rougir »

Le fait que cette chaleur ressentie sur mon visage alors qu'elle m'avait proposé clairement de lui mettre une fessée n'était pas le fait de mon imagination mais avait bel et bien été visible pour elle me mit sur le moment dans un embarra palpable et je m'en voulu encore plus de cela, tentant de me concentrer en vain sur autre chose que ses fesses sous mes mains. Lorsque je revins vers elle, je la trouva dans la Lune, un léger sourire sur les lèvres; je l'appela une fois, sans réaction de sa part… je vins plus près de son visage et claqua des doigts devant elle, la faisant sursauter au bruit sec inattendu.

« A quoi songiez-vous donc ? » m'enquis-je malgré moi.

« Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir »

J'eus un peu de mal à avaler ma salive au sourire qu'elle me fit, la trouvant beaucoup trop enjôleuse pour son âge, pour le mien et pour la relation que nous devions entretenir elle et moi ! Cependant… la curiosité encore… il n'en saurait rien… si je jetais juste un oeil… pénétrer son esprit fut d'une facilité déconcertante et les images qui vinrent furent aussi limpides que si elles étaient réellement entrain de se dérouler maintenant, me faisant reculer lorsque je la vit distinctement passer ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser sur la bouche !

« Le Lord vous a formellement interdit d'entrer dans mon esprit ! » me dit-elle en me propulsant hors de sa tête, me permettant alors de voir qu'il ne s'agissait bien que d'images mentales.

« Comment savez-vous cela, vous étiez dans le… vous écoutez aux portes en plus du reste ? » dis-je atterré; si cela revenait jusqu'aux oreilles du Lord je passerais sans doute encore un sale quart d'heure dans les cachots !

« Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous le voudrez mais vous êtes autant en tort que moi pour le coup ! »

Je voulu lui dire qu'ici de toute façon le chef c'était moi et non elle, que je ferais ce qu'il me plairait de faire si j'en décidais ainsi avant de me reprendre… elle avait le caractère nécessaire pour me faire avoir des ennuis si jamais je venais à perdre le contrôle sur elle… enfin, le peu de contrôle que j'en avait… regardes les choses en face mon vieux, tu n'as absolument aucun contrôle sur elle ! J'ouvris de nouveau la bouche, préférant plutôt la menace avant de me dire que jusqu'à présent cela n'avait encore rien donné de concluant… fermes plutôt ta gueule pour une fois, je pense que tu y gagnera plus… je fulminais intérieurement, je me retrouvais rarement dans ce genre de situation où je ne savais clairement pas par quel côté prendre le problème pour en venir à bout ! Et finis par me dire que la meilleure des solutions serait encore de faire ici ce qu'on était réellement censé faire ici !

« Votre baguette, sortez-là »

« Je… n'en ai pas » je crus un instant avoir mal compris et la fit répéter pour en être certain.

« Comment ça vous n'en n'avez pas ? »

« Hier encore j'étais à la rue vous savez alors… » un soupire d'exaspération m'échappa avant que ma case cynisme ne clignote en grand, me faisant sourire par avance de la pique à lancer :

« Bien, ceci explique donc cela… » je m'amusa mentalement de la voir ainsi serrer les mâchoires sans rien trouver de spirituel à me rétorquer et me résigna alors à faire faire le nécessaire pour pouvoir nous atteler à la tache qui m'avait été confiée.

Je ressortis dans le couloir, suivis par elle jusqu'aux appartements de Bellatrix… et y entra une fois invité à le faire.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi pour accompagner mon apprentie au Chemin s'il te plait, il lui faut une baguette… et de quoi se changer » se changer ça, c'était certain…

La brune déjantée confirma donc les dires de ce matin de la gamine en la traitant avec familiarité et je me promis de tirer cela au clair dès que possible !

« Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi-même Sevy ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Que pourrais-je dire si l'on m'y voyait avec elle ?! »

« Que tu as une enfant cachée peut-être ? » se moqua-t-elle, ce qui personnellement ne me fit pas rire le moins du monde…

« S'il te plait, je ne te demande pas grand chose »

« Et qu'aurais-je en échange ? » elle s'approcha suffisamment pour passer la main sur mon col et je dus me contenir pour saisir avec une relative délicatesse son poignet afin de la dégager de mon costume.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard »

« Hmm… ok… allez viens mon lapin »

L'instant suivant elle se jetait sur la petite et transplana hors du château, me laissant seul dans cette chambre que je préférais fuir à cause de ce qu'elle me rappelait de souvenirs… Elles en auraient sans doute pour un moment me dis-je en quittant les appartements de Bellatrix pour retourner me cloitrer dans les miens. Une fois en bas, je me fit la réflexion qu'un verre ne me ferait pas de tort et en attrapa un dans le bar ainsi qu'une bouteille de pur-feu. Je m'installa dans mon fauteuil préféré, celui qui tournait le dos à la porte et me donnait un peu l'impression de tourner le dos au monde qui m'entourait également. Mon regard se posa sur les débris de la théière au sol et les fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette avant de reprendre le verre… mon esprit dérivant sur ce qui m'avait poussé ce matin à la lancer ainsi contre le mur au lieu de me ressaisir. Une légère amertume me serra la gorge et je tenta de la faire passer avec une nouvelle gorgée brulante de whisky, m'amenant des larmes que je n'aurais pu dire avec certitude dues à la sensation du liquide sur ma langue ou à la tristesse qui m'envahit soudain.

Quelles qu'elles puissent être, je les refoula de mon mieux, honteux de ressentir encore de pareils sentiments humains après toutes ses années de souffrances. Je devais quand même reconnaitre qu'il était rare qu'elles me viennent encore, ne semblant se cantonner qu'au 22 janvier et au 31 octobre… dates de naissance et de mort de Lily. D'ailleurs ces jours-là ma seule compagnie était deux ou trois bouteilles et la tranquillité de ma maison. Sauf… ces deux fois en rentrant chez moi l'un de ces soirs où je croisa la route d'un fantôme aux cheveux flamboyants que l'alcool aidant ne me permit pas tout de suite de remettre pour ce qu'il était réellement : une simple prostituée faisant son travail. Et c'est sans doute celui-là même qui me fit l'inviter par deux fois chez moi, recherchant dans ses yeux verts et sa chevelure rousse un semblant de réconfort… que je ne trouvais pas. Me concentrant autant que possible entre ses bras et ses cuisses pour retrouver celle qui m'avait été enlevée, la renvoyant à chaque fois bien avant que la jouissance ne puisse m'apaiser, frustré de cette douleur qui ne partait pas. Je me revois encore passer l'heure suivante sous la douche à me frictionner la peau jusqu'à en être en sang, tentant désespérément de faire partir cette sensation d'être sale jusqu'à hurler de désespoir en voyant que même arrachée, je ne parviendrais pas à me la laver de cette culpabilité qui me collait.

Je finis mon verre et soupira, légèrement tremblant de ses images resurgies du passé. Et dire que tout cela revenait maintenant à cause de cette foutue gamine… j'étais décidément pas fait pour m'occuper de gosses… enfin, leur donner cours passait encore mais pas devoir les élever ainsi, une fois que tout était déjà ancré en eux ! Cela me rappela alors l'enfance de Drago… ce neveux que j'avais à un moment presque élevé comme un fils durant ces longues périodes au Manoir où Lucius, absent comme toujours n'en avait eut cure… quelle période ! À se demander ce que je foutais encore ici moi… mon chez moi me manquait et bizarrement même Poudlard me manquait plus que cet endroit qui m'avait causé également pas mal de déceptions. Narcissa… elle était la seule avec Lily à m'avoir déjà vu pleurer; trouvant en elle à une époque une confidente, presque une amie et même plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne m'utilise comme tous les autres… je la revoyait encore, si jeune alors qu'elle venait de se fiancer à Lucius. Elle était venue me rejoindre un soir, en pleurs dans l'une des chambres que j'occupait régulièrement à l'étage… celle-là même occupée par Bellatrix de nos jours.

« Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de vivre ici, comme ça ! » m'avait-elle dit alors qu'elle venait de le trouver une nouvelle fois en train de baiser une « amie » dans l'un des nombreux salons.

« Pourquoi ne pas annuler le mariage dans ce cas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Nos parents… les miens… jamais ils ne me le pardonneraient ! » j'en savais suffisamment sur les Black pour la croire mais ne pouvais pas comprendre son choix de vie…

« Tu vas passer ta vie avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas pour tes parents ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

« Je ne demande que ça… »

« Tu es le seul à m'écouter ici… et je t'ennuie toujours avec mes histoires alors que tu as tes propres problèmes… »

Elle m'avait sourit au milieu de ses larmes et sans que je ne l'a voit arriver, s'était penchée vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire basculer sur le lit sur lequel nous étions assis pour parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'étais-je effrayé, ne sachant pas avec quelle partie de moi réfléchir, celle du bas ou celle du haut.

« Chut Severus, il n'en saura rien, il ne s'occupe pas de moi… il ne m'a même encore jamais touchée » dit-elle les yeux brillants que je pris naïvement pour de la tristesse sur le moment.

« Justement… il s'en apercevra après le mariage et je ne tiens pas du tout à me le mettre à dos »

« Ne lui disons rien alors »

« Non, Narcissa ! S'il te plait… »

Sa langue dans ma bouche me faisant taire alors qu'elle se frottait à moi par dessus mon pantalon distendu. Autre leçon de vie : ne pas se laisser amadouer par la pitié… et encore moins par la manipulation.

« Toi non plus tu ne me trouves pas attirante… » elle se recula de moi de nouveau en pleurs, remettant sur ses épaules son gilet qui avait glissé après qu'elle m'ait grimpé dessus comme une amazone sur son étalon.

« J'ai jamais dis ça… tu… tu es très belle mais… Lucius est comme un frère pour moi, je - »

« Non, ne te fatigue pas, j'ai bien compris… »

J'étais bien trop jeune pour voir en elle au-delà de ses larmes et Lily qui s'était fiancée à Potter me laissait également un goût de cendre en bouche… je ne cherche pas à trouver une excuse à ce que j'ai fait, loin de là; j'aurais dus rester sur mes positions mais à la place de cela je l'ai retenue, prenant sa main avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre et l'embrassa comme jamais je n'avais embrassé personne. La poussant vers le lit où je le déshabilla, m'émerveillant de la blancheur de sa peau et de ses courbes féminines pendant que je la pénétrait, nous enlevant notre virginité respective.

Je me rappela avec une impression de désagréable malaise toutes les fois après cette nuit où assis à la même table qu'eux, elle me dévorait du regard allant jusqu'à me caresser l'entre-jambes d'un de ses pieds alors qu'elle tenait mine de rien la main de Lucius assit à côté d'elle. Ou celles où elle me retrouvait dans ma chambre en pleine nuit et qu'elle me montait en silence, seuls se répercutant dans la pièce le bruit de nos peaux qui s'entrechoquaient comme d'autres fois encore où je la prenait sauvagement, faisant claquer mon bassin contre ses fesses rebondies en étouffant ses cris extatiques d'une main sur sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Severus » m'avait-elle dit à la suite d'une de nos rencontres nocturnes, un clair de lune éclairant la sueur qui perlait sur ses seins durcis par l'excitation… je revoyais mes doigts entremêlés aux siens sur ma poitrine haletante.

« Moi aussi »

Et malheureusement pour moi c'était vrai, elle avait une emprise sur moi que je ne pouvais clairement définir, le fait est que je pensais à elle tous les jours et toutes les nuits où elle ne me rejoignait pas puis au-delà de ça, une haine envers Lucius commençait à germer, de plus en plus virulente au fur et à mesure que mon obsession pour elle grandissait.

« Ne l'épouse pas… reste avec moi » l'avais-je supplié au bord des larmes à quelques jours encore de la cérémonie, me revoyant pitoyable et à genoux devant elle, accroché à sa robe.

« Je dois le faire Severus, s'il te plait, comprends-moi »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » la rage que j'ai ressentis à ce moment, l'impuissance et la douleur sont toujours présentes quelque part au fond de moi, n'ayant jamais été digérées depuis.

« Lâches-moi s'il te plait, il a des doutes sur nous… il me questionne sans arrêt sur toi et… »

« On s'en fout, on peut partir tous les deux… Narcissa, je t'ai toujours montré du respect non ? Et lui alors ?! Quand il ne te dénigre pas, il te trompe ou il t'humilie devant tout le monde; jamais je ne ferais ça moi ! »

« Severus… je DOIS me marier avec lui… je… je suis enceinte ! »

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de la douche glacée que je reçu ce soir-là, souvenir qui m'enserra la gorge à tel point que je crus ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement… j'avala mon quatrième verre de whisky espérant noyer ses images qui revenaient malgré l'alcool…

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis enceinte »

« Raison de plus pour qu'on foute le camp d'ici avant qu'il ne le sache ! »

« Il n'est pas de toi Severus »

« Quoi ? »

Une brèche s'ouvrit ce jour-là sous mes pieds et je ne pense pas y être remonté réellement vivant… comment pouvait-elle m'avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi encore moi ? Pourquoi ?! Je voulus me convaincre qu'elle me mentait pour me protéger, voulant à tout prix me raccrocher à quelque chose de réel pour moi, après Lily, après elle… que me resterait-il ?

« Tu… m'a toujours dis que vous ne vous touchiez pas » ce gout de métal dans ma bouche, je le ressentait de nouveau tout aussi présent aujourd'hui, près de 13 ans plus tard.

« Je suis désolée… je t'ai menti… » l'envie de la frapper me vint et je dus me contrôler à un point inimaginable pour ne pas le faire, me concentrant sur ce que ma mère et moi avions subis de mon père pour m'en empêcher. Elle dut voir cette haine dans mon regard car elle reprit tremblante « je ne voulait pas, il… m'a obligée… il… m'a prise de force »

« Quoi ? » c'est lui que je voulais tuer à présent, une rage incommensurable me prenant comme une vague emporterait un petit radeau en haute mer « comment sais-tu qu'il est de lui si cela ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois ? »

« Je me protégeais toujours en venant te voir, tu comprends, je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis… mais les fois où il m'a prise je n'en ai pas eut l'occasion… c'est ainsi que je sais qu'il est de lui »

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Je me rappelle l'avoir poussée de côté alors qu'elle me barrait le chemin vers le couloir, horrifiée; me précipitant vers son bureau principal où j'entra en fureur pour me jeter sur lui. Ses cris à elle et son incompréhension à lui lorsque mon poing vint lui casser le nez, roulant tous les deux sur le tapis. Je souris au souvenir de ma fougue de l'époque… après presque vingt minutes à se taper sur la gueule je m'en sortait finalement avec quelques hématomes, la lèvre fendue et un ego volatilisé tandis que lui devrait faire remettre son nez dans un alignement correct et que sa jambe cassée encore maintenant le faisait souffrir au point de devoir s'appuyer sur une cane la plupart du temps.

« Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?! » m'avait-il hurlé dessus en se trainant pour s'appuyer haletant et douloureux contre son bureau.

« C'est toi qui viole les femmes et c'est moi qui suis fou ? » je ris de la situation, les voyant me regarder tel un dément sortit de nulle part.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! »

« De ta future femme espèce d'enculé ! »

« Je n'ai jamais violé qui que ce soit et encore moins Narcissa bon dieu mais d'où tiens-tu ces conneries ?! »

Un regard vers elle m'éclaira comme un phare en pleine nuit sur la grève et je pris en pleine gueule l'ampleur de sa manipulation. S'en était trop… elle nous regarda tous les deux alors que je me mettais à pleurer comme un imbécile; j'aurais pu le tuer et pour quoi ? Des mensonges ! Elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais il l'a repoussa avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Vous… vous m'avez trompé tous les deux »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à la tromper Lucius »

« Je… je suis un homme, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que je pourrais éprouver ou non pour elle bon sang ! »

« Je suis un homme également et jamais je ne l'aurait traitée comme tu l'as fais ! »

« Tu as baisé ma femme Severus ! Tu… tu étais mon frère putain ! » il essuya une larme de colère de ses yeux bleus, tentant de se relever sur une seule jambe.

« Je suis désolé… je pensais l'aimer » dis-je en la transperçant du regard « je voulais la protéger de toi et des putains que tu ramènes ici sans voir en fait… qu'elle en était la Reine »

« Sors de chez moi… »

« Avec joie ! » je me releva, essuyant ma lèvre en sang avant de me retourner vers lui une dernière fois en souriant aussi froidement qu'il m'était possible de le faire pour lui donner une dernière claque « au fait… elle est enceinte… j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas d'élever un bâtard dans ton manoir… bon mariage à vous ! »

Je passa les jours suivants chez moi, à l'Impasse, hurlant et pleurant de rage, de douleur, de déception jours et nuits sur mon lit, ne me levant que pour me saouler jusqu'à tomber dans un coma qui enlève cette douleur et ce trou dans ma poitrine qui en se refermant avait scellé une carapace d'acier autour de moi… avec le retour du Lord, beaucoup de choses furent mises en place et alors que Drago allait avoir 8 ou 9 mois, Lucius me recontacta. Nous nous sommes excusés mutuellement même si quelque part notre lien brisé ne serait plus jamais comme avant Narcissa. Le gamin lui, n'avait clairement rien de moi… aussi petit qu'il était, c'était le portrait même de Lucius et n'ayant pas encore de parrain c'est naturellement qu'ils me le proposèrent. J'aurais voulu refuser mais j'avais déjà bien vu comment ce gosse grandirait… ignoré de son père comme celui qui aurait pu naître d'un autre, il ne lui accordait même pas le minimum d'attention qu'un gamin de cet âge requiert et Narcissa, depuis mon départ apparemment avait un nouvel amant : le cognac. Je voyais ce petit blondinet grandir comme moi jadis, alors qu'il avait tout ici pour être heureux : nom, argent, biens, prestiges… j'accepta donc pour lui permettre quelque part de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un si d'aventure la route lui semblait trop pénible à traverser seul.

Un bruit derrière moi me sortit de mes ruminations et je me tourna pour apercevoir Sarah, adossée à la porte, les yeux clos et le teint livide. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eut de soucis là-bas sur place !

« Ça va ? » m'enquis-je, inquiet.

« Euh ouais… »

« Ça n'a pas l'air… » insistais-je, espérant quelque part qu'elle se confierait; elle soupira et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à ma gauche, l'air incertain.

« C'est quoi exactement les fêtes que vous faites au rez-de-chaussée ? »

J'espéra durant une seconde ne pas avoir entendu la question qu'elle venait de me poser, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire même si elle était en âge de comprendre… je me redressa, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Bella m'a parlé de fêtes que vous faites tous ici… » qu'ON fait tous ? Non non non, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi !

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite… ELLE fait des fêtes… ne me mêle pas à ses histoires et gardes-toi bien d'y aller un jour » lui dis-je sincèrement inquiet pour elle si elle venait à se rendre à ce genre de débauches dégueulasses.

« Elle m'a dit que… je pourrais y voir des choses… »

Je la regarda sérieusement, cherchant sur ses traits quelque chose qui m'indiquerait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait pour me parler de cela maintenant… Bella avait-elle été plus qu'invitante ? Il fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure de ce côté de la famille Black aussi décidément…

« Savez-vous ce qu'est une orgie Mademoiselle ? »

« Euh oui, je crois » rougit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Et est-ce à cela que vous voulez prendre part ? » demandais-je en priant sincèrement pour une réponse négative.

« Non, non du tout… » je soupira, rassuré.

« Bien… dans ce cas, écoutez-moi et n'y allez sous aucun prétexte »

Cette baraque de dingues commençait à me les briser… l'influence qu'ils avaient pour la plupart sur certaines personne telles que cette jeune fille devait être surveillée de près… je me passa une main sur le visage, las de cette journée pas encore terminée et serais déjà partis me coucher si j'avais pu !

« Vous y avez déjà participé, vous ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« À… ça… »

« Non… »

« Pourquoi ? » elle est sérieuse là ? Elle espère réellement que je lui raconte mes aventures ? Bien que… on aurait vite fait le tour cela dit… t'en a jamais baisée que deux mais en retour combien de fois tu t'es fait niquer déjà ? Je remercia ma voix intérieure toujours prompte à me remettre à jour et tenta de mettre fin à la conversation.

« Comptez-vous me bassiner toute l'après-midi avec vos questions ? »

« Non… désolée… »

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du tapis de sol durant quelques minutes me faisant presque regretter de l'avoir envoyée promener…

« Je n'y suis jamais allé car ce n'est pas mon truc »

« Et c'est quoi votre truc ? »

Non clairement elle m'avait pas demandé ça… elle vient vraiment de me demander ça ?! Je souris malgré moi aux couilles qu'avaient cette gamine ou alors était-elle suicidaire ? « Arrêtes de boire mon vieux » me dis-je à moi-même me rendant compte une fois fait que que je l'avais dit à haute voix.

« Vous pensez réellement que je vais répondre à cette question ? »

« Non… vraisemblablement pas… »

« Alors pourquoi la posez-vous par Merlin ? Je vous en pose moi des questions indiscrètes ? »

« Vous pourriez… je vous répondrais »

« Vous n'avez déjà pas su me répondre clairement quand je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous pleuriez hier… et que je sache, c'était moins indiscret que celle que vous venez de me poser… »

« Hmm… »

« Ah ! C'est qui, qui a le dernier mot maintenant hein ! » j'avais enfin réussi à la faire taire notre spirituelle de service et je jubilais intérieurement, il ne manquait plus qu'une fanfare dans un coin de ma tête pour que la fête batte son plein !

Cependant au lieu de ronchonner elle sourit timidement avant de lever ses yeux vers moi… je n'avais encore jamais remarqué comme ils étaient en amande, un peu comme Lily en fait, sauf qu'ils étaient noisettes et non verts. Je dirigea mon attention sur autre chose et me souvins qu'elle revenait d'avoir été chercher sa première baguette… je lui demanda donc pour changer de sujet de me la montrer.

« Montrez-moi d'abord la votre » sourit-elle encore.

Elle était réellement en train de me tester… que pourrais-je bien lui répondre qui lui passe l'envie de le faire ? Pour le coup j'ai pas tellement d'idées… peut-être que si tu allais dans son sens, ça lui couperait la chique ? Proposa Jiminy Cricket au creux de mon oreille… aller dans son sens ? Et qu'elle puisse penser que je suis un pervers ? Non merci… t'as raison laisses-lui plutôt croire que t'es un vieux grincheux, chiant, con et sans humour en plus !

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prête pour cela… » m'entendis-je alors lui répondre du tac au tac.

Elle se mit à rire puis finit par me la tendre. Je préférais clairement ses yeux rieurs à ceux que j'avais vu la nuit passée, ils en devenaient brillants et deux fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues. Je m'arracha de cette contemplation pour regarder la baguette que j'avais entre les mains, la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour en admirer l'ouvrage… bel ouvrage soit dit en passant; légère, rigide… dans un bois de laurier dirait-on… comme c'est étrange… le même que la mienne.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous saisiriez ce trait d'humour… » tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'à la longue elle te prendrait pour un con avec ton quotient émotionnel de cailloux !

« Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile Mademoiselle ? » dis-je sans la regarder.

« Non, du tout… je pense au contraire que vous êtes un homme doté d'une intelligence très développée et que vivre entouré de tant d'abrutis ne doit pas vous faciliter la tâche au quotidien » la réplique me laissa un instant incertain, ne m'attendant clairement pas à recevoir un compliment de sa part.

« Effectivement, la tâche est rude… mais la flatterie ne vous servira à rien tout à l'heure à l'entrainement » me fis-je méfiant.

« Nous y allons tout de même ? »

« Bien entendu ! Pensiez-vous pouvoir vous reposer ? » les jeunes je vous jure, ils ne foutent rien de leurs journées et sont épuisés à ne rien faire !

« Non mais… je pensais que nous aurions peut-être la soirée… pour nous ? »

Pour nous ? Il lui faudrait quoi maintenant ? Je parie que dans dix minutes elle t'invente un resto…

« Pour… nous… ? »

« Pour parler peut-être… se connaitre un peu mieux ? »

« Et que voudriez-vous donc savoir sur moi ? Si ce ne sont mes activités sexuelles auquel cas je ne vous répondrais pas »

« Ben je ne sais pas moi… avoir une discussion… entre adultes ? » entre adulte, la bonne blague…

« Pour cela faudrait-il encore qu'il y ait plus d'un adulte dans cette pièce » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça ? »

« Je fais toujours quoi ? » demandais-je perplexe.

« Ben vous êtes presque sympa et puis vous redevenez chiant… c'est vraiment stressant comme attitude ! » moi sympa… je savais pas qu'on été déjà au mois d'avril mais apparement…

« Déjà commencez par cesser de commencer toutes vos phrases par des « ben » ça m'irriterait peut-être moins et puis je ne suis pas comme ça… je suis… pas sympa, c'est une idée que vous vous faites »

« Arrêtez de vous la jouer ainsi, je le vois bien que c'est pas vous »

Que pouvait-elle bien savoir de moi celle-ci ? Mademoiselle je vis dans la rue, je fume, je bois, je baise sans doute même… je drague des hommes qui ont l'âge d'être mon père… au minimum ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et ce n'est pas en me cuisinant que tu y arrivera… d'autres avant toi on déjà essayé. Je préféra ne rien lui en dire et vida mon verre avant de m'en resservir un autre, histoire d'oublier ces dernières minutes !

« C'est votre quantième ? » de quoi je me mêle Mademoiselle l'emmerdeuse ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

« Vous m'en servez un ? » je me retins de rire, imaginant sans peine la tête qu'elle ferait si elle buvait ce whisky en particulier !

« Certainement pas »

« Vous avez peur que je vous mette une race avouez » je sais pas ce qu'elle te raconte vieux mais je suis certain que c'est un défi ! Rentres dedans moi je dis !

« Je vous demande pardon ? En français je vous prie ! »

« Ouais désolée… c'est vrai que vous êtes plus tout jeune… » tu veux jouer…

« Vous ne direz plus cela tout à l'heure quand je vous mettrez la votre jeune fille… »

Ouais bon en même temps, je le répète : arrêtes de boire ! T'as été à deux doigts du lapsus vraiment embarrassant là… il s'en est vraiment fallut d'un cheveux pour transformer cette réplique cinglante en phrase dégueulasse : « vous ne direz plus cela tout à l'heure quand je vous la mettrez » avoue qu'il y a plus classe dans le genre. Je souris à cette remarque intérieure pleine de bon sens de ma conscience sobre et remarqua en relevant les yeux qu'elle me souriait également.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? »

« Vous… vous me faites rire… je vous aime bien, je crois »

« Vous m'aimez bien ? La belle affaire… vous êtes sans doute la seule… » dis-je, amer.

« C'est parce que vous laissez pas leur chance aux autres »

« J'ai déjà donné » et suffisamment pour aujourd'hui également me dis-je en fermant les yeux pour profiter un peu du bruit du feu à côté de moi.

« Vous ne m'avez pas rendu ma baguette au fait… » je la découvrit effectivement toujours à mes côtés… et la lui remit.

« C'est quoi comme essence ? » voulus-je quand même vérifier.

« Hum du bois de laurier » Ah ! Je le savais !

« Intéressant… et quoi d'autre ? »

« Poil de cul de licorne ou un truc ainsi… » pfff il me faudra au moins dix ans pour redresser cette enfant…

« Vous devriez vous montrer plus respectueuses des choses qui vous entourent Mademoiselle »

« C'est jamais qu'une baguette… »

« C'est une très bonne baguette » l'assurais-je en connaissance de cause.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« J'ai la même » j'avais hésité à lui dire… guettant sa réaction avec une légère appréhension.

« Ah… du coup ça fait de nous genre des frères de baguettes… alors vous pouvez me sortir la votre… » sourit-elle de nouveau.

« Vous la verrez bien assez tôt » jouais-je le jeu sans trop savoir pourquoi avant de sourire à sa grande désinvolture :

« J'ai hâte de la voir ! »

Si tu savais… pensais-je en refermant les yeux quelques minutes… l'image inattendue de mes mains sur les épaules de Narcissa tandis que mes coups de rein venaient faire percuter mon bassin sur ses fesses m'envoyèrent une décharge dans le bas-ventre et durant une seconde fugace ce fut Sarah que je vit à sa place, ressentant sa présence à côté de moi… au-dessus de moi… bon dieu que foutait-elle ? Le léger crissement du verre contre le bois me rassura sur la nature de son rapprochement et c'est soulagé que je lui dit sans rouvrir les yeux :

« Reposez ce verre… »

« Putain ma parole vous êtes prescient non ? »

« Non, je ne suis juste pas stupide et j'ai des oreilles… puis arrêtez de blasphémer constamment s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment déplaisant dans la bouche d'une jeune fille » me rendant compte un peu tard de la perche tendue, sans mauvais jeu de mots en me morigénant mentalement pour mon érection naissante.

Seigneur faites qu'elle ne me fasse pas de mauvaise blague sur ce que l'on peut mettre dans la bouche d'une fille sinon je pense ne plus répondre de moi, je commence à avoir trop bu pour jouer à ce genre de jeu.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant, je le confirme… »

« Et vous, vous êtes sans doute alcoolique… »

« Non ! C'est juste de la curiosité ! »

« Bien… dans ce cas… buvez-le » je la défia de mon sourire le plus charmeur et attendis qu'elle le fasse avec grande hâte.

« Pourquoi je le sens que moyen votre truc là… vous voulez pas puis vous me dites oui… qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire si je le fais ? »

« Moi ? rien… mais faites puisque vous êtes bornée… l'on apprend de ses erreurs » l'encourageais-je un peu plus.

« C'est quoi au juste ce que vous buvez ? »

« Du Whisky » inutile de lui préciser lequel de toute façon elle ne s'y connait pas…

Je la vit hausser les épaules en portant le verre à sa bouche et alors que je pensais en toute logique qu'elle y tremperait juste les lèvres, cette cinglée en vida la moitié d'une traite ! Bon ben la suite… était prévisible, elle se mit à tousser et crachoter, les yeux en larmes ne sachant trop comment reprendre sa respiration… bien fait tiens, ça t'apprendra à m'écouter ! J'avoue qu'après quelques longues minutes je pris un peu pitié d'elle et c'est en retenant un fou rire si peu courant chez moi que je me leva lui chercher un verre de lait à la cuisine. Je lui tendit, amusé et la regarda le vider entièrement avant de reprendre sa respiration. Je la remercia sincèrement pour ce moment très agréable du moins pour moi, la regardant fulminer d'avoir ainsi été prise au piège. Du lait avait coulé de sa bouche comme un jeune chat qui apprendrait à boire dans sa gamelle et cela m'envoya une autre petite décharge dans la poitrine.

« Vous êtes méchant… »

« Et vous… vous n'êtes même pas capable de boire correctement » m'entendis-je lui dire tandis que ma main, soudain prise d'une volonté propre s'avança vers elle pour essuyer son menton.

J'avais à cet instant le coeur au bord des lèvres, je l'entendait battre à tout rompre dans cette poitrine vide, tout autour de nous semblant se dérouler au ralentit alors qu'elle attrapait ma main avec douceur pour la porter à ses lèvres sans me quitter des yeux. Sa langue chaude et humide sur mon pouce envoya une étincelle réveiller mon érection à peine calmée et j'avais à présent envie de la pousser sur ce fauteuil, m'allonger sur elle… en elle… il fallait que je revienne sur Terre et vite, j'avais trop bu, je n'aurais pas dus faire ce geste, ça n'aurait pas dû en arriver là… dans ma tête les images de Lily ou de Narcissa me rappelèrent à la raison, à cette carapace qu'il fallait absolument garder en place si je ne voulais pas de nouveau passer des semaines à regretter de ne pas être mort. Alors je me leva le plus vite possible pour briser ce lien invisible qui, telle une toile d'araignée, commençait lentement à se tisser entre nos deux regards et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dus… ? » l'entendis-je demander… que voulait-elle que je lui réponde ? Qu'elle me faisait bander à m'en faire mal au coeur ? Je préfère encore qu'elle me déteste et de loin !

« Préparez-vous, je vais arriver, nous allons reprendre votre entraînement »

Je pris conscience de ma voix rauque en lui demandant de se préparer juste avant de m'enfermer dans la pièce, seul et avec une pression monumentale dans le pantalon. Je tenta de l'ajuster pour en soulager l'inconfort, le simple fait de poser la main dessus me renvoyant des images de cette bouche à quelques centimètres de moi et je gémis malgré moi, comme un adolescent devant son premier Playboy. Je me passa de l'eau sur le visage puis sur les poignets, me rendant compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais toujours… et recommença l'opération une seconde fois puis une troisième fois, me faisant la réflexion qu'il faudrait sans doute que je me branle pour que ça passe, rejetant au loin cette idée à laquelle je ne m'abaisserait certainement pas ! Heureusement un dernier tour sous l'eau glacée sembla apaiser ma chaleur interne et elle finit enfin par redescendre, ne me laissant au final qu'une frustration à la limite du supportable.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demandais-je une fois sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle acquiesça et je me dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé, manquant renverser ce qui ressemblait à une cage dans mon chemin. Elle me répondit que c'était un cadeau de Bella pour son anniversaire, précisant devant mon regard interrogateur qu'il s'agissait d'une chauve-souris et je la renvoya un peu plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu mettre cette bestiole dans sa chambre. Une fois de retour nous pûmes enfin monter trois étages plus hauts pour reprendre l'entraînement là où nous nous étions arrêtés, anticipant à l'avance mon manque de didactique fort probable que les dernières minutes avaient déclenchées. La suite, je ne me l'explique toujours pas… je ne sais réellement pas ce qui m'a prit ni pourquoi j'ai eut ce besoin de lui faire mal à ce point… sans doute ce moyen de défense qui disait qu'il fallait manger pour ne pas être mangé…

« Sortez la votre, dépêchez-vous ! » dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers elle.

« Ok… »

« Mettez-vous en garde » elle me regarda et je lus distinctement dans son regard qu'elle ne savait clairement pas ce qu'elle devait faire… je savais pertinemment que j'avais en face de moi une jeune fille avec les connaissances magiques d'un enfant de 6 mois et pourtant cela ne parvint pas à diminuer la colère que j'éprouvais à cet instant… envers moi-même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous - »

« Expelliarmus ! » sa baguette fut projetée dans les airs et elle l'a suivit des yeux sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol quelques mètres plus loin puis sans réfléchir je m'avança vers elle, lui appuyant la mienne à la base de la mâchoire.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle effrayée, j'aurais dus m'arrêter là et je le savais mais comme souvent ma grande gueule et mes accès de colère jouaient contre moi…

« Vous pensiez être où exactement ici ? En colonie de vacances ? Tous les jours nous sommes pourchassés par des mercenaires, des aurores, des gens qui même sans être des professionnels sont bien meilleurs que vous et votre pitoyable personne ! »

« Vous - »

« Taisez-vous ! Je dois faire de vous l'une des nôtres alors que vous n'êtes rien du tout… une gamine écervelée… à se demander ce que le Lord à bien pu voir en vous qui en vaille la peine… une simple courtisane peut-être ? Une putain tout juste bonne à réchauffer le lit de pauvres mecs comme ces deux stupides gardes là-bas, à l'extérieur ! »

Les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux depuis quelques secondes débordèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues, ouvrant une brèche profonde quelque part en moi; à cet instant encore plus que jamais je voulu faire machine arrière, effacer mes paroles, lancer un sort d'oubliettes peut-être même mais ne plus voir le reflet de mon père dans ses yeux humides. Je voulais revenir dans le temps, revoir son sourire alors qu'elle me cherchait gentiment tout à l'heure avant que je ne dérape; il aurait juste fallut lui expliquer que ce rapprochement était dérangeant pour moi, elle l'aurait peut-être même comprit; non à la place il a encore fallut que je me laisse emporter, que je bâtisse cette muraille infranchissable autour de moi pour garder tout le monde à l'extérieur, même les petites souris curieuses. Je tergiversais encore avec moi-même sur le meilleur moyen de rattraper le coup lorsque sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait je fus projeté en arrière, atterrissant douloureusement sur le sol de marbre avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ne me parlez plus jamais comme ça ! » hurla-t-elle à mon intention, frottant la marque sans doute douloureuse que ma baguette lui avait laissée.

« Comment… comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

J'étais sidéré, c'était la première fois que j'assistais à une telle prouesse ! J'avais bien sur déjà vu des gamins réussir par inadvertance à faire voler quelques mètres un objets peu lourd ou encore faire voleter de petits oiseaux de papiers… ou faire éclore des fleurs avant l'heure… mais ça là, c'était au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer pouvoir faire quelqu'un, sans baguette et de cet âge de surcroit ! Je me releva en tenta d'apaiser la douleur qui me parvenait de mon côté sur lequel j'avais lourdement atterris et m'abaissa un peu plus loin pour ramasser ma baguette avant de m'approcher d'elle avec précaution. Je fis revenir la sienne d'un accio silencieux et la lui tendit, me la faisant littéralement arracher des mains avant qu'elle ne la range dans une poche de sa robe. Elle était visiblement en colère et je la comprenais tout à fait… elle se tourna, prête à partir et je tenta de la retenir comme je le pouvais, il fallait que je puisse entrer en contact avec elle, m'amender auprès d'elle pour mon comportement.

« Comment ? » dis-je en lui rattrapant la main pour ne pas qu'elle se sauve.

« Je sais pas… sans doute le Lord avait-il vu autre chose qu'une simple pute après tout »

Elle refusait de me regarder mais j'en devinais facilement la raison à sa voix voilée et ses épaules secouées de spasmes… elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer… un autre point en commun.

« Attendez… je… je suis désolé, c'était plus que déplacé et je m'en excuse »

« On ne s'excuse pas soi-même ! » dit-elle tellement bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

Je la vit serrer le poing et la porte à trois mètres de nous jusqu'alors fermée s'ouvrit d'elle-même en claquant contre le mur, me laissant un malaise grandissant. J'étais réellement et pour la première fois terrifié d'être dans la même pièce qu'une autre personne à cause de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire de potentiellement mortel, mis à part le Lord lui-même…

« Pardonnez-moi dans ce cas » insistais-je.

Je pris le peu de courage qu'il me restait et précautionneusement tendis la main vers son visage pour lui saisir délicatement le menton, la tournant vers mon regard. Ses larmes creusèrent encore un peu plus mon mal-être et elle détourna les yeux alors que la porte se mettait à claquer de plus en plus fort contre le chambranle. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la laisser partir tant je crevais de trouille en cet instant…

« Pardonnez-moi » répétais-je encore, me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle je sentis ses tremblements contre mon torse tandis que la porte ralentissait peu à peu ses claquements intempestifs.

Je me tourna de nouveau vers elle, essayant tant bien que mal d'arranger cette situation que j'avais causée en grand partie moi-même, le coeur battant la chamade et la respiration courte tandis que je voyais son regard passer de mes lèvres à mes yeux et que l'envie de me pencher pour prendre les siennes devenait de plus en plus inéluctable.

« Vous êtes un sale con » ses mots me heurtèrent plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je reconnus là qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

« Je sais » avouais-je tristement.

Elle secoua son bras pour se dégager et je la laissa partir, la regardant quitter la pièce en courant sans pouvoir me convaincre de la rattraper… Quelques secondes plus tard Bella passa la tête dans la salle, m'interrogeant du regard sur le tintamarre qui venait de cette pièce mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de venir m'emmerder ! D'ailleurs il fallait que l'on cause tous les deux !


	4. L'apprentie : Le Petit Prince

Je regardais cette petite bête adorable me lécher le bout des doigts, recherchant sans doute de la nourriture que je ne lui avait pas encore donnée et soupira… je ne suis déjà pas capable de m'occuper de moi… comment ai-je pus penser pouvoir m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je devrais la laisser ici quand je partirais car c'est un fait, je ne voulais plus rester ici ! Pas avec lui pour se charger de ma pseudo-éducation ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mon père ?! Je jeta un regard autour de moi et tomba sur les vêtements que je portaient à mon arrivée hier soir, ils avaient été lavés et repassés. Je me leva avec petit Severus entre les mains et le remit dans sa cage que je recouvris de son tissu avant d'ôter ma robe pour remettre mes affaires personnelles. Une fois habillée je soupira de cette courte nouvelle vie et passa la porte menant au salon, anticipant par avance de tomber sur Severus mais il n'y était pas… tant mieux, ça serait plus facile ! Je quitta la cellule et me dirigea vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée puis passa la porte d'entrée où personne n'était de garde pour le moment. La pluie retombait de nouveau ! Quelle merde ! Je serais de nouveau trempée d'ici à retourner à l'abri pensais-je avant de me souvenir que je n'y étais plus la bienvenue… je soupira de nouveau. Bon ben, je serais trempée d'ici à trouver un abri tout court ! Que soit ! Je referma mon gilet autant que possible autour de moi et me précipita au-dehors, recevant immédiatement la pluie glacée sur moi alors que mes pas m'emportaient rapidement vers le portail. J'espère qu'il n'était pas fermé ! Je tira dessus et il s'ouvrit, merci Seigneur ! Un bruit derrière moi se fit entendre et quelqu'un me saisit le bras, me faisant me retourner; effrayée je leva la main avant même de l'avoir reconnu devant moi. Il avait fermé les yeux s'attendant à recevoir le coup… que je n'aurais pas pu lui donner de toute façon.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » criais-je vers lui en tentant de récupérer mon bras, en vain.

« Je… »

« Oui, vous êtes désolé, je sais ! » il baissa les yeux, cherchant apparemment quelque chose de nouveau à me dire qui selon lui changerait les choses.

« Vous allez prendre froid… il… il pleut »

« Non, vous croyez ? » dis-je cynique alors que nous étions maintenant trempé tous les deux; il hocha la tête misérablement et malgré ce qu'il venait de me faire, je n'arrivais plus à lui en vouloir.

« Écoutez… je… m'y suis très mal pris et si vous acceptiez mes excuses, je serais… je vous serais reconnaissant »

Je ne sais pas par quoi il avait bien put passer par le passé mais il semblait vraiment penser ce qu'il disait à présent, ressemblant à un gosse prit sur le fait d'une bêtise alors qu'il commençait à trembler sous la pluie froide qui ruisselait de ses longs cheveux. Il n'en était que plus attirant; ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi je ressentais ce pincement au coeur à chaque fois que je le regardait. J'avais tellement envie d'être près de lui à cet instant mais en même temps je le détestais tellement de m'avoir dit toutes ces choses blessantes et injustifiées…

« Vous êtes un être abject et méchant et… et… » de colère je le frappa sur le torse, le faisant à peine reculer, le frappant encore et encore alors qu'il se laissait faire impassible et je craqua, posant ma tête contre lui. Il lâcha mon bras et m'entoura des siens alors que je me remettais à pleurer « je vous déteste… je vous ai rien fait moi… »

« Je suis désolé… j'ai pas l'habitude » je passa les bras autour de lui, le sentant distinctement se contracter à mon contact.

« Pas l'habitude de quoi ? D'être sympa ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Pas l'habitude qu'on le soit avec moi »

Je ne savais pas s'il disait cela pour m'amadouer mais bon sang, ça marchait… je commençais même à m'en vouloir de m'être emportée contre lui ! Comment savoir s'il était sincère ? Je releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder et il quitta rapidement mon regard pour le poser plus loin, parmi les topiaires.

« J'aurais dus commencer par vous apprendre la théorie avant toute chose, j'ai profité de votre ignorance pour soulager ma conscience et je vous demande pardon »

« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je en me rappelant mon geste stupide envers lui.

« Vous n'aviez peut-être pas à le faire mais je n'aurais pas dus agir de la sorte, je suis adulte et ça n'était pas à vous d'en faire les frais »

« Pourquoi cela vous a-t-il tellement mit en colère ? »

« Parce que… vous m'avez fait ressentir quelque chose que je met de côté depuis… bien longtemps »

Je me recula suffisamment de lui pour le regarder tel qu'il était, un homme solitaire et j'en était certaine à présent terriblement éprouvé.

« Acceptez-vous de venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Vous allez encore me crier dessus ? »

« Non… je crois pas, non… enfin, je vous promet d'essayer de faire des efforts »

« Vous allez encore être méchant ? »

« Je suis rarement méchant gratuitement… cynique oui, aigri très probablement… et puis égoïste, égocentrique, territorial… abject ? »

Le dernier terme, récupéré de la liste de ce que lui avait balancé au visage me fit sourire malgré moi, m'en voulant d'avoir été si puérile.

« J'ai pas été facile avec vous non plus… je suis désolée »

« Vous acceptez de venir avec moi alors ? »

Il tendit une main tremblante vers moi et je ne pus faire autrement qu'y glissa la mienne; avant que je ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il faisait il me plaqua contre son torse, son regard fixé dans le mien, son visage à quelques centimètre de mes lèvres ce qui fit battre mon coeur comme jamais.

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

« Oui » murmurais-je.

« Très bien »

Je ferma les yeux je ne sais trop pourquoi au juste… enfin si… bêtement j'avais pensé que… ben qu'il s'était rapproché de moi pour une tout autre raison et c'est un peu déçue que j'ouvris les yeux sur un autre endroit que le manoir lorsque la pluie finit de tomber sur nous. Une pièce sombre qui sentait un peu comme dans la boutique du vendeur de baguettes, nous étions dans un petit hall d'entrée, derrière nous une porte en partie vitrée et devant un escalier à côté duquel une porte s'ouvrait sur une pièce sombre.

« Où… sommes nous ? » demandais-je, plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

« Chez moi »

« Chez vous ? » je ne m'attendais clairement pas à cela… je souris à l'idée que cette maison, sans l'avoir visitée lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup, sombre, froide mais… rassurante d'une certaine manière.

« Je ne possède pas le luxe du Manoir Malfoy cependant… vous y serez plus en sécurité »

« C'est… c'est très bien, je vous remercie » il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire puis se dirigea vers l'escalier en face de nous; j'étais contente de me trouver derrière lui, lui masquant ainsi le sourire qui me venait d'avoir songé un instant qu'à peine chez lui il me montrait déjà l'étage, c'était un rapide !

« Votre chambre est ici » dit-il en ouvrant une porte sur la droite « je vous rapporterais vos affaires tout à l'heure, par contre il vous faudra les ranger vous-mêmes, je n'ai personne à mon service »

« Vous inquiétez pas, je devrais pouvoir ranger quelques vêtements sans faire trop de bêtises » je le sentais plus que mal à l'aise en cet instant et cela m'arracha un nouveau sourire. Il se tourna vers le porte en face de la mienne :

« Ma chambre… hum… s'il y avait un quelconque problème… et la salle de bain… » dit-il en me montrant la dernière porte présente sur le palier. Il y entra le temps d'en saisir une serviette qu'il me tendit pour que je puisse sécher mes cheveux trempés, augmentant encore un peu plus la tension devenue palpable entre nous.

« Merci, Severus » nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée où il me montra les dernières pièces.

« Le salon, la cuisine… je… encore une fois vous aurez vite fait le tour » outre le malaise que l'on se retrouve ici tous les deux j'avais aussi l'impression qu'il s'excusait de ne posséder qu'une simple maison de rangée et je pris le risque de poser la main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

« C'est parfait, je vous remercie beaucoup… au fait, pourquoi vous avez dit me mettre ici en sécurité ? »

« Bellatrix n'est pas celle que vous pensez, je ne pense pas que vous la connaissiez »

« Effectivement, je ne l'a connait pas » reconnus-je.

« Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ? »

« Ben… c'est assez long à expliquer… mais je vous raconterais tout à l'heure si vous le désirez »

« Pas de problème… je vais aller chercher vos affaires, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, vous êtes ici chez vous »

« S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas Sev- … je veux dire la chauve-souris, s'il vous plait »

« Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous avez donné mon prénom à cette chose ? » fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Ben… vous avez la même robe alors… hum… » il me fixa quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et se diriger vers le hall.

« Très bien… ne faites pas de bêtises, s'il vous plait ! » et il se volatilisa.

Je me dirigea vers le salon, petit mais agréable, presque douillet en fait; il n'y avait qu'un seul fauteuil mais je me disais qu'au pire des cas, m'asseoir auprès de lui, à terre face à la cheminée m'irait très bien aussi ! Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène en regardant le-dit fauteuil… je passa la main dessus, l'imaginant assit dedans avec son journal… un frisson me parcouru et je m'obligea à penser à autre chose avant que mon entre-jambes ne soit aussi trempée que mes cheveux il y a peu ! Je me dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, une immense quantité de livres s'y trouvaient, faisant crouler par endroit la bibliothèque trop chargée. Je parcourus quelques titres au hasard… la plupart parlant de potions et de magie en général… puis je mis la main sur un vieil ouvrage, coincé entre deux autres plus grands… Roméo&Juliette… je souris en imaginant mon beau ténébreux lire ce genre de littérature et m'en saisit pour retourner m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de m'y être installée me demandais-je un moment. Puis fermant les yeux, je me concentra sur le toucher du tissu… les mains sur les accoudoirs, combien de fois s'était-il trouvé ici ? Respirant cette odeur de vieux parchemin et de poussière semblable à celle que l'on retrouve dans les vieilles bibliothèques. Je pourrais être bien ici, avec lui, s'il tient sa promesse d'être moins désagréable ! J'ouvris le livre et me plongea dans sa lecture avant de tomber endormie… Un bruit me tira de mon sommeil, sursautant de m'être assoupie ici, une couverture me recouvrant, et le livre posé sur un tabouret à ma droite.

« Je vous ai réveillée ? », il sortait de la cuisine avec une tasse à la main « vous en voulez ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du thé »

« Hum… oui, merci »

« Vous le buvez comment ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas » il revint sur ses pas pour me regarder.

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais bu » avouais-je, me sentant parfaitement ridicule.

« Oh… très bien… »

Il repartit vers la cuisine et je me leva pour l'y rejoindre; l'espace, plus en longueur qu'en largeur comptait un plan de travail avec un évier et une cuisinière au gaz, plus loin une table suffisante pour deux et un réfrigérateur. La promiscuité promettait d'être intéressante pensais-je ironiquement. Il tourna un instant la tête pour s'enquérir de ma présence puis déposa les tasses sur la table ainsi que du sucre et du lait.

« Servez-vous… »

« Je vous remercie »

Je m'assis et il s'installa en face de moi, reculant au maximum les jambes sous ma chaise pour ne pas entrer en contact trop direct avec lui sous cette table décidément pas très grande… je me sentis rougir au point d'être certaine de pouvoir être confondue avec une tomate et pria le ciel qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de se demander ce qui me passait par la tête !

« Vous avez faim ? »

« Pas spécialement non »

« Vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée »

« C'est une habitude vous savez… dehors, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir un repas »

« Mais vous n'êtes plus dehors maintenant »

« Effectivement » je pris une gorgée de thé pour occuper le blanc qui s'installa entre nous grimaçant un peu au côté amer du liquide.

« Vous pouvez mettre du sucre, ça l'adoucira » sourit-il en poussant le sucrier vers moi.

« Merci… je suis désolée… vous devez me trouver vraiment stupide et inintéressante » dis-je en baissant la tête sur ma tasse.

« Aucunement… » je sentais son regard posé sur moi alors que je gardais le mien entièrement braqué sur le mélange du sucre dans l'eau chaude quand il se racla la gorge avant de me demander « vous avez déjà mangé thaï ? »

« Hum, non »

« Ça vous dit ? » je rougis de nouveau, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de répondre à une invitation comme celle-ci.

« Oui » acquiesçais-je.

« Bien… il y en a un pas tellement loin mais vu le temps il serait peut-être préférable de le manger ici, sauf si vous préférez sortir ? »

« Ici, sera parfait »

« Bien »

Il se concentra sur sa tasse et je crus voir l'espace d'un instant une ombre de sourire éclairer son visage et une légère couleur teinter ses joues… la chaleur du thé probablement ris-je intérieurement. Serais-ce un sombre romantique si l'on fouillait suffisamment sous l'épaisse carapace ? En songeant à ce mot, je pensa à « Baterus ».

« Vous avez songé à ramener la chauve-souris ? »

« Oui… et soit dit en passant, je ne ressemble pas à cette bestiole »

Je me mis à rire et étonnement il rit aussi; quel curieux personnage décidément, comment pouvait-il dans la même journée être de tant d'humeurs différentes ? Cela devait vraiment être fatigant pour lui-même, sans compter pour les autres !

« Vous devriez rire plus souvent, cela vous va bien » il me regarda un instant par dessus sa tasse qu'il portait à ses lèvres et rougit de nouveau subrepticement.

Une fois terminée, il se leva et m'informa être de retour relativement vite puis remit une cape pendue dans le hall et sortit. Effectivement il ne fut pas long, à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Nous prîmes le repas dans la cuisine, en regardant l'eau tomber à seau par la fenêtre, contents d'être à l'intérieur. Je lui raconta durant le repas comment j'avais rencontré Bellatrix et pourquoi j'étais venue frapper à leur porte, ceci expliquant entre autre la blessure sur ma lèvre et l'hématome sur mon flanc même s'il n'avait pas vu ce dernier. J'évita autant que possible les éternelles questions sur mes parents, préférant m'éclipser pour ne pas devoir y répondre et le temps de revenir, il était partit s'installer dans le salon où je lui laissa sa place, préférant celle déjà repérée au coin du feu, non loin de lui, reprenant la lecture de Romeo&Juliette tandis qu'il poursuivait celle d'un livre de potions, un verre de vin dans l'autre main.

« Vous l'avez lu ? » demandais-je soudain; il abaissa son propre bouquin et regarda ce dont je parlais.

« Il y a très longtemps » dit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

« Très longtemps ? »

« Oui… pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez quel âge ? » il soupira légèrement et reposa son livre à côté de lui.

« Celui d'être votre père ou pas loin je dirais… »

« J'ai jamais connu mon père alors je sais pas l'âge qu'il est censé avoir… »

« Tous les pères ne sont pas bons à connaître » dit-il aigrement.

« Je parie que je pourrais le deviner ! » dis-je, joueuse; il leva un sourcil « pensez à votre date d'anniversaire ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Concentrez-vous et pensez à votre date d'anniversaire ! »

« Et après je pourrais finir mon livre ? »

« Oui… » soupirais-je en fermant les yeux « c'est bon ? »

« Ouais » dit-il, sceptique.

Je me concentra, laissant apparaitre des chiffres derrière mes paupières closes, ce jeu j'y avait joué tellement de fois… ne me trompant que rarement.

« Il y a un 1 dedans… »

« Sans blague… » dit-il.

« Rhooo taisez-vous et concentrez-vous correctement s'il vous plait ! » je l'entendis soupirer tout bas et tenta de nouveau de capter des chiffres « 6… 0… 1… 1960 ! » j'ouvris un oeil pour regarder si j'étais dans le bon, il me dévisageait, un peu perplexe.

« C'est un hasard… » dit-il; je referma les yeux.

« J'hésite… »

« Comme c'est étonnant » se moqua-t-il.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer nom d'un chien, je confond toujours les 6 et les 9 » de plus en plus surpris, il me regardait à présent sans ciller.

« Continuez » dit-il en se rasseyant plus droit dans son fauteuil.

« Vous pensez votre mois en chiffres ? »

« Non »

« Ben faites-le, s'il vous plait »

« Mouais… et donc ? »

« Janvier ! » le dernier chiffre avait surgit devant moi, presque en feu dans les ténèbres de ma concentration « le 9 janvier en 60… 33 ans, bah ça va, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça après tout »

« Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

« Ben… je me concentre et je dois visualiser l'autre… s'il se concentre je vois des chiffres… c'est marrant »

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire sans même vous en rendre compte ? »

« Heu… non »

« De la légilimancie ! »

« Ah… et… c'est mal ? »

« Ça m'a pris 15 ans pour avoir le niveau que j'ai actuellement, presque un an la première année pour réussir ce que vous prenez pour un jeu ! »

« Je suis désolée » dis-je sans trop comprendre pourquoi il semblait si énervé tout à coup.

« Désolée ? Savez-vous seulement le pouvoir que vous possédez ? » je secoua négativement la tête « je pourrais vous apprendre à le contrôler, à vous en servir comme vous le voudriez pour lire en quiconque »

« À quoi cela me servirait ? Je lis bien en vous sans avoir rien apprit » il s'arrêta de bouger et me regarda en silence avant de finir son verre d'une traite; cela fait, il se leva, monta les escaliers vers sa chambre et s'y enferma après avoir claqué la porte « Ok… bon ben bonne nuit hein… » fis-je encore étonnée.

Bon… ben… autant monter me reposer aussi du coup ! Je reposa le livre à côté du sien et monta les marches toujours un peu perplexe vers ma chambre après avoir récupéré les fruits restants du souper pour mon petit cohabitant. Une fois en haut, j'ouvris la cage de Baterus pour les lui glisser à l'intérieur, la referma et jeta un oeil aux sacs de vêtements sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il faisait assez froid dans cette chambre et aucune cheminée ici pour le coup… je soupira et me décida à enfiler l'une de mes robes de nuit polaires que j'avais eut la merveilleuse idée d'acheter aujourd'hui ! Je me glissa ensuite sous les draps glacés, frissonnant comme souvent dehors alors je devrais m'y habituer ! Il me fallut un petit moment mais je finis quand même par m'endormir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le grignotage de Baterus dans sa cage non loin…

Je ne sais quelle heure il était quand je me réveilla mais la température de la pièce avait encore diminué, le brouillard s'échappant de ma bouche à chaque expiration suffisant pour me le confirmer… faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à m'installer un radiateur dans cette pièce me dis-je en commençant un tousser un peu, la gorge asséchée par cet air froid. J'alluma la lumière et jeta un oeil dans la vieille armoire à côté du lit… aucune couverture de plus… génial ! Un sorcier qui ne connaissait pas le double vitrage, c'était la meilleure ! J'hésita un moment à redescendre dormir dans le fauteuil avec la couverture et la cheminée comme agréable compagnie quand une autre idée naquit dans mon esprit frigorifié… Hum… je sais clairement pas comment il prendrait la chose mais… après tout… il m'avait bien dit « en cas de problèmes » non ? Et là, clairement me geler les miches ici ça m'en posait un ! Donc… c'est d'un pas quelque peu hésitant tout de même que je quitta ma chambre, prenant Baterus avec pour le déposer dans la cage d'escalier où il faisait déjà plus chaud et me dirigea doucement vers sa chambre à lui. Je tourna la poignée d'une main tremblante et entra en silence, stressant par avance à ce qu'il me ferait s'il venait à se réveiller de mauvaise humeur !

Heureusement que le rideau n'était pas entièrement tiré et qu'une faible lueur provenant de la rue éclairait la pièce, ne l'ayant pas vue au préalable il m'aurait été impossible de savoir vers où me diriger ! Son lit, qui prenait la moitié de la petite pièce était contre le mur à ma droite; il y dormait, sur le dos, son torse nu découvert en partie… je me demanda s'il dormait nu là-dessous… auquel cas il était plus que probable qu'il m'envoie me faire voir… je m'approcha doucement, me demandant comment ne pas l'effrayer en le tirant du sommeil en pleine nuit, surtout après la petite crise de diva qu'il m'avait faite en fin de soirée. Tant pis, je n'allais toute de même pas rester ici éternellement à me les geler ! Je m'éclaircis doucement la gorge, espérant déjà le faire réagir un peu… tu parles !

« Severus ? » chuchotais-je, un peu enrouée.

Aucune réaction…

« Severus ! » dis-je un peu plus fort.

Il grommela un peu en émergeant et se frotta les yeux avant de tenter de me discerner dans la pénombre.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne serais plus dormir »

« Pourquoi ? Faut vous border ? » ricana-t-il, sans doute en référence à ce que je lui avait demandé la veille dans le jardin des topiaires.

« Non ! Y a pas de chauffage et les carreaux sont gelés… comme le reste de la chambre d'ailleurs » dis-je en toussotant de nouveau, sans en surajouter. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de me demander :

« Et que proposez-vous ? »

« Ben… peut-être… juste éventuellement… cette nuit seulement… »

« Crachez le morceaux s'il vous plait, j'aimerais terminer ma nuit si cela ne vous dérange pas »

« Que je dorme ici ? »

« Ici… avec moi vous voulez dire ? »

« Ben sauf si ça vous met mal à l'aise… ou que vous ayez des pulsions incontrôlables » ris-je à m'en faire tousser de nouveau.

« Heureusement pour vous, je n'ai que très rarement des pulsions incontrôlables… » dommage pensais-je sur le moment.

« Alors ? » dis-je sans relever sa dernière phrase.

Il me regarda quelques secondes et soupira avant de se reculer contre le mur et de m'ouvrir son lit.

« Vous êtes… habillé ? » demandais-je avant de m'avancer.

« Oui Mademoiselle… » s'amusa-t-il « pensez-vous vraiment que je vous inviterais si facilement dans mon lit si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? »

« Ben je sais pas… c'est le cas ? »

« Dépêchez-vous, je me les gèle »

« Ouais ben vous avez pas été voir à côté ! » dis-je en grimpant dans le lit.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur nous et je gémis de bien-être… cette chaleur… c'était vraiment plus agréable ici que dans l'autre chambre décidément.

« J'ai beau pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions comme vous le dites si bien, je vous serait tout de même reconnaissant d'éviter ce genre de soupirs lascifs dans des circonstances de ce style, s'il vous plait »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je reste un homme bon dieu ! »

« Ah… »

« Oui, ah ! Maintenant dormez… »

Je m'ajusta un peu, collée au bord du lit, une quarantaine de centimètres nous séparant; j'espérais juste ne pas me casser la gueule… avec la chance que j'ai j'allais me prendre la table de nuit en tombant !

« Vous pouvez vous rapprocher, je ne vais pas vous manger… » fit-il alors que je le croyais de nouveau endormit.

« Ben c'est votre espace alors… »

« Et si vous tombez je devrais en plus du reste vous ramasser… rapprochez-vous ! »

Je réduisis l'écart de moitié, me sentant tout de suite plus à l'aise pour dormir avec les deux fesses dans le lit ! La chaleur émanant de lui était un vrai bonheur, cela me donnait encore plus l'envie de me rapprocher pour en profiter…

« C'est pas mieux ? »

« Oui, merci… vous êtes une vraie bouillotte ! » souris-je « je sens votre chaleur émaner de vous comme des braises dans la cheminée »

« Vous par contre vous m'envoyez l'effet inverse… »

« Je suis désolée » dis-je en me reculant un peu plus.

« Non, restez comme vous étiez » dit-il avant de toucher rapidement mes mains puis mon visage « vous êtes glacée… »

« Je vous l'ai dit… » il soupira

« Venez ici »

« Ici où ? » demandais-je stupidement.

« Près de moi ! »

Je me rapprocha, étant presque complètement contre lui; il prit mes mains entre les siennes et les posa sur son torse nu si chaud… me figeant toute entière par la même occasion… je finis après un long moment à respirer de nouveau normalement, réchauffée de plus en plus par le contact de sa peau brulante sur mes mains froides…

« Merci » chuchotais-je après un certain temps et il me répondit vaguement d'un « hmm » à mi-chemin entre le grommellement et le ronflement, me faisant fondre une fois de plus.

Il finit par se rendormir avec mes mains toujours entre les siennes et j'en fis de même. J'émergea du sommeil au petit matin, ravie de ce matelas moelleux, de ce lit chaud, de cette main entre mes cuisse… ? J'ouvris les yeux en grands, aveuglée en partie par la lumière du jour filtrant par la fenêtre à côté de moi et grimaça en me cachant les yeux… je mis quelques secondes à remettre un peu mes idées en place et me souvenir du pourquoi j'étais ici avec lui… une fois cela fait, je tenta d'analyser la situation avec un esprit qui s'éveillait à peine : j'étais couchée sur le dos, la jambe droite repliée dans sa direction jusque là pas trop de soucis si ce n'était qu'en dormant ma robe de nuit s'était forcément remontée jusqu'à la taille… dévoilant ainsi ce qui n'avait aucune culotte pour être caché ! Ça aurait encore pu s'arrêter là et j'aurais pu remettre tout cela discrètement en ordre… s'il n'était pas en partie couché contre moi ! Sa tête sur mon bras droit, pas loin de ma poitrine en fait… une jambe repliée sur la mienne et sa main droite sur mon pubis, ouais… s'il venait à se réveiller dans cette posture je n'oses même pas imaginer la scène que j'aurais pour le restant de la semaine ! Là, j'étais certaine de dormir dans le fauteuil !

Je tenta d'abord de parer au plus pressé et de descendre ma robe de nuit jusqu'à une limite décente, déplaçant avec douceur son bras par la même occasion… il ronchonna en dormant et je serra des dents à l'idée de l'avoir éveillé avant d'avoir pu finir de me couvrir ! Heureusement il ne fit que se retourner, retombant sur le dos en ronflant tout bas; merci Seigneur ! Je me tourna vers lui une fois rhabillée correctement et le regarda dormir maintenant que la luminosité me le permettait… il était paisible, une mèche barrait son front et il respirait calmement. De nombreuses cicatrices constellaient son torse, me faisant mal au coeur de savoir qu'on puisse lui avoir fait du mal à ce point. Une curiosité toute libidineuse commença à me trotter dans la tête à la vue du draps lui descendant sous le nombril… quand je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas la possibilité de sitôt de… voir un peu ce dont Bella parlait… repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit la veille « voir c'est bien mais c'est bien mieux de toucher »… Sarah, tu ne vas quand même pas… chut tais-toi petite conscience, tu te mettra en route plus tard !

Lui jetant un regard pour m'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, je décida de soulever délicatement la couverture… il remua, me faisant la relâcher en vitesse. Il frotta son visage, toujours les yeux clos puis remit son bras par dessus sa tête… allez vas-y… fait genre que tu es encore assoupie, ça devrait passer ! Le pressentant se réveiller sous peu, je me décida donc rapidement de faire semblant de dormir et me laissa rouler vers lui, posant dans le même mouvement la tête sur son torse et la main sur son entre-jambes. Wow… rougis-je, tu m'étonnes qu'elles te courent après pensais-je en me retenant de rire, impressionnée. Bon, j'en avais jamais vu mais je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça ! C'est vraiment censé pouvoir rentrer ? Entièrement ? Non, c'est impossible… Ils sont peut-être pas tous égaux de ce côté-là… faudrait que je me renseigne… mais à qui ? Bella va encore en profiter pour m'inviter dans ses soirées dégueulasses et lui, je n'y compte même pas pour qu'il me réponde… tentant un peu mieux de discerner la chose je déplaça légèrement les doigts sur sa longueur et c'est là qu'il bougea. Merde… Il fallait que ça ait l'air naturel… Je replaça ma paume dessus et serra légèrement des dents lorsque je le sentit se crisper, priant pour qu'il pense que je dorme toujours ! Cependant il se racla la gorge et je sus que l'expérience était déjà terminée…

« Hum… Mademoiselle ? » je fis la sourde oreille, autant continuer jusqu'au bout maintenant « Sarah ? » il soupira, visiblement embêté par cette main posée là… bon d'accord, je veux bien être sympa !

Dans un simulacre plus que réaliste de mouvements pré-réveil, je remonta la main jusqu'à son torse, n'ayant pas raté au passage le tressaillement de l'engin et l'ombre du gémissement qu'il émit près de mon oreille. Une fois posée là ce fut son coeur que je ressentis violemment, il percutait sa cage thoracique avec tellement de force que j'ai cru un moment qu'il allait faire une attaque. J'étais encore en train de me demander comment j'allais regagner mine de rien mon côté du lit quand ses bras vinrent se poser autour de moi tandis qu'il posait la tête contre la mienne. Puis je l'entendis sourire…

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant de dormir maintenant… » je ne répondis pas, me disant qu'il bluffait peut-être… « vous êtes couchée sur moi… votre coeur bat la chamade depuis que je vous ai entourée de mes bras, ça ne serait pas le cas si vous dormiez réellement… », je soupira, démasquée; bon ben…

« Bonjour… » chuchotais-je sans le regarder, la tête toujours posée sur son torse.

« Bonjour »

« Vous voulez que je me retire ? » continuais-je tout bas.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas » puis avec un nouveau sourire « au fait, l'exploration a-t-elle été concluante ? »

« L'exploration ? » fis-je innocemment.

« Je me suis réveillé avec la délicate attention d'avoir votre main posée sur mon… service trois pièces »

« Arrêtez de me charrier » ris-je jaune, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il se recula pour me regarder, relativement de bonne humeur somme toute… peut-être que c'était ce qui lui manquait après tout… se faire tripoter en se réveillant…

« Redites-moi ça une fois en me regardant… » me mit-il au défi.

« Vous pensez réellement que je n'ai que ça a faire de vous tripoter la queue pendant que vous dormez ? Qui fait ça ? » fis-je outrée.

« Vous, par exemple ? » sourit-il, pas dupe du tout.

« Je pense pas non… je m'en souviendrais… enfin je suppose… »

« Mouais… »

« Maintenant… si j'ai vraiment fait ce que vous dites que j'ai fait… en dormant qui plus est… je peux réessayer réveillée pour voir ou… ? »

« N'y comptez pas jeune fille » sourit-il « allez vous habiller maintenant… »

Je me leva en vitesse et repartis chercher mes vêtements avant de passer à la salle de bain, toute énergisée pour la journée ! Il descendit quelques minutes après moi, me demanda de préparer du café après m'avoir expliqué la marche à suivre et sortit chercher le déjeuner. En attendant le souvenir de son sexe sous mes doigts me fit vibrer le bas-ventre, espérant de tout coeur qu'il m'autorise de nouveau à dormir avec lui cette nuit ! Il revint relativement rapidement, déposant le sac de courses sur le plan de travail avant d'en sortir une boite en carton et de la secouer fièrement devant mon visage.

« Je vous ai trouvé des céréales ! » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique en posant la boite devant moi.

« Oooh génial » fis-je à l'excès en me dandinant pour me mettre au niveau de son légendaire cynisme.

Il s'amusa toute de même de ma réaction et se beurra une tartine qu'il mangea depuis l'arrière de son éternel journal du matin… qu'avaient donc tous les adultes à lire ce truc chiant qui racontait toujours les mêmes trucs chiants jour après jour ! Devant mon bol de lait, je me rappela ce réveil… sa main entre mes cuisses… je me demande quand même comment il aurait réagit s'il s'était réveillé comme ça… aurait-il été plus loin ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais… si ça tombe avec son caractère il n'avait peut-être même jamais…

« Qu'y a t-il ? » dit-il sans quitter son journal des yeux, me tirant de ma réflexion matinale.

« Hum? Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi dans ce cas ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous avez votre gazette devant les yeux ! »

« Je sens votre regard sur moi… c'est oppressant… bon alors, puis-je savoir ce à quoi vous pensiez ? »

« Vous avez déjà couché avec une femme ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », il abaissa la revue avec une rapidité déconcertante, me retrouvant face à face avec ses yeux si sombres.

« Est-ce que… vous avez… déjà couché avec une femme ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sombrement.

« Ben je me demandais… bien que ça vous regarde si vous préférez coucher avec des hommes… », je le vit se mordre un instant la lèvre inférieure, me fixant comme s'il ne me voyait pas vraiment avant de se redresser sur son siège et croiser les mains sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je répondrais à cette question ? »

« Rien… mais je me demandais… vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je vous regardais ben je vous ai répondu… moi »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! »

« Ça vous regarde hein… »

« Justement… » il reprit son journal et me quitta des yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau dessus, soupirant d'avoir perdu le fil.

« Donc, vous êtes vierge… »

« Quoi ?! » il releva encore la tête, un air d'incrédulité sur le visage.

« Vous êtes puceau quoi… »

« Mademoiselle… puis-je connaître la raison de votre intérêt quasi obsessionnel pour ma sexualité ? »

« Ben… vous êtes sexy comme mec… mais vous repoussez toutes les femmes alors »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« Le Lord me l'a dit »

« Oh le Lord vous l'a dit ! » j'hocha la tête et il soupira de nouveau, reposant le quotidien une seconde fois « je les repousse car elles ne m'intéressent pas… » puis me regardant, se ravisa et préféra ajouter « et je ne suis pas pour les hommes non plus… vous n'avez qu'à me voir comme… asexuel si cela vous chante »

« Comme les escargots ? » je savais pertinemment la différence entre asexuel et hermaphrodite mais le plaisir de le chercher ainsi ce matin était plus fort que moi.

« Les escargots ? » répéta-t-il incrédule « les escargots sont hermaphrodites bon dieu ! » il posa un instant son front dans la paume de sa main et je ne sus si c'était pour masquer un sourire ou pour tenter d'évacuer une nouvelle migraine naissante.

« Ah ouais… c'est ça, c'est vrai » je lui fis un grand sourire et il secoua la tête, décontenancé.

« Vous… vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai jamais dit que ne connaissais pas la différence… c'était pour voir si vous, vous le saviez » souris-je, taquine.

« Et vous êtes rassurée ? »

« Assez… vous êtes quand même vachement badass »

« Je suis quoi ? »

« Badass… balaise quoi, impressionnant, intelligent, si vous préférez… »

« Je vous remercie » dit-il entre ses dents serrées en laissant tomber son journal pour prendre sa tasse de café.

« Puis c'est vrai que vous êtes sexy aussi, vous êtes un bel homme » souris-je, enjôleuse.

« Merci… puis-je finir mon journal maintenant ? »

« Ouais… faites… » il se remit à lire et je continua de le regarder faire, il avait des traits un peu plus détendus quand il lisait… enfin, quand je ne l'énervait pas.

« N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire ?! » je soupira et me leva pour aller rechercher le livre entamé hier avant de me réinstaller en face de lui et le regarder par dessus l'ouvrage.

« Voilà, vous êtes content ? »

« Je trépigne de joie comme vous pouvez le constater » répondit-il sans même lever les yeux « vous devriez avoir d'autres lectures… je pense que celles-ci ne vous donne que plus de mauvaises idées… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est romantique ! »

« Romantique ? » je l'entendis ricaner derrière sa gazette.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Que connaissez-vous du romantisme ? »

« Et vous ?! » il soupira et me regarda durant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Roméo et Juliette n'est PAS une histoire romantique… c'est une pseudo histoire d'amour entre deux gosses, qui n'a pas duré trois jours et qui a causé la mort de pas loin d'une dizaine de personnes… où est le romantisme là-dedans ? »

« Mouais… vu comme ça… mais vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ? »

« Non… »

« Ou à l'amour tout court ? »

« C'est très surfait… la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et vous le découvrirez malheureusement bien assez tôt »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? », j'avais peu de chance qu'il réponde honnêtement à la question mais je sentais qu'il y avait là-dessous quelque chose à creuser.

« Rien… il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout » il reprit sa tasse de café, regardant par la fenêtre le givre décorer le paysage.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes malheureux »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi »

À ses yeux me fuyant je devina que l'interrogatoire était terminé sur le sujet et que si voulais le garder d'une humeur plus agréable ce jour, il vaudrait mieux pour moi respecter son espace.

« Vous me conseilleriez quelle lecture dans ce cas ? »

Il posa son regard triste sur moi et je m'en voulu énormément de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements. Puis il vida sa tasse et se leva, je me dis qu'il allait surement encore s'enfermer dans une pièce ou l'autre mais je l'entendis déplacer des livres dans la bibliothèque puis, après quelques minutes, il revint vers moi avec une boite bleue qu'il me tendit sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Ouvrez-le »

J'ouvris le coffret et y découvris à l'intérieur un très vieil ouvrage, à peine élimé par le temps… Le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry.

« Je ne l'ai jamais lu mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler » souris-je en caressant du bout des doigts la couverture jaunie du bouquin.

« Il était à moi lorsque j'étais enfant… il est à vous »

« Mais… merci, Severus »

Je me leva et le prit contre moi avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de reculer.

« Je… j'ai des trucs à faire en bas… je peux vous laisser seule ici ? Vous n'allez pas mettre le feu ou que sais-je ? » sourit-il.

« Promis » ris-je avant de déposer un très rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Je pris le livre avec moi et partis vers le salon m'asseoir au coin du feu.

« Vous pouvez prendre le fauteuil… »

« Je suis bien ici, vous en faites pas » souris-je.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas… juste… prévenez-moi pour ne pas me surprendre, je travaille avec des produits qui peuvent être très dangereux »

« Oh… ok… »

Il tira sur un ouvrage particulièrement épais dans la bibliothèque et elle s'avança suffisamment pour laisser un passage derrière menant au sous-sol… wow, la classe ! Il descendit les marches que je devinaient en pierre au bruit de ses pas dessus et me concentra sur le livre entre mes mains.

Le Petit Prince… j'ouvris la première page découvrant son nom écrit de sa main d'enfant : Severus Rogue. Je passa un doigt sur ces lettres encrées il y a si longtemps, l'encre en étant en partie effacée… je tourna la seconde page, me glissant dans la peau du Petit Prince pour vivre par ses yeux d'enfant l'aventure de la vie parmi les adultes imperméables à la magie du monde. À la page suivante je fus étonnée de trouver certains mots soulignés ça et là… ne comprenant pas la démarche avant de prendre de la hauteur et de pouvoir lire entre les lignes…

« … j'avais été découragé par… les grandes personnes… c'est fatiguant… de toujours leur donner des explications. J'ai beaucoup vécu… ça n'a pas trop amélioré mon opinion… j'ai ainsi vécu seul, sans personne avec qui parler… isolé… » une impression de malaise m'étreignit, se souvenait-il avant de me le donner de l'avoir marqué de la sorte ? Quel âge avait-il alors ? Me reprochant du feu pour faire disparaitre cette sensation de froid qui m'étreignait, je repris la lecture du conte.

« Je connais, moi, une fleur unique au monde, qui n'existe nulle part, sauf dans ma planète… si quelqu'un aime une fleur qui n'existe qu'à un exemplaire dans les millions et les millions d'étoiles, ça suffit pour qu'il soit heureux quand il la regarde » Severus… je referma un instant le livre et me leva pour aller prendre un café. C'était décidément meilleur que le thé ! Je m'installa à table avec une tasse et le livre que je n'osais plus tellement ouvrir de nouveau. Après quelques minutes, la curiosité de savoir ce que deviendrait le Petit Prince fut plus forte que mon inconfort et je repris la lecture, n'y trouvant plus d'autres annotations personnelles.

« Viens jouer avec moi, lui proposa le Petit Prince. Je suis tellement triste…; je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé. » comme je le retrouvais dans ces lignes. Pourquoi donc m'avait-il remit celui-ci spécialement ?

« Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser » ?; ça signifie « créer des liens… »; Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi… mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre… Ma vie est monotone… mais, si tu m'apprivoises, ma vie sera comme ensoleillée… Que faut-il faire ? dit le Petit Prince. Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard… Mais, chaque jour, tu pourras t'asseoir un peu plus près… » je referma là la page un instant, me rappelant de ce matin où il n'avait pas reculé quand je l'avais étreint soudainement. Serais-ce pareil dans la vie que dans ce livre ? Que les paroles sont sources de malentendus et que les regards en disent plus longs que le reste ?

Je finis les quelques vingt pages restantes, le refermant, amère sur une fin déchirante, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'essuyer des larmes de déception quand à la vision de la vie qu'avait cet Antoine… pourquoi donc finir ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de trouver le bonheur ? Les paroles de Severus ce matin me revirent en mémoire « la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et vous le découvrirez malheureusement bien assez tôt »… est-ce donc là une vérité universelle ? Vivre pour souffrir ? Vivre pour être abandonnée par ses parents, à la rue ? Souffrir jour après jour, des coups, de la faim, du froid, du regard des autres ? Un sanglot m'échappa et je sursauta de sentir sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Votre livre… il… dites-moi que ça n'est pas ça la vie » dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé… mais objectivement, oui »

« Non… tout ne peut pas se calculer en souffrance à vivre »

« Et pourtant »

« Je ne veux pas ! » dis-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il après un moment à me regarder, un sentiment indéchiffrable le parcourant.

Il s'avança vers moi et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui alors que cette tristesse ne faisait que croître puis sa chaleur et son odeur m'apaisèrent, la main qu'il passa dans mes cheveux aussi. Je m'essuya le visage et leva les yeux vers lui, repensant aux mots qu'il avait souligné au cour des pages.

« Comment s'appelait votre rose ? » demandais-je le coeur dans la gorge.

« Ma rose ? » il parut ne pas comprendre, je ramassa le livre sur la table et le lui tendit, voyant son expression changer à la lecture du passage « c'était… il y a longtemps » dit-il en le refermant pour me le rendre.

« Mais vous l'aimiez cette rose… »

« Sans doute, oui »

« Comment pouvez-vous ne pas en être sûr ? Quand on aime quelqu'un on le sait, non ? »

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple… parfois… on se trompe de chemin, on pense que c'est le bon mais on se retrouve face à un mur »

« Peut-être que le mur est là mais vous… vous saviez dans quelle direction vous marchiez… je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'un amour n'est pas réciproque qu'il n'a pas existé pour celui qui l'a vécu » une ombre passa dans ses yeux, les humidifiant légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus encore une fois.

« Sans doute, oui »

« Alors… comment s'appelait votre rose ? »

« Lily, elle s'appelait Lily »

« Merci »

« Pour ? »

« Votre honnêteté »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser ? » demanda le Petit Prince. (Severus)

« Ben alors ? T'as essayé de la tripoter ou quoi ? » rit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le meuble non loin de moi.

« C'est pas le moment Bella »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! » criais-je vers elle en sentant ma patience en lambeaux finir de disparaitre.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, déçue de ne pas obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait connaitre et sauta en bas du bureau pour s'approcher de moi de sa démarche tanguante.

« J'ai entendu votre boucan depuis l'autre bout du couloir… » m'interrogea-t-elle du regard.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

Elle sourit et tenta une main sur ma joue, que j'esquiva rapidement en lui saisissant le poignet au vol.

« Si tu ne t'en sort pas avec elle, peut-être que le Maître devrait la confier à quelqu'un d'autre… » dit-elle sans se démonter de mon geste.

« J'y arriverais ! »

« Tu devrais être plus doux avec elle… elle est très jeune… elle n'a aucune expérience… dans aucun domaine » prit-elle la peine de préciser dans un de ses regards que je ne connaissais que trop bien et le souvenir de la question des festivités me revint en mémoire. La seconde suivante je la saisissait par la gorge d'une main, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle.

« J'ai commis une erreur ce matin en te la confiant, cela ne se reproduira plus; n'approche plus de mon élève ! »

« Oooh tout doux, Servilus » elle émit un gargouillis étouffé alors que je resserrais plus encore l'étreinte sur sa glotte que je sentais très distinctement remuer sous mon doigt.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Excuses-moi » gémit-elle, commençant à paniquer.

Je regardais la peur augmenter dans ses yeux fous alors qu'elle tentait vainement de s'agripper à ma main pour me faire lâcher prise, les jambes tremblantes alors que l'air s'insinuait de moins en moins dans sa gorge.

« Lâches-moi… s'il te plait », dit-elle en un murmure presque inaudible.

Il suffirait que je presse encore un peu plus et je pourrais la voir s'éteindre devant moi; cette criminelle, cette psychopathe, quand bien même était-elle la préférée du Maître mais je la relâcha. Elle retomba à genoux sur le sol à mes pieds, toussant et crachotant en ouvrant largement son col comme si cela pourrait aider l'air à entrer plus facilement dans sa trachée traumatisée.

« La prochaine fois je ne lâcherais pas »

« Tu… tu m'en veux parce que j'ai raison… » haleta-t-elle toujours au sol.

« Tu as raison de vouloir entraîner une enfant dans tes soirées libidineuses ?! »

« Ah… » elle tenta de rire, ne sortant qu'un son enroué de sa gorge oedématiée « c'est donc ça qui te met dans cet état… tu es jaloux ? »

« D'aucune façon ! Personne ne devrait assister à vos soirées et encore moins une gosse de son âge bon sang ! »

« Elle à 16 ans Severus, c'est bien plus que ce que j'avais la première fois ! »

« Et on voit ce que ça a donné ! » lui dis-je avec tout le mépris qu'elle m'inspirait, elle rit à ma remarque, ce qui me fit voir rouge une fois de plus.

« Tu ne vois même pas ce que tu as en face de toi »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » elle tenta de se relever, s'appuyant contre un haut vase non loin pour se redresser.

« C'est toi qui l'intéresse… elle se pose des questions sur comment attirer ton regard »

« C'est ridicule, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi pour te donner bonne conscience ! Tu l'inviterais sans remord dans des soirées où elle serait témoin de quoi, dis-moi ? Des viols, des tortures, des meurtres de sang froid ! En quoi cela lui apprendrait quoi que ce soit sur l'amour ou tout autre connerie du genre ?! »

« Tu voudrais peut-être lui apprendre toi-même ? » sourit-elle d'un air malsain.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout une nouvelle fois, tu as déjà été prévenue Bellatrix »

« Bien dans ce cas… » elle s'appuya sur le mur pour se diriger vers le couloir, se retournant une dernière fois vers moi avant de partir « si tu ne le fait pas… d'autres s'en chargeront »

Dehors il recommençait à pleuvoir, je m'en aperçu en me dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Je posa la tête contre le carreau froid, fermant les yeux un instant pour faire le point sur la journée avant de les rouvrir pour regarder l'allée en contrebas. Quand je la vit… Sarah… vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple gilet par ce temps, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du domaine. Que fait-elle ? Je la vit passer le portail et mon coeur commença à cogner plus fort quand je compris qu'elle était en train de quitter le Manoir. Je visualisa l'endroit où elle se trouvait et transplana jusque là, atterrissant juste derrière elle à temps pour la retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna vers moi, effrayée et leva la main pour me gifler. Je ne la laisserait pas repartir dans les rues par ma faute alors, décidé à ne pas la lâcher, je ferma les yeux dans l'attente de recevoir le coup… qui ne vint pas. Quand je rouvris un oeil incertain pour la regarder, je vis qu'elle pleurait de nouveau ou alors était-ce la pluie sur son visage ? J'avança une main vers ses larmes comme j'avais voulu le faire le premier soir où je l'avais vue ainsi mais elle m'en empêcha en repoussant mon geste.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

« Je… »

« Oui, vous êtes désolé, je sais ! » je baissa la tête honteux, ne sachant plus quoi dire de plus.

« Vous allez prendre froid… il… il pleut » fut tout ce que je trouva à dire… dans le genre débile tu te poses là.

« Non, vous croyez ? » je hocha la tête et elle me porta un regard indéchiffrable.

« Écoutez… je… m'y suis très mal pris et si vous acceptiez mes excuses, je serais… je vous serais reconnaissant »

« Vous êtes un être abject et méchant et… et… » elle frappa du poing sur mon torse avant d'y poser la tête et mon coeur s'emballa de nouveau; que faire ? Ne pas la repousser mais ne pas l'inviter à continuer… Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce si dur de savoir quoi faire ! Je la relâcha et passa maladroitement mes bras autour d'elle, alors elle se remit à pleurer « je vous déteste… je vous ai rien fait moi… » une boule s'insinua dans ma gorge et m'empêchait de plus en plus de respirer aisément.

« Je suis désolé… j'ai pas l'habitude » elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, reniflant encore les derniers sanglots qui lui venaient et je me raidit à ce contact sans pour autant la repousser.

« Pas l'habitude de quoi ? D'être sympa ? »

« Pas l'habitude qu'on le soit avec moi » dis-je tout bas en essayant de ravaler cette boule qui enflait douloureusement dans ma gorge.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder et je me détourna de son regard qui me sondait.

« J'aurais dus commencer par vous apprendre la théorie avant toute chose, j'ai profité de votre ignorance pour soulager ma conscience et je vous demande pardon »

« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'aviez peut-être pas à le faire mais je n'aurais pas dus agir de la sorte, je suis adulte et ça n'était pas à vous d'en faire les frais »

« Pourquoi cela vous a-t-il tellement mit en colère ? » si tu devais vraiment t'en occuper pendant un moment, il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à établir une relation de confiance mon vieux… honnête, réciprocité… tout en gardant un minimum de distance cela va de soit !

« Parce que… vous m'avez fait ressentir quelque chose que je met de côté depuis… bien longtemps »

Elle se détacha de moi et recula un peu, ses cheveux ruisselants sur son visage et ses vêtements inadéquats pour la météo actuelle. Elle eut frisson et je me dis qu'il était temps de rentrer… si elle acceptait de me suivre de nouveau.

« Acceptez-vous de venir avec moi ? »

« Vous allez encore me crier dessus ? »

« Non… je crois pas, non… enfin, je vous promet d'essayer de faire des efforts » dis-je en toute honnêteté.

« Vous allez encore être méchant ? »

« Je suis rarement méchant gratuitement… cynique oui, aigri très probablement… et puis égoïste, égocentrique, territorial » je la regarda avant de rajouter « abject ? » elle sourit tristement.

« J'ai pas été facile avec vous non plus… je suis désolée »

« Vous acceptez de venir avec moi alors ? »

Je lui tendis la main, l'eau commençant à s'infiltrer aussi dans mes vêtements, mes cheveux plaqués contre mon visage me glaçant désagréablement. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et je l'attira contre moi, sentant soudain son coeur battre contre mon torse tel un oisillon se débattant dans une cage.

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien »

Je la serra contre moi et nous fis transplaner, la relâchant une fois à l'abri. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de revenir vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Où… sommes nous ? »

« Chez moi »

« Chez vous ? » j'acquiesça, un instant mal à l'aise à la pensée qu'elle prenne mal l'idée que j'avais eut il y a quelques minutes à peine sans la prévenir au préalable.

« Je ne possède pas le luxe du Manoir Malfoy cependant… vous y serez plus en sécurité » elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, n'osant pas bouger plus que nécessaire.

« C'est… c'est très bien, je vous remercie » je tenta un sourire maladroit et décida de lui faire faire le tour rapide des lieux en commençant par l'étage.

« Votre chambre est ici » dis-je en lui ouvrant une première porte « je vous rapporterais vos affaires tout à l'heure, par contre il vous faudra les ranger vous-mêmes, je n'ai personne à mon service »

« Vous inquiétez pas, je devrais pouvoir ranger quelques vêtements sans faire trop de bêtises » me sourit-elle, je le lui rendis et passa rapidement le reste en revue.

« Ma chambre… hum… s'il y avait un quelconque problème… et la salle de bain… » j'en profita pour prendre une serviette propre et lui tendre pour qu'elle commence à se sécher.

« Merci, Severus » j'acquiesça en silence et redescendis les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Le salon, la cuisine… je… encore une fois vous aurez vite fait le tour » je me sentis un peu honteux soudain, j'avais toujours vécu ici et cela ne m'avait jamais posé de problème car j'y vivait seul, je ne risquait donc pas de me marcher dessus… à deux par contre… puis je m'en voulais un peu de la priver du confort du castel. Sa main sur mon bras me sortit de mes pensées noires :

« C'est parfait, je vous remercie beaucoup… au fait, pourquoi vous avez dit me mettre ici en sécurité ? »

« Bellatrix n'est pas celle que vous pensez, je ne pense pas que vous la connaissiez »

« Effectivement, je ne l'a connait pas »

« Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ? »

« Ben… c'est assez long à expliquer » je hocha la tête, résigné de n'avoir pas d'autres informations « mais je vous raconterais tout à l'heure si vous le désirez »

« Pas de problème… je vais aller chercher vos affaires, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, vous êtes ici chez vous »

« S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas Sev- … je veux dire la chauve-souris, s'il vous plait »

« Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous avez donné mon prénom à cette chose ? »

« Ben… vous avez la même robe alors… hum… » je la regarda un moment, sans savoir exactement comment réagir avant de me dire que finalement je ne tombait pas si mal, elle aurait put choisir un bête plus moche…

« Très bien… ne faites pas de bêtises, s'il vous plait ! »

Je transplana directement dans les donjons, ne désirant pas tomber sur quelqu'un dans les couloirs qui aurait pu retarder mon retour… bien que je lui faisais relativement confiance mais bon… la savoir seule chez moi, ne me rassurait que moyennement. Je me dirigea vers sa chambre et y découvrit les achats qu'elle avait effectué ce matin avec l'autre cinglée… trois paquets et la cage de « Severus ». Je jeta un oeil non convaincu à la bête en question, soupirant devant cette petite créature suspendue la tête en bas… je ne ressemblais pas à cette bestiole par Merlin ! Je posa la cage sur la table dans le salon et repris les autres sacs quand l'un d'eux, plus lourd que les autres m'échappa des doigts et se renversa à moitié sur le sol. Putain de journée… je le savais que j'aurais dus aller me recoucher directement après avoir pris ce bain… je reposa les deux autres près de Batman et m'agenouilla pour ramasser les vêtements quand l'un d'entre eux, à moitié sortit d'un papier de soie fuchsia attira mon attention… hésitant un seconde, je finis par ouvrir l'emballage avec deux doigts, me sentant un peu coupable de fouiller ainsi son intimité jusqu'à découvrir une nuisette vert émeraude en dentelle qui me fit durcir presque instantanément.

Je replia la lingerie pour la remettre dans le sac lorsque je vis le petit mot écrit à même l'emballage rose « Joyeux anniversaire petit lapin et n'oublie pas, nous ne restons pas intacte indéfiniment » … Bellatrix ! Cette perverse était vraiment partout, heureusement que je l'avais emmenée loin d'ici ! Je me releva avec le sac et me dirigea vers le feu avec le dessous mais une partie de moi eut quelques scrupules à finir le geste amorcé. Je repartis en maugréant jusqu'à la table où je posa l'emballage, sortit ma baguette et modifia le message pour qu'il n'y reste plus que le « Joyeux anniversaire », jetant un oeil satisfait à la supercherie. Un coup retentit subitement à la porte et je me vis balancer sans réfléchir la nuisette dans le fauteuil derrière moi juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sans que je n'ai eus le temps d'inviter la personne derrière le battant à le faire… cela ne pouvait être que peu de monde ici ! La tête blonde de Drago passa dans l'entrebâillement :

« Parrain ! Vous êtes ici ! Cela fait une plombe que je vous cherche ! » dit-il en entrant pour me rejoindre, me serrant contre lui comme à son habitude.

« Drago, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Vous êtes trempé… » fit-il en s'essuyant les mains.

« Effectivement, je viens de dehors… » je jeta un oeil à l'horloge discrètement, espérant que la raison de sa venue ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

« En fait, je venais vous poser une question… »

« Je t'écoutes » je le vit se diriger vers le fauteuil pour s'y asseoir et un léger malaise me prit, tentant de ne rien y laisser paraitre.

« J'ai vu une nouvelle dans le Manoir ce matin, j'ai demandé à tout le monde qui cela pouvait bien être mais personne n'a su ou n'a voulu me répondre… vous seriez au courant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle domestique vous ? »

« Non… » que pouvais-je bien lui dire de plus ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il bassinait son père pour faire partir de notre ordre et nous lui refusions à chaque fois en prenant son âge comme motif de refus, comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que la nouvelle recrue avait le même âge que lui ? Et que cette recrue était une fille qui plus est ?

« Hum… bizarre… j'ai voulu aller demander à ma tante mais elle est d'une humeur exécrable depuis tout à l'heure… »

« Ta tante l'est souvent… »

« Mouais sans doute… enfin donc… si jamais vous entendez quelque chose à ce sujet… »

« Je t'en informerais, promis » j'avais horreur de mentir à ce gamin, j'avais l'impression de me mentir à moi-même.

« Bon… je ne vais pas vous retarder, je vois que vous avez fait vos paquets; vous retournez déjà ? »

« Quelques jours, des affaires à mettre en ordre »

« Vous avez acheté un animal ? » fit-il, curieux en se levant pour venir voir la cage de plus près.

« Oui… besoin d'un animal sur place autre que les hiboux postaux pour envoyer mon courrier »

« Oh, c'est cool, elle est super cette chauve-souris ! Vous devriez lui donner un nom ! »

« J'y songerais… »

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir plus de temps à lui consacrer et me doutais qu'il devait s'ennuyer sérieusement ici alors que personne ne lui prêtait d'attention mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'heure. Il me salua et promit de repasser la semaine prochaine, pour mon anniversaire; gentil gosse… c'est dommage que ses parents n'en ait pas grand chose à faire… enfin, Narcissa avait quand même plus de fibres parentales que Lucius cela dit. Il se dirigea vers la porte, les mains dans les poches quand il se mit à tâter celles à l'arrière de son jean en râlant.

« Merde… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ma baguette, j'arrête pas de me répéter de pas la mettre dans ma poche arrière, je la perd à chaque fois ! »

Et avant que je ne pense à aller vérifier moi-même dans le fauteuil où s'était assit, il y était déjà… avec sa baguette retrouvée… et la nuisette accrochée au bout… il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi, la surprise sur son visage.

« Hum… je pense que ça c'est à vous… » fit-il en me la lançant avec un clin d'oeil.

« Pas réellement… » tentais-je de m'expliquer.

« Enfin, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas vous qui la portez » rit-il en imaginant la scène.

« Non ! Effectivement ! » dis-je, acide.

« Ooh… une copine hein ? Allez, racontez ! »

« Il n'y a rien à raconter… »

« Bon ben, je vais commencer à croire sérieusement que c'est à vous alors » plaisanta-t-il; je soupira…

« J'ai une apprentie… elle a oublié ses affaires ici alors je vais les lui rapporter »

« Hum hum et vous fouillez son petit linge… »

« Non ! Le sac s'est… » je soupira et le regarda plus sérieusement.

« Ok, ok ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires… j'ai compris ! On me dit jamais rien ici de toute façon… » dit-il en regagnant la porte avant de s'arrêter et se retourner de nouveau vers moi « Mais… Attendez ! C'est pas elle que j'aurais vu ce matin ? »

« Probablement » avouais-je, vaincu.

« Et… elle porte ce genre de trucs ? » fit-il intéressé en souriant bêtement.

« Je vous la présenterait à l'occasion… »

« Je prend ça comme une promesse Parrain ! »

« Faites donc »

Il me lança un dernier clin d'oeil et sortit, me laissant seul et encore plus las que ce matin. Je replia en vitesse la nuisette et la remit dans le papier avant de la glisser parmi les autres vêtements, prêt à partir. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle va penser que ça vient de toi ? Me dit Jiminy… ça, ça m'étonnerait ! La seconde suivante j'étais de retour chez moi avec les paquets, ayant atterris directement dans sa chambre par facilité. Ne pensant qu'une fois sur place qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'y trouver, peut-être pas forcément habillée qui plus est et un remord me prit. Il faudrait que je fasse quelques concessions si je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve à un moment ou à un autre dans de fâcheuses postures par inadvertance ! Je redescendis vers le salon où je la trouva endormie dans mon fauteuil, le seul de la pièce d'ailleurs, avec un livre sur la poitrine… Roméo et Juliette… je ne me souvenais plus avoir une telle niaiserie dans ma collection. Je pris une couverture que je gardais pour les jours où trop bourré pour monter je dormais dans ce même fauteuil et l'en recouvrit, la regardant dormir durant quelques minutes. Elle était clairement moins chiante comme ça ! Je souris malgré moi et partis me faire un thé dans la cuisine. Une fois la bouilloire mise en route, je fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche des dernières feuilles de thé restantes… je n'étais tellement pas souvent chez moi ces derniers temps que les armoires étaient presque toutes vides ! Puis je me battis plusieurs minutes avec un tiroir récalcitrant pour le refermer, résistant de peu à la tentation de lui faire traverser la pièce en volant. Il faudrait que je jette aussi un oeil à cela plus tard… je me versa l'eau bouillante et me dirigea vers le salon; elle s'éveillait, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en regardant autour d'elle où elle se trouvait.

« Je vous ai réveillée ? » demandais-je, elle bailla une seconde fois et répondit négativement d'un signe de tête ensommeillé puis lui proposa un thé, qu'elle accepta.

Je repartis vers la cuisine, suivis de près dans cet espace exiguë, lui jetant un regard du coin de l'oeil pour ne pas la percuter par inadvertance tandis que je nous installait le nécessaire sur la table non loin. Elle s'assit en face de moi, osant à peine me regarder pour ne pas changer puis se mit à rougir sans raison. Enfin sans raison… sans que je ne sache pourquoi du moins ! Je ne sais décidément pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette fille mais ça ne devait pas être triste… et par ailleurs, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qui s'y trouvait ! Je décida néanmoins de briser le silence qui devenait un peu plus tendu à chaque seconde et lui proposa de souper, me rendant compte que la journée avec ce qu'elle avait apporté de catastrophes nous avait sans doute coupé suffisamment l'appétit à l'un comme à l'autre que pour en oublier d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis ce matin. Je lui proposa de manger thaï, elle n'avait jamais essayé et ma foi, cela faisait des années que je n'y était plus allé, ne sachant pas par ailleurs si c'était toujours ouvert mais bon… il serait facile d'en trouver un autre si jamais. Un coup d'oeil au dehors m'informa que la pluie tombait toujours à verse et lui proposa donc d'aller moi-même chercher le repas pour qu'elle puisse rester ici à l'abri en m'attendant, ce qu'elle accepta.

Je ne sais si cela était dû à l'aura négative du Manoir ou notre engueulade de cette après-midi mais elle était beaucoup calme et réservée que depuis ces dernières heures, restant la plupart du temps la tête baissée sur ses mains ou le regard perdu dans le vague; à moins que ce ne fut le fait d'être ici chez moi ? Je la regardait se forcer à finir ce thé qu'elle n'aimait clairement pas et le souvenir du whisky de tout à l'heure refit surface, m'arrachant un sourire que je tenta de cacher autant que possible.

« Vous avez songé à ramener la chauve-souris ? » me dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées moqueuses.

« Oui… et soit dit en passant, je ne ressemble pas à cette bestiole » me défendis-je vertement.

Elle se mit à rire; d'abord un simple sourire qui lui creusait ces fossettes enfantines puis elle rit franchement, éclat de rire ressemblant à ceux des enfants, sincère, réel et contre toute attente, cela me fit rire également, un peu gêné quelque part de troubler la tranquillité de cette sombre maison par un son qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir entendu jusqu'à présent.

« Vous devriez rire plus souvent, cela vous va bien » me dit-elle.

Je finis mon thé, réchauffé de l'intérieur; à moins que ce ne fut-ce elle qui créait cette chaleur ? Soit, autant ne pas y songer… la former un point c'est tout, la faire gagner nos rangs et rien d'autre, jamais, ni avec quiconque, plus jamais me rappelais-je encore et toujours. Sur ce, je me leva et partis chercher le repas, transplanant au plus près pour ne pas devoir subir une seconde fois la douche froide du dehors. Le petit restaurant était toujours ouvert Dieu merci et la rapidité de restauration me permit d'être de retour rapidement. Comme promis elle me raconta ce qui l'avait conduite à rencontrer Bellatrix…

« J'en suis pas très fière vous savez mais ce soir-là, mon amie et moi étions dans une boutique d'antiquités pour… faire les tiroirs… » avoua-t-elle en se concentrant sur ses nouilles.

« C'est vous les jeunes filles que la veuve de l'antiquaire à vu ? »

« Ouais… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tout se passait comment d'habitude sauf que mon amie à cassé une vitrine, ça a réveillé le proprio… elle a put se barrer mais j'ai été coincée dans la boutique… »

« Vous avez tué cet homme ? »

« Non ! C'était Bella »

« Comment ça ? » je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans et encore moins pourquoi elle était venue dans cette boutique, sans raison…

« J'ai réussi à m'échapper sauf que… il était armé… un coup est partit et dans l'urgence je me suis trompée de rue… j'ai été coincée dans un cul-de-sac et il attendait que la police arrive sauf que c'est Bella qui est arrivée en premier… elle était avec trois autres gars et… et… elle… »

« Elle a tué cet homme de sang froid ? » elle hocha la tête, livide et j'eus la quasi certitude à ce moment-là qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de faire partie des nôtres; elle était bien trop fragile, trop jeune, trop innocente…

« Ils voulaient faire pareil avec moi sauf que je les ai envoyés… » elle fit un bruit d'explosion, mimant le geste d'un bombe qui éclate.

« Tous les quatre ?! »

« Oui… » je me rendis soudain compte que si cette petite n'exagérait pas ses propos, j'avais eus plus que de la chance ce jour dans la salle de duel, elle aurait put sans peine me désintégrer… et je l'aurais mérité !

« Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi elle vous a reconnu ce matin »

« C'est elle qui m'a dit de me rendre au château »

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions cela dit »

« Vous trouvez que c'est mieux de vivre dans la rue vous ? »

« Probablement que non… et votre lèvre ? »

« C'est Henry… celui pour qui je travaille et qui s'occupe de moi… »

« C'est votre père ? »

« Non ! C'est un peu comme… un mac mais pour les vols »

« Où sont vos parents ? » demandais-je soudain pris d'un doute… comment cela se faisait-il qu'une gamine de cet âge, vive dans la rue de la sorte et doive voler pour survivre ? Même les miens qui avaient été tout sauf des parents, m'avaient au moins donné un toit et de la nourriture !

« Je n'en ai pas… je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens… »

« Faites… » je la regarda s'éloigner rapidement, tenté de prendre directement à la source les informations qu'elle me cachait vraisemblablement avant de me raviser… quand elle voudra en parler, elle le fera mon vieux !

Soit ! Je débarrassa la table et me dirigea vers un vieux meuble dans l'entrée, seule pièce où la température, toujours un peu plus basse que dans les autres, me permettait d'y stocker quelques bouteilles de vin; je revins avec à la cuisine pour la déboucher et m'en servir un verre. Elle redescendit à ce moment-là et pendant un instant je fus tenté de lui en proposer un… mouais non, mauvaise idée ! Je pris donc mon verre et l'invita à se rendre au salon où je lui proposa gentiment le fauteuil, qu'elle refusa, préférant la chaleur de la cheminée, directement installée sur le tapis avec le livre entamé précédemment. Il faudrait que je pense à trouver un deuxième fauteuil, elle n'était pas un animal relégué au tapis à mes pieds et la voir ainsi me mettait passablement mal à l'aise. Le temps de choisir un ouvrage dans ma collection pour vérifier quelque chose à propos du Polynectar à préparer sous peu et je m'installa auprès d'elle. Malgré que je retourne le problème encore et encore différemment dans ma tête, impossible d'accélérer la préparation de cette foutue mixture ! Il faudrait que le trio d'imbéciles se décident une bonne fois pour toute à travailler vite et bien si je voulais avoir le temps de la préparer avant le jour prévu du transfert du fils Croupton !

« Vous l'avez lu ? » elle me sortit de ma réflexion, me prenant au dépourvu sur ce qu'elle me demandait et jeta un oeil au livre qu'elle m'indiquait.

« Il y a très longtemps »

« Très longtemps ? » c'est toujours quand je suis occupé que l'on vient me déranger, ça en devient infernal à la longue !

« Oui… pourquoi ? » tentais-je de demander le moins abruptement possible.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » ça y est… c'est repartit…je ne finirais jamais ce travail décidément… « Je parie que je pourrais le deviner ! » très drôle… j'ai hâte de voir ça cria mon cynisme intérieur « pensez à votre date d'anniversaire ! »

« Et après je pourrais finir mon livre ? » m'enquis-je en soupirant.

« Oui… » elle ferma les yeux et se concentra… sur quoi, ça, bonne question ! « c'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Ouais » j'étais plus que sceptique mais bon, après tout, si cela lui permettrait de me foutre la paix ensuite…

« Il y a un 1 dedans… »

« Sans blague… » à moins qu'elle ne pense que j'ai plus de mille ans, il y aura forcément un 1 dedans, petite maline !

« Rhooo taisez-vous et concentrez-vous correctement s'il vous plait ! » elle supporte pas avoir tort, c'est mal barré, moi non plus ! « 6… 0… 1… 1960 ! » je la regarda un instant, un peu perplexe… un coup de chance sans doute…

« C'est un hasard… »

« J'hésite… »

« Comme c'est étonnant » comme c'est pratique surtout…

« Arrêtez de vous moquer nom d'un chien, je confond toujours les 6 et les 9 » les 6 et les 9 ? Pour le coup, j'avoue être de plus en plus perplexe.

« Continuez »

« Vous pensez votre mois en chiffres ? »

« Non »

« Ben faites-le, s'il vous plait » tu me l'a jamais demandé hein !

« Mouais… et donc ? »

« Janvier ! Le 9 janvier en 60… 33 ans, bah ça va, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça après tout »

Ça fait beaucoup pour du hasard… c'est impossible… je me sentais glacé et brûlant à la fois, pris d'un léger vertige comme si je venais d'assister à un truc vraiment pas normal et pas normal quand on est sorcier, ça fait sans doute cet effet-là ! Où alors était-ce le vin… me dis-je en jetant un regard douteux sur mon verre.

« Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait cela ? » demandais-je, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle m'avoue que c'était une blague et qu'elle l'avait entendue Dieu sait où… j'aurais peut-être préféré !

« Ben… je me concentre et je dois visualiser l'autre… s'il se concentre je vois des chiffres… c'est marrant » c'est… marrant ? Elle se fout de ma gueule ?

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire sans même vous en rendre compte ? »

« Heu… non »

« De la légilimancie ! » bon dieu, cette gamine est capable de voir des images mentales envoyées par d'autres personnes et elle trouve ça marrant… j'y crois pas !

« Ah… et… c'est mal ? »

Mal ? Respire… et dire que je me suis prit la tête pendant des années à me concentrer sur tout un tas de guignols avant de percevoir la moindre bribe d'écho de parole, me concentrant à m'en faire presque perdre conscience et elle, tranquillement, elle fait ça sans pression aucune, cool relax… un simple jeu ?! Je me sentais soudain très con, comme si tous les efforts que j'avais mit dans cet apprentissage était dus au fait que je suis vraiment un nul alors qu'une gamine qui ne savait même pas de quoi il retournait, le faisait ainsi sans le savoir ! Mon ego se prit une nouvelle claque pour le coup…

« Ça m'a pris 15 ans pour avoir le niveau que j'ai actuellement, presque un an la première année pour réussir ce que vous prenez pour un jeu ! »

« Je suis désolée »

« Désolée ? Savez-vous seulement le pouvoir que vous possédez ? Je pourrais vous apprendre à le contrôler, à vous en servir comme vous le voudriez pour lire en quiconque »

« À quoi cela me servirait ? Je lis bien en vous sans avoir rien apprit »

Et elle osait me le mettre sur le nez en plus ?! Non, non et non, c'est bon, la journée m'a suffit, au revoir et allez tous vous faire foutre définitivement, je me casse ! Je reposa mon livre sur le tabouret à coté de moi, vida le reste de ce vin qui ne me disait même plus rien pour le coup et après l'avoir déposé sur le bouquin, l'enjamba et monta me coucher. Je me déshabilla rapidement, balançant rageusement dans un coin mes vêtements et me mit au lit, en caleçon. Bien sûr, vu mon état d'énervement il ne faudrait pas compter dessus pour je puisse m'endormir immédiatement ! Génial… j'aurais dus prendre une fiole au sous-sol avant de remonter, ça m'aurait assommé directement et je serais déjà en train de dormir maintenant ! Je me retourna contre le mur, pestant intérieurement contre cette gamine têtue et désinvolte… savait-elle seulement le nombre d'étudiants qui seraient prêts à vendre leur âme pour je leur accorde ne fut-ce que le dixième du temps que je lui consacrerais pour lui apprendre ce que je sais ?! Bien sur que non, elle ne le savait pas ! Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et fermer la porte de sa chambre… puis, en fin de compte, je finis par m'endormir.

Severus ! »

Pffff qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? J'ai rêvé… j'ai entendu… mon prénom ? Tu vis tout seul espèce d'imbécile, qui voudrais-tu qui t'appelles ? C'est sans doute un rêve… Sarah ! J'ouvris un oeil dans la chambre sombre, me frotta le visage pour tenter de me réveiller un peu plus et savoir si j'avais ou non rêvé et l'entendis toussoter non loin de mon lit. Bon dieu, heureusement que j'étais pas facilement impressionnable !

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demandais-je.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne serais plus dormir » elle se fout de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut, un verre de lait ?

« Pourquoi ? Faut vous border ? » je ne pus m'empêcher de la lui lancer celle-ci, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'arriverais à lui remettre ses paroles sur le nez !

« Non ! Y a pas de chauffage et les carreaux sont gelés… comme le reste de la chambre d'ailleurs » elle se remit à tousser et je m'en voulus un peu, j'aurais dus vérifier le confort de cette pièce avant de l'y installer… cela faisait des années qu'elle servait de débarras, je ne m'étais jamais inquiété de savoir si elle était chauffée ou non…

« Et que proposez-vous ? » demandais-je, espérant qu'elle ne prévoyais pas de m'envoyer dans le fauteuil.

« Ben… peut-être… juste éventuellement… cette nuit seulement… » bon ça y est ?

« Crachez le morceaux s'il vous plait, j'aimerais terminer ma nuit si cela ne vous dérange pas »

« Que je dorme ici ? » ici ? Comment ça ici ?

« Ici… avec moi vous voulez dire ? » demandais-je pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Ben sauf si ça vous met mal à l'aise… ou que vous ayez des pulsions incontrôlables » rit-elle; des pulsions ? Elle me prend pour quoi ? Un animal ?

« Heureusement pour vous, je n'ai que très rarement des pulsions incontrôlables… »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix… pfff qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle… jamais se laisser amadouer Severus, pas de manipulation !

Alors qu'une partie de mon esprit, paniquée, courait en tout sens en me hurlant de la renvoyer dormir ailleurs, une part un peu plus humaine me dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser ainsi et c'est sans trop savoir ce que je faisais que je me recula pour lui céder de la place, soulevant au passage les couvertures pour la laisser monter.

« Vous êtes… habillé ? » non je suis à poil mais vas-y mets-toi à l'aise… à ton avis ?

« Oui Mademoiselle… pensez-vous vraiment que je vous inviterais si facilement dans mon lit si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? » crus-je bon de préciser devant son hésitation à me rejoindre tout à coup.

« Ben je sais pas… c'est le cas ? » même en pleine nuit elle arrive à me rendre chèvre… c'est pas possible… non mais je pense sincèrement la renvoyer par hiboux express au Lord et il se chargera d'en faire ce qu'il veut hein !

« Dépêchez-vous, je me les gèle » commençais-je à perdre patience.

« Ouais ben vous avez pas été voir à côté ! »

Elle se décida enfin à grimper et je nous remit sous les couvertures, l'entendant pousser un petit gémissement de bien-être qui envoya une décharge dans mon bas-ventre… sérieusement mon vieux… tu vas quand même pas bander pour si peu ! Pour si peu non, mais pas loin, en espérant qu'elle ne récidive pas !

« J'ai beau pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions comme vous le dites si bien, je vous serait tout de même reconnaissant d'éviter ce genre de soupirs lascifs dans des circonstances de ce style, s'il vous plait » précisais-je tout de même pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

« Pourquoi ? » comment ça pourquoi ? À ton avis ?

« Parce que je reste un homme bon dieu ! »

« Ah… »

« Oui, ah ! Maintenant dormez… »

Je me réinstalla correctement, évitant de trop me coller au mur dans mon dos qui me refroidissait désagréablement quand je me fis la réflexion de son éloignement, le lit n'étant jamais très grand, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle glisse et s'ouvre le crâne sur la commode pour terminer la nuit en beauté !

« Vous pouvez vous rapprocher, je ne vais pas vous manger… »

« Ben c'est votre espace alors… » et pourtant tu t'y es invitée…

« Et si vous tombez je devrais en plus du reste vous ramasser… rapprochez-vous ! » fallait-il donc que je répète inlassablement toutes mes demandes à plusieurs reprises ?!

Elle finit par se rapprocher, tendue au possible… qu'avait-elle peur que je lui fasse bon Dieu ? La violer ? L'idée, désagréable, me fit frissonner et je tenta de l'effacer de ma pensée.

« C'est pas mieux ? »

« Oui, merci… vous êtes une vraie bouillotte ! Je sens votre chaleur émaner de vous comme des braises dans la cheminée » tant mieux pour toi…

« Vous par contre vous m'envoyez l'effet inverse… »

« Je suis désolée » elle se recula de nouveau; tu pouvais pas te taire connard ?

« Non, restez comme vous étiez » m'excusais-je; c'est vrai qu'elle semblait vraiment glacée cela dit… je passa une main sur les siennes et contre sa joue; elle allait me choper un truc si elle ne se réchauffait pas plus vite « vous êtes glacée… » soupirais-je.

« Je vous l'ai dit… » je réfléchis en vitesse à ce que je pourrais faire de plus que l'accueillir ici… une idée germa mais je la repoussa… avant de la reprendre finalement et tenter :

« Venez ici »

« Ici où ? » je devrais lui dire sur moi pour voir sa réaction tiens ! Je leva les yeux au ciel.

« Près de moi ! »

Cependant elle hésita moins que la fois précédente et se rapprocha, me faisant frissonner du froid qu'elle dégageait contre ma peau chaude. Je balaya tant bien que mal les morigénerations de mon esprit en panique de la sentir si proche de moi qui m'envoyait à tout-va des images de Narcissa dans mes bras et pris ses mains pour les réchauffer puis les posa contre mon torse, espérant qu'elle ne perçoive pas les mouvements anarchiques de mon propre coeur.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle contre moi, me contentant pour ma part d'ânonner un semblant de réponse.

Son souffle chaud allait et venait contre moi, de plus en plus paisible alors que son corps se réchauffait doucement à mon contact et l'alarme qui sonnait dans ma tête finit enfin de hurler. J'avais oublié ce côté relativement agréable du toucher; le sensation rassurante de ne pas être seul dans la nuit ou celle d'avoir un autre être vivant contre vous, par choix. Mon coeur se pinça, Narcissa aussi avait fait le choix de me rejoindre… je rouvris un oeil pour la regarder autant que possible avec le peu de lumière qui provenait de la rue de l'autre côté du rideau mal ajusté. Elle semblait s'être endormie, le souffle de plus en plus léger, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres pleines; c'est con comme constatation mais elle a une jolie bouche je dois le reconnaître… je me surpris à me demander quelle sensation elles procureraient posées sur les miennes, imaginant le soyeux contact si je passais la pointe de ma langue sur la courbe de ces lèvres… qu'est-ce qui te prend mon vieux ? Ça va pas ou quoi ?! Tu as le double de son âge ! Arrêtes de penser à ce genre de bêtises et dors, la journée à été longue et elle risque encore de l'être demain !

Un rêve relativement agréable pour une fois à accompagné le restant de ma nuit, ne m'en souvenant réellement plus au réveil, si ce n'est que la sensation qu'il me laissait était très agréable. Un léger frôlement sur moi me tirait lentement du sommeil, comme un appel à la réalité quelque part derrière ce voile de sommeil dans lequel je serais bien resté encore plusieurs heures. Je prenais doucement conscience de la clarté qui s'insinuait par la fenêtre, me donnant encore moins l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce nouveau jour qui se levait… quand une partie sans doute plus éveillée de mon esprit me fit part d'une réalité tout autre « je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais elle a sa main sur ta queue là… juste au cas où hein… » je sortis définitivement du sommeil dans la seconde, prenant conscience du bout de ses doigts qui remontaient avec une lenteur abominable sur toute la longueur de mon érection matinale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait par Merlin ? Un frisson me parcourut soudain et elle dut le ressentir car elle se figea immédiatement avant de se reposer sur mon sexe qui durcit encore plus sous sa paume chaude, me crispant comme jamais. Alors que ma tête cherchait désespérément une manière de m'éloigner de cette embarrassante situation, mon sexe lui, ce traitre, palpitait joyeusement au creux de sa main; il fallait que j'y mette un terme et vite avant que lui-même ne prenne le dessus comme avec Narcissa lors de cette foutu soirée que j'avais tant regretté. Je toussota légèrement, espérant lui faire prendre conscience que son petit jeu prenait fin maintenant mais elle ne réagit pas ! Elle se fout de moi ? Elle pense vraiment que je vais croire qu'elle dort toujours ?!

« Mademoiselle ? » aucune réaction… peut-être dormait-elle réellement ? Un doute me prit… « Sarah ? »

Elle gémit tout bas et remonta la main fouineuse vers mon torse, se lovant contre ma poitrine tel un chaton sur son oreiller. J'espérais sincèrement que ce geste avait été fait en dormant et qu'elle n'y était pour rien… il fallait que je le sache ! Après une seconde de réflexion je me décida à passer mes bras autour d'elle, posant ma tête sur la sienne… ses cheveux portaient une odeur particulière, pas tellement désagréable de pluie, d'herbe et d'une fragrance un peu sucrée. Une fois dans cette position plus que proche je sentis nettement son coeur s'emballer contre moi, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile… et je souris au fait que j'avais faillit me laisser avoir ! Cette gosse décidément… qu'elle découvre est une chose, qu'elle le fasse en se servant de ma personne en était une autre !

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant de dormir maintenant… », elle ne prétendit pas le moins du monde s'avouer vaincue, gardant silence malgré qu'elle avait été démasquée « vous êtes couchée sur moi… votre coeur bat la chamade depuis que je vous ai entourée de mes bras, ça ne serait pas le cas si vous dormiez réellement… »

« Bonjour… » l'entendis-je tout bas, son embarras était plus palpable que le mien, remplacé par l'envie de rire du grotesque de la situation.

« Bonjour »

« Vous voulez que je me retire ? », à vrai dire j'étais assez bien ainsi, elle me tiens chaud, elle sent bon… la sécurité de mes bras autour d'elle m'apaisant également aussi, bizarrement.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas… au fait, l'exploration a-t-elle été concluante ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander, espiègle.

« L'exploration ? »

« Je me suis réveillé avec la délicate attention d'avoir votre main posée sur mon… service trois pièces »

« Arrêtez de me charrier » rit-elle un peu trop faussement pour que je ne la croit.

« Redites-moi ça une fois en me regardant… », la toisant du coin de l'oeil.

« Vous pensez réellement que je n'ai que ça a faire de vous tripoter la queue pendant que vous dormez ? Qui fait ça ? »

« Vous, par exemple ? »

« Je pense pas non… je m'en souviendrais… enfin je suppose… »

« Mouais… » elle ne l'avouera jamais, tout aussi téméraire qu'elle l'était cette peste !

« Maintenant… si j'ai vraiment fait ce que vous dites que j'ai fait… en dormant qui plus est… je peux réessayer réveillée pour voir ou… ? »

« N'y comptez pas jeune fille »

Quel numéro décidément… j'aurais dû lui dire oui tiens… mauvaise idée mon vieux me rappela Jiminy en m'envoyant une image plus que probable du tour que cela aurait prit ensuite… me voyant lui saisir un sein tandis que ma langue allait vérifier la douceur de ses lèvres, une main lui soulevant sa robe de nuit pour pouvoir me glisser, gémissant, entre ses cuisses écartées… mon érection refit surface, heureuse de ce changement de cap et dus lui faire la triste surprise de ne rien en faire !

« Allez vous habiller maintenant… », et très rapidement par pitié pensais-je en tentant de m'imaginer une étendue d'eau glacée calmante au milieu d'un bois paisible, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de l'eau, tout pour effacer cette vision de mes coups de rein la soulevant du matelas.

Elle se leva immédiatement et trottina jusqu'à sa chambre, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un regard à son cul qui se dandinait jusqu'à ma porte… Severus ! Je réussis à me convaincre après plusieurs minutes à me blâmer mentalement qu'après avoir passé pas loin de dix ans sans toucher une femme, cette réaction physiologique de ma part était parfaitement naturelle, du moment qu'elle ne restait que dans mon esprit seulement ! Je l'entendis faire couler l'eau de la douche dans la pièce d'à côté et me permis, malgré la honte et la culpabilité que cela me procurait de glisser ma main sous les couvertures, passant l'élastique de mon caleçon distendu pour me saisir de cette rigidité presque douloureuse. Je me concentra sur l'eau qui coulait toujours dans la salle de bain, l'imaginant ruisseler sur sa peau blanche, le long de ses seins… sur son ventre… dans les boucles de son pubis… pensant à la chaleur de son entre-cuisses tandis que j'allais et venait de plus en plus nerveusement autour de ma virilité prête à jouir, jusqu'à l'orgasme qui me vida autant de mon énergie que de ma semence alors que je retombait haletant et honteux sur le matelas.

Je l'entendis sortir de la pièce d'eau et descendre les escaliers; je ramassa ma baguette le temps de nettoyer rapidement les traces de mon avilissante pratique et me leva pour passer vite fait sous la douche également. Je me dépêcha, de peur qu'elle se demande ce que je pouvais bien fabriquer à prendre tant de temps là-haut et en quittant la pièce, sa robe suspendue à la porte attira mon attention… je la voyait, là et pouvait presque encore sentir sa présence dedans… j'en approcha les doigts, caressant le tissu doux et portant encore sa chaleur. Qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Descends bon Dieu ! Je m'en rapprocha, y enfouissant le visage pour sentir son odeur et mon sexe se dressa de nouveau. Ah non, pas encore hein ! soupirais-je mentalement en me forçant à quitter cette pièce pour la rejoindre en bas.

« Vous savez faire du café ? » m'enquis-je en sortant le nécessaire de l'armoire.

« Heu… non »

« Ok… je vais vous montrer »

« Vous ne faites pas de thé ce matin ? »

« Il ne m'en reste plus et vous n'aimez clairement pas alors… »

« Oh… hum, merci »

« Pas de quoi, le café m'ira tout aussi bien »

Je lui indiqua les quantités et comment mettre en route le vieux percolateur puis me couvrit pour sortir sous son regard inquisiteur.

« Je vais à l'épicerie chercher de quoi déjeuner… je ne suis pas souvent chez moi, les armoires sont vides »

« Ok… »

« Vous désirez quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Euh ben… non, non… comme je ne déjeune pas généralement… »

« Il vous faut déjeuner »

Elle soupira en levant ses yeux noisettes au ciel et je sortis chercher de quoi tenir quelques jours. L'épicerie n'était pas loin, même sans transplaner j'y serais rapidement… je fis le tour sommairement des rayons, reprenant ça et là thé, café, sucre et lait, une bouteille de whisky pour remplacer la précédente presque vide et puis du pain, du chocolat, du beurre et… passant devant les céréales je ne pus réprimer un sourire vainqueur, me saisit d'une boite et passa en caisse avant de revenir à la maison. Je pris le journal dans la boite au lettre puis me dirigea vers la cuisine où elle avait réussi à faire du café sans foutre le feu… Miracle ! pensais-je ironique en déposant le sac près de l'évier afin de ranger les emplettes. Je posa la main sur la boite de blé soufflé et lui offrit mon plus moqueur sourire en la lui agitant sous le nez.

« Je vous ai trouvé des céréales ! »

« Oooh génial » dit-elle d'une voix sur-enjouée et trépignant faussement de joie.

Je ris malgré moi de sa petite mise en scène et m'installa en face d'elle, me préparant à déjeuner en dépliant le journal du matin. Ce même journal qui m'avait tenu occupé des années durant et qui depuis deux jours ne parvenait plus à m'intéresser même si elle ne me dérangeait pas encore dans ma lecture… enfin, je n'aurais pas dus y songer trop fort sans doute, son regard pesant derrière m'intriguant de son nouvel intérêt :

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Hum? Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi dans ce cas ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous avez votre gazette devant les yeux ! »

« Je sens votre regard sur moi… c'est oppressant… bon alors, puis-je savoir ce à quoi vous pensiez ? » pitié faites qu'elle ne me parle pas de ce matin…

« Vous avez déjà couché avec une femme ? » quoi ? J'abaissa le journal pour la regarder afin d'être certain d'avoir de nouveau bien entendu.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Est-ce que… vous avez… déjà couché avec une femme ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? » répondis-je en éloignant l'imagine de Narcissa de mes pensées.

« Ben je me demandais… bien que ça vous regarde si vous préférez coucher avec des hommes… », des… hommes ?! Par Merlin, où va-t-elle chercher de telles horreurs ? C'est sans doute parce que tu as refusé qu'elle te touche ce matin se moqua Jiminy.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je répondrais à cette question ? »

« Rien… mais je me demandais… vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je vous regardais ben je vous ai répondu… moi »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! » bon sang ! La pensée qu'un homme puisse me toucher dans ces circonstances me faisant frissonner de dégoût.

« Ça vous regarde hein… »

« Justement… » je repris le journal en soupirant du nombre de bêtises qui pouvaient bien circuler dans cette tête farfelue.

« Donc, vous êtes vierge… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous êtes puceau quoi… » mais non, mais enfin ! En quoi ça la regarde bon Dieu ?!

« Mademoiselle… puis-je connaître la raison de votre intérêt quasi obsessionnel pour ma sexualité ? »

« Ben… vous êtes sexy comme mec… mais vous repoussez toutes les femmes alors », je suis sexy ? Première nouvelle… je devrais faire passer un questionnaire à mes autres étudiantes par pure curiosité tiens, combien cocheraient la case sexy au lieu d'hargneux, cynique, sinistre, imbuvable, sadique et j'en passe ? Fallait-il en rire ? Puis qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait que je repousse les femmes nom d'un chien ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » m'enquis-je, méfiant.

« Le Lord me l'a dit »

« Oh le Lord vous l'a dit ! Je les repousse car elles ne m'intéressent pas… » je me rattrapa en vitesse avant qu'elle n'ait de nouveau l'idée de me traiter de pédale « et je ne suis pas pour les hommes non plus… vous n'avez qu'à me voir comme… asexuel si cela vous chante »

« Comme les escargots ? »

« Les escargots ? » qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Après la chauve-souris, me voilà un escargot… je suis reconnaissant au ciel qu'elle ne soit pas dans ma classe, me dis-je en soupirant « les escargots sont hermaphrodites bon dieu ! » je me pinça le nez pour réprimer plus un fou rire qu'une envie de la tuer pour le coup mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle continue trop longtemps sur cette voie !

« Ah ouais… c'est ça, c'est vrai » elle me sourit d'une manière particulière, son regard moqueur bien trop présent pour une simple erreur; elle était clairement en train de me faire marcher !

« Vous… vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que ne connaissais pas la différence… c'était pour voir si vous, vous le saviez » sourit-elle, amusée.

« Et vous êtes rassurée ? », piqué d'avoir marché dans son petit jeu.

« Assez… vous êtes quand même vachement badass »

« Je suis quoi ? »

« Badass… balaise quoi, impressionnant, intelligent, si vous préférez… »

« Je vous remercie » m'obligeais-je à lui répondre, malgré ma rancoeur.

« Puis c'est vrai que vous êtes sexy aussi, vous êtes un bel homme » je me sentis rougir malgré moi à cette déroutante révélation et préféra en rester là, reprenant mon journal là où je l'avait laissé.

« Merci… puis-je finir mon journal maintenant ? »

« Ouais… faites… »

« N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire ?! » dis-je en la sentant toujours m'observer; elle soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers le salon, merci Seigneur, un peu de tranquillité !

« Voilà, vous êtes content ? » dit-elle, déjà de retour.

« Je trépigne de joie comme vous pouvez le constater » elle avait de nouveau prit ce foutu livre débile… ce qui me rappela le mien, laissé hier non loin et la préparation que je devrais mettre en route par avance en attendant de recevoir l'échantillon manquant « vous devriez avoir d'autres lectures… je pense que celles-ci ne vous donne que plus de mauvaises idées… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est romantique ! »

« Romantique ? » laisses-moi rire…

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Que connaissez-vous du romantisme ? » je serais curieux de le savoir… et si cela consiste en tripoter un homme durant son sommeil, ça n'en est clairement pas !

« Et vous ?! »

« Roméo et Juliette n'est PAS une histoire romantique… c'est une pseudo histoire d'amour entre deux gosses, qui n'a pas duré trois jours et qui a causé la mort de pas loin d'une dizaine de personnes… où est le romantisme là-dedans ? »

« Mouais… vu comme ça… mais vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ? »

« Non… »

« Ou à l'amour tout court ? »

« C'est très surfait… la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et vous le découvrirez malheureusement bien assez tôt »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Par où commencerais-je si j'avais ne fut-ce qu'eut l'envie de lui répondre ?

« Rien… il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout » je reporta mon attention au dehors, loin, si loin… et en même temps pas tellement… dans ce foutu château…

« C'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes malheureux »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi »

« Vous me conseilleriez quelle lecture dans ce cas ? » me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Que voulait-elle que je lui dise ? La vérité ? Que la vie n'était jamais heureuse ou du moins jamais longtemps ? Qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour vous tromper, vous blesser ou vous abandonner ? Ma bibliothèque ne comportait pour la plupart que des ouvrages de référence pour mon travail et très peu pour la lecture récréative cependant je me leva et m'y dirigea après avoir finit mon café. Parcourant rapidement les ouvrages classés par genre puis par ordre alphabétique en quête d'un conte ou l'autre… Beedle le Barde, peut-être… lorsque que ma main se posa sur un boite bleue, en partie abîmée par les années qu'elle avait accumulé sur ces étagères. Un léger pincement au coeur m'étreignit lorsque je sortis du rayonnage l'une des premières versions du Petit Prince. Après tout, cette histoire, bien que pour les enfants, permettait d'être mit devant la cruauté du monde et ses réalités… je fis demi-tour et regagna la cuisine où je le lui tendit. Elle m'interrogea sur l'oeuvre en question avant même de l'avoir ouvert puis la sortit du coffret et son regard s'illumina.

« Je ne l'ai jamais lu mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler » sourit-elle en caressant la couverture.

« Il était à moi lorsque j'étais enfant… il est à vous »

« Mais… merci, Severus »

Elle se leva et avant que je n'eus le temps d'effectuer un recul, elle était contre moi, les bras passés autour de ma taille.

« Je… j'ai des trucs à faire en bas… je peux vous laisser seule ici ? Vous n'allez pas mettre le feu ou que sais-je ? » dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

« Promis »

Elle se mit à rire avant de tendre un peu le cou vers moi et de venir déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elles étaient douces comme je les avait imaginées hier me surpris-je à penser tandis que je m'éloignait d'elle, un peu plus confus pour descendre au sous-sol. Elle se plaça comme la veille auprès du feu, sur le tapis avec le livre. Elle préférait rester là, je ne sais trop pourquoi d'ailleurs alors que le fauteuil était clairement plus confortable ! Que soit, à sa guise… je tira sur le mécanisme débloquant l'accès à l'étage inférieur et après lui avoir enjoint de venir me trouver en cas de problème, descendis travailler sur la potion deux heures durant. Une fois terminé ce que je pouvait aisément commencer à préparer maintenant, je me leva les mains des restes de mixtures les maculant et remonta au rez-de-chaussée; je vit qu'elle n'était plus dans le salon, me questionnant sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait lorsque je crus l'entendre pleurer dans la cuisine. Je me dirigea vers elle, inquiet et posa une main sur son épaule avant de savoir quoi lui dire ou faire lorsqu'elle se retournerait.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demandais-je alors qu'elle sursautait en se tournant vers moi.

« Votre livre… il… dites-moi que ça n'est pas ça la vie »

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ce conte tellement à coeur, que faisait-elle donc parmi nous ? Elle ne survivrait jamais… une angoisse me serra la gorge, il fallait que je la mette en sécurité… mais où ? Peut-être que si je la confiait à Dumbledore, il pourrait lui faire intégrer l'école… ou être mise sous la protection de l'Ordre ? Non, le Lord chercherait à savoir pourquoi… il fallait que je ralentisse au maximum son apprentissage, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas grand chose elle ne serait pas intégrée dans nos missions !

« Je suis désolé… mais objectivement, oui »

« Non… tout ne peut pas se calculer en souffrance à vivre »

« Et pourtant »

« Je ne veux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant soudain.

Cette colère, ce désarroi dans ces mots pareils aux miens quand j'avais supplié Narcissa de me garder à ses côtés me glacèrent sur place; comment cette femme qui avait prétendu m'aimer avait put rester de marbre devant tant de douleur ? Cette douleur que je voyais en cette jeune femme à présent et qui me donnait autant envie de la prendre contre moi, de la rassurer et de lui dire que la vie n'était pas forcément cela.

« Je suis désolé »

Ses yeux noisettes à la lumière du jour étaient éclairés de reflets d'or liquide que je n'avaient pas encore remarqué jusqu'à présent, semblant se mouvoir comme du sable dans un sablier au fur et à mesure que les larmes brouillaient sa vue. La déception dans son regard me fit mal et contrairement à celle qui m'avait trahit à une époque, je m'avança vers elle et la prit contre moi. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais ni si elle se laisserait faire mais il fallait au moins que je lui montre qu'elle ne serait pas seule quand son monde s'écroulait. Elle ne bougea pas et ne se contracta même pas quand je posa une main sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux, ne se reculant un peu que pour essuyer ses larmes puis lever la tête vers moi :

« Comment s'appelait votre rose ? »

« Ma rose ? » elle me tendit le livre ouvert et je regarda ce qui la tracassait, remontant près de vingt ans en arrière à cette époque où Lily était ma seule amie, ma rose… « c'était… il y a longtemps »

« Mais vous l'aimiez cette rose… »

« Sans doute, oui » dis-je un peu douloureux aux souvenirs que cela réveillait en moi.

« Comment pouvez-vous ne pas en être sûr ? Quand on aime quelqu'un on le sais, non ? »

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple… parfois… on se trompe de chemin, on pense que c'est le bon mais on se retrouve face à un mur »

« Peut-être que le mur est là mais vous… vous saviez dans quelle direction vous marchiez… je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'un amour n'est pas réciproque qu'il n'a pas existé pour celui qui l'a vécu » la réalité de ces propos firent mouche, oui je le reconnait, je les avaient aimées ces deux femmes mais elles s'étaient révélées être un mur à chaque fois…

« Sans doute, oui » reconnus-je, amer.

« Alors… comment s'appelait votre rose ? »

« Lily, elle s'appelait Lily » dis-je alors que ce nom qui m'avait toujours été tellement difficile à dire à haute voix devenait plus léger à prononcer.

« Merci »

« Pour ? »

« Votre honnêteté »


	5. L'apprentie : L'invitation

« Habillez-vous correctement, je vous emmène manger » dit-il soudain.

« Correctement ? »

« Une robe par exemple ? »

« Oh… oui, oui j'en ai une »

« Très bien, on part dans une demie-heure »

Il s'éloigna de moi et je l'entendis bientôt monter les escaliers vers l'étage où il referma la porte, sans doute de sa chambre, derrière lui. Je remonta également et jeta un oeil aux trois sacs de vêtements que je devrais ranger tout à l'heure, fouillant à la recherche de cette robe… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Un emballage rose bonbon se trouvait dans l'un d'eux, je n'avais pas acheté ça… je le sortit du sac et l'ouvrit, restant un moment plus qu'étonnée de ce que j'avais à présent entre les mains ! Une robe semi-transparente vert émeraude ? Des mots sur l'emballage attirèrent mon regard… « Joyeux anniversaire » ? Bella ?! À moins que… je ressortis de ma chambre et alla frappa à la sienne.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, vêtu d'une chemise banche dont il refermait rapidement les boutons.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est de vous ça ? » demandais-je en lui montrant la nuisette; il se raidit un moment avant de se reprendre, pareil à lui-même.

« Je ne comprends pas votre question »

« Vous l'avez mise dans mes affaires ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas achetée ! »

« Avec qui avez-vous effectué vos emplettes ? » me rappela-t-il, ironique.

« Hum… ok… »

Je lui tourna le dos et repartis vers mon lit pour l'y déposer en soupirant… cette femme était vraiment bizarre sérieusement, pourquoi m'acheter un truc pareil ? Enfin… je mis la main sur ce que je cherchais quand il passa rapidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de ma porte :

« Pour votre information, d'ici à ce que je règle la question du chauffage dans votre chambre… je vous interdit formellement de porter ce truc pour dormir »

« Dormir ou dormir avec vous ? »

« Si vous voulez revenir dans votre chambre faites, je ne vous retiendrais pas »

« Il fait meilleur dans la vôtre » reconnus-je.

« Dans ce cas, abstenez- vous, je vous en saurais gré… merci »

Je l'entendis redescendre dans le salon et m'habilla en souriant à cette petite remarque que je parviendrais sans peine à replacer mine de rien le moment venu… m'arrivant juste au-dessus du genou, la robe était en une matière satinée qui faisait miroiter deux tons différents de mauve, ma couleur favorite. J'enfila les hautes bottes noires achetées ce jour-là également et descendis le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ça vous va comme ça ? » demandais-je en me plaçant devant lui, assis dans le fauteuil.

« C'est… parfait », il me regarda un certain temps avant de reprendre vie « vous… vous avez nourrit votre bestiole aujourd'hui ? »

« Hier soir… pourquoi ? »

« Un animal c'est une vie, il faut vous en occuper sérieusement; allez vite vérifier qu'il ait encore à boire et à manger puis on y va… dépêchez-vous ! »

Surprise de son soudain intérêt pour mon petit ami ailé je ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin et repartis vers la cuisine chercher les fruits restants pour les lui apporter. Effectivement je n'avais pas pensé à remplir son abreuvoir espèce d'idiote que tu es ! Il a raison, je ne suis pas capable de gérer grand chose… une fois cela fait, je redescendis, le trouvant prêt dans le hall d'entrée.

« Merci »

« Pour ? »

« M'avoir rappelé mes obligations… je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même »

« Et déjà de vous j'ai l'impression parfois que c'est bien au-dessus de vos moyens… »

« Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! » lui fis-je remarquer, il se renfrogna un peu.

« Je… sans doute… bon, venez » il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, me rendant un peu perplexe pour le coup.

« On n'y va pas comme d'habitude ? »

« Pas en pleine journée Mademoiselle, il y a trop de monde »

« Ok… vous conduisez ? » m'enquis-je, n'ayant pas vu de voiture au-dehors dans toute la rue.

« Non… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité… je transplane la plupart du temps et lorsqu'il le faut je sais monter un balai » je le regarda pour voir s'il se moquait de moi ou non mais il semblait sérieux.

« Vous vous foutriez pas de ma gueule des fois ? »

« C'est mon genre ? »

« Ben assez oui » il soupira en secouant la tête, amusé.

« Dans ce cas, non, j'étais sérieux ! D'ailleurs il faudra vous y coller aussi très chère »

« Quoi ?! Nan mais quand vous dites balai vous pensez pas balai quand même ?! »

« Si Mademoiselle »

« Ouais mais nan, ça vous m'oubliez »

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Vous êtes ici pour nous servir parait-il ! Vous avez proposé vos services à la personne qu'il ne fallait pas, maintenant, assumez »

« J'ai le vertige » avouais-je alors.

« Ça vous passera… je l'avais aussi »

Nous continuâmes à marcher un moment avant d'arriver à une station de taxis où nous entendîmes un transport.

« Vous avez appris où tout ce que vous savez ? »

« Dans les livres principalement… et à l'école »

« À l'école ? »

« Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, invisible pour les moldus, j'y ai fait toute ma scolarité comme tous les autres jeunes sorciers d'ailleurs »

« Comment ça se fait que moi j'ai pas pus y aller dans ce cas ? » il me regarda intensément, semblant réfléchir à la question.

« Je ne sais pas, effectivement » avoua-t-il en me regardant toujours « mais je peux peut-être me renseigner »

« Vous renseigner ? »

« Taisez-vous maintenant, le taxi arrive »

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient pour dans deux jours et cela faisait déjà un moment que les villes, villages, magasins et fenêtres étaient décorées pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes de lumières semblaient pousser de partout et le léger givre environnant accentuait cette impression festive. Severus indiqua le nom du restaurant au chauffeur et il se mit en route, tentant ça et là d'entretenir un minimum de conversation avec mon mentor qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire…

« Voilà, vous êtes arrivés ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à votre fille et vous » entendis-je dire le chauffeur alors que nous sortions du véhicule.

Je vis Severus tiquer légèrement mais pas autant que moi ! Sa fille ?! Il est sérieux ? Je fait si jeune que ça nom d'un chien ?! Je râlais encore lorsque nous arrivions à quelques mètres du restaurant.

« Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je vous l'ai dis que je pourrais être votre père » rit-il de mon désarroi.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Je trouve que oui parce que ça prouve que vous aviez tort… »

« Vous avez toujours raison vous hein ? »

« Plus souvent que vous » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'ouvrir la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Je fulminais littéralement et lui, le voyant, se pavanait avec un air triomphant ! Qu'elle curieuse créature que cet homme… que devait-il bien avoir pu subir pour autant aimer regarder les autres à terre ?

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire bander… » le narguais-je.

« Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas que ça… » me répondit-il en souriant.

« Non, il y a les nuisettes aussi apparemment ! »

Il ne répondit plus à recula ma chaise pour que je m'y installe, me regardant d'un air de défi.

« Je sais reculer une chaise, je vous remercie… Monsieur Rogue » il tiqua à son nom ainsi prononcé.

« Cela s'appelle le respect Mademoiselle ou la galanterie, si vous préférez »

« Dans ce cas… merci pour votre galanterie ! »

Il partit s'asseoir et intercepta le serveur qui passait non loin pour récupérer deux cartes. C'était la première fois que je venais dans un restaurant, j'étais quelque peu impressionnée par toute l'effervescence du lieu, regardant les serveurs aller et venir de table en table avec des assiettes, des plateaux et des cartes. Je jeta un oeil à la mienne, étonnée de la quantité de plats proposés et ne savais clairement pas lequel choisir, la plupart de ceux ici notés m'étant parfaitement étrangers.

« Vous me conseilleriez quoi ? »

« Cela dépend de vos goûts »

« Dois-je une fois de plus vous rappeler d'où je viens ? » lui fis-je un poil mordante, il soupira.

« Le carré d'agneau ? »

« Très bien »

Le serveur revint vers nous peu de temps après pour prendre notre commande, s'adressant à Severus en particulier.

« Vous avez fait votre choix Monsieur ? »

« Le carré d'agneau et la Pasta Comedia à la truffe »

« Très bien, du vin en mangeant ? »

« Un Valmur, rouge »

« Bien et pour votre fille ? » il me jeta un oeil amusé puis revint vers le serveur.

« Demandez-le lui » me sourit-il; je l'aurais bien tué sur le coup, tous les deux d'ailleurs !

« Un coca ! »

« Bien… »

Il s'éloigna de nous et je me retourna vers un Severus hilare que je fusilla du regard :

« Ça vous fait rire hein ! »

« Assez je l'avoue »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il se trompait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? » soupira-t-il en regardant distraitement une toile accrochée au mur près de nous.

« Moi ça me fait ! Je ne suis plus une gamine et puis vous n'êtes pas mon père ! »

« Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je dirais que vous êtes… ma nièce si cela vous convient mieux »

T'en fait pas mon vieux, tu veux jouer au plus malin mais j'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !

« C'est quand que vous allez m'apprendre des choses utiles ? »

« C'est ce que je fais depuis deux jours il me semble »

« Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? »

« Le respect, l'éducation et les bonnes manières » fit-il insolent, je soupira de ne pas pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui « cela ne fait que deux jours que vous êtes dans notre monde, laissez-vous le temps d'emmagasiner les informations »

« Je veux faire plus ! »

« Si je vous apprends plus vite, vous apprendrez mal et ça sera une grosse erreur, vous vous mettrez en danger et pire, vous mettrez en danger les autres ! »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… cela dépendra de vous »

« Et de vous ! »

« Indubitablement »

L'on nous servit les plats, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder de travers ce connard de serveur avec ses « mademoiselle » et « jeune fille » à tout-va !

« Cela vous convient-il ? » demanda-t-il en prenant son verre de vin.

« Oui, très bien et vous ? Votre vin ? »

« Parfait », dit-il, narquois.

« Vous auriez pu m'en proposer… »

« Ce genre de vin se déguste… »

« Ah… je ne savais pas qu'il fallait être alcoolique pour apprécier un vin »

« Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! »

Le ton employé, soudain plus brusque me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je savais alors avoir touché une corde sensible.

« Avouez vous-même que vous êtes rarement sans un verre à la main » continuais-je sans me démonter.

« Vous vous trompez »

« Cela fait deux jours que je vous côtoie et vous avez déjà descendu, si ma mémoire est bonne, une non, deux bouteilles de whisky et une de vin »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Moi je m'en fout hein, je dis ça pour vous… »

Il soupira en me regardant, le feu de son regard me consumant à distance puis il se redressa et héla le barman quelques mètres plus loin, lui indiquant d'un geste de la main son verre. Le jeune homme revint avec un second verre et nous le déposa à table avant de s'éloigner. Severus le remplit de moitié et me le tandis, arrogant :

« S'il vous plait, ma chère ! »

« Je vous remercie mon brave ! »

Un sourire naquit doucement au coin de ses lèvres puis s'élargit tandis qu'il secouait la tête, découragé.

« Vous avez du caractère, il faut le reconnaitre » me dit-il en remettant une mèche récalcitrante derrière son oreille.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal dans le genre non plus »

« Merci… »

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Et vous, pourquoi répondez-vous toujours à mes questions par une autre question ? C'est fatiguant à la longue ! »

« Je suis enseignant »

« Wow, la classe… c'est donc pour ça que vous êtes comme ça »

« Je suis comment ? »

« Intelligent, intéressé, … bon clairement si vous donnez cours comme hier, je plains vos étudiants… mais au fait, vous donnez cours de quoi ? »

« De potions »

« Oh… c'est… ça doit être vraiment très intéressant comme matière » souris-je sincère.

Il me sourit également et se radoucit.

« Je pourrais vous donner des cours sur le sujet, si vous le désirez »

« Avec plaisir… professeur »

Voilà une prise de contact utile ! Il suffisait de lui parler de ce qui le branchait ! Bon certes, on aurait vite fait le tour apparement… Je le vis remettre avec une pointe d'agacement une nouvelle mèche de cheveux en place où elle ne resta guère plus longtemps que le précédente avant de retomber de nouveau devant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous faire une queue de cheval ? » proposais-je, l'imaginant bien porter le catogan.

« Parce que j'en ai déjà une… » dit-il sérieusement en portant une nouvelle fourchette à sa bouche.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil fugace alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il racontait, lorsque la blague, plus que lourde tomba sous l'éclairage de ma compréhension.

« Severus ! » fis-je en tentant de réprimer un fou rire « Alors vous ! »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Ben… vous faites le prude mais… apparemment… c'est loin d'être le cas ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu hein ! » ris-je, un peu choquée pour le coup.

« Vous m'en faites voir depuis le début, me prenant la plupart du temps pour un vieux con sans humour ou sans références… »

« J'aime assez votre humour » avouais-je en rougissant un peu « et puis… en ce qui concerne… » je le désigna en gros, n'osant pas clairement pointer du doigt son entre-jambes avant de continuer « je m'excuse… pour ce matin… » merci le vin de me délier la langue !

« Je le savais que vous ne dormiez pas ! » il me sonda du regard un instant, buvant à son verre sans me quitter des yeux.

« Je voulais… voir si Bella hum… »

« Bella ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans par Merlin ? »

« Ben… elle m'a dit que… voir c'est bien mais toucher… »

« Ok… et vous est-il peut-être venu à l'esprit que le consentement de l'autre pourrait avoir une quelconque importance ? »

« Je savais que vous auriez refusé… »

« Ah bon, vous croyez ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De par votre âge et de par notre statut »

« Mon âge ? Je suis sexuellement majeure que je sache ! »

« Nous avons 17 ans de différence… je ne compte pas être enfermé à Azkaban pour attentat à la pudeur ou je ne sais quel autre délit que l'on pourrait me coller sur le dos si je venais à vous toucher… »

« Azkaban ? »

« C'est notre prison »

« Oh… mais si personne ne le savait ? »

« Je suis une figure d'autorité pour vous, cela ne se fait pas »

« Pourtant dans la Grèce antique les professeurs apprenaient TOUT à leurs élèves »

« Nous ne sommes, Dieu merci, plus dans la Grèce antique Mademoiselle ! »

« Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis avant de le faire ? » dis-je amère.

« Vous rendez-vous seulement compte », il se rapprocha de moi, baissant la voix pour ne pas que l'on risque d'entendre le sujet de notre discussion « du risque que vous avez pris inconsidérément en faisant cela ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vous auriez fait quoi si j'aurais eu envie de plus ? » demanda-t-il gravement.

« Je… vous aurais laissé faire… » il se redressa soudain, comme si je l'avais giflé.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Ben… parce que… vous me plaisez » avouais-je en me concentrant sur les bulles de mon coca.

Un blanc des plus gênants s'installa entre nous, n'entendant plus que le bruit des couverts autour de nous pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Sinon tant qu'on y est… » il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi « tant qu'on est dans l'embarrassant… vous devinerez jamais où j'ai retrouvé votre main ce matin en me réveillant… » ben tiens, il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois la seule à me trouvée bête pour le coup !

J'eus l'impression un moment que son teint pâle ne pourrait pas l'être plus… mais en fait oui et c'était le cas maintenant; ah pour le coup j'avais toute son attention ! Il leva de nouveau un sourcil, n'osant clairement pas me demander de vive voix de quoi je parlais.

« Ben regardez vous-mêmes, je vous l'autorise »

« Est-ce encore une manoeuvre de votre part pour me faire perdre mes moyens ? »

« Non… »

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la table, se frotta rapidement le visage d'une main puis me fixa pendant une seconde le temps d'effectuer la connexion. Je voyais ce qu'il voyait… mon réveil, sa main entre mes cuisses écartées et mon embarra de le retirer de là par peur qu'il ne m'en veuille moi… il ressortit de ma tête, passant du blanc translucide au rouge pivoine.

« Je suis désolé, si ça peux vous rassurer, je ne vous ai rien fait »

« Oh, je m'en doute »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en vous et puis… je sais que je ne vous plait pas alors… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela » je tenta d'analyser ses dernières paroles, serait-ce un « peut-être » voilé ?

« Vous accepteriez de… enfin vous voyez ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas »

« Ben… dans le contexte actuel et avec le fait que nous soyons tous les deux au courant des choses à faire et ne pas faire… »

« Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

« Ben je me disais que peut-être on pourrait… » je leva un sourcil équivoque mais cependant pas assez pour lui vu l'interrogation qu'il affichait toujours.

« On pourrait… ? »

« Ben quitte à partager le même lit… vous et moi… »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Hors de question que je vous fasse quoi que ce soit… si vous avez des pulsions libidinales je vous présenterez quelqu'un qui fera très bien l'affaire… »

Il est con ou quoi ? Il a certainement déjà dû effacer l'épisode où je lui disais qu'il me plaisait et que c'est avec lui que j'aimerais sauter le pas ! Me présenter quelqu'un, la bonne blague… ma bonne humeur, partie pour le coup, me laissait un goût d'amertume plus que frustrante !

« Vous désirez un dessert ? »

« Je m'en fout… » boudais-je en regardant ailleurs.

« Vous êtes une enfant, quand je vous le dit ! »

« Vous me traiteriez comme une adulte peut-être que cela serait différent ! »

Notre cher serveur revint nous débarrasser puis retourna auprès de nous avec la carte.

« Vous prendrez un dessert ? »

« Non, merci » répondit-il en la refusant.

« Et votre fille ? » cette fois-ci, c'est la goute d'eau; je le vis me regarder hésitant, alors je me permis de répondre à sa place.

« Je ne suis pas fille ! Je suis sa petite amie ! »

Ils parurent aussi choqué l'un que l'autre ce qui me fit un bien énorme, l'un pour s'être foutu de ma gueule une partie de la journée et l'autre pour parler sans savoir ! Le serveur, confus et rouge, s'excusa avant de s'éloigner rapidement de notre table, me laissant un sourire victorieux.

« Vous êtes contente ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! »

Son air sévère s'allégea et il se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes infernale ! »

« Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

Nous avons continué à parler de choses plus légères en regagnant la rue, me permettant de le taquiner gentiment sur son charme indéniable jusqu'à une centaine de mètres plus loin, dans un passage au calme où il m'attira par le bras, me plaquant contre lui, si proches et nous disparûmes. Une fois dans le hall, dans la même posture qu'une seconde auparavant, je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. L'instant qui sans doute aura duré peut-être trois secondes, sembla s'être étiré à l'infini. Il baissa les yeux vers mes lèvres entrouvertes et je serais prête à le jurer, il se pencha vers elles… quand un bruit au carreau de la cuisine nous fit sursauter tous les deux, le faisant reculer à bonne distance instantanément. Il partit voir de quoi il s'agissait, me laissant dans l'entrée, lascive et tremblante. Je ne sais pas d'où provenait ce bruit mais je serais capable, en cet instant précis, de tuer celui ou celle qui avait brisé cet instant si particulier ! Allait-il vraiment m'embrasser, là, contre son meuble ? L'image de sa bouche se rapprochant de la mienne s'estompa peu à peu en me laissant une sensation de frustration terrible.

« Qu'était-ce ? » dis-je en le rejoignant.

« Un hiboux »

« Un hiboux ? »

« Oui, ils nous servent au courrier » m'informa-t-il en agitant une lettre devant moi avant de l'ouvrir.

« Oh… ok »

« Nous sommes invités… » dit-il, morose avant de chiffonner la lettre et la lancer dans l'évier.

« Nous ? Par qui ? »

« Le propriétaire du Manoir… »

« Oh… le fameux employé du Lord » souris-je « et où est le problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller »

« Pourquoi ? » il soupira.

« C'est compliqué… »

« N'y allons pas dans ce cas »

« Nous sommes bien obligés… en tant que mangemorts… nous devons répondre présents aux événements tenus sur place »

« Mangemort ? »

« C'est le nom que vous portez désormais… enfin, pas réellement… pas tant que vous ne serez pas marquée »

« Marquée ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Il soupira de nouveau et ouvrit la manche gauche de sa chemise puis la remonta pour me montrer son avant-bras. Une marque, presque effacée… une tête de mort et un serpent en sortant de la bouche ouverte. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarquée chez lui…

« C'est la marque des ténèbres, quand vous serez prête le Maitre vous marquera comme nous tous »

« À quoi cela sert-il ? »

« À nous appeler et nous reconnaitre entre nous »

Soudain, malgré ce que Bella m'avait dit de Voldemort, je me fit la réflexion que ce signe ne m'inspirait pas confiance du tout et me demanda où j'avais bien pu mettre les pieds !

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui parler, si ? »

« Il voudra vous rencontrer »

« Et alors ? Je m'en fout moi »

« Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un de très correct… surtout avec une jeune femme dans votre genre »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« À votre avis ? » il secoua la tête en regardant par la fenêtre « avec lui vous devrais faire attention, il n'est pas moi… jouez avec lui comme vous le faites avec moi et je ne pourrais plus grand chose pour vous »

« Je ne compte pas le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Bien… je vous présenterais aussi son fils… mon… filleul »

« Vous, vous avez un filleul ? »

« Oui, pourquoi cela vous surprend t-il ? »

« Ben honnêtement je ne vous vois pas du tout dans ce rôle mais bon… vous êtes peut-être différent avec les gens que vous considérez… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais aucune considération pour vous ! »

« Ben c'est quand même tout comme, il faut que je vous rappelle ce que vous m'avez dit hier dans la salle ? »

Il se leva en grommelant et partit s'installer dans le salon, la tête reposée sur le dossier et les yeux clos dans l'espoir, je présume, de se reposer un peu… mais une question me restait…

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez le parrain de son fils si vous ne savez pas le voir ? »

« C'est lui qui a un problème avec moi… » dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

« Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait ? » ris-je, moqueuse « vous vous êtes montré trop cynique et arrogant ? » le taquinais-je, penchée au-dessus de lui, derrière le fauteuil.

« J'ai baisé sa femme… »

Ah… celle-là clairement, je ne m'y attendait pas du tout ! Donc ça répondait à une de mes questions, il n'était pas vierge ! Ça ne pouvait donc pas venir de là son éternelle rancoeur envers tous… il ouvrit un oeil pour voir si j'étais toujours là, le refermant en voyant que je me trouvais juste à côté de lui.

« Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir… » dit-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Dites-moi le fond de votre pensée… que je suis un salopard, un ignoble personnage ou un… quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un être abject… » il sourit tristement et soupira, tournant la tête vers l'âtre crépitant.

« On commet tous des erreurs Severus »

« Oh oui ! Et Narcissa en fut une monumentale »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela si vous saviez que ce n'était pas une chose à faire ? »

« J'étais jeune… à peine trois ou quatre ans en plus que vous… et elle me cherchait, souvent »

« Un peu comme moi ? »

« Oui, un peu comme vous » dit-il en tournant de nouveau sa tête vers moi.

« C'est pour cela que vous m'en voulez ? »

« Non… c'est à moi que j'en veux parce que vous me rappelez ma faiblesse »

« Vous êtes humain… et puis si elle était mariée pourquoi vous faire cela ? Elle est aussi en tort que vous ! » m'insurgeais-je.

« Ils étaient sur le point de se marier et elle… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça… » dit-il en se fermant de nouveau comme une huitre.

« Parce que je vais devoir affronter sur place le mari que vous avez rendu cocu »

« Merci de me le rappeler… » il se redressa un peu et se tourna pour se réinstaller de biais dans le fauteuil « elle m'a menti, m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait pour pouvoir obtenir de moi ce qu'elle désirait… »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle venait vous voir dans l'unique but de… enfin que vous la… »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrait-ce pas être un unique but en soi je vous prie ? » se vexa-t-il.

« Le prenez pas mal, je sais pas comment vous vous débrouillez de ce côté-là mais je pense pas qu'on puisse faire ça que pour ça »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Avec combien de personne l'avez vous donc fait vous pour me donner des leçons ? » puis se ravisant « non, ne me répondez pas, je ne tiens même pas à le savoir ! »

« Donc vous me dites que vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle vous a fait ça ? »

« Non ! »

« Et que le mari en question là… si je dois m'en méfier c'est qu'il est volage… »

« Effectivement »

« Vous aviez quoi comme relation avec lui avant de lui foutre les cornes ? »

« C'était comme mon frère, pourquoi ? »

Je le regarda un long moment, sidérée. Comment ce gars si intelligent était passé à côté de ça ! Je soupira, exaspérée.

« Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez intelligent… »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

« Sérieusement… avec tout ce que je viens de vous dire vous captez toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes fait baiser ? Au sens propre comme au sens figuré d'ailleurs… »

« Éclairez-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout puisque vous semblez le savoir mieux que moi ! » râla-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, je m'assis à côté de lui sur le tapis.

« Votre pote là, votre frère soi-disant… il la trompait, une femme trompée elle veut faire mal… et qui de plus proche qu'un frère pour faire payer son mari infidèle ? CQFD »

« Vous… » il se tut, se concentrant sur la cheminée un temps incroyablement long avant de se retourner de nouveau vers moi « la jalousie… elle voulait juste le rendre jaloux… ? »

« Ouais… je suis désolée pour vous… vous avez cru en elle… on ne devrait jamais faire ça à quelqu'un » dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Je comprends mieux maintenant… la première je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est advenu mais apparemment elle devait pas en avoir grand chose à faire de lui et la deuxième s'est servie de lui pour arriver à ses propres fins… tu m'étonnes qu'il en se laisse plus approcher !

« Vous êtes tombé sur des salopes c'est pas de votre faute »

« Ne parlez pas ainsi de Lily, je vous l'interdit ! » s'énerva-t-il soudain.

« Je… »

« Vous ne savez rien ! » je baissa les yeux, récupérant ma main après qu'il eut retiré vivement la sienne.

« Severus… excusez-moi… mais elle vous a laissé aussi… »

« Non ! C'est moi qui l'est laissée… je… » sa voix se brisa et il envoya voler le tabouret et les livres posés dessus à travers la pièce.

« Severus »

« Laissez-moi ! » il m'avait hurlé ces derniers mots, me faisant sursauter avant que je ne me lève en vitesse et quitte la pièce sous le bruit d'autres objets qui percutaient les murs.

Je passa le reste de la journée à l'étage, m'occupant de mon petit Baterus, l'apprivoisant petit à petit et le laissant voleter dans ma chambre… le soir venu, je n'osa pas plus montrer le bout de mon nez en bas; après tout, s'il désirait ma présence, il lui suffirait de la demander ! Ne comptant quand même pas manger seule de toute manière, je préféra me mettre au lit avec un livre trouvé dans sa chambre, espérant qu'il finisse par remonter et qu'il ne m'en veuille plus quand cela serait le cas mais les heures défilèrent sans signe de sa part, ce qui me fit m'inquiéter. J'hésita quelques minutes encore… et s'il était encore de mauvaise humeur ? Après tout, que te ferait-il de plus que d'habitude ? Te crier dessus ? Te rabaisser ? Une habitude depuis c'est trois derniers jours de toute façon… allez ! Du nerf, vas t'assurer qu'il va bien au moins ! Je pris mon courage et ma volonté à deux mains, posa le livre sur la commode à côté de moi, me leva du lit et me dirigea, pas trop rassurée je l'avoue, vers les escaliers. Seule la lumière émanant de la cheminée éclairait le salon et une faible partie du hall, le reste de la maison étant dans un noir complet; je descendis la dernière marche et me dirigea vers la lueur chancelante. Il dormait dans le fauteuil, enfin dormir… au vu des trois bouteilles de whisky au sol, je dirais plutôt qu'il va cuver un moment… le dernier verre qu'il s'était versé était tombé de sa main posée par-dessus l'accoudoir et avait imbibé le tapis au sol. Une chaise, en pièce, reposait dans un coin de la pièce et une étagère de la bibliothèque s'était écroulée, éparpillant au sol une cinquantaine de livres. Je m'approcha un peu plus de lui, marchant sur une feuille de papier qui se froissa sous mon pied, je me baissa pour la ramasser. À moitié brulée entre mes doigts, une page du Petit Prince; je jeta un regard vers la cheminée et y vit avec douleur le livre presque entièrement carbonisé.

« Severus… » dis-je tout bas en lui touchant le bras.

Il ne réagit pas et m'inquiéta un peu plus… j'en avait tellement vu à l'abri des personnes qui comme lui, avaient bu suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir se réveiller… je défis rapidement les premiers boutons de son col et l'ouvrit largement puis porta le bout de mes doigts tremblants vers son cou. Dieu merci, son coeur bat toujours ! Mais je n'aimerais pas être lui quand il se réveillera dans quelques heures ! Que pourrais-je faire pour lui dans cet état ? Je soupira en portant un regard autour de moi, espérant pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui… à moins que ? Je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque… il possède tant de livres ici… même ceux datant de son internat ! Je réfléchis rapidement… comment m'a-t-il déjà dit que cela s'appelait ? Des… des sortilèges ! Et ce qu'il a fait pour appeler ma baguette lorsqu'il m'a désarmée… acto? aptio… Accio ! Je remonta en courant les escaliers et me saisit de ma baguette pour redescendre tout aussi vite. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas faire de conneries…

« Accio livre de sortilèges ! »

Rien… pffff… pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?!

« Accio livre de sortilèges ! »

Rhaaaaa ! Concentres-toi !

« Accio livre de sorts ! »

Un mouvement dans la bibliothèque… un livre remua sous l'amas de bouquins au sol puis m'arriva en pleine poitrine, me coupant le souffle sous le choc. Entre mes mains un lourd ouvrage reprenant à première vue sept volumes de sortilèges ! Je l'ouvris rapidement et feuilleta la table des matières pour trouver un truc qui me serait utile dans cette situation… Mobilicorpus… Finite Incantatem… Pitié, pourvu que je ne fasse pas pire que mieux ! Je pointa une baguette tremblante vers lui, osant à peine le viser… et si je me trompais et que je le blessait gravement ? Concentres-toi… ça ira, tu as déjà fait tellement plus sans le savoir ! Je raffermis ma main, non je ne lui ferait pas de mal, jamais.

« Mobilicorpus ! »

Son corps se souleva lentement du fauteuil et je rattrapa sa tête avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide, le dirigeant vers les escaliers, montant les marches à reculons petit à petit en le guidant vers moi jusqu'à pouvoir le poser au bord du lit.

« Finite Incantatem »

Il retomba doucement sur le matelas, inerte. Sans connaître sa capacité d'absorption, je préférais prévoir le nécessaire plutôt que devoir nettoyer la chambre en pleine nuit ! Je redescendis à la cuisine et jeta un oeil dans les placards sous l'évier… un seau… je n'aurais pas mieux. Je remonta de nouveau, passa à la salle de bain récupérer un gant de toilette que je passa sous l'eau froide et revins avec les deux auprès de lui, lui passant doucement le linge humide sur le visage avant de le reposer sur son front pour commencer à le déshabiller. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas… je vais quand même le laisser en caleçon souris-je un instant, sentant une légère rougeur me monter aux joues. Je passa comme je pus ses bras hors de la chemise, m'esquintant ensuite à le lui faire passer au-dessus de la tête. Il remua un peu la tête en gémissant, tant mieux, c'est qu'il commence à émerger ! Assise au bord du lit contre lui, je mis un petit moment à me décider de défaire la boucle de cette ceinture, lui jetant un coup d'oeil de temps en temps pour être sûr qu'il était toujours calme… je défis le premier bouton puis le deuxième et le troisième, obligée pour ce faire de frôler sa virilité sous le tissu. Je tenta de m'ôter cette image de la tête et abaissa par à-coup son pantalon jusqu'à savoir l'enlever entièrement, devant ôter en cours de route chaussures et chaussettes oubliées dans ma gêne à ouvrir son pantalon !

Maintenant que je le voyais ainsi presque nu, il me semblait encore plus beau et mon âme prit feu, je frôla du bout des doigts les cicatrices parcourant son torse, son ventre, ses côtes; il eut un frisson à ce passage… serait-il donc chatouilleux ? Cela me fit sourire et je me décida à lui laisser un peu d'intimité en le recouvrant du drap. Je passa par-dessus pour m'installer contre le mur, ôtant en vitesse ma robe pour n'avoir que mes sous-vêtements, ce qui serait plus confortable pour dormir et resta éveillée un long moment à le regarder, m'assurant qu'il respire toujours normalement, retournant de temps à autre le tissu humide pour qu'il ait toujours cette fraîcheur sur la peau… lorsqu'il fut presque sec, je le prit pour aller le repasser sous l'eau, l'enjambant délicatement comme je pouvais pour rejoindre la salle de bain lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma cuisse, manquant me faire basculer à terre sur le seau.

« Severus ? » demandais-je tout bas alors qu'il me retenait du peu de force qu'il lui restait à moitié sortie du lit; je le vit sourire dans le vague avant de se rendormir ou de perdre de nouveau conscience je ne sais pas « Severus ?! » dis-je un peu plus fort.

« Hmmm ? » gémit-il en grimaçant.

« Severus, ça va ? »

« Mouais… » sa voix rauque et épaisse me rappela que j'aurais dû prévoir de lui prendre un verre d'eau !

« Vous… vous voulez bien me lâcher ? » demandais-je alors que sa main était toujours posée sur moi, m'empêchant de me lever sans le faire basculer avec.

« Humm ? »

Wow, il avait vraiment l'air dans le coaltar cette fois-ci !

« Votre main… sur ma… cuisse »

« Désolé… »

« C'est pas grave »

Il la laissa tomber à côté de lui et je pus me lever quand je l'entendis derrière moi.

« Me laisses pas » pauvre petit chaton… il va me faire mourir de tristesse ce gars !

« J'arrive »

« Restes »

Je repartis aussi vite que possible vers la salle de bain et imbiba sommairement le tissu avant de revenir vers lui; il avait l'air de nouveau s'être endormi quand je lui reposa le gant sur le front puis l'enjamber dans l'autre sens mais il m'arrêta de nouveau. Décidément ! Il a un radar ou quoi ?! Il ouvrit ses yeux sombres vers moi et dans un geste mal assuré tendit les mains vers mon visage, qu'il approcha de ses lèvres entrouvertes. J'étais figée, assise en culotte sur lui, sa caresse me grisant et faisant battre mon coeur un peu plus vite… avant que je ne puisse me convaincre de ne pas profiter de la situation il avait glissé sa langue dans ma bouche et la fouillait avidement en me dévorant des lèvres. Bon sang… elles étaient douces bien que sèchent… zut ce verre d'eau ! Et sa langue… sa langue Seigneur… je gémis contre lui et il se recula, me transperçant de son regard devenu brillant.

« Severus… je pense pas que vous devriez - »

« Chuuut » me coupa-t-il; il avança une main vers moi, réajustant la trajectoire à mi-parcours en redoublant de concentration dans son brouillard éthylique.

« Severus… »

« Tais-toi » il passa une main derrière ma nuque pour me recoller contre ses lèvres et glissa l'autre sur mon sein qu'il dénuda de son soutien pour m'en caresser le téton, me faisant réaliser qu'il était temps d'arrêter cela avant que cela n'aille trop loin !

Je me recula à contre-coeur, l'entre-jambes trempée et l'excitation tellement exacerbée que j'étais à la limite du malaise. Il mit ses mains chaudes sur mes hanches, leur imprimant une pression contre son pubis en soupirant de désir et je remercia le ciel qu'il ne soit pas en état d'avoir une réelle érection !

« Vous avez trop bu Severus… » dis-je en repoussant gentiment ses mains pour me rasseoir côté mur.

« Non… restes… ça va arriver » dit-il en jetant un oeil sous son caleçon alors que je détournais vivement les yeux, des bouffées de chaleur naissantes.

« Non, non, non Sev, rangez ça, tranquillement hein… on va plutôt dormir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ? »

« Non, viens » dit-il en tentant de me reprendre contre lui.

« Hum… écoutes… je suis vraiment très fatiguée, si tu veux on le fera demain d'accord ? » il sembla réfléchir à la demande, plissant les yeux pour se concentrer autant que son esprit embrumé le lui permettait.

« Hm… d'accord… »

Je soupira, rassurée d'avoir réussi à calmer ses fameuses pulsions qu'il n'avait jamais selon lui, ris-je en moi-même. Je me recoucha près de lui, remontant les draps bien au-dessous de son bas-ventre et lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il se rendorme. Il gémissait doucement sous mes doigts, les yeux clos, de nouveau paisible…

« Me laisses pas tout seul » chuchota-t-il à la limite du sommeil.

« Non »

« Jamais » il chercha ma main à tâtons et je la lui serra.

« Non, jamais »

« Merci »

Il s'endormit sous mes caresses, mes doigts traversant et démêlant doucement la forêt de ses longs cheveux, le faisant frissonner de temps à autre avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par se rendormir… je lutta un moment, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil, puis entre deux battements de paupières qui s'espacèrent de plus en plus alors que je me laissait moi aussi happer par le sommeil.

* * *

**L'invitation (Severus)**

« Habillez-vous correctement, je vous emmène manger » décidais-je soudain.

« Correctement ? »

« Une robe par exemple ? »

« Oh… oui, oui j'en ai une »

« Très bien, on part dans une demie-heure »

Je monta rapidement les escaliers et me dirigea vers ma chambre pour me changer, ayant vite fait de trouver dans ma penderie une chemise et de quoi aller avec. Je terminais de fermer mon pantalon lorsqu'elle frappa à ma porte.

« Oui ? » dis-je en fermant les boutons de ma chemise.

« Je peux entrer ? » qu'avait-elle encore besoin de faire ici… c'était une habitude ma parole ! Je me dirigea vers la porte et ouvris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est de vous ça ? » elle me mit sous le nez la nuisette verte que j'avais remise dans l'un de ses sacs, me prenant de court.

« Je ne comprends pas votre question » dis-je pour gagner du temps.

« Vous l'avez mise dans mes affaires ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ? » m'insurgeais-je.

« Je ne l'ai pas achetée ! »

« Avec qui avez-vous effectué vos emplettes ? » me moquais-je en espérant que cela lui passe…

« Hum… ok… »

Elle me tourna le dos sans plus de questions et regagna sa chambre, me laissant soupirer de soulagement. Je termina de m'habiller et m'apprêtais à descendre lorsque le besoin de me rassurer sur ce qu'elle compterait en faire maintenant qu'elle savait la posséder me prit et je me permis une incursion rapide par l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

« Pour votre information, d'ici à ce que je règle la question du chauffage dans votre chambre… je vous interdit formellement de porter ce truc pour dormir »

« Dormir ou dormir avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

« Si vous voulez revenir dans votre chambre faites, je ne vous retiendrais pas » répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Il fait meilleur dans la vôtre »

« Dans ce cas, abstenez- vous, je vous en saurais gré… merci »

Sur ce, je redescendis et partis m'installer dans le salon le temps qu'elle se prépare… les femmes en ayant toujours pour une éternité à s'apprêter ! Je me perdis un moment dans les circonvolutions des flammèches du feu à mes côtés, je ne sais combien de temps exactement mais il ne me parut pas si long que cela lorsque je l'entendis juste devant moi.

« Ça vous va comme ça ? »

Je ramena un regard vers elle, m'attendant à je ne sais quel accoutrement que les jeunes maintenant portaient Dieu sait pourquoi et me trouva bien con de me trouver devant l'image d'une jeune femme, aux formes soulignées par une robe de velours mauve. Ses cheveux châtains, libres sur ses épaules en partie dénudées brillaient d'un éclat ardent à la lueur dansantes des flammes, je descendis les yeux vers les éternelles baskets qu'elle avait délaissées pour porter de hautes bottes lui arrivant aux genoux, quelques centimètres sous le tissu de la robe qui dévoilait en partie ses cuisses.

« C'est… parfait » réussis-je à dire alors qu'elle observait ma réaction pour juger de ma sincérité… ma sincérité ? Il lui suffirait de toucher mon entre-jambe en ce moment et elle saurait sans peine à quel point j'étais sincère en la voyant vêtue ainsi. Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Allez ! Debout ! Pensais-je avant de me rappeler que ce pantalon ne me servirait en rien du tout pour dissimuler l'émoi qui y prenait une bonne partie de la place ! Il faut trouver un truc avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et vite ! « Vous… vous avez nourrit votre bestiole aujourd'hui ? » franchement plus con que ça comme question Severus c'est quoi ? Êtes-vous allée à la toilette avant de partir ?!

« Hier soir… pourquoi ? »

« Un animal c'est une vie, il faut vous en occuper sérieusement; allez vite vérifier qu'il ait encore à boire et à manger puis on y va… dépêchez-vous ! » mouais…peut mieux faire moi je dis !

Cependant après une seconde à m'avoir dévisagé pour savoir probablement si je me moquais de nouveau d'elle, elle soupira et fit demi-tour, l'entendant chipoter dans la cuisine avant de monter pesamment les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre. J'en profita pour me lever et réajuster cette chose dans mon pantalon qui, décidément, avait sa vie propre depuis quelques jours ! Et ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu'elle se calma juste avant que Sarah ne redescende les marches pour me rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée.

« Merci » me dit-elle une fois à côté de moi.

« Pour ? »

« M'avoir rappelé mes obligations… je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même »

« Et déjà de vous j'ai l'impression parfois que c'est bien au-dessus de vos moyens… » ris-je avant de me taper mentalement sur les doigts.

« Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! » je sais !

« Je… sans doute… bon, venez » répondis-je rapidement avant de me diriger vers la porte.

« On n'y va pas comme d'habitude ? »

« Pas en pleine journée Mademoiselle, il y a trop de monde »

« Ok… vous conduisez ? »

« Non… » j'avais déjà eut assez de mal ainsi avec les balais et le transplanage pour encore devoir passer je ne sais combien d'heure à tenter de faire rouler une de ces saletés moldues !

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Je l'informa le plus courtoisement possible du peu d'utilité qu'aurait l'un de ses engins pour moi et à ma grande surprise, la réponse lui convint jusqu'à ce que j'aborde la quasi certitude de devoir lui apprendre le maniement du balai !

« Quoi ?! Nan mais quand vous dites balai vous pensez pas balai quand même ?! »

« Si Mademoiselle »

« Ouais mais nan, ça vous m'oubliez »

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Vous êtes ici pour nous servir parait-il ! Vous avez proposé vos services à la personne qu'il ne fallait pas, maintenant, assumez »

« J'ai le vertige » avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le trottoir devant elle.

« Ça vous passera… je l'avais aussi » dis-je en me souvenant des premiers cours que j'avais eus et du nombre de fois où j'étais passé à deux doigts de me casser un bras ou pire encore… mais ça, je n'allais pas lui dire maintenant ! Peut-être le garderais-je pour ces jours radieux futurs…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une station de taxi non loin et nous ne dûmes pas attendre tant de temps que ça tout compte fait, je pensais que cela serait pire pour une fin d'année !

« Vous avez appris où tout ce que vous savez ? » me demanda-t-elle en regardant passer quelques rares oiseaux au-dessus de nous.

« Dans les livres principalement… et à l'école »

« À l'école ? »

« Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, invisible pour les moldus, j'y ai fait toute ma scolarité comme tous les autres jeunes sorciers d'ailleurs » précisais-je; jamais je ne me serais douté devoir expliquer un jour à un autre sorcier qu'est-ce qu'était Poudlard ! Décidément, quelle drôle de vie pensais-je.

« Comment ça se fait que moi j'ai pas pus y aller dans ce cas ? »

La question me parut interessante effectivement… pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais été contactée ou même trouvée là où elle se trouvait ? Albus avait quand même retrouvé le Lord à l'orphelinat quand il l'avait emmené à Poudlard alors… oui mais cette gamine vivait dans la rue Severus… comment voulais-tu qu'il la retrouve ? Je suis certain que ce vieux cinglé aurait put pourtant…

« Je ne sais pas, effectivement… mais je peux peut-être me renseigner »

« Vous renseigner ? »

« Taisez-vous maintenant, le taxi arrive » enfin une bonne nouvelle, elle va me fiche la paix un petit quart d'heure, merci !

La gosse regardait par la fenêtre tout du long les éclairages de fêtes sous lesquels nous passions rapidement en voiture, ouvrant ça et là de grands yeux devant certaines vitrines de magasins, surtout celles remplies de jouets ou de friandises… je souris en la voyant ainsi, elle me rappelait moi-même parfois et comme moi, n'avait pas eut droit à ce genre de choses… il faudrait que je lui offre quelque chose peut-être… cela pourrait sans doute la rendre moins méfiante et plus ouverte à mes enseignements… je fus sortis de mes réflexions par le chauffeur qui ne cessait de parler depuis que nous étions partis, me parlant de ses gosses et des fêtes et de sa bonne femme et… pffff respires… nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

« Voilà, vous êtes arrivés ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à votre fille et vous » me dit le chauffeur alors que je lui payait la course avant de sortir du véhicule.

Je réprima un sourire et jeta un oeil à Sarah derrière moi dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle rumina tout bas durant encore les quelques trente mètres nous séparant du restaurant, me donnant de plus en plus de mal de ne pas la taquiner sur le sujet… enfin… presque :

« Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je vous l'ai dis que je pourrais être votre père »

« C'est pas drôle ! » se renfrogna-t-elle un peu plus.

« Je trouve que oui parce que ça prouve que vous aviez tort… » et toc la gosse !

« Vous avez toujours raison vous hein ? »

« Plus souvent que vous » lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille avant de lui ouvrir la porte pour la laisser entrer, satisfait.

Je voyais bien qu'elle ruminait mes propos depuis tout à l'heure et j'avoue que son énervement, pour des bêtises qui plus est, nourrissait cette petite partie particulièrement sadique de ma personne.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire bander… »

À sa mine boudeuse… et dans cette robe Seigneur, l'idée de lui répondre franchement me brûlait les lèvres… bah, on ne vit qu'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Et si cela peut l'agacer d'avantage, alors…

« Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas que ça… » lui dis-je dans l'un des sourires les plus malsains de mon répertoire.

« Non, il y a les nuisettes aussi apparemment ! »

Celle-là par contre, je ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Bon, ok, un à un, balle au centre ! Je recula sa chaise pour qu'elle s'y asseye et Miss-Jamais-Contente y trouva encore à redire ! Qu'elle emmerdeuse, décidément…

« Je sais reculer une chaise, je vous remercie… Monsieur Rogue » Monsieur Rogue ? C'est nouveau ça…

« Cela s'appelle le respect Mademoiselle ou la galanterie, si vous préférez » précisais-je en partant me rasseoir; si c'est ainsi que tu le prends, démerdes-toi avec ta chaise !

« Dans ce cas… merci pour votre galanterie ! »

Je fis rapidement signe au premier serveur qui passait non loin, récupérant deux cartes pour en tendre une à Casse-Noisette et me concentra sur les suggestions du moment…

« Vous me conseilleriez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, me sortant du dilemme cornélien qui se présentait à moi. Quoi? Faut que je commande pour elle en plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce que tu bouffes bon sang… Non mais Severus, clairement lui dis pas ça ainsi hein ! me rappela ma conscience alors que les mots me brulaient les lèvres… non, sans blague !

« Cela dépend de vos goûts » lui souris-je aimablement.

« Dois-je une fois de plus vous rappeler d'où je viens ? » non, c'est vrai…

« Le carré d'agneau ? » proposais-je.

« Très bien »

Le serveur revint peu après et allez savoir pourquoi, ne s'adressa principalement qu'à moi… quel tact pensais-je… les jeunes de nos jours, même dans la restauration ils ne savent plus s'éduquer…

« Vous avez fait votre choix Monsieur ? »

« Le carré d'agneau et la Pasta Comedia à la truffe »

« Très bien, du vin en mangeant ? »

« Un Valmur, rouge »

« Bien et pour votre fille ? » je me mordis la langue suffisamment fort pour que l'envie de rire me passe et que je puisse lui répondre le plus sérieusement possible en évitant de trop la regarder.

« Demandez-le lui » je lui envoya tout de même un léger sourire, en espérant qu'elle ne crève pas les yeux de ce pauvre gars avec l'un de ses couverts…

« Un coca ! »

« Bien… »

Il repartit et cela ne fut pas long avant que la crise que je sentais couver dans son regard n'éclate, ne pouvant plus tellement m'empêcher de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait !

« Ça vous fait rire hein ! » cracha-t-elle, rouge de colère.

« Assez je l'avoue »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il se trompait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? » qu'il pense ce qu'il veux, je m'en cogne moi…

« Moi ça me fait ! Je ne suis plus une gamine et puis vous n'êtes pas mon père ! » juste… et sans doute que le fait de le lui rappeler à chaque fois me foutrait en pétard moi aussi à sa place… non, en fait, j'aurais déjà tué le chauffeur personnellement.

« Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je dirais que vous êtes… ma nièce si cela vous convient mieux » c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi ma grande, désolé.

« C'est quand que vous allez m'apprendre des choses utiles ? » me demanda-t-elle soudain, me surprenant un peu car je ne voyais pas le rapport avec la précédente discussion…

« C'est ce que je fais depuis deux jours il me semble »

« Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? »

« Le respect, l'éducation et les bonnes manières » lui souris-je avant de tenter de la calmer « cela ne fait que deux jours que vous êtes dans notre monde, laissez-vous le temps d'emmagasiner les informations »

« Je veux faire plus ! » et impatiente en plus du reste… putain de cadeau mon Lord, merci !

« Si je vous apprends plus vite, vous apprendrez mal et ça sera une grosse erreur, vous vous mettrez en danger et pire, vous mettrez en danger les autres ! »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… cela dépendra de vous »

« Et de vous ! »

« Indubitablement » dis-je en tentant de mettre un point final à cette discussion des plus énervantes.

Heureusement que le serveur revint avec les plats, coupant ainsi, du moins pour un moment, la conversation entamée ! Le regard qu'elle lui jeta à ce moment-là faillit de nouveau réveiller mon fou rire, me concentrant sur mon verre de vin pour apaiser cette terrible tension.

« Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui, très bien et vous ? Votre vin ? » ça y est, combien tu paries qu'elle va me les briser maintenant parce qu'elle n'en a pas eut !

« Parfait »

« Vous auriez pu m'en proposer… » qu'est-ce que je disais ?

« Ce genre de vin se déguste… » au prix de la bouteille, tu m'étonnes…

« Ah… je ne savais pas qu'il fallait être alcoolique pour apprécier un vin »

La partie la moins sympathique de mon esprit tenta de savoir si j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle venait de me dire… mais il n'y avait aucun doute, cela s'adressait clairement à moi ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Je veux bien être sympa, laisser courir la plupart de ses remarques plus que déplacées mais il y avait une barrière à ne pas franchir et clairement, elle le découvrirait très vite !

« Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! »

« Avouez vous-même que vous êtes rarement sans un verre à la main » quoi ?!

« Vous vous trompez » me défendis-je, vexé qu'elle puisse me voir ainsi ! Mon père était alcoolique et il y a une énorme différence entre nous deux !

« Cela fait deux jours que je vous côtoie et vous avez déjà descendu, si ma mémoire est bonne, une non, deux bouteilles de whisky et une de vin » une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahit, ce qui était parfaitement stupide vu qu'elle avait entièrement tort à mon sujet ! Cela ne devrait même pas m'atteindre nom d'un chien !

« Taisez-vous ! » lui ordonnais-je sur un ton qui je l'espérais, ne lui permettrait aucune réplique.

« Moi je m'en fout hein, je dis ça pour vous… » elle… elle est désespérante, je laisse tomber, elle m'aura à l'usure de toute façon…

Je soupira calmement, essayant de calmer le bouillonnement en moi et chercha des yeux l'autre crétin serveur jusqu'à porter les yeux vers le barman plus loin sur ma gauche, lui indiqua mon verre puis lui indiquant « 2 » de la main. Heureusement il comprit directement et me rapporta un deuxième verre, que je remplit en partie pour le lui tendre, prenant le reste de ma patience en main pour le faire de la façon la plus agréable possible !

« S'il vous plait, ma chère ! » réussis-je à dire.

« Je vous remercie mon brave ! » fit-elle avec une moue d'un comique dont je ne m'attendais pas, me retenant de sourire à cette nouvelle facétie de sa part.

« Vous avez du caractère, il faut le reconnaitre »

« Vous n'êtes pas mal dans le genre non plus » dit-elle, un peu radoucie.

« Merci… »

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demandais-je, méfiant.

« Et vous, pourquoi répondez-vous toujours à mes questions par une autre question ? C'est fatiguant à la longue ! »

« Je suis enseignant »

« Wow, la classe… c'est donc pour ça que vous êtes comme ça » c'est à dire ?

« Je suis comment ? »

« Intelligent, intéressé, … bon clairement si vous donnez cours comme hier, je plains vos étudiants… mais au fait, vous donnez cours de quoi ? »

« De potions »

« Oh… c'est… ça doit être vraiment très intéressant comme matière »

Elle sembla réellement sincère en me disant cela et cela me fit plaisir, je ne sais trop pourquoi. Je me dis que quelque part, j'arriverais peut-être à capter son attention par une passion en commun, qui sait ?

« Je pourrais vous donner des cours sur le sujet, si vous le désirez » lui proposais-je, redoutant presque une autre de ses réponses piquantes…

« Avec plaisir… professeur »

Je lui souris vite fait, lui montrant ainsi que je préférais clairement lorsqu'elle me montrait un minimum de respect et me remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de continuer le repas. Tu devrais être plus léger avec elle… ça marche mieux et elle se braque moins ! me dis-je en la regardant manger du coin de l'oeil.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous faire une queue de cheval ? » demanda-t-elle devant mon obstination à remettre éternellement la même foutu mèche en place.

« Parce que j'en ai déjà une… » dis-je sans réfléchir. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça mec ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

Je la regarda rapidement, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu l'horreur que je venais de dire malgré moi, l'incompréhension sur le visage… puis elle s'illumina et se mit à rire, franchement.

« Severus ! Alors vous ! »

« Quoi moi ? » tentais-je de dédramatiser la situation… pour quoi allais-je passer maintenant ?!

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… » ben tiens… elle avait le choix avec pervers mais elle s'est tue sans doute…

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Ben… vous faites le prude mais… apparemment… c'est loin d'être le cas ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu hein ! » rit-elle de nouveau, ses yeux en amande s'étrécissant encore un peu plus alors qu'ils ne brillaient que plus encore de cet or liquide qui avait le don de m'hypnotiser.

« Vous m'en faites voir depuis le début, me prenant la plupart du temps pour un vieux con sans humour ou sans références… » me défendis-je.

« J'aime assez votre humour et puis… en ce qui concerne… » elle désignant vaguement du doigt le dessous de la table « je m'excuse… pour ce matin… » Ah ! Enfin, elle avoue !

« Je le savais que vous ne dormiez pas ! »

Je la regarda un moment, la voyant rougissante tandis que je me perdait peu à peu dans le souvenir de ses doigts parcourant ma queue et je remercia la présence de la table qui masquait une nouvelle érection.

« Je voulais… voir si Bella hum… »

« Bella ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans par Merlin ? »

« Ben… elle m'a dit que… voir c'est bien mais toucher… » et bien… heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de goûter non plus sinon je pense que le réveil aurait été autrement plus plaisant… mais sans doute pas pour elle, songeais-je de plus en plus réchauffé.

« Ok… et vous est-il peut-être venu à l'esprit que le consentement de l'autre pourrait avoir une quelconque importance ? »

« Je savais que vous auriez refusé… » non, tu penses ?

« Ah bon, vous croyez ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De par votre âge et de par notre statut » et parce que si je m'y était mit je doute que tu saches encore marcher…

« Mon âge ? Je suis sexuellement majeure que je sache ! »

« Nous avons 17 ans de différence… » lui rappelais-je « je ne compte pas être enfermé à Azkaban pour attentat à la pudeur ou je ne sais quel autre délit l'on pourrait me coller sur le dos si je venais à vous toucher… »

« Azkaban ? »

« C'est notre prison »

« Oh… mais si personne ne le savait ? » elle tente vraiment cette garce… pitié, faites que je ne fasse pas de conneries !

« Je suis une figure d'autorité pour vous, cela ne se fait pas »

« Pourtant dans la Grèce antique les professeurs apprenaient TOUT à leurs élèves »

« Nous ne sommes, Dieu merci, plus dans la Grèce antique Mademoiselle ! »

« Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis avant de le faire ? »

Je jeta un oeil autour de nous aux quelques tables voisines avant de me rapprocher et baisser la voix :

« Vous rendez-vous seulement compte du risque que vous avez pris inconsidérément en faisant cela ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Et elle demande encore pourquoi… c'est beau l'innocence ! Mais tellement dangereux aussi ! Si je n'avais eut que le quart du dixième du QI d'un Goyle ou d'un Gibbon, je te l'aurais retournée dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, j'en aurait peut-être même inventé de nouveaux, me dis-je en me remémorant ce cul qui se balançait en quittant ma chambre ce matin.

« Vous auriez fait quoi si j'aurais eut envie de plus ? » demandais-je gravement à cette pensée.

« Je… vous aurais laissé faire… » quoi ?

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Ben… parce que… vous me plaisez » je… quoi ? J'étais scotché, que veux-tu répondre de plus à ça ? Regardes-là avec ses airs d'enfant dans ce corps… je me secoua la tête pour sortir ça de mon esprit quand elle reprit :

« Sinon tant qu'on y est… tant qu'on est dans l'embarrassant… vous devinerez jamais où j'ai retrouvé votre main ce main en me réveillant… » quoi ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte bon Dieu ?

« Ben regardez vous-mêmes, je vous l'autorise » elle veux te faire marcher Severus, respires, il ne s'est strictement rien passé, c'est encore une blague de sa part; blague de merde, certes, mais une simple blague !

« Est-ce encore une manoeuvre de votre part pour me faire perdre mes moyens ? »

« Non… »

Il fallait que je vérifie ce qu'elle raconte, je ne pouvais clairement pas faire comme si de rien était et finir ces pâtes devenues tout d'un coup bien lourdes pour mon estomac… je tenta de me concentrer un minimum et plongea mon regard dans le sien avant de sombrer dans ses souvenirs. La lumière du Soleil au dehors qui dérange son sommeil, la sensation des draps sur elle et ma main… entre ses cuisses… bordel, elle ne met même pas de culotte pour dormir ?! Je revois ma main posée sur les boucles de son pubis et la chaleur que cela lui procure… je préféra en rester là et sortir de sa tête avant que ses sentiments mêlés à ceux que ses pensées avaient fait naître en moi à ce moment ne me pousse à la traîner dans les toilettes pour la prendre brutalement contre un quelconque lavabo.

« Je suis désolé, si ça peux vous rassurer, je ne vous ai rien fait »

« Oh, je m'en doute »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en vous et puis… je sais que je ne vous plait pas alors… »

Je tiqua à la remarque me rappelant cette technique déjà utilisée par le passé dans le but, à raison, de me faire flancher.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela »

« Vous accepteriez de… enfin vous voyez ? » je vois très bien oui…

« Non, je ne vois pas »

« Ben… dans le contexte actuel et avec le fait que nous soyons tous les deux au courant des choses à faire et ne pas faire… »

« Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

« Ben je me disais que peut-être on pourrait… »

« On pourrait… ? » continue à faire l'imbécile, elle finira bien par lâcher l'affaire, me pris-je à croire.

« Ben quitte à partager le même lit… vous et moi… »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Hors de question que je vous fasse quoi que ce soit… si vous avez des pulsions libidinales je vous présenterez quelqu'un qui fera très bien l'affaire… » dis-je en re-songeant à Drago et l'intérêt porté pour les dessous de la demoiselle…

Elle se mit à bouder comme une enfant à qui l'on refusait d'acheter un jouet songeais-je à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'irritation devant sa moue bougonne et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine; ne lui manquait plus que les couettes et l'ours en peluche !

« Vous désirez un dessert ? » proposais-je.

« Je m'en fout… » elle tourna la tête ailleurs et fit comme si je n'existais pas.

« Vous êtes une enfant, quand je vous le dit ! »

« Vous me traiteriez comme une adulte peut-être que cela serait différent ! » dit-elle en regardant le serveur nous desservir avant de nous proposer la carte des desserts.

« Vous prendrez un dessert ? »

« Non, merci » dis-je.

« Et votre fille ? » ce pauvre homme ne savait décidément pas à qui il avait à faire pensais-je en voyant son regard s'assombrir; je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'elle n'était aucunement ma fille mais pas assez vite au goût de la demoiselle apparement !

« Je ne suis pas fille ! Je suis sa petite amie ! » hurla-t-elle sur le pauvre homme qui devint livide, serrant instinctivement ses cartes contre lui en reculant d'un pas.

« Je… toutes mes excuses Mademoiselle, Madame, je… désolé » s'excusa-t-il à présent rouge comme rarement dans sa vie je pense puis se tourna et fila à une vitesse impressionnante pour un jeune homme si court sur pattes.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours sur les autres tables qui s'étaient retournées pour voir l'objet du scandale en question et décida de reporter mon attention sur elle, souriante à présent… j'ai rarement été aussi mal à l'aise en public…

« Vous êtes contente ? » demandais-je en tentant de ne plus penser à celles et ceux qui nous lançaient encore des regards scandalisés.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! » en fait oui… le fait qu'elle ait un caractère au moins semblable au mien sur bien des points calma pour le coup les sentiments négatifs qu'elle m'avait fait éprouver de par son immaturité insolente.

« Vous êtes infernale ! » me mis-je à rire devant sa bouille victorieuse.

« Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! » et je ne pouvais que la croire, j'en suis certain, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines avec elle !

Bon, allons-y, elle s'était déjà assez faite remarquer pour aujourd'hui ! Je me leva et partis régler l'addition avant de la rejoindre, attendant qu'elle se lève.

« Tiens, vous ne reculez plus ma chaise maintenant ? » me nargua-t-elle.

« Non, il parait que vous savez le faire vous-même alors… je vous en prie »

Elle sourit et dans un regard rieur se leva pour me suivre au-dehors. La prochaine station de taxis à quelques centaine de mètre du restaurant nous laisserait l'occasion de prendre l'air un peu le temps qu'elle calme ses rages adolescentes, sait-on jamais qu'elle en viendrait à mordre notre chauffeur de tout à l'heure s'il advenait que l'on retombe dessus pour cette course-ci !

« Vous êtes très élégant en blanc »

« Je vous remercie »

« Vos étudiantes doivent être très collantes, non ? » fit-elle en me regardant de son air coquin.

« Détrompez-vous… vous êtes la seule à me porter un quelconque intérêt, tout aussi bizarre et déplacé soit-il… »

« Ce n'est pas bizarre, je vous l'ai dit vous êtes bel homme; je suis sûre qu'elles doivent s'en dire des choses à votre sujet mais vous ne le savez pas, c'est tout ! »

« Et moi je l'ai dis également, trouvez-vous une autre personne pour faire votre oedipe… je ne suis pas votre genre, croyez-moi »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez… » soupira-t-elle « et moi, je serais votre genre ? » continua-t-elle en me poussant du coude; qu'est-ce qu'elle en était exaspérante Seigneur !

« Non ! »

« C'est quoi votre genre alors ? »

« Sans doute quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une emmerdeuse finie… et puis taisez-vous, vous êtes fatigante ! »

Elle soupira et resta un moment sans rien dire, shootant ça et là dans un cailloux sur le trottoir avant de se retourner de nouveau vers moi, l'oeil ravageur. Ses cheveux soufflés par le vent, virevoltaient autour d'elle, une très fine neige tombant depuis peu la parsemant comme du sucre en poudre sur sa frimousse insolente alors qu'elle levait de nouveau ses yeux d'or rieurs dans ma direction.

« Allez, avouez que vous êtes encore vierge » rit-elle en tentant de me pousser une nouvelle fois, me défiant du regard.

Je me recula pour qu'elle manque son but et lui saisit le poignet avant de l'attirer à moi dans une ruelle qui se présentait à point nommé; espérant que personne ne passerait à ce moment-là. Le geste avait été instinctif, je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte qu'une fois seul avec elle contre moi. Alors qu'une partie de moi m'ordonnait de la lâcher et de repartir à la maison pour s'occuper de choses plus utiles une autre part elle, irritée d'être constamment défiée et réchauffée me disait de la prendre, là dans cette rue à même le mur ou à la maison pourquoi pas, disparaitre maintenant pour reparaitre dans le hall où je la baiserait sur le meuble à l'entrée, puis sur la table de la cuisine et le plan de travail, je suis certain même de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour la prendre également dans le salon et puis la chambre aussi… j'avala difficilement ma salive, la regardant plonger dans mon regard brûlant quand le sien n'était que flammes également, ressentant la chaleur de son corps à travers nos vêtements et je nous fis transplaner jusqu'à la maison. Je rêvais de la faire taire en lui plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne par exemple, elle ne saurait plus rien dire pour une fois ! L'idée du silence pour le silence me poussa presque à le faire, regardant ses lèvres entrouvertes et poussa le masochisme jusqu'à effectuer un léger mouvement vers elle, juste pour tester mes limites… un bruit à la fenêtre de la cuisine nous tira de cette situation dangereuse et cela me mit la claque nécessaire pour revenir à moi; me reculant d'elle autant que possible, presque nauséeux de ce qu'il avait faillit se passer.

Je me dirigea vers le bruit incessant jusqu'à découvrir un harfang perché sur le rebord de fenêtre, tapant au carreau pour que je lui ouvre; je défis le loquet et ouvrit, laissant s'avancer le rapace à la robe blanche mouchetée de noir un peu plus à l'intérieur et saisis l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait… pas besoin de regarder le cachet sur le plis pour savoir d'où il provenait… il n'y avait qu'un Malfoy dans les environs pour se payer un tel animal ! Je le repoussa avec précaution, me méfiant des coups de bec de ces saletés et referma la fenêtre, m'adossant à la table pour l'ouvrir.

« Qu'était-ce ? » demanda Sarah en passant la tête dans la cuisine.

« Un hiboux »

« Un hiboux ? » fit-elle perplexe.

« Oui, ils nous servent au courrier » dis-je en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

« Oh… ok »

« Nous sommes invités… »

Lucius et ses foutues réceptions, fêtes, soirées et j'en passe… fêter le nouvel an dans un nid de vipères, merci bien ! Malheureusement impossible de refuser sans une excellente raison; être mort par exemple. Je la chiffonna rapidement et la lança dans l'évier en voulant viser la poubelle, soupirant de mon manque de bol; il serait temps de se reposer je pense. Étonnée, elle me questionna sur l'émetteur de la lettre et sur le style de réception à laquelle nous étions conviés et à laquelle je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de participer !

« Où est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué… » dis-je sans vouloir entrer dans de désagréables explications.

« N'y allons pas dans ce cas »

« Nous sommes bien obligés… en tant que mangemorts… nous devons répondre présent aux événements tenus sur place »

« Mangemort ? »

« C'est le nom que vous portez désormais… enfin, pas réellement… pas tant que vous ne serez pas marquée »

« Marquée ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » je défis ma manche gauche, la remonta jusqu'au coude et lui présenta mon avant-bras.

« C'est la marque des ténèbres, quand vous serez prête le Maitre vous marquera comme nous tous »

« À quoi cela sert-il ? » demanda-t-elle horrifiée en se reculant un peu contre le plan de travail.

« À nous appeler et nous reconnaitre entre nous » elle regarda un instant la lettre dans l'évier avant de revenir vers moi.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui parler, si ? »

« Il voudra vous rencontrer »

« Et alors ? Je m'en fout moi »

« Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un de très correct… surtout avec une jeune femme dans votre genre »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« À votre avis ? Avec lui vous devrais faire attention, il n'est pas moi… jouez avec lui comme vous le faites avec moi et je ne pourrais plus grand chose pour vous »

« Je ne compte pas le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas »

« Bien… je vous présenterais aussi son fils… mon… filleul »

« Vous, vous avez un filleul ? »

« Oui, pourquoi cela vous surprend t-il ? »

« Ben honnêtement je ne vous vois pas du tout dans ce rôle mais bon… vous êtes peut-être différent avec les gens que vous considérez… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais aucune considération pour vous ! »

« Ben c'est quand même tout comme, il faut que je vous rappelle ce que vous m'avez dit hier dans la salle ? »

Elle allait recommencer à me pourrir la vie… ça faisait longtemps ! Préférant déjà y mettre un terme, je me leva et me dirigea vers le salon où je m'installa dans le fauteuil pour me reposer. Mais pourquoi pensais-je bêtement qu'elle me laisserait tranquille ?

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez le parrain de son fils si vous ne savez pas le voir ? »

« C'est lui qui a un problème avec moi… »

« Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait ? Vous vous êtes montré trop cynique et arrogant ? » me taquina-t-elle de nouveau.

Je la sentait au-dessus de moi et malgré mes yeux fermés je la savait juste au-dessus de mon visage; l'idée qu'elle se penche un peu plus m'effleurant un instant.

« J'ai baisé sa femme… allez-y, faites-vous plaisir… » dis-je devant le silence qu'y régnait à présent dans la pièce. J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, ce silence… quel délice !

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Dites-moi le fond de votre pensée… que je suis un salopard, un ignoble personnage ou un… quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un être abject… »

Sans doute l'avais-je été… tromper de la sorte un ami qui avait confiance en moi… ce goût amer de trahison, je n'arrivais pas à l'avaler pas plus que ce qu'elle m'avait fait elle !

« On commet tous des erreurs Severus » me dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Oh oui ! Et Narcissa en fut une monumentale » dis-je, dépité.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela si vous saviez que ce n'était pas une chose à faire ? »

« J'étais jeune… à peine trois ou quatre ans en plus que vous… et elle me cherchait, souvent »

« Un peu comme moi ? »

« Oui, un peu comme vous » je me retourna vers elle, la regardant dans ce qu'elle avait d'identique à cette horrible femme et n'y trouva rien… l'empathie lisible dans ses yeux-là n'avait jamais été présente dans ceux de Narcissa.

« C'est pour cela que vous m'en voulez ? »

« Non… c'est à moi que j'en veux parce que vous me rappelez ma faiblesse »

« Vous êtes humain… et puis si elle était mariée pourquoi vous faire cela ? Elle est aussi en tort que vous ! » s'anima-t-elle soudain, me faisant sourire de sa naïveté.

« Ils étaient sur le point de se marier et elle… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça… » je devrais me taire, surtout si nous devons nous rendre sur place dans deux jours !

« Parce que je vais devoir affronter sur place le mari que vous avez rendu cocu »

« Merci de me le rappeler… » dis-je en me retournant vers l'âtre pour ne plus devoir la regarder si gentille et tellement prête à me soutenir… je n'avais pas besoin d'elle… « elle m'a menti, m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait pour pouvoir obtenir de moi ce qu'elle désirait… »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle venait vous voir dans l'unique but de… enfin que vous la… »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrait-ce pas être un unique but en soi je vous prie ? » me vexais-je; bien que cela ne la regarde pas, Narcissa ne s'est jamais plainte de mes prestations que je sache !

« Le prenez pas mal, je sais pas comment vous vous débrouillez de ce côté-là mais je pense pas qu'on puisse faire ça que pour ça »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Avec combien de personne l'avez vous donc fait vous pour me donner des leçons ? » non, qu'elle ne me réponde pas… elle est capable d'avoir eut plus de relations que moi ! « non, ne me répondez pas, je ne tiens même pas à le savoir ! » lui dis-je en commençant à me sentir de plus en plus nerveux.

« Donc vous me dites que vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle vous a fait ça ? »

« Non ! » est-elle sourde bon Dieu ?

« Et que le mari en question là… si je dois m'en méfier c'est qu'il est volage… »

« Effectivement » quelle déduction… pensais-je ironiquement.

« Vous aviez quoi comme relation avec lui avant de lui foutre les cornes ? »

« C'était comme mon frère, pourquoi ? »

« Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez intelligent… » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

« Sérieusement… avec tout ce que je viens de vous dire vous captez toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes fait baiser ? Au sens propre comme au sens figuré d'ailleurs… »

« Éclairez-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout puisque vous semblez le savoir mieux que moi ! »

« Votre pote là, votre frère soit-disant… il la trompait, une femme trompée elle veut faire mal… et qui de plus proche qu'un frère pour faire payer son mari infidèle ? CQFD »

« Vous… » commençais-je à lui dire avant que sa réplique idiote ne fasse tilt et éclaire cette partie sombre de ma mémoire sous un nouveau jour « la jalousie… elle voulait juste le rendre jaloux… ? »

« Ouais… je suis désolée pour vous… vous avez cru en elle… on ne devrait jamais faire ça à quelqu'un »

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, me souriant légèrement avec douceur. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa douceur, pas besoin de son réconfort, ce que je voulais c'est pouvoir retourner en arrière, retourner à l'époque de Narcissa et l'envoyer promener royalement, retourner en arrière et ne pas donner l'information qui avait tué ma meilleure amie, retourner en arrière et pouvoir lui avouer que je l'aime, que je pensais à elle constamment et que jamais je ne me pardonnerais de lui avoir ôté la vie.

« Vous êtes tombé sur des salopes c'est pas de votre faute »

Ces mots, dits pour me réconforter m'atteignirent plus qu'ils ne m'apaisèrent, revoyant le corps de Lily dans mes bras, gardant les yeux ouverts sur l'immensité des ténèbres qu'elle aurait dorénavant pour seule vision.

« Ne parlez pas ainsi de Lily, je vous l'interdit ! »

« Je… »

« Vous ne savez rien ! »

« Severus… excusez-moi… mais elle vous a laissé aussi… »

« Non ! C'est moi qui l'est laissé… je… »

Ses yeux verts, ouverts à jamais… cette odeur de mort et les cris de son fils à côté de nous… une angoisse me resserra la poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer alors que mes yeux me brulaient de leurs larmes que je n'allais certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer; de colère j'attrapa le tabouret à ma droite et le lança au travers de la pièce comme il l'avait déjà traversé un nombre incalculable de fois… il partit se briser contre la bibliothèque qui s'effondra en partie, laissant une Sarah livide qui recula vivement pour ne pas être touchée par les éclats de bois.

« Severus » elle s'approcha de moi, tendant vers moi l'une de ses fines mains; je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, je voulais être seul comme je l'avais toujours été, seul et en sécurité, seul pour ne plus jamais être déçu par quiconque, seul… et disparaître.

« Laissez-moi ! » hurlais-je à son encontre; elle recula de nouveau, manquant de tomber en prenant ses pieds dans le tapis puis se retourna et partit en courant vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma.

Comment pourrait-elle jamais comprendre ce qui me liait à mon amie, comment mon comportement avait tout bousillé et comment mon impuissance de pouvoir changer la situation me rongeait de l'intérieur depuis plus de treize ans… ce goût de métal dans ma bouche, pareil à celui que j'ai éprouvé ce soir-là, avant même d'être entré dans leur maison avait la saveur de la culpabilité. Je me revoyais dans cette ruelle, le coeur battant tellement fort à mes oreilles qu'il semblait couvrir le bruit de mes pas sur les pavés de Godric's Hollow… le toit en partie détruit et le goût de la peur sur ma langue, mon coeur remontant dans ma gorge devant la porte d'entrée entrouverte…

Je tenta de traverser la salon, les mains tremblantes autant que mes jambes, perdant de peu l'équilibre en percutant la vieille chaise que mes yeux embués n'avaient pas vu. J'ouvris le bar et y prit une bouteille, m'en versant un verre d'un geste défaillant avant de l'avaler d'une traite et de m'en resservir un autre que je descendis pareillement. Mais même ce feu dans ma gorge ne parvenait pas à effacer le souvenir de celui éprouvé lorsque je découvris James en haut des escaliers. Lui qui était si suffisant, qui m'avait tant fait souffrir jusqu'à me prendre celle que j'aimais… gisant là, ses yeux bleus ouverts dans le néant, figé à jamais. Je suppliais toutes les forces sur cette Terre de l'avoir épargnée elle; tout mais pas elle, songeais-je en enjambant le premier corps; tout le monde, même l'enfant s'il le fallait mais pas elle, par pitié…

Cette envie de hurler la rage qui m'habitait, cette envie de faire disparaître la moindre personne dans les flammes si cela pouvait la faire renaître des cendres qui en découleraient… je pris la chaise dans mon chemin et la jeta contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne trouvant même pas de satisfaction dans le fait de la voir voler en éclat comme mon âme ce soir-là quand je l'avais vue elle, face contre terre, inanimée. Ses yeux me hantaient plus que le reste, ils semblaient me regarder indéfiniment pour me demander pourquoi; pourquoi avais-je été l'élément déclencheur ? Que m'avait-elle fais pour que je désire tant les voir souffrir à ce point ? Ces questions muettes qui naissaient dans le vide de ses yeux verts… il m'arrivait encore la nuit de me réveiller avec cette vision devant moi, d'avoir l'impression de la sentir encore dans mes bras tandis que je suppliais qui voulait bien l'entendre de la ramener et puis l'arrivée, trop tard, des secours qui m'arrachèrent à elle alors que je ne voulais que m'agripper à son corps jusqu'à la fin de mes propres jours. Combien de fois ai-je désiré la mort ? Combien de fois l'ai-je défiée sans qu'elle ne me réponde favorablement ? Combien de fois l'avais-je donnée à d'autres en espérant que cela m'apaise… en vain. Je me resservis un verre, un autre et puis un autre, appelant après une énième bouteille, la suivante d'un coup de baguette de plus en plus mal ajusté. La douleur s'effaçait, elle était là mais s'endormait doucement, je la ressentait à travers un voile, comme si elle était vécue par une autre âme que la mienne.

Il faisait froid tout à coup, des frissons me parcouraient et me tiraient du sommeil dans lequel je voudrais rester pour toujours… une onde froide sur mon visage… de la brume… ? Elle m'enveloppait, froide et chaude à la fois, quelque part en dehors du temps, dans la nébuleuse de mon esprit engourdit. J'aimerais la toucher cette brume chaude autour de moi, tendant une main au hasard pour savoir si je la trouverait solide ou liquide sous mes doigts lourds… si lourds…

« Severus ? »

Une brume qui parle… ? Je ris du ridicule de la situation… une brume qui parle !

« Severus ?! »

Que me voulait-elle cette brume ? En me concentrant je vis qu'elle n'avait pas cette blancheur habituelle… elle était… châtain ? Une brume châtain… des yeux… des yeux noisettes… pourquoi diable avait-elle des yeux noisettes ?

« Severus, ça va ? »

Concentres-toi… son visage m'apparut, penché au-dessus du mien… joli visage d'ailleurs…

« Mouais… » était-ce là ma voix ? Ma tête… bon dieu, elle me brulait jusque derrière mes orbites !

« Vous… vous voulez bien me lâcher ? » quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte; laisses-moi dormir…

Refermer ses yeux dévorés par les flammes… dormir, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi dormir, je suis tellement fatigué…

« Votre main… sur ma… cuisse » j'ouvris un oeil, la voyant elle sur moi. Que fait-elle sur moi par Merlin ? Ma main ? Quelle main ? Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ressentant l'engourdissement dans mes doigts posés sur sa jambe.

« Désolé… » dis-je en tentant de la soulever tant bien que mal.

« C'est pas grave »

Elle se leva et le froid me reprit, plus mordant que jamais alors que des tremblements venaient secouer ma tête lourde et douloureuse.

« Me laisses pas » reviens…

« J'arrive »

« Restes » s'il te plait…

Je sentais mon coeur battre dans mes tempes, il résonnait comme un tambour de guerre dans mon crâne, me donnant l'envie de hurler… puis ce froid encore… j'avais envie de pleurer comme un gamin et elle n'était pas là ! Cette sensation glacée sur mon front me tira du sommeil, vrillant ma tête comme une mèche chauffée à blanc contre ma peau brûlante… puis cette sensation de chaleur s'intensifia, m'enveloppant tout entier; elle était revenue, comme promis et cela me rassura qu'elle ne m'ait pas menti mais il fallait que je la retienne, qu'elle reste près de moi, absolument et ce, comme si ma vie en dépendait alors que je me trouvais là, si fragile sous elle. Je tendis la main vers ce visage au-dessus du mien dans un geste que j'espérais le plus doux possible et l'attira contre moi, ressentant cette douce chaleur inonder mon corps au contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Je l'approcha plus encore, ses lèvres m'appelant à les goûter, les découvrant aussi chaudes que le reste de son corps. C'était si agréable pensais-je quelque part sur ce bateau qui tangue, glissant alors ma langue dans sa bouche pour la gouter plus encore. Sa saveur légèrement sucrée me grisa, apaisant mon mal de crâne qui semblait s'évanouir au fur et à mesure que je l'explorais. Elle gémit et j'eus peur un instant que mes gestes maladroits ne lui ai fait mal; je me recula pour la regarder autant que je pouvais la voir dans cette pénombre agaçante quoi que bienvenue pour la migraine qui allait en s'intensifiant de nouveau.

« Severus… je pense pas que vous devriez - »

« Chuuut » embrasses-moi encore pensais-je ou dis-je, je ne sais pas; tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, ayant la désagréable impression que les images que je voyais d'elle s'effaçaient de ma mémoire au fur et à mesure que je les recevait, m'irritant au possible.

« Severus… »

« Tais-toi »

Je m'agrippa de nouveau à sa nuque pour me coller contre sa bouche… sa peau est si douce… je brûlais d'envie de l'explorer, ne me retenant pas alors d'attraper le tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine pour l'en délivrer. Un petit sein rond s'en échappa, rebondissant un instant sous le mouvement exercé. Je passa la main dessus, le sentant ferme et délicat dans ma paume… un frisson me parcourut et se concentrant dans mon bas-ventre alors que je caressais délicatement son téton qui durcit sous mes doigts tandis qu'elle gémissait de nouveau. Elle se recula de moi sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, cherchant dans ma tête embrouillée une raison de me repousser de la sorte… je voulais l'entendre gémir encore, ses soupirs lascifs calmant mes vertiges tant ils me ramenaient à la réalité entre ses cuisses comme une bouée qui vous sauve de la noyade. J'attrapa ses hanches pleines, pris du désir soudain de la posséder, la sentir autour de moi alors que j'entrerais en elle pour la faire soupirer encore et encore… j'effectua une tentative maladroite pour l'asseoir sur moi, me voyant me faire rembarrer de nouveau !

« Vous avez trop bu Severus… » pourquoi me repousse-t-elle ? Je ne comprenais pas…

« Non… restes… ça va arriver » m'excusais-je en réalisant soudain le piètre état de mon ego.

« Non, non, non Sev, rangez ça, tranquillement hein… on va plutôt dormir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ? »

« Non, viens » je tenta de la reprendre contre moi mais elle me repoussa encore, me rendant boudeur tel un enfant privé de son dessert tant promis… car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, je me rappelais de très loin ses minauderies intempestives et ses regards en coin plus qu'invitants ! Et maintenant, elle me repoussais ? À quel jeu jouait-elle donc bon sang ?!

« Hum… écoutes… je suis vraiment très fatiguée, si tu veux on le fera demain d'accord ? »

Je jeta un nouveau regard à ce traitre endormi un étage plus bas et m'avoua, vexé, que me ridiculiser encore plus ne m'aiderait pas à m'en rapprocher… elle se coucha à mes côtés et passa une main dans mes cheveux, caressant mon crâne du bout des ongles tandis que la fatigue se rappelait à moi… rendant mes paupières plus lourdes que jamais… si lourdes…

« Me laisses pas tout seul » chuchotais-je avant de me laisser happer par le silence; pas toi non plus… s'il te plait…

« Non »

« Jamais » elle prit ma main dans la sienne, sa présence rassurante calmant ces vieilles angoisses.

« Non, jamais »

« Merci » m'entendis-je dire… ou l'avais-je seulement pensé ?


	6. L'apprentie : Happy New Year

Mon repos ne fus sans doute que de courte durée, je ne sais qu'elle heure il était quand il me réveilla en trouvant de justesse le seau posé au sol à ses côtés… peut-être un réflexe qu'il avait eut de ses, je présume, nombreuses précédentes cuites. Cela dit, cela indiquait qu'il avait passé le cap du coma… il allait seulement commencer à s'amuser maintenant ! Et moi aussi par la même occasion vu qu'il serait difficile de pouvoir me rendormir entre deux vomissements… je bailla sans doute un peu trop fort pour lui, dans tous les cas il se rendit compte de ma présence et se mit déjà à râler ! C'est qu'il est sur la bonne voie !

« Vous êtes encore là ? » gémit-il en se recouchant, transpirant sur le matelas.

« Charmant… »

« Tirez-vous… »

« Allez vous faire foutre… si vous voulez que je m'en aille, foutez-moi vous-même dehors ! » souris-je, narquoise.

Il se pencha de nouveau par dessus le lit et je pris le risque de m'asseoir plus près pour lui tenir les cheveux mais il tenta de me repousser.

« Vous comprenez le français ? »

« Arrêtez un peu votre cinéma de Diva s'il vous plait ! C'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un vomir vous savez… laissez-moi vous aider ! S'il vous plait… » je repris doucement les mèches qui lui tombaient dans le visage.

« J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié » gémit-il mais il ne me repoussa plus.

Je repris le gant de toilette qui était tombé dans le lit à côté de lui et me leva pour aller le repasser sous l'eau; une fois de retour il était couché sur le dos, haletant et gémissant. Je m'assis auprès de lui pour recommencer à le rafraîchir comme précédemment, le voyant fermer les yeux pour ne pas me voir.

« Comment… suis-je arrivé ici ? »

« C'est moi »

Il ouvrit un oeil pour me regarder, le refermant rapidement pour tenter de contrôler sa nausée.

« Vous avez fait ça ? »

« Oui, ça été le foutoir mais oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez quand je vous ai retrouvé, j'ai eus peur pour vous alors j'ai préféré vous installer ici confortablement et pouvoir vous surveiller »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais prendre soin de vous maintenant »

Il roula sur le côté et je rapprocha le seau in-extremis, lui maintenant de nouveau les cheveux autant que possible d'une seule main.

« Je veux pas que vous me voyiez ainsi » parvint-il à dire du fond de son seau avant que je ne l'aide à se recoucher.

« Severus… » il me jeta un coup d'oeil malheureux, une larme de fatigue roulant sur sa joue; je l'essuya doucement avant de le regarder en face « vous pourrez me crier dessus, m'insulter, être méchant ou me frapper si ça vous chante mais je ne partirais pas de cette chambre… pas cette nuit, je vais rester près de vous que cela vous plaise ou non ! »

« Je ne mérite pas cette attention »

« Vous la méritez plus que quiconque »

Après un aller-retour de plus dans le seau il se redressa et me regarda faiblement.

« Vous pouvez aller… me chercher un truc ? »

« De l'eau ? » m'enquis-je, m'en voulant de ne pas encore y être allée.

« Non… fiole orange… en bas »

« Où ça ? »

« Cave »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez une fiole de potions magiques spéciale gueule de bois ? »

« S'il vous plait »

« À part ça vous n'êtes pas alcoolique n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dégagez alors… vous ne me servez à rien ! »

« Ça vous ferait peut-être les pieds de vomir encore une heure ou deux non ? » demandais-je, vexée par son ingratitude !

« S'il te plait » chuchota-t-il le regard implorant.

Rhaaa ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à tenir le coup quand il me demandait quelque chose et en plus de cette manière là ! Manipulateur de première !

« Très bien, où est-elle exactement ? »

« Accio potion… décuvite »

« Ok, je reviens »

Je descendis en vitesse les escaliers et entra dans le salon en bazar, la baguette à la main. Jetant un oeil aux livres amoncelés sur le sol, je repensa à mon geste dans le magasin d'Ollivander et effectua la même demande muette en pointant le bas de la bibliothèque. L'étagère sortit de dessous le tas de livres et se réinstalla à l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis un par un, ceux-ci se remirent en place dans la bibliothèque nouvellement remise en état. Un regard vers le tabouret et haussant les épaules, tenta le même mouvement; contre toute attente il se remboîta de lui-même, restant tout de même à première vue un peu bancal… que soit, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Je m'avança dans l'espace ainsi débarrassé et me saisis du mécanisme permettant l'ouverture de la cave, tirant dessus pour l'actionner. Je recula pour laisser la place nécessaire au meuble pour pivoter et jeta un oeil scrutateur dans l'entrebâillement. Un escalier de pierre descendant en colimaçon jusqu'à un sous-sol invisible depuis le salon se profilait devant, je resserra la main autour de ma baguette et descendis les marches. Une fois le pied posé sur la première, une torche s'alluma en contre-bas, éclairant par la même occasion le passage afin de m'aider à avancer sans risque de tomber; une quinzaine de marches en contrebas s'ouvrait une large salle au plafond bas. Entièrement en vieille brique comme généralement les caves, elle comptait sur presque tous les murs des étagères remplies de fioles, vides et pleines de produits en tout genre. Une vieille table en bois au centre de la pièce accueillait un fouillis incroyable de feuilles, herbes, fleurs, bois, poudres en j'en passe… quelques restes d'animaux également trainaient dans des bocaux et un énorme chaudron trônait dans un coin de la pièce posé dans un foyer ronflant à petit feu.

« Accio Décuvite ! »

Un petit flacon se déplaça parmi l'une des nombreuses étagères avant de me rejoindre à une telle vitesse que je manqua le faire tomber au sol, le rattrapant de justesse, le coeur battant. Tu as eus chaud ma vieille ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il t'aurait fait si par inadvertance de ta part il avait du encore rester les prochaines 48h dans cette état ! Je soupira du malaise que cela m'inspira et le serrant fort contre moi, remonta les escaliers pour lui apporter la fiole, passant par la cuisine sur le chemin du retour pour lui monter également un verre d'eau.

« S'il vous plait » dis-je en la lui tendant une fois débouchée, la portant à ses lèvres pour qu'il la boive, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage avant de retomber apaisé sur son oreiller.

« Vous en avez mit du temps ! »

« Si cela ne vous plait pas, faites-le vous-même ! »

« Merci… »

« J'ai dus remettre de l'ordre dans votre bordel en bas pour pouvoir accéder à la cave » m'expliquais-je tout de même pour me dédouaner.

« Quel bordel ? »

Il se massait les tempes et se frottait les cheveux, sans doute la potion ne permettant que de faire disparaitre rapidement la nausée mais pas les douleurs de sa gueule de bois… bien fais tiens !

« Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau » dis-je en lui tendant le verre.

« Je… je vous remercie… »

« C'est normal… »

« Non » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'apprenez, vous vous occupez de moi alors c'est normal que je m'occupe de vous en retour… et pour répondre à votre question vous aviez abattus une partie de votre bibliothèque, explosé le vieux tabouret et… vous avez jeté dans le feu le livre que vous m'aviez donné… » dis-je un peu plus amère.

« Je suis désolé, je vous en offrirait un autre »

« Pas la peine »

« Vous… êtes en sous-vêtements » dit-il en s'en apercevant soudain.

« Heu oui… disons que la nuit fut assez mouvementée alors je n'ai pas eut le temps de mettre autre chose pour m'occuper de vous »

« Mouvementée ? »

Je désigna le seau au sol et il parut encore plus mal, regardant de nouveau vers le mur pour éviter mon regard. J'étais épuisée, il me fallait encore quelques heures de sommeil Seigneur… je l'enjamba précautionneusement pour me réinstaller dans mon petit coin, me faufilant sous les draps en vitesse et lui fit face :

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demandais-je.

« Un peu… merci »

« Pas de quoi… si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir un peu maintenant »

« Faites, je suis désolé »

« Ne le soyez pas » dis-je en me massant la nuque d'une main pour tenter d'apaiser la tension qu'il me restait d'être restée aussi longtemps penchée auprès de lui.

« Couchez-vous »

Avec joie ! Je me recoucha, éreintée, prête à pouvoir me rendormir quand il se tourna vers moi.

« Tournez-vous, dos à moi »

« Heu… pourquoi ? » demandais-je avec un soupçon de méfiance, me souvenant encore d'il y a quelques heures à peine, assise sur lui, ses mains sur mes hanches…

« Je vais vous masser les épaules… que pensiez-vous que je pourrais bien vous faire ?! » je me mis à rire à la remarque, ne sachant pas lui répondre dans l'immédiat, ce qui lui mit sans doute la puce à l'oreille « pourquoi riez-vous de la sorte ? »

« Pour rien, pour rien… faites » dis-je en me retournant face au mur, essuyant une larme d'un revers de la main.

« Vous êtes certaine ? »

« Oui, oui… je vous raconterez plus tard si vous insistez ! »

« Non, maintenant ! »

Il m'avait saisit le bras et forcé à me retourner pour lui faire face, son visage de nouveau non loin du mien avant qu'il ne se reculer à une distance qu'il jugeait sans doute plus appropriée. J'étais plus que tentée par le fait de le faire aller, décidant de le charrier un peu pour lui apprendre que boire à ce point était une très mauvaise idée !

« Ben disons que… l'alcool aidant… vos fameuses pulsions ben vous ne savez pas tellement les contrôler » tentais-je de dire le plus sérieusement possible, refoulant au fond de moi la partie de moi qui se roulait par terre, pleurant de rire à la vue de sa tête qui commençait à se décomposer petit à petit.

« Je… vous ai touchée ? »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » fis-je, mimant une expression de gêne assez convaincante.

« Vous me faites marcher ! » sembla-t-il s'énerver en tentant de voir sur mon expression un quelconque signe de blague mais pour la peine je ne mentais pas, il m'avait bel et bien touchée et bien plus que la peau.

« Pas du tout, je vous avez dit que l'alcool c'était pas une solution… »

« Je vous… » il réfléchi un instant au mot à employer, me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil avant de placer un bras par dessus ses yeux, se cachant tel un gosse qui a fait une connerie « je vous ai forcée à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Forcée ? Nan ! Vous savez très bien que je suis consentante avec vous » souris-je en grand, même s'il ne pouvait clairement pas le voir de par sa position.

Il se redressa pour me regarder, pâle et grave, presque malheureux, me faisant presque regretter de jouer ainsi avec ses souvenirs défaillants…

« Nous avons… ? »

« Nous avons quoi ? » fis-je innocemment, par pur plaisir pour la dernière fois où il m'avait posé la même stupide question.

« Ben vous savez… »

« Non… ? » il transpirait de plus en plus, m'amusant de plus en plus également « Oh ! Fait l'amour vous voulez dire ? »

« Est-ce le cas ? »

« Oh oui ! Plusieurs fois même ! » je dus me mordre violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser exploser le rire qui me démangeait d'une horrible manière.

Il mit son visage entre ses mains, perdu dans des ruminations que lui seul entendait… peut-être que s'il me croyait aurais-je une chance de réitérer l'expérience… ? Non, c'est mal Sarah, le pauvre s'en veux déjà suffisamment d'avoir manqué à sa promesse de me toucher… en même temps il n'avait qu'à pas boire autant nom d'un chien ! Mais s'il buvait c'était pour oublier sa vie pénible ! C'est pas une raison… moi-même perdue dans mes réflexions je ne vis pas qu'il me regardait de nouveau, son regard remontant le long de mes jambes nues, sur mes hanches, ma taille puis mes seins avant de détourner les yeux; cherchait-il là une ombre de souvenir ?

« Ai-je été correct ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Correct ? Je ne comprends pas la question… vous me demandez réellement si vous avez été bon amant ? »

« Avec vous, ai-je été correct ? »

« Un peu maladroit à vrai dire » dis-je en me souvenant de ses lèvres fouillant mon visage afin de trouver les miennes, ses mains empressées tâtonnant mon corsage pour en sortir mes seins malhabilement « mais ce fut très agréable »

Je soupira à son air maussade, décidant de mettre fin à cette petite facétie de ma part mais pas avant une dernière question; je posa la main sur la sienne.

« Est-ce que vous vous en voulez de l'avoir fait ou bien de ne pas vous en souvenir ? »

« Les deux… » avoua-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Voulez-vous réitérer ? Je vous l'avez promis avant que vous ne finissiez par vous endormir… enfin quand j'ai enfin réussi à calmer vos ardeurs incessantes ! » ris-je.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer s'il vous plait, je suis déjà assez humilié ainsi »

« Je ne me moque pas, je vous ai trouvé très touchant… sans mauvais jeu de mots… »

Il me regarda d'une manière particulière, ne sachant pas exactement si cela était un regard de bonne ou de mauvaise augure. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, caressant du bout des doigts ma nuque qui frissonnait à son contact. Sarah, cesse toute de suite de profiter de ce pauvre homme et avoue lui la supercherie ! Encore un peu réclamais-je de délai à ma conscience alors que je savourais son autre main se poser sur ma poitrine; il est parfaitement conscient maintenant, ce n'est pas l'alcool cette fois-ci qui le pousse à le faire ! Oui mais il pense l'avoir déjà fait alors… et alors ? Ben pour rappel tu es toujours vierge me rappela ma conscience… tu penses pas qu'il va s'en rendre compte ? Je soupira de nouveau contre ses lèvres et il se recula.

« Vous ne… ? »

« Si, je le veux, je le veux vraiment vraiment… »

Il se pencha de nouveau et avant qu'il ne finisse de glisser sa langue en moi, ce qui à coup sûr aurait supprimé toute nouvelle volonté de ma part à le repousser je posa mes mains sur son torse et le recula doucement.

« Severus… je ne vous ai pas tout dis… »

« C'est à dire ? »

« J'ai voulu vous donner une petite leçon a vrai dire »

« Développez » il se redressa pour me regarder et j'eus toute les peines du monde à lui avouer la vérité.

« Hier lorsque… je vous ai installé ici, vous vous êtes montré plus qu'entreprenant » ris-je nerveusement « vous m'avez maintenue un petit moment assise sur votre… enfin sur vous, habillés je le précise »

« Habillés ? Mademoiselle, qu'avons nous fait exactement ? »

« Vous m'avez en partie déshabillée et embrassée comme maintenant… et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Et puis je me suis dit que ça serait mal de profiter de vous dans cet état alors j'ai tenté, un long moment, de vous calmer… j'ai dû vous promettre de me donner à vous ce matin lorsque vous seriez sobre pour que vous vous calmiez enfin » souris-je, un peu intimidée par son regard sur moi.

« Je ne vous ai pas touchée ? »

« Touchée oui mais - »

« Vous m'avez très bien comprit ! » perdit-il patience.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu… » il arqua un sourcil méfiant « vous n'arriviez pas à… » dis-je en désignant son égo « enfin heureusement cela dit sinon je pense que j'aurais mis ma bonne conscience de côté et je vous aurais sauté dessus au vu du feu que vous avez allumé en moi »

Il se recoucha, me tournant le dos, les bras croisés contre son torse. L'avais-je vexé ? À quoi pensait-il donc en cet instant bon sang ?! Je m'allongea de nouveau et me rapprocha un peu de lui, arrivant à blottir mon visage au creux de sa nuque, dans sa jungle de jais un bras autour de sa taille sans qu'il ne me repousse.

« C'est pas grave vous savez, je suppose que ça arrive… » dis-je.

« De quoi parlez-vous donc ? »

« Ben… de la panne » il ricana, acide.

« Vous pensez réellement que c'est cela qui me poursuit le plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas… quoi d'autre sinon ? »

« Vous avez faillit me faire passer outre mes convictions »

« Euh, excusez-moi mais c'est l'alcool qui a faillit vous faire passer outre vos convictions ! Et je pense aussi que c'est lui qui vous a empêché de bander alors… il n'y a pas de soucis en se faire… »

« Vous avez réellement tenté de me repousser ? »

« Oui… je suis vraiment stupide je pense »

« Non, vous êtes honnête… pour cela je vous remercie »

« En parlant d'honnêteté… vous m'avez promis qu'on le ferait une fois redevenu sobre ! » lui rappelais-je.

« Paroles alcoolisées ne sont pas paroles à croire… »

« Vous n'avez donc pas qu'une seule parole après tout… » fis-je déçue.

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens un temps infini, hypnotique…

« Á vos 18 ans si vous êtes toujours en vie… et parmi nous »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

« Non, à prendre ou à laisser… »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Je lui tourna le dos, décidée à dormir cette fois-ci, l'entendant soupirer derrière moi.

« N'oubliez pas mes épaules, merci ! » dis-je acide en fermant les yeux.

Je l'entendis sourire et après quelques secondes sentis ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules, décontractant les muscles tendus de mon cou par des pressions viriles mais douces qui en plus de me détendre, rallumèrent un nouveau brasier entre mes cuisses puis je m'endormis. Un mouvement sur le matelas à côté de moi me tira doucement du sommeil et le toucher délicat de ses doigts m'ôtant une mèche de devant les yeux finit de me réveiller.

« Il est midi passé » dit-il doucement.

« Hmmm… foutez-moi la paix… » je remis le drap tout entortillé par-dessus ma tête, lui tournant le dos pour profiter encore un peu du moelleux du lit.

« Levez-vous ! »

Une claque sur ma fesse découverte me fit sursauter, il s'était réellement permit cela ?! Je me tourna vers lui, le voyant quitter la chambre avant que je n'ai eus le temps de lui dire ma façon de penser ! Rhaaaa ! Je sortis du lit, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le seau qu'il avait par ailleurs déjà rangé et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, me tenant ça et là en baillant pour ne pas chanceler de fatigue… une douche tiède allait me réveiller pour commencer cette journée déjà bien entamée sur le cadran ! Une fois en bas, je le trouva dans la cuisine devant un café, la tête entre les mains avant de se redresser en m'entendant arriver.

« Vous avez une horrible tête très cher ! » lui dis-je en m'installant en face de lui.

« Vous avez vu la votre ? »

« Dites, au fait, votre main sur mon cul là… ça devient une habitude ? »

« Vous ne prétendiez pas vous lever… et puis, ce n'est pas vous qui me réclamiez une fessée avec tant d'insistance ? » me nargua-t-il.

« Vous appelez ça une fessée vous ? Je me suis déjà faite plus mal que ça en m'asseyant ! »

« Toutes ne sont pas spécialement dans le but de faire mal », il prit une gorgée de sa tasse cachant ainsi un léger sourire.

« Rajoutez donc cela sur ma liste des choses à faire à mes 18 ans dans ce cas »

Le jeu de regards qu'il y avait entre nous durant ces moments était particulièrement riches en émotions et en sentiments cachés… comment tenter d'interpréter certains haussement de sourcils ou un sourire qui d'un centimètre à l'autre ne voulait pas du tout dire la même chose comme par exemple pour son sourire en coin… j'avais remarqué que sur la gauche c'était de l'amusement par contre à droite il s'agissait d'irritation. Les sourcils froncés s'il me regardait de face tendaient vers la compréhension de la situation alors que lorsqu'il les affichaient en me regardant de haut, il s'agissait de méfiance. Tous ces petits signes, ce langage non-verbal qui était si riche en nuances et qui ajouté à ses paroles prenaient parfois un tout autre sens… dans tous les cas le regard qu'il me jetait à ce moment précis n'était pas si simple à déchiffrer ! Sombre et fixe, il semblait vouloir me faire parvenir des pensées à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ?

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? » demandais-je soudain afin de briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Pour rien… » je soupira, secouant la tête devant sa tête de mule.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous pousser de nouveau à vous bourrer la gueule mais va-t-on ou non à cette soirée demain ? »

« Oui… mais au moindre problème, nous rentrons est-ce bien compris ? »

« Bien… »

« Et vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi non plus ! » je leva un sourcil, enjôleuse, passant par jeu un doigt sur sur le bout de son nez.

« Vous allez en faire des jalouses encore » souris-je; il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa ma main d'un mouvement rapide.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi… dans tout les cas, évitez de vous retrouver seule avec qui que ce soit sur place… si ce n'est le Lord peut-être… »

« Et avec vous ? » souris-je, il me toisa sévèrement, impossible à dérider ! « Rho ça va hein ! Vous êtes vraiment ronchon ! »

« Excusez-moi si la nuit ne fut pas celle que j'espérait… »

« La faute à qui ?! » il se foutait de qui sérieusement, personne ne l'a poussé à descendre toutes ses bouteilles nom d'un chien !

« La votre… vous et toutes vos incessantes questions ! » quoi ?!

« Si vous n'êtes pas en paix avec vous-même, il est inutile d'en blâmer les autres ! Vous avez un caractère de cochon un point c'est tout ! » il se rapprocha de moi, un doigt tendu dans ma direction.

« Vous êtes irritante au possible, vous êtes… je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes par Merlin ! »

« Enlevez votre doigt de là où je vous mord » dis-je en repoussant sa main.

« Essayez pour voir… »

« Ne me tentez pas ! » le défiais-je.

Il se redressa sur la chaise, me regardant toujours fixement puis leva un sourcil… gauche… ah signe positif, c'est celui qui généralement précédé le sourire en coin de gauche également… et il le fit, très rapidement mais il le fit ! Ah ah ! Il préférait donc que je lui tienne tête, du moment que cela restait globalement respectueux, c'est bon à savoir parce que je ne comptais pas me laisser bouffer par cet homme emplit de suffisance…

« Que faut-il porter dans ce genre de fête ? »

« Quelque chose d'élégant et d'inconfortable fera très bien l'affaire… »

« Mais encore ? » il soupira encore et toujours… combien de fois par jour cet homme pouvait-il bien soupirer ?!

« Une robe, plus longue que celle d'hier ferait l'affaire »

« Je n'en ai pas d'autres ! »

« Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Vous ne pensez tout de même vous trouvez une robe de soirée un 30 décembre tout de même ! »

« Et si je demandais sur place à Bella une robe en prêt ? »

« Je ne lui emprunterait rien du tout si vous voulez mon avis… mais après vous en faites ce que vous voulez, comme toujours d'ailleurs… »

« Je remettrais donc celle d'hier mon cher ami ! Et vous, qu'allez-vous mettre ? »

« Vous le verrez bien… »

Il repartit ensuite dans le salon rechercher le livre de sorts que j'avais utilisé la veille et le mit devant moi, l'ouvrant à la première page en tapotant du doigt le premier chapitre : le Wingardium Leviosa. Il attrapa la boite de céréales et la posa devant moi puis me dit de m'entraîner à la faire s'élever dans les airs. Cela me prit pas loin d'une demie heure avant de savoir la faire voyager sans la renverser de la table jusque dans l'armoire et ensuite effectuer le chemin inverse. Une fois fait, il alla même jusqu'à me féliciter, bon certes quelque peu moqueuses comme félicitations mais des félicitations tout de même ! Il m'emmena ensuite dans le salon où il s'assit dans son fauteuil puis me désignant le tabouret bancal me demanda de le réparer :

« Je l'ai déjà réparé, vous l'aviez mit en miette ! »

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, sans le savoir, utilisé comme sortilège mais vous avez juste rassemblés ensemble les morceaux, il n'est pas réparé; regardez-donc la tête qu'il a ! »

« En même temps combien de fois lui avez-vous fait traverser cette pièce à ce pauvre tabouret ?! »

« J'ai arrêté de compter » dit-il, aigrement en me faisant signe de continuer.

« Reparo ! » fis-je en râlant; le tabouret vit ses morceaux se remettre autrement, rééquilibrant la structure qui lui donnait alors meilleure forme.

« Vous voyez ? » ironisa-t-il.

Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée à me faire ouvrir et fermer la porte de la cuisine menant à la petite cour intérieure avec son Alohomora débile… comme si je n'avais que ça à faire et à apprendre ?! Bon, j'avoue que le coup du reparo me fut franchement utile quand après une énième fois à jouer à ce petit jeu tandis qu'il me regardait de sa chaise un nouveau thé en main, je la claqua tellement fort que la vitre de la porte se brisa, tombant en morceaux sur le sol de la cuisine. Je m'excusa aussi vite que ses yeux devinrent noires et la répara en quatrième vitesse. Nous grignotèrent plus que ne mangèrent ce soir-là et j'évita de nouveau de l'embêter avec d'éventuelles questions qui m'auraient à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée traversés l'esprit… d'ailleurs, certainement heureux de cette tranquillité, il en devint même plus léger, allant jusqu'à blaguer alors que nous nous installions pour la nuit :

« Tiens… vous qui aimez tant l'humour… je viens de me rappeler d'une blague… »

« Vous ? Vous connaissez des blagues ! Je serais curieuse d'entendre ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui plait à neuf personnes sur dix ? » sourit-il par avance.

« Hum… je… je ne sais pas »

« Un viol collectif » je m'assis pour le regarder en face, il était sérieux là ? De l'humour ça ?

« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle Severus… »

« C'est sans doute parce que vous ne voyiez pas votre tête » rit-il avant de se retourner de son côté « au fait, c'est encore moins gaie de le vivre alors souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure concernant le bal de demain… bonne nuit ! »

Là pour le coup, il m'avait calmée… et je n'étais même plus certaine de vouloir m'y rendre à ce bal ! Le lendemain il me fit de nouveau travailler les sorts appris la veille jusque début de soirée puis il partit s'habiller et je le suivit pour faire de même. Je nourris Baterus avant de partir et avons gagné le manoir par transplanage. Il était élégant dans un trois pièces noir et blanc, les cheveux tirés en arrière et maintenu par un catogan dans la nuque; une fois dans l'allée il me proposa son bras que je pris avec un plaisir non dissimulé et il frappa à l'imposante porte.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout simplement amenés directement à l'intérieur ? »

« Pour la forme… il faut parfois, soigner son entrée » sourit-il tandis que Maxime ouvrait la porte.

« Monsieur… entrez… Madame et Monsieur sont dans le petit salon » nous informa-t-il.

Severus acquiesça et il nous dirigea vers la-dite pièce d'où provenait déjà musique, rires et discussions animées. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul et il s'en aperçus, tournant un regard qui se voulait rassurant sur moi alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur mon bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, faites ce que je vous ai dit et ça se passera bien… puis, vous faites partie des nôtres maintenant ! »

« On est obligés d'y aller ? »

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque Bella sortit en riant de la pièce, accompagnée d'une femme, semble-t-il un peu plus âgée qu'elle aux cheveux blancs et noirs. L'une avait une longue et moulante robe noire et l'autre identiquement la même mais en blanc. Elles s'arrêtèrent en nous voyant arriver et changèrent d'expression presque instantanément; Bella s'approcha de moi :

« Bonjour petit lapin ! Tu vois Narcissa, c'est d'elle que je te parlait ! » fit-elle en tenant mon visage entre ses doigts comme on le ferait d'un gosse; c'était donc ELLE ! Elle n'est pas même pas jolie… et tellement hautaine, comment a-t-il bien tomber amoureux de ça ? pensais-je un peu jalousement sans doute.

« Hm… en effet… bien jeune » répondit l'autre en me toisant de haut.

« Narcissa est ma soeur » me présenta-t-elle la blonde qui hocha la tête dans ma direction pour toute salutation avant de se tourner vers mon accompagnateur.

« Severus… bonsoir… »

« Narcissa »

« La soirée ne commence que dans une heure… nous ne t'avons que rarement connu si ponctuel… » fit cette dernière, la remarque le fit resserrer ses doigts sur mon bras et je lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret.

« Nous sommes un peu à l'avance, ma jeune compagne n'avait pas de quoi se mettre pour ce soir, nous nous étions dit que… peut-être Bellatrix… aurais-tu quelque chose à lui prêter pour la soirée ? » demanda-t-il en passant clairement outre le regard de celle qui l'avait trahit.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama la grande brune en me prenant par le bras dans la seconde pour m'entraîner dans les escaliers à sa suite.

« Bella, je vais m'en charger ! » entendis-je dire la blonde derrière nous « j'ai de plus belles robes que toi pour cette… jolie chose » fit-elle en me soulevant la tête d'un doigt sur le menton.

Enlèves tes mains de salope de moi pensais-je à tel point que je crus un instant voir ces mots franchir mes lèvres envers et contre tout. Je jeta un regard vers Severus qui attendait au pied de l'escalier et elle me prit par les épaules pour monter à l'étage supérieur.

« Tu vas le retrouver ton cavalier, ne t'en fais pas » me dit-elle, moqueuse.

« On te la rend Sevy… très vite… » rit sa folle de soeur tandis que mon coeur cognait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine; pourquoi étais-je si mal à l'aise à présent ?

Une fois le palier atteint elles se dirigèrent vers une porte sur notre droite, blanche et lourdement ouvragée d'arabesques dorées, elle s'ouvrit sur une vaste chambre dans les mêmes tons de blancs et d'or. Elle se dirigea vers une penderie immense, l'ouvrit et disparut à l'intérieur avant d'en ressortir avec une robe impressionnante ! Transparente, elle ne cachait les zones sensibles que par un enchevêtrement de strass et de perles, avait un port très moulant jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de s'évaser tout autour du sol en une cascade de taffetas blanche écume.

« Essaies-là » dit-elle en me la tendant.

« Elle est magnifique »

« Il faudra au moins cela si tu veux l'impressionner »

« L'impressionner ? »

« S'il te plait, cesses donc de faire ton innocente… » dit-elle tandis que Bella me regardait en souriant sombrement « tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comme tu t'accrochais à son bras ? »

Je préféra ne rien dire de peur que ma grande gueule ne m'attire encore des problèmes surtout avec la maîtresse des lieux et alors que j'hésitais encore à me dévêtir, Bella sauta du meuble sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour venir abaisser d'une traite la fermeture éclaire qui fermait ma robe, la faisant tomber ainsi tomber au sol avant que je n'ai le temps de la rattraper.

« Dépêches-toi petit lapin, je veux redescendre moi ! » j'étais là en sous-vêtements devant une psychopathe flippante et une ancienne amante remise en place… le truc à vous mettre un malaise d'enfer !

« Divesto » sourit Narcissa en agitant la baguette que je ne lui avait pas vue sortir.

L'instant d'après mes deux derniers bouts de tissus s'évaporèrent et je me retrouva nue devant elles, tentant de cacher comme je le pouvais ma poitrine et mon intimité.

« Nous sommes entre femmes, tu peux te relaxer » dit Narcissa en agitant la robe devant moi « cela ne se porte pas avec des sous-vêtements ! »

« Elle plairait à Drago non ? » fit Bella en me faisant le tour, glissant une main sur l'une de mes fesses, me faisant me retourner pour ne plus en donner l'accès.

Je lui prit la robe des mains pour me vêtir, délaissant pour un moment des plus humiliants ma poitrine nue à leur regard. Narcissa sembla satisfaite de mon trouble, souriant tout aussi désagréablement que sa soeur en me toisant; elle s'avança vers moi, profitant que j'enjambe la robe à enfiler pour me palper un sein, me laissant choquée de son audace !

« Peut-être, oui… il n'est pas très difficile… par contre si tu comptes séduire Severus, il te faudra plus que… ça ! » rit-elle en soupesant encore mon sein et cela me fit voir rouge… je tentais de calmer mon feu intérieur, respirant calmement alors que le pression s'en évacuait autrement.

« Mes seins lui plaisent, ne vous en inquiétez pas… tout comme mon cul d'ailleurs ! »

Elle se redressa comme frappée au visage, une rougeur lui montant même aux joues par la même occasion et tentant un sourire forcé, pincé et tout sauf agréable à regarder.

« Je vois… il a bien changé dans ce cas… »

« Sans doute que la déception et le dégoût changent les habitudes de nombreuses personnes » dis-je souriante avant de me tourner vers Bella « tu me la referme, s'il te plait »

Elle acquiesça, jetant un regard à sa soeur pour juger du critique de la situation puis d'un coup de baguette tous les boutons fermant le dos de la robe se boutonnèrent.

« Merci beaucoup… Madame… vous deviez être magnifique dans le temps avec cette robe… » fis-je avec une de mes fameuses révérences.

« Sortez de ma chambre ! » fit-elle plus rouge que jamais tandis que Bella lui touchait le bras pour la retenir de je ne sais qu'elle crise de colère qui la prendrait sous peu.

Je sortis de là, hésitant un instant à lui demander si elle n'aurait pas les chaussures allant avec pour remplacer mes hautes bottes mais je me dit de peut-être la ménager un peu… la soirée serait longue après tout, autant en garder en peu pour la suite… souris-je pour moi-même en descendant élégamment les escaliers. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers je le vit de dos, parler à deux autres personnes… un homme à la canne magnifique au pommeau d'argent et aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et un jeune homme, copie identique du premier mais âgé à vue d'oeil d'une quinzaine d'années… l'homme jeta un oeil dans ma direction, se figea un instant puis sourit avec de faire un geste de la cane dans ma direction, attirant ainsi sur moi l'attention du jeune homme et de Severus. Severus s'avança vers moi pour me réceptionner à la dernière marche, me tendant le bras en posant sur moi un regard encore inconnu.

« Je… je suis pas trop ridicule là-dedans ? » chuchotais-je à son intention.

« Vous êtes magnifique » je lui sourit et repris son bras, ressentant sa main légèrement tremblante posée sur la mienne.

« Severus, Severus… la voilà donc la nouvelle venue… » fit l'homme en prenant ma main pour y déposer les lèvres.

« Sarah, je vous présente Lucius Malfoy, notre hôte… »

« Enchantée… » dis-je en regardant différemment celui que je savais maintenant être celui que je devais absolument éviter ce soir.

« Et son fils, Drago… mon filleul » fit-il en me présentant le jeune homme.

« Ma dame » fit ce dernier en réitérant le geste de son père « vous êtes très belle »

« Drago ! » un mot de son père et il se remettait droit et soumit à ses côtés.

Je ne le côtoyais que depuis deux minutes et il me dégoûtait déjà, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il attire tant de femmes à en croire Severus ? Je le trouvais suffisant, encore plus que mon mentor et trop poli pour être honnête !

« Venez, nous allons passer dans le salon » nous dit Lucius en se retournant pour nous précéder; je jeta un regard vers Severus à mes côtés qui hocha la tête de manière à me rassurer et non les suivirent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Une musique magnifique, mélange de différents instruments aux sons féériques nous accueillit aux milieux de la pièce qui avait été entièrement aménagée depuis ma dernière visite; les meubles enlevés pour l'occasion laissaient une place considérable pour les quelques cinquante invités qui s'y trouvaient. Une scène en bout de pièce recevait des violons, des guitares et d'autres instruments dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et ce qui m'enchanta fut que ceux-ci n'étaient manipulés par aucunes mains humaines ! Ils flottaient dans les airs et jouaient leurs musiques sans que personne ne les touchent, c'était splendide ! Trois danseuses non loin dansaient lascivement sur le rythme magique qui emplissait la salle; vêtues de robes dans un pur style western, elles se déhanchaient sensuellement, leurs longs cheveux blancs virevoltants autour d'elles tels des nuages soufflés par le vent. Au détour d'une mélodie, elles arrachèrent leur robe qui s'évanouirent comme de la fumée pour se retrouver toutes les trois en guêpières verte, mauve et jaune. Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Severus pour voir quel regard il leur portaient, un peu rassurée de le voir les ignorer complètement. Puis revint vers elles, elles étaient si belles, leurs mouvements étaient hypnotiques et je me rendais à peine compte de ma bouche grande ouverte avant que le jeune homme ne se penche vers moi en les désignant :

« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elles sont superbes… »

« Ce sont des vélanes » me dit-il, fier de son effet. Je me tourna vers Severus, l'interrogeant du regard

« Les vélanes sont des créatures d'apparence humaine, faites pour attirer les hommes… un peu comme les sirènes » me précisa-t-il.

« C'est un groupe Bulgare, c'est moi qui les ait choisis pour l'occasion » continua Drago, en les regardant danser.

« J'aurais d'ailleurs dus le questionner au préalable sur le choix musical de la soirée… » fit son père en le toisant avec une expression que je ne pouvais admettre être du dégout.

« Pourtant c'est très beau » le défendis-je; le jeune homme me sourit et son père reprit.

« Ce n'est pas le style de la maison… », dans un soupir le jeune homme s'en alla, partant s'asseoir seul à la seule et unique table présente dans la pièce; décidément ce sale type ne me plaisait vraiment pas !

« Pourtant des femmes presque nues… je trouve au contraire que c'est assez représentatif du style de la maison… » dit Severus avec un de ses rictus narquois une fois son filleul éloigné; Lucius lui répondit d'un sourire forcé et je sentis la tension désagréable qui se dégagea entre eux deux à ce moment-là.

Un élégant serveur vint à notre encontre nous présenter un plateau de flutes à champagne; je regarda discrètement Severus qui refusa d'un geste de la main; avait-il enfin décidé être plus sage ? Ce geste ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité de notre hôte qui revint à la charge, un peu plus mordant que précédemment.

« Tu refuses un verre mon vieil ami ? Serais-tu souffrant ? Ou alors aurais-tu peur de ne pouvoir combler ta jeune compagne en fin de soirée ? », il rit tout bas et Severus se raidit sous ma main, la mâchoire serrée pour éviter de lui répondre.

« Severus me comble en tout temps, Monsieur » me permise-je de lui répondre de moi-même avec un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

« Oh ! Très bien dans ce cas… » il se força de maintenir son semblant de faux sourire puis s'excusant, s'éloigna vers un autre groupe d'hommes quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! » me dit soudain Severus entre ses dents serrées avant de me jeter un regard noir.

« Quoi ?! Je n'allais pas laisser cet espèce de connard vous traiter de la sorte devant moi sans réagir ! »

« Je sais très bien me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme pour cela ! »

« Ça se voit bien, vous alliez la fermer, je l'ai vu ! »

Il soupira et se concentra sur l'un des énormes lustres sur notre droite. Cinq hommes se dirigèrent vers nous, y reconnaissant parmi eux Marco et Matthew, les deux gardes mais je n'avais pas encore vu les trois autres…

« Severus ! » fit l'un d'eux en lui serrant la main.

Marco et Matthew après lui avoir serré la main avec respect se tournèrent vers moi, quelque peu hésitant dans leur manière de me saluer avant de se lancer.

« Sarah, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Bien, très bien, je vous remercie et vous ? »

« Ma foi… correctement »

« Tu ne nous présentes pas Severus ? » fit l'un des inconnus; il soupira, visiblement irrité avant de de me les désigner dans l'ordre au fur et à mesure qu'ils me saluaient ou me baisaient la main.

« Sarah, je vous présente Goyle, Gibbon et Crabbe… »

« Enchantée »

« Pas autant que nous fit le Gibbon en attardant ses lèvres sur mes doigts » un coup d'oeil à Severus et il me lâcha enfin.

« Vous n'avez pas encore salué le Lord ? » demanda Goyle.

« En effet, nous venons à peine d'arriver… »

Me regardant pour me signifier que nous nous déplacions, il nous conduisit là où le plus de monde se trouvait, amassés qu'ils étaient autour d'une siège à la prestance de trône sur lequel reposait Lord Voldemort. Les gens autour s'effacèrent pour nous laisser la place et bientôt Il fut visible de nous. Lorsqu'il nous vit un large sourire éclaira son visage reptilien et il tendit une main vers moi; je la pris malgré mon malaise d'être ainsi épiée et fit une révérence des plus gracieuses au vu de la robe moulante que je portais, suppliant pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas au passage une quelconque partie de mon anatomie à la foule dans mon dos.

« Mon petit ! Je parlais justement de toi ! » Severus s'avança et présenta ses respects au Maître avant de se reculer d'un pas pour se remettre non loin de moi.

« De moi mon Seigneur ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Oui ! Je leur disais comment de nombreuses nouvelles recrues venaient régulièrement frapper à ma porte en pleine nuit pour me prêter allégeance » rit-il un peu plus moqueur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Quelques rires autour se firent entendre et me touchèrent un peu malgré tout puis un bruit de verres cassés vinrent les disperser quelque peu alors que le serveur se confondait en excuse de l'embarra occasionné. Mon attention se porta sur ce pauvre homme qui se ferait probablement fouetter pensais-je en plaisantant mentalement, quoi que je ne sois pas certaine du côté risible de la situation tant je pressentais que cet homme en était réellement capable. Je le regarda s'affairer à ramasser son plateau lorsque je songea qu'un reparo serait plus utile à tout ramasser et mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis les verres reprendre leur forme initiale avant de se reposer sur le plateau en question sous le regard coi du serveur et le rire grandissant du Lord derrière moi.

« Magnifique ! » fit-il en tapant des mains « vous avez vu cela ? » dit-il pour les personnes présentes qui commencèrent à se retourner vers moi pour me dévisager.

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas » dis-je atterrée de ce que je venais de voir.

« Ne t'excuses pas, tu es… exceptionnelle ! Si jeune et regardez ! » dit-il en désignant le plateau aux mains du serveur toujours bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer « sans baguette ! » il rit de nouveau avant de secouer la tête « alors qu'as-tu appris ces derniers jours mon petit ? »

« À réparer des verres apparemment… » fis-je, prise de trac; l'hilarité générale me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Il le perçut, intimant le silence à tous.

« Severus te traite-t-il bien ? »

« O-oui, oui mon Seigneur, il… il est très dévoué… »

« Dévoué hein ? » répéta le Lord en retenant un sourire espiègle là où derrière nous quelques rires gras s'élevaient. Espèce d'imbécile me dis-je, tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre mot qui prête moins à confusion ?!

« Je veux dire, il prend la tâche très à coeur » tentais-je de me rattraper.

Parmi le groupe un ou deux rires indécents retentirent encore et distinctement la phrase « avec un cul pareil, tu m'étonnes qu'il se dévoue… il doit y mettre du coeur c'est sûr ! » se fit entendre, me faisant baisser la tête rouge de honte alors que je n'osais même pas poser un regard sur Severus à côté qui, j'en suis certaine, me tuerais en rentrant ce soir ! Une angoisse me saisit et je me mordit la lèvre empêcher mes larmes de monter plus encore qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà en ce moment. Le Lord me regarda un instant puis sans ciller, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Qui… a dit cela ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et distincte.

La musique s'arrêta instantanément et le silence, lourd et collant, tomba sur l'ensemble de la pièce; le reste des invités se tournant également dans notre direction. Seigneur, si je pouvais disparaître maintenant dans un trou de souris pensais-je en tentant de contrôler les battements anarchiques de mon coeur.

« Dois-je me répéter ! QUI a dit-cela ?! »

Le groupe se dispersa un peu et on fit avancer deux hommes penauds vers le Maitre qui les toisa avec un dédain complet. Ils se mirent à genoux auprès de lui, tremblants et livides.

« Votre Grâce, excusez-nous, l'alcool… nous fait dire des choses… qui ont dépassés notre pensée ! » dit le premier.

« Oui, votre Grandeur, pardonnez-nous, ce fut plus que déplacé de notre part… »

« CE n'est pas à moi de décider… ce n'est pas moi que vous venez d'insulter allègrement… bien… vous êtes deux… l'un à parlé des… courbes de la demoiselle en des termes plus que déplacés et l'autre s'est moqué ouvertement de son mentor qui, soit dit en passant, est hiérarchiquement bien au dessus de vous… alors… » il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se tourner vers moi « choisis »

« Choisir Monsieur ? Mon Lord… » me rattrapais-je, inquiète et ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase.

« Oui mon petit, choisi la sentence pour CET individu ici, qui t'a moquée et humiliée devant tous ici » sourit-il.

La nausée me prit et la tête me tourna alors que je regardais cet homme à terre, en pleurs qui, à genoux, rampait vers moi en implorant ma clémence.

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne… il n'a sans doute pas fait exprès mon Seigneur » dis-je en tentant de rattraper la situation dans laquelle ce connard s'était mise tout seul après tout ! »

« Si tu ne te fait pas respecter maintenant mon enfant, alors jamais ces animaux ne te respecteront… surtout en tant que femme ici parmi tant d'hommes ! » fit-il gravement.

« Et si… un avertissement peut-être ? » proposais-je.

« Un avertissement ? » il reposa sa tête un instant au creux de sa main, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Un regard vers Severus m'indiquant que la situation n'était pas bonne du tout, la mâchoire serrée, le regard sur le tapis et les poings fermés, il attendait que le Maître se calme.

« Oui… ? »

« Vous voyez » dit-il en les regardant tous les deux « cette charmante demoiselle à qui vous avez manqué de respect est la gentillesse même… la douceur… et le pardon ! Chose que… je… n'accorde pas ! » il glissa une main dans la poche de sa robe et avant que je ne saisisse la nécessité de se saisir de sa baguette il la pointa vers celui qui m'avait insultée « Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert déjà vu dans la ruelle jaillit, illuminant la pièce silencieuse où après un bref hurlement, l'homme retomba à mes pieds, mort. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler et je pria intensément pour ne pas me faire dessus alors que mon regard, rivé à celui fixe du corps qui reposait à présent devant moi commençait à se brouiller. S'il vous plait, faites que tout s'arrêtes par pitié. Mais les Dieux étant cruels, je ne fus pas entendue et encore moins exaucée…

« Severus… » dit Voldemort en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui, mon Maître »

« Celui-ci est à toi… c'est à toi qu'il a manqué de respect, fait-en donc ce que tu veux… » il remit sa baguette à place et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, les doigts croisés sur la poitrine en attendant d'assister au dernier prononcé de peine.

Je me tourna vers Severus, essayant d'accrocher son regard au mien pour qu'il me regarde et ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré… mais il ne les leva jamais vers moi, sortant sa baguette à son tour de la poche intérieur de son costume il la pointa vers le deuxième homme qui l'implorait tout autant de que le premier.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur, pardonnez-moi, je ne - »

« Avada Kedavra »

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus, le silence autour de nous en devenait assourdissant alors que la pièce tanguait à me faire chavirer…

« Voilà une chose de faite ! » fit le Lord tout sourire que j'entendais de plus en plus loin « vous voyiez mon petit, cela… » fit-il en désignant les deux corps que deux gardes se chargeaient d'évacuer « cela servira d'avertissement pour les autres ! » et ce fut les dernières paroles qui me parvinrent avant le noir complet.

* * *

Happy New Year (Severus)

Une désagréable sensation de chaleur enserrait mon estomac, le comprimant douloureusement jusqu'à me réveiller, en sueur dans mon lit. Je ne me rappelais pas être monté, je ne me rappelais pas de grand chose en fait, du moins plus après la deuxième bouteille de pur-feu. Ma tête me donnait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur, semblant prête à exploser au moindre mouvement trop rapide de ma part et une vague glacée monta de mon estomac jusqu'à ma mâchoire, amenant avec elle la soudaine certitude angoissante que j'allais être malade… sous peu ! Il faut que je me lève d'ici pensais-je en tentant de me redresser sans y arriver, me faisant déjà à l'idée de devoir sans doute me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain si je ne voulais pas vomir par terre ! Je tenta de nouveau de me lever avant de retomber, misérable, sur ce putain de lit et ma main glissant du matelas alla percuter un objet posé à terre près de moi. Je le toucha à tâtons essayant de deviner par sa forme de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, découvrant avec grand étonnement ce qui ressemblait à un seau… Seigneur il tombait à pic celui-là songeais-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée, plus forte que les autres m'obligea à me pencher au-dessus en quatrième vitesse. J'ai horreur de me retrouver dans cet état… mon estomac me faisait si mal… et ma tête… à chaque haut-le-coeur elle semblait à deux doigts d'exploser sous la pression. Je pensa au fait que j'avais de la chance d'être tout seul en ce moment, ne devant pas me ridiculiser devant elle quand je l'entendit bailler et se retourner derrière moi.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » dis-je en me recouchant, haletant.

« Charmant… »

« Tirez-vous… » comme si j'avais envie que tu me vois dans cet état…

« Allez vous faire foutre… si vous voulez que je m'en aille, foutez-moi vous-même dehors ! » si seulement je pouvais… je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me lever pour aller pisser à cet instant !

Je dus me jeter de nouveau sur le récipient, visant juste par pure chance dans la pénombre de la chambre. Les vomissements avaient redoublés d'intensité au fur et à mesure que je me réveillais, m'empêchant presque de reprendre ma respiration entre deux nouvelles vagues. Elle bougea derrière moi et avant que je ne lui demande de partir, se pencha au-dessus de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bordel ?! Je sentis ses doigts frais sur mon front alors qu'elle rattrapait des mèches de mes cheveux pour les tenir dans ma nuque… me mettant dans l'embarras de devoir un jour l'en remercier.

« Vous comprenez le français ? » m'énervais-je, de plus en plus humilié.

« Arrêtez un peu votre cinéma de Diva s'il vous plait ! C'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un vomir vous savez… laissez-moi vous aider ! S'il vous plait… » la seconde suivante elle était de nouveau derrière moi; j'en aurais pleuré de honte si seulement je n'étais pas suffisamment occupé en ce moment pensais-je alors que mon estomac tentais de se déverser une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié »

Elle se leva du lit et je me dis avec un peu de soulagement qu'elle avait enfin compris mon embarras ! Tu penses… à peine trente secondes plus tard elle revenait s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me passer un gant humide sur le front et dans la nuque. Je frissonna à ce contact froid sur ma peau chaude, levant les yeux vers elle qui, penchée au-dessus de moi, effectuait ses gestes avec concentration et méticulosité; je referma la yeux, incapable de la voir encore s'occuper ainsi de moi après la façon dont je l'avais traitée hier encore.

« Comment… suis-je arrivé ici ? » demandais-je, en tentant de repousser le plus possible ce flot brûlant qui remontait dangereusement dans ma gorge.

« C'est moi » dit-elle en me passant doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille; elle ? Comment ?

« Vous avez fait ça ? »

« Oui, ça été le foutoir mais oui » elle me sourit, fière de son exploit et je le serais aussi à sa place ! D'ailleurs je lui dirais peut-être… un jour… pour l'heure je me demandais juste pourquoi elle m'avait aidée et comment arrêter cette nausée abominable !

« Pourquoi ? » fis-je en refermant de nouveau les yeux sur mon mal-être.

« Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez quand je vous ai retrouvé, j'ai eus peur pour vous alors j'ai préféré vous installer ici confortablement et pouvoir vous surveiller »

Peur pour moi ? Pourquoi diable ? Je suis certain qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi malheureuse en aussi peu de temps que depuis qu'elle m'avait été confiée !

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais prendre soin de vous maintenant »

J'aurais pu être touché par cette adorable remarque si un nouvel haut-le-coeur ne m'avait pas plié en deux, devant me raccrocher à elle pour ne pas tomber alors qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal le seau d'une main et mes cheveux de l'autre.

« Je veux pas que vous me voyiez ainsi » dis-je toujours penché, espérant ainsi lui cacher les larmes d'humiliation qui se mêlaient à celles des efforts émétisants.

« Severus… »

Je m'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de me recoucher, croisant un instant son regard avant de détourner les yeux rapidement; je m'en voulais de m'être énervé contre elle, je m'en voulais de m'être encore une fois laissé aller à cette facilité liquide et je m'en voulais encore plus maintenant que mon estomac rejetait tout ce qu'y était entré. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue, me faisant prendre conscience d'une larme oubliée alors qu'elle la recueillait d'un geste doux puis se déplaça pour me regarder :

\- « Vous pourrez me crier dessus, m'insulter, être méchant ou me frapper si ça vous chante mais je ne partirais pas de cette chambre… pas cette nuit, je vais rester près de vous que cela vous plaise ou non ! »

« Je ne mérite pas cette attention » ça j'en suis certain… j'avais toujours fait les mauvais choix, j'ai tué et torturé des gens… j'ai fait du mal à tellement de personnes… à commencer par Lily.

« Vous la méritez plus que quiconque »

Mes pensées tristes s'évaporèrent à ses mots et à ma nouvelle visite du seau entre ses mains; il me fallait quelque chose pour que cela cesse et tout de suite ! Encore deux autres efforts comme celui-ci et je pense sérieusement perdre conscience de nouveau…

« Vous pouvez aller… me chercher un truc ? » tentais-je, honteux.

« De l'eau ? »

« Non… fiole orange… en bas » cette nausée allait me tuer si elle continuait à me poser des questions idiotes !

« Où ça ? »

« Cave »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez une fiole de potions magiques spéciale gueule de bois ? »

« S'il vous plait » pris-je encore sur moi, ma patience de plus en plus mince.

« À part ça vous n'êtes pas alcoolique n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dégagez alors… vous ne me servez à rien ! »

« Ça vous ferait peut-être les pieds de vomir encore une heure ou deux non ? »

« S'il te plait » suppliais-je; que voulait-elle de plus bon Dieu ? J'étais à terre, à ses pieds, plus bas encore même et elle, me marchait dessus…

« Très bien, où est-elle exactement ? »

« Accio potion… décuvite »

« Ok, je reviens »

Elle repoussa le seau pour se lever et quitta rapidement la chambre après avoir pris sa baguette posée sur la commode. Profitant de cette absence pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées malgré ma tête bourdonnante; rien; rien après ce dernier verre… le trou noir… l'inconscience… pourquoi n'étais-je pas enfin mort me demandais-je, tout cela serait tellement paisible, plus de douleurs, plus de faux semblants, plus de… tout ça. J'entendis ses pas dans l'escaliers tandis qu'elle revenait près de moi, débouchant le petit flacon qu'elle porta à mes lèvres. Je me força à avaler cette horreur le plus vite possible, ce goût d'écorce d'orange et d'anis me soulevant le coeur une dernière fois avant de faire disparaître entièrement la moindre nausée. Je me recoucha, épuisé, l'estomac enfin calmé… il faut absolument que je retravaille cette recette… le mal de tête est toujours là ! Je tenta de l'apaiser en me massant le crâne, en vain mais à part une grande fatigue et la migraine, je me sentais de nouveau prêt à affronter ce monde merdique.

« Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau »

« Je… je vous remercie… »

« C'est normal… »

« Non » quel exemple donnais-je donc à cette gamine déjà suffisamment mal éduquée…

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'apprenez, vous vous occupez de moi alors c'est normal que je m'occupe de vous en retour… »

Elle me reprit le verre des mains pour le déposer sur le meuble à côté de moi, m'interrompant dans mon geste alors que je tentais de le faire moi-même… génial, pensais-je, je vais passer pour un handicapé encore combien de temps ? Handicapé je sais pas se ramena Jiminy mais alcoolique, c'est certain maintenant ! Je soupira de dépit, levant les yeux sur elle pour la voir vraiment maintenant que j'étais sorti de cette nébuleuse éthylique, accrochant mon regard sur la dentelle rose de… quoi ?

« Vous… êtes en sous-vêtements » remarquais-je, mal à l'aise.

« Heu oui… disons que la nuit fut assez mouvementée alors je n'ai pas eut le temps de mettre autre chose pour m'occuper de vous »

« Mouvementée ? »

Elle me montra le récipient d'un signe de tête, me renvoyant encore à cette image qu'elle aurait maintenant de moi… elle ne semblait pas plus embarrassée que ça cela dit et après s'être étirée en baillant, elle passa par dessus moi et alla se recoucher à ma place habituelle :

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Un peu… merci »

« Pas de quoi… si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir un peu maintenant »

« Faites, je suis désolé », je l'étais vraiment; ainsi, sous cet angle, la lumière de dehors laissait apparaitre les cernes qui lui bordaient les yeux alors qu'elle se passait une main dans la nuque en grimaçant. Combien de temps était-elle restée à me veiller ? Et s'était-elle tenue au-dessus de moi pour me soutenir… je ne sais pas… mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle soit courbaturée de ma faute. Et même pas pour une raison dont je pourrais me vanter !

« Ne le soyez pas » dit-elle en me souriant subrepticement.

« Couchez-vous… tournez-vous, dos à moi »

« Heu… pourquoi ? »

« Je vais vous masser les épaules… que pensiez-vous que je pourrais bien vous faire ?! » dis-je un poil agacé par son manque de confiance soudain.

Elle se mit à rire, évitant de me regarder en tentant de calmer un fou rire qui s'amplifiait, désagréable à ma tête comme à mes oreilles et irritant de ne savoir pourquoi cette question l'avait tant amusée !

« Pourquoi riez-vous de la sorte ? » demandais-je alors, pris d'un horrible doute qui prenait naissance dans mon esprit.

« Pour rien, pour rien… faites » dit-elle en se retournant enfin.

« Vous êtes certaine ? » insistais-je.

« Oui, oui… je vous raconterez plus tard si vous insistez ! » cette dernière phrase en particulier alluma un feu de détresse sur la plage de mes souvenirs évanouis et je pris conscience de l'horrible éventualité de m'être mal comporté durant ce black-out.

« Non, maintenant ! » exigeais-je en l'obligeant à me faire face pour lire dans ses yeux ce que sa bouche me taisait indubitablement.

« Ben disons que… l'alcool aidant… vos fameuses pulsions ben vous ne savez pas tellement les contrôler »

Quelles horreurs avais-je bien pu lui dire sous influence ? me demandais-je, imaginant avec difficultés ce que je serais bien capable de raconter une fois complètement désinhibé ! À moins que ça ne soit pire que ça ?

« Je… vous ai touchée ? »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire »

« Vous me faites marcher ! » voulus-je me rassurer, cherchant dans ses yeux innocents tout indice de malice.

« Pas du tout, je vous avez dit que l'alcool c'était pas une solution… »

« Je vous… »

Je vous ai quoi ? Baisée ? Retournée ? Impossible pour moi de finir cette phrase ! Qu'avais-je fais ? Pourquoi ce cocktail réunissant alcool, levée d'inhibition et sous-vêtements me devenait tout à coup plus lourd à digérer que n'importe quelle cuite jusqu'à présent ! Il fallait que je sache mais je ne pourrais jamais la regarder en face en lui posant une telle question me dis-je en décidant, d'une manière que je savais particulièrement puérile, de me cacher sous mon bras.

« Je vous ai forcée à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Forcée ? Nan ! Vous savez très bien que je suis consentante avec vous »

Je m'assis pour la regarder, ne sachant décidément pas si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse ! Mon coeur se mit à pomper plus vite encore, tentant de me rappeler un semblant de fil de souvenir… n'ayant juste qu'une impression de brume autour de moi.

« Nous avons… ? »

« Nous avons quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant, son éternel humour me rendant malade d'inquiétude.

« Ben vous savez… » me force pas à le dire s'il te plait !

« Non… ? Oh ! Fait l'amour vous voulez dire ? »

« Est-ce le cas ? »

« Oh oui ! Plusieurs fois même ! »

Un frisson glacé m'envahit; comment avais-je seulement pu avoir la tête à lui faire quoi que ce soit alors que je ne m'en souvenait même pas ! Je ne me souviens de rien… je lui ai fait l'amour dans ce lit et je ne me souviens de rien ?! Quelle vie de merde décidément… râlais-je la tête plongée dans mes mains, tentant de me concentrer sur un semblant de souvenir auquel me raccrocher, n'importe quoi bon sang mais une image au moins ! Je releva la tête pour la regarder, espérant qu'un écho de cette nuit me revienne par miracle en regardant sa peau nue devant moi… mais rien ! Elle semblait si fragile ainsi couchée à mes côtés… l'hématome de mon geste colérique envers elle il y a trois jours toujours bien visible sur son bras et celui sur son flanc droit de cet Henry m'inquiétant plus sur la façon dont j'avais pu me comporter avec elle; j'espérais sincèrement que je n'avais pas été trop sauvage…

« Ai-je été correct ? » chuchotais-je les yeux toujours baissés sur les bleus qui la parcourait.

« Correct ? Je ne comprends pas la question… vous me demandez réellement si vous avez été bon amant ? » je ne me suis même pas posé la question à vrai dire; je ne suis pas si narcissique que cela, que croit-elle encore savoir ?

« Avec vous, ai-je été correct ? » rectifiais-je.

« Un peu maladroit à vrai dire mais ce fut très agréable »

Maladroit ? Je n'ai jamais été maladroit ! Narcissa ne s'est jamais plainte de rien, elle… maladroit, vraiment ?! Je m'imagina une fraction de seconde entre ses cuisses, lui donnant l'impression d'être gauche et inexpérimenté. Je soupira à cette idée désolante avant que mon côté sarcastique ne se mette en route pour me rappeler qu'après autant de temps sans toucher une femme j'avais peut-être, en plus de reste, terminé en trente secondes comme un lycéen… mieux valait que je ne me rappelle de rien dans ce cas !

« Est-ce que vous vous en voulez de l'avoir fait ou bien de ne pas vous en souvenir ? »

« Les deux… »

« Voulez-vous réitérer ? Je vous l'avez promis avant que vous ne finissiez par vous endormir… enfin quand j'ai enfin réussi à calmer vos ardeurs incessantes ! »

« Arrêtez de vous moquer s'il vous plait, je suis déjà assez humilié ainsi » humilié et con par dessus le marché !

Une autre interrogation me vint à l'esprit et me donna soudain de nouvelles sueurs… refusant de lui poser cette question embarrassante qui me filait le vertige… on l'a fait plusieurs fois… où avais-je fini ? J'osais à peine imaginer que ce fut en elle… génial Severus, t'es le roi des cons, imagines qu'elle tombe enceinte maintenant ! Je sais que j'ai une vie de merde mais de là à ce que cela arrive, après une seule nuit, ça serait le comble du manque de bol tentais-je de me rassurer.

« Je ne me moque pas, je vous ai trouvé très touchant… sans mauvais jeu de mots… » rit-elle.

J'ai fais une connerie… ok… autant apprendre à vivre avec, comme tout le reste soupirais-je intérieurement. Que peux-tu y faire ? Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien y changer… enfin, ce que tu pourrais peut-être changer c'est l'image qu'elle en garde… maladroit ?! Certainement pas ! Je me pencha sur ses lèvres rieuses, maintenant le contact de mes doigts sur sa nuque, hésitant à continuer tant ce geste me semblait à moi aussi maladroit et tremblant. Mon coeur accélérait le rythme au fur et à mesure de ces secondes passées à embrasser doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule pour me regarder, une lueur différente dans le regard.

« Vous ne… ? » commençais-je, ayant peur d'avoir définitivement mauvaise impression.

« Si, je le veux, je le veux vraiment vraiment… »

Je repris de nouveau sa bouche, m'encourageant mentalement à tenter plus en glissant la langue entre ses lèvres; elle frissonna et me repoussa de nouveau. L'incompréhension, la vexation et le désir se mélangeait en moi tandis qu'elle semblait si triste à présent.

« Severus… je ne vous ai pas tout dis… »

« C'est à dire ? » demandais-je alors que l'image glacée de Narcissa me revenait à l'esprit.

« J'ai voulu vous donner une petite leçon a vrai dire »

« Développez »

« Hier lorsque… je vous ai installé ici, vous vous êtes montré plus qu'entreprenant; vous m'avez maintenue un petit moment assise sur votre… enfin sur vous, habillés je le précise »

« Qu'avons nous fait exactement ? »

« Vous m'avez en partie déshabillée et embrassée comme maintenant… et puis je me suis dit que ça serait mal de profiter de vous dans cet état alors j'ai tenté, un long moment, de vous calmer… j'ai dû vous promettre de me donner à vous ce matin lorsque vous seriez sobre pour que vous vous calmiez enfin »

« Je ne vous ai pas touchée ? » un sentiment de soulagement quelque part m'apaisa avant d'être remplacé par un sentiment de colère; comment avait-elle pu se jouer de moi ainsi ?!

« Touchée oui mais - »

« Vous m'avez très bien comprit ! » m'énervais-je.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu… vous n'arriviez pas à… » elle fit un geste sans équivoque en direction de mon entre-jambes « enfin heureusement cela dit sinon je pense que j'aurais mis ma bonne conscience de côté et je vous aurais sauté dessus au vu du feu que vous avez allumé en moi »

Des paroles, juste des paroles… dans ma tête résonnait en écho la voix de Narcissa qui me disait « je t'ai menti… » et en cet instant je m'en voulais encore plus; je m'en voulais d'avoir été con, crédule et d'avoir en plus faillit me laisser tromper de nouveau. Je me sentais trahi, vexé et humilié. Je ne voulais plus lui parler, plus maintenant… pas avant un bon moment du moins… je me recoucha en lui tournant le dos et elle poussa l'intrusion jusqu'à venir se coller à moi, m'entourant de ses bras comme si de rien était. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle me touche, j'avais l'impression d'être un jouet entre ses mains, encore une fois !

« C'est pas grave vous savez, je suppose que ça arrive… » dit-elle dans mon dos.

« De quoi parlez-vous donc ? »

« Ben… de la panne » la panne… je t'en foutrais des pannes me dis-je.

« Vous pensez réellement que c'est cela qui me poursuit le plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas… quoi d'autre sinon ? »

« Vous avez faillit me faire passer outre mes convictions » et vous vous êtes moquée de moi par la même occasion…

« Euh, excusez-moi mais c'est l'alcool qui a faillit vous faire passer outre vos convictions ! Et je pense aussi que c'est lui qui vous a empêché de bander alors… il n'y a pas de soucis en se faire… »

Pourquoi le ton employé semblait si honnête aux oreilles alors que je la haïssait pour ce qu'elle venait de me faire ? Je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette erreur de sa part… et en même… elle aurait pu en profiter… pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait ?

« Vous avez réellement tenté de me repousser ? »

« Oui… je suis vraiment stupide je pense »

Je m'en voulais de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle seconde passée à l'écouter de penser qu'elle me disait peut-être la vérité… cherchais-je encore à me mentir à moi-même ou était-elle réellement cette jeune femme amourachée d'un imbécile et qui avait préféré préserver son honneur par soucis d'honnêteté en mettant de côté ses propres désirs ? Je devais me décider, faire un choix, je ne pouvais raisonnablement penser une chose et son contraire en même temps… la situation était déjà assez compliquée ainsi !

« Non, vous êtes honnête… pour cela je vous remercie » me décidais-je.

« En parlant d'honnêteté… vous m'avez promis qu'on le ferait une fois redevenu sobre ! »

« Paroles alcoolisées ne sont pas paroles à croire… »

« Vous n'avez donc pas qu'une seule parole après tout… » ce coup bas me fit l'effet d'une nouvelle claque, me retournant vers elle pour lui répondre.

« Á vos 18 ans si vous êtes toujours en vie… et parmi nous »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

« Non, à prendre ou à laisser… »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Vous d'abord ma chère… elle se tourna en râlant et remonta le drap sur elle avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

« N'oubliez pas mes épaules, merci ! » elle se réinstalla et je ne l'entendis plus alors que je me résignais à lui masser le dos jusqu'à ce que je la sente entièrement se détendre sous mes mains.

Je me laissa retomber sur le dos, regardant le plafond sans le voir. Ma tête me faisait encore très mal, il fallait que je trouve un truc pour alléger cela si je ne voulais pas devenir dingue. C'est donc bien obligé que je me leva, prenant garde à ne pas envoyer valser le seau au passage et me leva, débarrassant la chambre de se qui l'encombrait avant de descendre. Je posa un oeil critique sur le salon, dans un état lamentable, répara la chaise, nettoya le tapis et ramassa les livres restants. Je fis également disparaitre les derniers vestiges de mon vieux livre, ne me souvenant pas du tout à quel moment j'avais bien pu le mettre dans cet état ni pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Pour le reste, elle avait en effet remis de l'ordre et je me sentis redevable d'une chose de plus pour cette nuit en descendant l'escalier de la cave jusqu'à l'une de mes réserves pour y prélever un flacon de Lavandrine avant de remonter avec en direction de la cuisine où je mis à chauffer de l'eau pour du thé. Des feuilles de menthe, de la cannelle, du miel et de l'eau, trois goutes de Lavandrine et j'allais m'installer avec ma tasse devant la cheminée, espérant calmer par la même occasion cette sensation de froid qui me faisait frissonner malgré moi. La potion même à faible dose donnait un goût horrible au breuvage, en temps normal le romarin et la lavande n'était pas si désagréable que cela mais après une nuit comme celle-ci je pense que même le miel seul dans le thé pourrait me dégouter; dans tous les cas si je voulais être débarrassé de cette lame chauffée à blanc qui me vrillait les tempes, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'avaler cette horreur ! Et sans me plaindre en plus !

Les douleurs passèrent dans la minute après la première gorgée, me faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis que dorénavant, seule la fatigue me restait. Je reposa la tasse à côté de moi et m'installa plus confortablement pour me permettre de dormir quelques heures de plus, ce qui ne fut pas long. Des bruits dehors me tirèrent du sommeil… des enfants jouant au ballon dans la rue… quelle heure pouvait-il bien être bon sang ? Un regard au-dessus de la cheminée sur la vieille pendule me renseigna rapidement : 11h30. Déjà ? Quand pourrais-je avoir une journée de tranquillité ? Non mais pas juste quelques heures hein, une putain de journée complète ?! C'était les vacances pour moi aussi nom d'un chien ! Et dans trois jours à peine il faudrait reprendre les cours… si je n'avais pas mes obligations auprès du Seigneur des ténébres et ma conscience professionnelle je remettrais avec grand plaisir une pause carrière de quelques années, ne fut-ce que pour me reposer ! Je décida donc de me lever pour passer sous la douche, m'étirant rapidement pour tenter d'éliminer les dernières courbatures de la nuit et monta m'installer sous le jet d'eau chaude durant un long moment, me rendormant presque dessous tant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait m'apaisait. Une fois sortit, je me sécha et m'entourant la taille de ma serviette pour aller rechercher une nouvelle tenue dans l'armoire. Elle dormait toujours, une mèche de cheveux lui couvrant en partie le visage, couchée sur le dos et prenant presque toute la place ! Je souris en la regardant ainsi et je me dis avoir été bien inspiré de finir la mienne en bas où elle ne m'aurait pas poussé en bas du lit pour prendre ses aises. Le draps, entortillé autour d'une de ses jambes ne lui servait plus à grand chose me dis-je, me surprenant d'être en train de l'épier ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes avant de ramassa en vitesse mes vêtements pour partir me rhabiller dans la salle de bain. Je revins ensuite vers elle, me posant avec un semblant de délicatesse là où il m'était encore possible de m'installer; elle grommela dans son sommeil, sans doute ressentant une présence envahir son nouveau territoire… après un moment d'hésitation, je tendis une main et dégagea son visage de ses cheveux aux reflets de miel sous cette lumière hivernale, la faisant réagir assez rapidement.

« Il est midi passé » lui dis-je tout bas.

« Hmmm… foutez-moi la paix… »

Quelle fille charmante décidément… t'as été pas mal toi non plus cette nuit hein me rappelais-je à contre coeur. Elle tenta de tirer sur le drap coincé pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête en me tournant le dos, découvrant un grande partie son dos et une partie de sa culotte rose bonbon. Jolie couleur… jolie matière… joli cul… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, allez, sors d'ici ! Et fais-là lever bon sang, on a plein de trucs à faire avant demain soir !

« Levez-vous ! » après une seconde de réflexion je lui mis une petite claque sur la fesse découverte et me leva moi-même pour quitter la chambre.

Je l'entendis sauter du lit alors que j'arrivais au bas de l'escalier, souriant intérieurement d'avoir au moins réussi à la motiver; je passa à la cuisine faire du café avant de m'en servir un et m'installa à table, ma tête si lourde posée entre les mains pour filtrer la lumière trop agressive du dehors. Elle descendit quelques temps plus tard et vint s'installer en face de moi; je releva les yeux pour la regarder, les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés, le visage pâle et de légères cernes bleutées sous les yeux.

« Vous avez une horrible tête très cher ! » dit-elle en me regardant.

« Vous avez vu la votre ? » c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité pensais-je, médusé.

« Dites, au fait, votre main sur mon cul là… ça devient une habitude ? »

« Vous ne prétendiez pas vous lever… et puis, ce n'est pas vous qui me réclamiez une fessée avec tant d'insistance ? »

« Vous appelez ça une fessée vous ? Je me suis déjà faite plus mal que ça en m'asseyant ! »

« Toutes ne sont pas spécialement dans le but de faire mal » et n'en demande pas, tu pourrais fort le regretter…

« Rajoutez donc cela sur ma liste des choses à faire à mes 18 ans dans ce cas »

Je manqua d'avaler de travers mon trait de café et me repris de justesse, la toisant avec morgue. À ses 18 ans… c'est à dire encore deux ans à devoir subir ses assauts répétés… je ne tiendrais jamais le coup, je l'étranglerais avant ! Ou pire… deux ans… elle se trouvera peut-être quelqu'un entre temps; pourquoi pas Drago après tout, nous le verrons demain qui plus est… Et il se démerdera lui-même avec cette effroyable casse-bonbons ! Je souris à la pensée d'en être débarrassé, qu'elle cesse de me faire tourner bourrique et je retrouverais ma confortable solitude.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour rien… »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous pousser de nouveau à vous bourrer la gueule mais va-t-on ou non à cette soirée demain ? »

« Oui… mais au moindre problème, nous rentrons est-ce bien compris ? » la prévins-je « et vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi non plus ! » elle sourit à ma mise en garde et vint encore me taquiner, poussant l'insolence jusqu'à me caresser le bout du nez; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !

« Vous allez en faire des jalouses encore » dit-elle; je repoussa sa main d'un geste irrité.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi… dans tout les cas, évitez de vous retrouver seule avec qui que ce soit sur place… si ce n'est le Lord peut-être… » et encore…

« Et avec vous ? » plaisanta-t-elle encore avant de voir que cela ne me faisait pas rire du tout « Rho ça va hein ! Vous êtes vraiment ronchon ! »

« Excusez-moi si la nuit ne fut pas celle que j'espérait… »

« La faute à qui ?! »

« La votre… vous et toutes vos incessantes questions ! » lui répondis-je, massacrant.

« Si vous n'êtes pas en paix avec vous-même, il est inutile d'en blâmer les autres ! Vous avez un caractère de cochon un point c'est tout ! »

J'AI un caractère de cochon ? J'ai le caractère que j'ai bon sang et si cela ne lui plaisait pas, la porte était là ! Elle pensait être quoi elle ? La fée clochette ? Je n'ai jamais été autant sur les nerfs que depuis qu'on me la collée sur le dos et ce n'est pas la première apprentie que je forme nom d'un chien ! Je me rapprocha d'elle, avançant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction :

« Vous êtes irritante au possible, vous êtes… je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes par Merlin ! »

« Enlevez votre doigt de là où je vous mord » dit-elle en repoussant ma main avec agressivité.

« Essayez pour voir… »

« Ne me tentez pas ! »

Je me recula, me croisant les bras sur le torse pour la regarder, suffisante et provocante à outrance.

« Que faut-il porter dans ce genre de fête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose d'élégant et d'inconfortable fera très bien l'affaire… » c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… je l'avais presque oubliée cette soirée !

« Mais encore ? »

« Une robe, plus longue que celle d'hier ferait l'affaire »

« Je n'en ai pas d'autres ! »

« Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Vous ne pensez tout de même vous trouvez une robe de soirée un 30 décembre tout de même ! » vous n'avez qu'à mettre votre nuisette verte, ça sera très certainement dans le thème du jour…

« Et si je demandais sur place à Bella une robe en prêt ? »

« Je ne lui emprunterait rien du tout si vous voulez mon avis… mais après vous en faites ce que vous voulez, comme toujours d'ailleurs… »

« Je remettrais donc celle d'hier mon cher ami ! Et vous, qu'allez-vous mettre ? »

« Vous le verrez bien… »

Je serais d'ailleurs bien tenté d'y aller en jean et baskets, juste pour voir leur tête ris-je intérieurement avant de me lever pour me rendre dans le salon prendre le livre des sorts et lui ramener, le déposant devant elle, ouvert au premier chapitre. J'attrapa la boite de céréales dans l'armoire et la mit sur la table, devant elle :

« Prenez votre baguette », l'habitude ne lui étant pas encore venue de toujours l'avoir sur elle, elle partit la rechercher à l'étage « vous devez toujours l'avoir sur vous ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! » soupirais-je.

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Concentrez-vous sur la boite et faites ce geste » dis-je en le lui montrant « vous levez et puis vous abaissez… ça ne devrais pas être trop compliqué pour vous vu vos exploits précédents… » me moquais-je.

Elle secoua la tête, irritée et fit le geste demandé; je lui fit recommencer autant que nécessaire pour qu'il soit fluide et ajusté, ceci prenant déjà une dizaine de minutes.

« Maintenant que vous le geste, vous formulez le sort : Wingardium Leviosa, en vous concentrant sur la boite ! »

« Hmm… ok » dit-elle peu convaincue « Wingardium Leviosa » la boîte se souleva d'une dizaine de centimètres de la table avant de retomber.

« Gardez votre concentration ! »

« Ben j'ai réussi, il est où le problème ? »

« Remettez-la dans l'armoire… avec votre baguette ! » précisais-je avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de se lever pour la remettre d'elle-même.

Cela prit encore un peu de temps, renversant la boite à quatre reprises avant de savoir ne fut-ce que la poser sur le plan de travail depuis la table non loin, la remettant toujours devant elle.

« Pourquoi vous me la remettez toujours là ! J'avais réussi à la rapprocher ! »

« Justement, en une seule fois, espèce de tricheuse et autant de fois que nécessaire ! »

Elle mit encore plusieurs essais infructueux avant d'enfin y parvenir !

« Bien ! Vous voyiez quand vous le voulez… quand vous mettez vos divagations de côté pour vous concentrer sur l'important… » blasée, elle soupira longuement puis je me leva pour retourner dans le salon pour m'y installer « Bon et quoi ? Vous venez ?! »

« Quoi ? »

« Le tabouret… réparez-le »

« Je l'ai déjà réparé, vous l'aviez mit en miette ! » râla-t-elle.

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, sans le savoir, utilisé comme sortilège mais vous avez juste rassemblés ensemble les morceaux, il n'est pas réparé; regardez-donc la tête qu'il a ! » lui dis-je en lui désignant le siège bancal.

« En même temps combien de fois lui avez-vous fait traverser cette pièce à ce pauvre tabouret ?! »

« J'ai arrêté de compter » avouais-je en lui faisant signe de la main de se dépêcher de s'y mettre.

« Reparo ! » soupira-t-elle encore alors que le bois abîmé reprenait sa forme originale, à peu de choses près.

« Vous voyez ? »

Avant le repas du soir, je lui appris l'Alohomora, installé sur la chaise de la cuisine à verrouiller à distance la porte menant à la cour pour qu'elle puisse la déverrouiller encore et encore… je trouvais cela assez drôle à vrai dire. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque d'elle-même la porte par irritation et qu'elle en casse le carreau… qu'après un seul regard de ma part elle eut tôt fait de réparer en vitesse. Vers 18h je mis un terme à cela et nous nous sommes installés pour manger ou plutôt grignoter vite fait, mais l'appétit pour ma part n'était pas du tout présent, préférant la regarder chipoter indéfiniment dans son bol de céréales, apparement tout aussi inspirée que moi… puis la fatigue augmentant, je me leva pour monter me coucher.

« Vous allez où ? Non pas que cela me regardes… » dit-elle alors que je montais les marches.

« Pourquoi vous demandez alors ? »

« Ben… comme ça… »

« Je suis épuisé… je vais me coucher… »

Je passa la porte, la refermant avant de me déshabiller d'un Divesto et m'installa sous les couvertures prêt pour une nuit de sommeil, enfin. Elle ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour y passer la tête :

« Déjà ?! Dites vous avez 33 ans pas 83 hein » rit-elle en désignant la petite horloge posée sur la commode.

« Dois-je vous rappeler la nuit que j'ai passée ? »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas réglé le problème du chauffage à côté… »

« Pourquoi ? Dormir ici vous dérange maintenant ? »

« Non, du tout… enfin, je ne veux pas profiter de votre extrême amabilité trop longtemps… » me nargua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit mon extrême amabilité ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à cette éternelle effronterie et lui tourna le dos. Je l'entendis râler sur mon manque d'humour et sortir de la chambre, sans fermer la porte !

« La porte ! »

« J'arrive, je vais me changer » cria-t-elle depuis sa chambre. Arriver ? Arriver où ? Elle ne va quand même pas déjà me rejoindre soupirais-je de lassitude.

Elle revint après quelques minutes et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'approcher du lit.

« Vous ne savez pas me foutre la paix n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je, blasé.

« Je ne peux pas profiter de votre agréable compagnie ? »

« Vous êtes chiante à la longue… »

« J'aime bien être près de vous » dit-elle en me taquinant le flanc, me faisant me tortiller malgré moi en râlant « je le savais ! » rit-elle.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Vous êtes sensible d'ici » fit-elle en repassant un ongle le long de mes côtes, m'envoyant une nouvelle décharge me hérissant le poil des bras et de la nuque.

« Arrêtez de me toucher tout le temps ainsi… j'ai horreur de ça »

« Vous ne disiez pas cela hier… » je me tourna vers elle, la voyant ainsi arriver au cas où.

« Je ne vous ai rien fait hier, arrêtez donc de me chercher avec cette histoire »

Je remarqua alors qu'elle se réinstallait pour me faire face complètement qu'elle avait eut la merveilleuse idée de passer un pyjama complet pour une fois.

« Ah ! Vous avez enfin décidé de vous habiller décemment ? » ricanais-je.

« Oui, je ne voudrais pas encore me réveiller avec votre main entre mes cuisses… »

« Vous ne disiez pas cela hier… » l'imitais-je.

Elle fit la moue quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire et me poussa de la main, son toucher chaud sur mon torse nu m'électrisant tout à coup.

« Et pourquoi vous ne portez pas de pyjama vous ? »

« J'aime être libre de mes mouvements »

« Pourquoi ne pas enlever votre caleçon dans ce cas ? » sourit-elle d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Pour ne pas vous traumatiser » plaisantais-je en fermant les yeux pour me reposer.

Elle ne répondit pas à la remarque et je cru un instant qu'elle s'était endormie, ouvrant un oeil pour le vérifier; elle me regardait, apparemment vexée de ne pas trouver une nouvelle réplique cinglante à me balancer au visage. Je referma les yeux, content d'avoir réussi à la faire taire pour une fois !

« Qu'est-ce qui rentre dur et sec et qui ressort mou et trempé ? » est-elle vraiment en train de me raconter une blague là ? Ou alors j'ai encore mal compris…

« Quoi ? », j'ouvris un oeil pour la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui rentre dur et sec et qui ressort mou et trempé ?! » elle pense m'avoir avec ses blagues de collégien ris-je intérieurement, ce sont des blagues de mon époque ça !

« Un biscuit dans du café… »

« Hm… pas mal… »

« Vous me prenez toujours pour un vieil abruti… »

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de l'humour… »

« J'en ai énormément, la preuve vous êtes toujours en vie… » dis-je en refermant de nouveau les yeux, me croisant les bras sur le torse.

« À la piscine, un nageur se fait enguirlander parce qu'il a fait pipi dans l'eau : mais enfin, proteste-t-il, vous exagérez, je ne suis pas le seul à faire ça! Ah si, Monsieur ! Du haut du plongeoir, vous êtes le seul ! »

L'image apparue derrière mes paupières closes me fit sourire; s'était tellement… grotesque mais en même temps… tellement plausible.

« Vous avez préféré celle-là… » l'entendis-je sourire également.

« Si vous le dites… »

Elle soupira et se tut un petit moment avant qu'une vieille blague ne resurgisse… je tenta :

« Tiens… vous qui aimez tant l'humour… je viens de me rappeler d'une blague… »

« Vous ? Vous connaissez des blagues ! Je serais curieuse d'entendre ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui plait à neuf personnes sur dix ? » souris-je d'avance au souvenir de cette très mauvaise blague.

« Hum… je… je ne sais pas »

« Un viol collectif » elle se rassit pour me regarder, interdite.

« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle Severus… »

« C'est sans doute parce que vous ne voyiez pas votre tête » ris-je en me retournant pour dormir « au fait, c'est encore moins gaie de le vivre alors souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure concernant le bal de demain… bonne nuit ! »

Je ne sais si c'est l'humour noir ou la fatigue qui la calma mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne l'entendis plus, me foutant une paix royale jusqu'au lendemain où je me réveilla avec son bras au travers de mon torse. Je la repoussa de son côté et me leva, prenant une heure pour aller jeter un oeil au polynectar en préparation, préparer un semblant de déjeuner puis me doucher avant d'aller la réveiller. La matinée passa relativement vite, du moins pour moi, pour elle par contre l'éternel recommencement des sorts appris hier commençait à devenir ennuyeux et je voyais clairement sa baisse de motivation dans leur réalisation.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, allez vous habiller… » dis-je en me levant du fauteuil pour me diriger vers l'étage.

« On va déjà y aller ? »

« Il vous faut votre robe non ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien, dans ce cas, préparez-vous »

« Si c'est pour me changer dans une demie-heure à quoi cela sert-il que je me change maintenant ? »

« Parce que Lucius ne vous laissera jamais entrer comme ça » fis-je en désignant son ensemble pull-jean-baskets.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme souvent même si cela était moins fréquent il est vrai et partit se changer, moi-même hésitant à m'y rendre tel quel à vrai dire… je me résigna, pour l'image, à monter enfiler un costume noir sur chemise blanche et m'attacher les cheveux, chose que je ne faisait pour ainsi dire jamais, mais la réflexion qu'elle m'avait faite au restaurant l'autre fois s'était rappelée à moi. Je sortit et l'attendit sur le palier quand elle sortit à son tour et me regarda, un air d'étonnement sur le visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandais-je avec méfiance.

« Vous… êtes très beau, très élégant je veux dire… vraiment »

« Merci, êtes-vous prête ? »

« Oui, oui »

Elle me sourit et vint se coller à moi, m'entourant la taille de ses bras.

« C'est bon, allez-y »

Je sécurisa sa prise et nous fit disparaître, atterrissant dans l'allée devant le manoir. Je lui tendis le bras avec peu d'espoir qu'elle s'en saisisse mais à mon grand étonnement, elle le fit, me renvoyant dans le même geste un sourire radieux. Maxime était de garde ce soir, comme souvent, c'est lui qui nous ouvrit et nous fit entrer dans le hall. De la musique résonnait dans le petit salon ainsi que des rires et le brouhaha des discussions simultanées au milieu des bruits de verres et celui des bouchons de champagne. Je nous conduisait vers la-dite salle lorsqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul, resserrant mon bras de son étreinte en posant sur moi l'or liquide de ses yeux de biche aux abois.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, faites ce que je vous ai dit et ça se passera bien… puis, vous faites partie des nôtres maintenant ! » me voulais-je rassurant même si je savais que faire partie de notre Ordre n'étant en rien une chose qui protégeait de quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis des autres membres du groupe.

« On est obligés d'y aller ? »

Non, rentrons avais-je envie de lui répondre; nous aurions pu tout aussi bien passer la soirée à la maison à parler pourquoi pas, je serais prêt à le faire si cela signifiait ne pas se trouver ici ! Je m'apprêtais à lui proposer un marché lorsque Bella et Narcissa quittèrent la salle, manquant nous percuter alors que nous arrivions dans l'autre sens.

« Bonjour petit lapin ! Tu vois Narcissa, c'est d'elle que je te parlait ! » Dit-elle en lui prenant le visage dans une main, voyant le regard de mon élève changer devant cette attaque tactile imprévue.

« Hm… en effet… bien jeune »

Il y avait déjà bien longtemps que Narcissa n'avait plus jeté ce regard vers une autre représente de la gente féminine et je me dis avec plaisir que sa jalousie ne faisait que commencer, surtout quand elle saurait les pouvoirs que possède cette gosse… peut-être en rajouterais-je un peu après tout ! Bella fit les présentations pour sa soeur et quand celle-ci prit le soin de snober Sarah pour se tourner, mielleuse vers moi, j'en fis de même avec une jouissance inespérée.

« La soirée ne commence que dans une heure… nous ne t'avons que rarement connu si ponctuel… » j'ai toujours été ponctuel espèce de salope.

« Nous sommes un peu à l'avance, ma jeune compagne n'avait pas de quoi se mettre pour ce soir, nous nous étions dit que… peut-être Bellatrix… aurais-tu quelque chose à lui prêter pour la soirée ? »

« Bien sûr ! » avant que je ne m'en rende compte elle me l'avait arrachée des bras et montait en riant les escaliers, la trainant derrière elle tandis qu'elle me jetait des regards éperdus.

« Bella, je vais m'en charger ! J'ai de plus belles robes que toi pour cette… jolie chose » Narcissa posa un doigt sous le menton de Sarah, lui soulevant la tête pour se plonger dans son regard et quelque chose dans ce geste ne me plut pas, étant prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

« On te la rend Sevy… très vite… » dit Bella en me voyant poser le pied sur la première marche.

Et elles quittèrent ma vue quelques marches plus haut. Je n'était pas rassuré du tout, surtout avec elles deux ! Et pourtant, l'impression que Sarah pourrait à elle seule se défendre contre elles si un problème survenait était plus que probable… je jeta un oeil à l'horloge en haut des escaliers, déjà dix minutes de passées… de plus en plus nerveux, je m'avança d'une marche supplémentaire lorsque quelqu'un dans mon dos me héla.

« Parrain ! » je me tourna, pour y trouver sans étonnement mon filleul et son père, redescendant les deux marches me séparant du hall pour aller les rejoindre à contre-coeur.

« Severus ! »

« Lucius, Drago »

« Que fais-tu là dans les escaliers, la réception est derrière mon vieil ami » dit-il d'un ton froid en désignant la porte ouverte vers le petit salon d'un geste de cette canne qu'il me devait.

« J'attend mon accompagnatrice »

« Ce que Drago m'a rapporté est donc vrai dans ce cas… tu as une apprentie ? » il rit, narquois « tu n'avais pas assez d'élèves à Poudlard, il fallait que tu en reprennes encore en plus de tes heures ? » reprit-il goguenard.

« Le Seigneur me l'a confiée »

« Bien… bien… et comment avance vos… cours ? Il parait qu'elle est jeune… »

« Elle l'est… et cela se passe très bien, elle apprend vite »

« Tu m'en vois ravi » son sourire figé, son attitude hautaine, tout chez lui me donnait l'envie de lui casser la gueule à nouveau mais je préféra lui sourire également.

« Elle fait partie de votre groupe ? » demanda Drago; ça y est, voilà que les éternelles questions sur sa non-adhésion permis nous referait vite surface… « pourquoi moi je -»

« Drago ça suffit ! »

Le gamin se renfrogna, me regardant pour un soutien muet contre son géniteur. Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Que son père ne le considérait pas suffisamment pour l'accepter parmi nous ? Quoique cette vie, je ne lui conseilla aucunement ! Le blanc s'installait de plus en plus lourdement lorsque je vis Lucius jeter un regard derrière moi, l'oeil pétillant avant de sortir son sourire enjôleur et faire un geste dans cette direction :

« Si c'est elle, je veux bien récupérer le tutorat si tu te désistes un jour »

Je me retourna pour voir s'il s'agissait d'elle enfin, ce qui allégerait quelque peu l'angoisse que je ressentait de ne pas pouvoir la protéger des harpies qui l'avaient enlevée presque un quart d'heure plus tôt. Descendant précautionneusement les marches une à une dans une robe qui aurait pu être taillée sur mesure pour ses courbes féminines j'eus un peu de mal à la reconnaître. Était-ce vraiment là la gamine que j'avait vue monter tout à l'heure ? Je la reconnu presque difficilement dans cette tenue tant la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers moi à l'instant était à mille lieux de l'enfant pour laquelle je la prenait trop souvent. Je me rapprocha d'elle, soudain incertain et intimidé par cette prestance fragile pour lui tendre le bras.

« Je… je suis pas trop ridicule là-dedans ? »

« Vous êtes magnifique » lui répondis-je, me remerciant intérieurement de ne pas avoir bégayé la réponse comme un imbécile.

Elle sourit au compliment, rayonnante et l'éclat de ses yeux ainsi sublimés par le compliment n'eurent plus rien à envier à la magnificence des diamants qui cachaient délicatement ses atours. Je la fit descendre la dernière marche qui nous séparait du reste du monde, revenant sur Terre alors que nous nous tournions vers Lucius et Drago.

« Severus, Severus… la voilà donc la nouvelle venue… »

Lucius lui prit la main et se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur celle-ci, m'envoyant malgré moi une sensation désagréable de malaise que je ne parvenait pas à décrire réellement.

« Sarah, je vous présente Lucius Malfoy, notre hôte… » fis-je les présentations.

« Enchantée… »

« Et son fils, Drago… mon filleul »

« Ma dame » il s'avança et singea son père « vous êtes très belle », ce gosse n'est pas aveugle c'est sûr pensais-je en guettant discrètement la réaction de ma jeune apprentie qui lui sourit.

« Drago ! » dit-il sèchement à son fils avant de se tourner de nouveau vers nous pour nous inviter à les suivre dans le petit salon.

Une musique à mi-chemin entre le celtique et l'Irlandais se jouait dans la salle et au vu du nombre de personnes déjà présentes j'y devinais là une bonne moitié de nos effectifs. Sarah resserra son bras autour du mien, avançant timidement au milieu de cette foule bruyante et composées à plus de 90% d'hommes… son regard fut ensuite attiré par l'autre bout de la pièce et la sentis peu à peu se détendre, relâchant la pression exercée autour de moi; je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans cette direction : des vélanes… elle regardait avec de grands yeux et sa fine bouche ouverte d'émerveillement les danseuses et les instruments ensorcelés. Il faudrait que je l'emmène voir un match de Quidditch, je suis certain qu'elle en serait époustouflée… et l'idée de la voir de nouveau aussi heureuse me conforta dans l'idée d'organiser cela très prochainement… si elle le méritait en s'appliquant toujours sur son apprentissage comme ces deux derniers jours. Ou pas…

« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Drago en se penchant vers elle, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Elles sont superbes… »

« Ce sont des vélanes »

Elle se tourna vers moi, une interrogation muette au fond de ses yeux de miel.

« Les vélanes sont des créatures d'apparence humaine, faites pour attirer les hommes… un peu comme les sirènes » la renseignais-je.

« C'est un groupe Bulgare, c'est moi qui les ait choisis pour l'occasion » précisa fièrement mon filleul.

« J'aurais d'ailleurs dus le questionner au préalable sur le choix musical de la soirée… »

Lucius ne pouvait décidément pas lui foutre la paix à ce gamin, une des raisons qui faisait que j'évitais de me trouver ici lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire car je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter avant de l'avoir tué s'il devait me reprendre de lui donner une leçon de conduite !

« Pourtant c'est très beau » lui tint tête ostensiblement mon insolente.

« Ce n'est pas le style de la maison… » Drago soupira de dépit et partit s'asseoir plus loin, seul, comme souvent ici.

« Pourtant des femmes presque nues… je trouve au contraire que c'est assez représentatif du style de la maison… » lui répondis-je.

Je perçus du coin de l'oeil l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de ma jeune amie alors que Lucius, voulant faire bonne figure figea le sien, faisant mine de bien prendre cette boutade qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas en être une. Un serveur passa non loin, présentant ça et là son plateau de flutes aux invités puis arriva auprès de nous, nous proposant un verre que mon estomac autant que ma tête refusèrent en bloc.

« Tu refuses un verre mon vieil ami ? Serais-tu souffrant ? Ou alors aurais-tu peur de ne pouvoir combler ta jeune compagne en fin de soirée ? », il rit tout bas et Severus se raidit sous ma main, la mâchoire serrée pour éviter de lui répondre.

Ce connard pompeux semblait prendre un pied incroyable à me chercher, sachant qu'en pareille occasion j'éviterais les affrontements inutiles et dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre une horreur qui aurait tôt fait de les choquer tous les deux, chose que je désirais éviter, du moins pour elle.

« Severus me comble en tout temps, Monsieur » entendis-je répondre la jeune femme accrochée à mon bras dans un sourire insistant qui aurait mit mal à l'aise le Lord en personne.

« Oh ! Très bien dans ce cas… » il se força de maintenir son semblant de faux sourire puis s'excusant, s'éloigna vers un autre groupe d'hommes quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! » lui dis-je un peu plus violemment que ce que je n'aurais voulu.

« Quoi ?! Je n'allais pas laisser cet espèce de connard vous traiter de la sorte devant moi sans réagir ! » un mélange de reconnaissance, de fierté mais aussi d'humiliation déferlèrent sur moi, ne sachant trop comment réagir à cette armure qu'elle avait tenté de bâtir autour de moi pour me protéger.

« Je sais très bien me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme pour cela ! »

« Ça se voit bien, vous alliez la fermer, je l'ai vu ! »

Respires… pas de vagues, pas aujourd'hui, rappelles-toi la dernière fois… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici bon Dieu… ? Je soupira, tentant de concentrer mon attention sur une chose neutre quelque part dans le décor avant d'être de nouveau emmerdé par un groupe d'hommes se dirigeant vers nous.

« Severus ! »

Je quitta des yeux l'un des lourds lustres de la pièce pour regarder Marco, Matthew, Gibbon, Grabbe et Goyle s'approcher de nous. Les deux premiers vinrent me serrer la main, osant à peine poser leur regard sur Sarah toujours accrochée à mon bras.

« Sarah, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Bien, très bien, je vous remercie et vous ? »

« Ma foi… correctement », toutes ces futilités m'agaçaient au plus haut point…

« Tu ne nous présentes pas Severus ? » demanda Gibbon en reluquant sans retenue les parties découvertes par la robe transparente, faisant monter d'un cran une rage sourde qui prenait peu à peu naissance au creux de mon estomac; comment pouvait-il se permettre de la regarder de cette manière là ?! Lui, ce vieux dégueulasse, pervers, violeur; comment pensait-il pouvoir regarder mon élève de cette manière ?!

« Sarah, je vous présente Goyle, Gibbon et Crabbe… » fis-je à contre-coeur.

« Enchantée »

« Pas autant que nous »

Gibbon se penchant pour lui saisir la main, embrassant ses doigts avec insistance alors que je la voyait, moi, clairement mal à l'aise du contact ! Il dû sentir le poids de mon regard noir posé sur lui car il eut tôt fait de lever les yeux vers moi et de la relâcher immédiatement après…

« Vous n'avez pas encore salué le Lord ? » demanda Goyle.

« En effet, nous venons à peine d'arriver… »

Je jeta un regard à Sarah pour lui indiquer d'un léger signe de tête notre déplacement jusqu'à l'amas de personnes qui se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin sur notre gauche, la voyant au passage s'essuyer discrètement la main embrassée sur le tissu de la robe. Le Maître était assit sur un haut siège, entouré de ses fidèles qui lui chantaient mille et unes louanges. Quelques personnes s'écartèrent à ma vue jusqu'à pouvoir parvenir au Maître auquel j'offrit une respectueuse révérence qu'il accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Mon petit ! Je parlais justement de toi ! »

« De moi mon Seigneur ? »

« Oui ! Je leur disais comment de nombreuses nouvelles recrues venaient régulièrement frapper à ma porte en pleine nuit pour me prêter allégeance »

Il rit avec la foule autour de nous et je la sentit se raidir à distance, ne sachant plus vers qui ou quoi se tourner pour se rassurer alors qu'un bruit de verres cassés derrière nous la fit sursauter ainsi que quelques autres personnes dans le public du Lord. Encore un nouveau serveur pensais-je en devinant le sort qui lui serrait très certainement réservé d'avoir commis une bourde aussi monumentale aux yeux d'un Malfoy. Sarah se retourna comme tout le monde d'ailleurs vers la source du bruit et sans que je ne sache comment ni pourquoi les verres se réparèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je chercha du regard la personne qui, baguette à la main les auraient rassemblés mais ce n'était le cas de personne ici et tous portait le regard vers la jeune femme à mes côtés.

« Magnifique ! Vous avez vu cela ? » s'écria le Lord en riant comme un enfant.

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas » dit-elle soudain paniquée.

« Ne t'excuses pas, tu es… exceptionnelle ! Si jeune et regardez ! » désignât-il la scène « sans baguette ! Alors qu'as-tu appris ces derniers jours mon petit ? »

« À réparer des verres apparemment… » dit-elle tout bas, la voix tremblante; je me surprit à lui en vouloir d'avoir réussi pareille exploit devant tous et encore avoir le culot de lâcher une phrase pareille ! Les hommes présents autour de nous se mirent à rire et la tête commença à me tourner jusqu'à ce que le Lord réclame le silence.

« Severus te traite-t-il bien ? »

« O-oui, oui mon Seigneur, il… il est très dévoué… » pitié, tu n'as pas ça ? On est entourés d'hommes espèce de gourde ! Dévoué dans ce contexte, ne sera clairement pas interprété comme tu les penses !

« Dévoué hein ? » répéta le Lord en souriant; qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je soupira mentalement à la bourde qui me mettait à présent dans un embarras humiliant au possible devant tous ses guignols qui riaient de leurs blagues salaces derrière nous.

« Je veux dire, il prend la tâche très à coeur »

Putain, c'est encore pire… je me mit à fixer une tache sur le tapis sous le fauteuil du Maître, tentant de réprimer le feu qui me montait aux joues lorsque j'entendis, comme n'importe quel autre abrutis ici présent d'ailleurs « … avec un cul pareil, tu m'étonnes qu'il se dévoue… il doit y mettre du coeur c'est sûr ! » Une rage nouvelle m'étreignit la gorge, rêvant de me tourner vers l'ignorante personne qui avait eut le culot d'avancer de tels mots et de l'anéantir mais le Seigneur des ténèbres ne laissa pas passer plus que moi l'insulte.

« Qui… a dit cela ? » demanda-t-il avant de se répéter, la colère montant « Dois-je me répéter ! QUI a dit-cela ?! » la musique s'arrêta autour de nous pour faire régner à présent un silence de mort sur la salle toute entière.

Deux hommes en firent avancer deux autres devant le Maître… je ne les connaissait que de vue, ils étaient un peu plus âgés que moi mais n'étaient que des sous-fifres ici par rapport à moi, haut gradé. Ils tombèrent à genoux devant Lui, se mettant à trembler comme des femelles, ah ils sont moins fort en gueule maintenant les deux malins n'est-ce pas !

« Votre Grâce, excusez-nous, l'alcool… nous fait dire des choses… qui ont dépassés notre pensée ! »

« Oui, votre Grandeur, pardonnez-nous, ce fut plus que déplacé de notre part… »

« CE n'est pas à moi de décider… ce n'est pas moi que vous venez d'insulter allègrement… bien… vous êtes deux… l'un à parlé des… courbes de la demoiselle en des termes plus que déplacés et l'autre s'est moqué ouvertement de son mentor qui, soit dit en passant, est hiérarchiquement bien au dessus de vous… alors… choisis » dit-il en se tournant vers Sarah, livide et tremblante.

« Choisir Monsieur ? Mon Lord… »

Par pitié pensais-je, faites qu'il ne les fasses pas torturer ici devant elle, par pitié…

« Oui mon petit, choisi la sentence pour CET individu ici, qui t'a moquée et humiliée devant tous ici »

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne… il n'a sans doute pas fait exprès mon Seigneur »

« Si tu ne te fait pas respecter maintenant mon enfant, alors jamais ces animaux ne te respecteront… surtout en tant que femme ici parmi tant d'hommes ! »

Il avait cependant parfaitement raison et je ne serais pas toujours là pour la protéger, une fois sa formation finie elle sera un membre à part entière de notre mouvement et devra se débrouiller seule dans cette foule de sauvage.

« Et si… un avertissement peut-être ? » je la voyais de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et je pouvais clairement percevoir une fine pellicule de sueur sous le tissu transparent couvrant presque tout son corps.

« Un avertissement ? » il reposa sa tête un instant au creux de sa main, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Un regard vers Severus m'indiquant que la situation n'était pas bonne du tout, la mâchoire serrée, le regard sur le tapis et les poings fermés, il attendait que le Maître se calme.

Le Maître se cala dans le fauteuil, jetant un regard tour à tour aux deux hommes et à elle qui commençait à trembler comme une feuille; elle leva la tête vers moi, implorante, me déchirant le coeur car je ne pouvais en l'état actuelle des choses strictement rien faire et je connaissais le manque de pardon comme de clémence de notre Seigneur ici présent.

« Oui… ? » tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

« Vous voyez » dit-il en s'adressant alors aux deux hommes à genoux « cette charmante demoiselle à qui vous avez manqué de respect est la gentillesse même… la douceur… et le pardon ! Chose que… je… n'accorde pas ! » dit-il en sortant sa baguette « Avada Kedavra ! »

Je jeta un regard à ma jeune compagne alors que le premier sort venait frapper de plein fouet le premier homme qui tomba juste à ses pieds, un cri étouffé tel un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue rouge, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'horreur de la situation. Je ressentais d'ici sa terreur, je voulais ne jamais être venu ici, ce soir, avec elle… pas au milieu d'eux… et pourtant, c'était fait à présent.

« Severus… » dit le Lord en se tournant vers moi, me sortant de ma douloureuse réflexion.

« Oui, mon Maître »

« Celui-ci est à toi… c'est à toi qu'il a manqué de respect, fait-en donc ce que tu veux… » il remit sa baguette à place et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, les doigts croisés sur la poitrine en attendant d'assister au dernier prononcé de peine.

Je sentis distinctement le regard de la jeune femme à côté de moi tel un appel brulant à me tourner vers elle mais je ne le pouvait pas; si je croisais son regard maintenant, jamais je ne ferais ce que le Lord attendait de moi même si le choix semblait m'appartenir. Je m'accrocha à l'idée que ce geste nous sauverait, tous les deux, il fallait que je le fasse, pour mon honneur, ma réputation, notre survie dans ce groupe… je sortis ma baguette et la pointa vers le deuxième homme à genoux, en pleurs. Il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse, il fallait que je fasse comme j'ai toujours fait mais surtout il ne fallait pas que je la regarde.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur, pardonnez-moi, je ne - »

« Avada Kedavra »

Il tomba au sol à coté du premier, les yeux figés sur le vide de la mort tandis que je n'osais plus maintenant la regarder de peur d'y voir autre chose naître dans ses yeux… la peur. Ou le dégout, la haine ou encore l'indifférence; je me rendis compte que j'avais peur en cet instant de voir ses yeux d'or s'assombrir.

« Voilà une chose de faite ! Vous voyiez mon petit, cela… cela servira d'avertissement pour les autres ! »

Je pris le peu de courage que ma lâcheté m'avait laissé pour tourner un regard hésitant vers elle, juste à temps pour voir ses jambes la trahir alors qu'elle perdait connaissance, me jetant vers elle pour la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

« Permettez-moi de l'emmener mon Seigneur » demandais-je alors que j'étais prêt à tenir tête à quiconque m'interdirait de la placer dans un endroit confortable en cet instant.

« Bien-sûr, faites mon ami… » dit-il d'un signe de la main, l'air contrarié pour je ne sais quelles obscures raisons.

Je la souleva et traversa la salle rapidement, suivi du regard par tous ici tandis que je quittais la pièce, le bas de sa longue robe me donnant l'impression de porter une sirène contre moi; sa peau était très pâle et perlée de gouttelettes de sueurs ça et là. Faites qu'elle me pardonne, s'il vous plait me dis-je en descendant les escaliers menant aux cachots. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied puis fis pareil de celle de ma chambre et la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de repartir chercher un gant de toilette humide pour lui appliquer sur le front lorsque l'on frappa à la porte dehors. Je finis de la rafraîchir et me leva pour aller voir de quel sombre crétin je pourrais me débarrasser maintenant, me retrouvant en face du Lord.

« Severus… j'aimerais m'entretenir d'une chose avec toi… »

« Maintenant mon Lord » dis-je en tendant l'oreille vers la chambre.

« Penses-tu que je serais venu ici moi-même si tel n'était pas le cas ?! »

« Non, mon Lord »

« Severus… si je te l'ai confiée c'est parce que j'ai toute confiance en toi et en tes immenses capacités à faire de cette merveilleuse enfant l'une des nôtres et de loin l'une des plus puissantes de notre Ordre, je ne te l'ai pas confiée pour en faire une femme de ménage capable de réparer des verres cassés juste par la pensée ! »

« Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose mon Seigneur »

« Dans ce cas, commence déjà par réduire à néant cette empathie qui fait d'elle celle qui aurait laissé s'en tirer sans autre peine qu'une petite tape sur les doigts ceux qui l'avaient ainsi humiliée en publique ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit mon Seigneur, elle est très jeune, cela prendra du temps… »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps ! La guerre approche et je la veux entièrement prête à prendre des vies dans l'autre camp ! »

« Bien mon Lord »

« Il faudra intensifier et durcir ses entraînements, elle n'est pas ici en qualité de poupée de salon »

« Bien… nous recommenceront dès demain à la maison - »

« Non ! Vous resterez ici pour les derniers jours qu'il te reste avant de retourner à Poudlard puis elle restera ici pendant tes cours »

« Vous pensez que le Manoir est mieux adapté à son entraînement ? »

« Elle n'y sera que plus stimulée et plus vite »

« Qui s'occupera d'elle lorsque je serais absent ? »

« Nomme quelqu'un… » proposa-t-il, conciliant.

« Avery… »

« Il est correct… » oui, songeais-je, l'un des seuls ici encore à me considérer comme un ami, je pouvais avoir une relative confiance en lui, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus qu'en les autres personnes vivant dans ce manoir ! « Et dès que cela sera possible, tu prendras également le jeune Malfoy avec vous… il est temps qu'il s'entraine aussi s'il compte vraiment nous rejoindre… »

« Lucius est contre… »

« Depuis quand Lucius décide-t-il ici et pour moi ! »

« Excusez-moi Lord, c'est entendu… »

« Bien… dans ce cas… bonne soirée… j'espère vous revoir très vite ! »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de nouveau et se tourner vers moi alors que je regagnais la cellule :

« Hm, Severus au fait… tu te ramollis… reprends-toi en main et vite ! »

Il me tourna le dos et quitta le couloir pour rejoindre la fête en haut. Je poussa la porte de la chambre et vint m'asseoir à côté d'elle, toujours inconsciente.


	7. L'apprentie : Agapes

« Sarah… »

Le froid sur mon visage me tira des ténèbres, je n'avais pas pris conscience de m'être évanouie avant de me réveiller dans une chambre légèrement familière.

« Sarah ? »

Je m'accrocha à cette voix non loin de moi, ayant l'impression de devoir soulever un pesant rideau de brume pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité et ouvrir les yeux.

« Severus ? »

« Je suis là… »

Il ôta une mèche collée par l'eau du gant humide sur ma joue, avant de poser sa main sur la mienne… je me souvins tout à coup de ce qu'il avait fait, la sensation de malaise me reprit de nouveau, faisant battre plus fort mon coeur douloureux.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » dis-je en retirant vivement ma main de la sienne, il parut blessé par ma réaction mais je n'en avais rien à faire ! Il avait tué un homme sans raison bon sang !

« Sarah, je pense que vous vous méprenez sur moi et - »

« Oh que non, je ne pense pas non ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! Pour des bêtises en plus ! »

« Ils nous ont manqué de respect à tous les deux »

« Et pour cela ils méritaient la mort ?! Si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit dans ce cas je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Aucun de vous ! »

Son regard s'assombrit et il se pencha vers moi, m'attrapant le bras pour me secouer tandis qu'il me parlait tout bas :

« Où pensiez-vous donc avoir mit les pieds en vous présentant ce soir-là en ces lieux ! Vous pensez encore vraiment qu'Il vous laisserait partir comme vous êtes arrivée ?! Si vous tournez le dos à ceci » dit-il en désignant la pièce d'un geste large « vous êtes morte… »

« Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous » dis-je en secouant la tête, dégoutée.

« Et bien il le faudra ! Ou alors votre sort ne sera plus bien longtemps un soucis pour vous… »

« Dans ce cas je préfère mourir ! »

Il me relâcha et se redressa avant de se cacher le visage entre les mains quelques instants; il soupira puis releva la tête vers moi, le regard étrangement brillant.

« S'il vous plait, réfléchissez bien »

« C'est tout réfléchi ! »

Un plus long moment se passa avant qu'il ne reprenne, baissant la voix un peu plus que précédemment.

« Et si… si j'arrivais à vous éviter de faire cela ? »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Vous éviter de devoir tuer vous-même des personnes… je… je pourrais m'en charger quand cela serait nécessaire »

« Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ? » demandais-je, éberluée « vous parlez sans aucune émotion de tuer des gens ? Mais… quel genre d'homme êtes-vous donc ?! »

« Pas le vôtre, je vous l'avais dit » il détourna la tête et même ainsi je pouvais percevoir sa grande détresse; comment un homme pouvant tuer sans état d'âme quelqu'un et sembler si fragile à ce point l'instant d'après ?

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ? »

« Pour vous protéger » il posa sa main sur la mienne, le regard toujours perdu en direction de la porte de sortie.

Ce geste me faisait souffrir horriblement car je me sentais prise entre deux feux, celui d'un criminel qui me faisait peur et auquel je ne voulais pas du tout devoir ressembler ou m'attacher et celui de cet homme fragile et détruit qui avançait d'un pas vers moi pour en reculer de deux jusqu'à me faire perdre le Nord !

« Severus… pourquoi… vous feriez cela ? » je ne sais pas pourquoi une part stupide de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il déclare une flamme secrète, un peu à la Roméo et Juliette, mon coeur battant un peu plus à chaque fois seconde posée sous ses doigts.

« S'il vous tue… je… je serais… » une légère chaleur m'envahissait et je regrettais qu'il n'ait pas le courage de me regarder en face pour se déclarer, mais que soit, je m'en contenterais pour cette fois « je serais le prochain sur sa liste pour nous avoir fait à tous perdre du temps »

Quoi ? Un frisson glacé m'étreignit, remplaçant cette douce chaleur ressentie jusqu'alors par une douche froide des plus désagréables et ma voix se brisa en même temps que mon coeur. Pauvre idiote ! Que croyais-tu bien qu'il puisse te dire ? Tu le sais très bien qu'il s'en cogne de toi, depuis le temps qu'il te le répète, tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ?! Les larmes me montèrent, amères tandis que j'arrachait ma main à la sienne, douloureusement honteuse à l'idée d'avoir été si stupide.

« Ne me touchez plus ! Espèce de fils de pute, vous ne pensez donc réellement qu'à votre propre petite personne hein ! » il se retourna vers moi, scandalisé par ma réaction.

« Non, je… »

« Non, taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous voir, sortez d'ici ! »

« Sarah, je - »

« SORTEZ ! » hurlais-je vers lui en le poussant du lit, une légère ondée de colère s'ajoutant à mon geste le faisant tomber du lit.

Il me jeta un regard incertain, je claqua des doigts et la porte de la chambre se rouvrit.

« Sortez »

Il se releva, réajusta son pantalon et après un dernier regard vers moi sortit de la pièce; je claqua la porte à distance derrière lui puis me jeta sur le lit, en pleurs. J'avais tellement honte, pourquoi ai-je seulement pus songer qu'il me verrait autrement… tout ça parce que je m'étais occupée de lui ? Ce type était un psychopathe et un alcoolique de surcroit, un criminel, un profiteur, un… un… un type dont j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse et cela, plus que toute autre chose, me faisait mal à en crever. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir devenir ? Rester ici ou mourir ? Rester ici et le voir tous les jours m'ignorer de la sorte me ferait mourir tout aussi surement que le sort mortel du Lord à la différence prêt que ce dernier irait bien plus vite ! Un bruit de porte dans l'autre pièce se fit entendre puis celle de la chambre s'ouvrit dans mon dos avant de se refermer doucement. Il n'avait donc pas encore comprit cet imbécile ? Combien de temps allait-il encore me tourmenter de la sorte ?! Sa main se posa sur ma hanche et je me retourna furieuse pour l'envoyer voler dans le mur. Sauf que lorsque j'eus terminé de me retourner la personne au sol n'était pas Severus… ses longs cheveux blonds et la canne non loin… Lucius ?

« Monsieur… ? »

« Excusez-moi, c'est entièrement de ma faute » dit-il en se relevant.

« Je suis confuse… je pensais que… » je préféra me taire, inutile d'en rajouter ! Mais je n'avais pas un imbécile en face de moi…

« Vous pensiez qu'il s'agissez de Severus… vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer tous les deux » rit-il en désignant d'un geste son vol plané au travers de la pièce « comment faites vous tout cela ? »

« Vous savez combien de personnes m'ont déjà posés cette question ? »

« Beaucoup trop ? » je souris à la réponse que je m'apprêtais justement à lui fournir.

« Exactement ! »

Il s'approcha du lit en boitant avant de désigner une place pas trop proche de moi :

« Puis-je ? »

« Vous êtes ici chez vous Monsieur »

« Ce sont vos appartements… »

« Faites… »

« Je vous remercie »

Je me souvins en le voyant de la mise en garde de Severus et fut tentée un instant de jouer avec le feu pour que la brulure de la flamme me prouve que j'étais toujours bien vivante sous cette impression d'être morte à l'intérieur. Il ne semblait pas bien dangereux, pédant certes et désagréable mais dangereux je n'en avais pas l'impression… il avait somme toute les mêmes défauts que Severus me dis-je, était-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait mise en garde ? Il avait peut-être peur que je ne préfère la tutelle d'un autre mangemort à la sienne ? Vu que son éventuelle destitution semblait à ce point le préoccuper pour son état de santé qui en découlerait !

« Vous semblez bien - »

« Jeune, oui je sais ! » fis-je déjà irritée d'avance.

« Pas du tout… j'allais vous dire courageuse »

« Courageuse ? En quoi le suis-je ? »

« Vous avez malgré la pression sur vos épaules tout à l'heure tenté de sauver ces deux hommes, c'est tout à votre honneur… surtout lorsque l'on connait le sort que le Maître réserve pour ce genre de débordement entre nous… vous avez tout de même proposé la relaxe de ceux-ci, c'était courageux de votre part »

« Humain pas courageux Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai du respect pour la vie humaine »

« C'est pour cela que nous travaillions tous ensemble ici, pour améliorer la qualité de notre vie à tous, sorciers, moldus et autres créatures vivant ici-bas… »

« En tuant dans vos propres rangs ? Curieuse manière d'en faire la promotion ! »

Je le vit se redresser avant de croiser sa jambe douloureuse sur l'autre puis continuer :

« Pensez-vous que cela était leur première erreur ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » avouais-je, un doute me prenant soudain.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas le cas… ils avaient posés pas mal de problèmes dernièrement et ils étaient en quelque sorte sur la sellette… »

« Qu'avaient-ils fait ? » m'enquerrais-je.

« Êtes-vous au fait des… soirées que Bellatrix organise ici parfois ? »

« Le baisodrome ? » il sourit à l'expression avant de ranger une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Oui… je n'en suis pas très fier… quoi qu'il en soit, durant l'une des dernières qui fut organisées ces deux animaux ont pris pour eux une des… participantes engagées pour l'occasion »

Il sembla hésiter un instant, me regardant comme pour savoir si j'étais prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je suis assez gêné de devoir vous parler de cela… »

« Ne le soyez pas, je ne suis plus une enfant »

« Je le sais, cela se voit que vous n'en êtes plus une ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » je lui souris et il me le rendit.

« Alors ? »

« Bien… ils ont tour à tour et ce, à plusieurs reprises violé cette jeune fille; elle devait avoir à peine 15 ans et je vous assure que je suis tout à fait contre cela ! Mais voyez-vous, ma belle-soeur est… dérangée, passablement dérangée ! Je ne suis pas ici aussi souvent que je le voudrais à cause du travail que j'effectue au Ministère voyez-vous et je ne peux donc pas être derrière tout ce qu'elle organise… »

Il semblait sincère dans ce qu'il me disait, donnant réellement l'impression d'être agacé par les horreurs qui se passaient chez lui en son absence.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte » dit-il froidement.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » la peine que j'avais alors ressentie pour ces hommes s'évaporait peu à peu comme fondrait un bonhomme de neige sous le Soleil.

« Vous savez… je ne sais pas si ce genre de détails est vraiment nécessaire… »

« Vous aussi vous me couvez comme un oeuf » fis-je, feignant la vexation afin de faire mouche ! Il était plus facile à manipuler que Severus me dis-je un peu déçue de la facilité.

« Excusez-moi… ils l'ont battue et violée jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et ensuite… » il marqua une pause, analysant les détails du pommeau de sa canne, qu'à cette distance je pouvais voir comme étant la tête d'un serpent avant de reprendre, la voix un peu tremblante « celui que Severus n'a pas hésité à tuer à violé plusieurs fois encore cette jeune fille au cours de la soirée… »

Une nausée me prit soudain, je pensais avoir mal compris, j'avais sans doute mal compris… dans la chronologie des faits, il y avait surement eut un problème… cela ne pouvait en être autrement… ?

« Vous… vous aviez dit que… elle était… »

« Morte ? » je hocha la tête, tremblante « effectivement, elle l'était lorsqu'il l'utilisa encore »

Je porta malgré moi une main à ma bouche, fermant les yeux pour chasser cette nausée qui s'incrustait en moi autant que l'image horrible qui naissait derrière mes paupières closes. Je n'avais à présent plus de peine pour ces deux criminels, ils avaient mérités leur sort et je trouvais de plus qu'il avait été bien doux en comparaison de leurs crimes !

« Severus était-il au courant de cela ? »

« Oui… il les surveillait depuis un moment… disons que sans le vouloir, vous lui avez offert l'occasion de les punir pour cet acte abominable »

« Je ne le savais pas… »

« Je me doute que cela à dû vous choquer et notre ami n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses… même dans l'intimité » dit-il en souriant, confident « ne lui en voulez donc pas de trop… il est ce qu'il est mais il n'est pas un mauvais bougre… »

Je rêve ? Il le défend ? Après ce qu'il lui a fait, il le défend pour réparer ce qu'il pense y avoir entre nous ? Cet homme est bizarre décidément… et s'il n'était pas ce que Severus m'en avait dit ?

« Je vous remercie Monsieur »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » dit-il en se massant la jambe.

« Je vous ai blessé ? » m'inquiétais-je en me réinstallant pour lui faire face.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas vous, c'est une vieille blessure… de guerre… » rit-il en se relevant puis après quelques secondes à me regarder me tendit une main chaleureuse « désirez-vous me faire le plaisir de votre présence là-haut ? Le souper ne devrait pas tarder à commencer… »

« Je me suis ridiculisée devant tout le monde… je ne pense pas pouvoir me remontrer de sitôt »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule vous savez… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« La première fois que j'ai vu un mort de la sorte nous étions jeunes Severus et moi… j'ai faillit perdre connaissance aussi » rit-il en secouant la tête à ce souvenir « c'est lui qui m'avait rattrapé de justesse et puis pour l'en remercier je lui ai vomit dessus » il se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

« Vous… vous avez vomit sur Severus ? » je me mis à rire également, imaginant sans peine sa tête dans pareille situation.

« Oui ! Quelle époque… » son sourire s'évanouit doucement et ses yeux devinrent tristes; sans doute la trahison de sa propre femme avec son meilleur ami avait été dure à digérer si jamais elle avait put l'être jamais…

« Je veux bien vous accompagner en haut »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi Mademoiselle »

Il me tendit de nouveau une main que je saisis et m'aida à me relever, détournant les yeux un instant le temps que je réajuste ma robe et le suive jusqu'au petit salon. Une fois à l'étage il m'indiqua d'un geste un endroit le long de la grande table où se trouvait mon mentor, un verre à la main :

« Allez donc vous réconciliez avant qu'il ne vide mon bar… à nouveau… » sourit-il avant de me faire un clin d'oeil complice, me poussant légèrement vers lui d'une main sur le haut de mes fesses.

Je me dirigea donc dans cette direction; il me tournait le dos en partie et ne me voyait donc pas arriver. Je me pencha et lui pris le verre des mains, le faisant sursauter au passage puis m'assis à côté de lui. Il leva vers moi un regard si éteint que je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état de tristesse profonde…

« Votre cuite d'hier ne vous a pas suffie ?! »

« Rendez-moi ce verre… » dit-il, malheureux.

Je ne lui ferais surement pas ce plaisir par contre moi j'en avait besoin et prenant mon courage à deux mains en me souvenant du dernier verre que j'avais bu, ferma les yeux et vida le verre devant lui d'une seule traite. Heureusement pour moi ce n'était pas un pure-feu mais un simple whisky.

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? » fit-il en regardant son verre vide d'un air désespéré.

« Oui, Lucius à réussi à me convaincre de remonter avec lui »

Son regard s'anima dans la seconde où le prénom de son ancien ami avait été prononcé, s'allumant d'une flamme sombre.

« Ne vous avais-je pas mise en garde contre lui ?! »

« Si… »

« Alors pourquoi diable était-il avec vous… en bas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Après tout vous ne vous inquiétez pour moi que par peur de perdre votre tête… »

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent puis il tendit le bras pour attraper au vol une bouteille pleine posée sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait justement derrière moi à ce moment-là. Il la posa sur la table et me reprit le verre des mains pour se le remplir de nouveau, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Je le regarda le vider de moitié avant de me tendre le reste, que je pris volontiers et le vida en le regardant pareillement.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, vous perdriez » me dit-il en se resservant un troisième verre.

« Que pourrais-je bien perdre d'autre ? Avec vous certainement pas ma vertu ! » le narguais-je en vidant en trois gorgées écoeurantes l'entièreté du verre, me retenant par fierté de ne pas grimacer au goût du liquide âcre; qu'était-ce donc que cette horreur ?

« Je ne m'excuserez pas d'être un homme respectueux ! » fit-il, acide.

« Laissez-moi rire… »

« C'est quoi votre problème ?! »

« C'est vous ! »

« Très bien dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour vous trouvez un autre mentor ! »

« Très bien ! J'y vais de ce pas, Lucius me l'a justement proposé bien gentiment ! »

Je me leva, furieuse quand il me retint par le poignet, une nouvelle ombre de douleur dans le regard.

« Non, restez; s'il vous plait, je vous demande pardon »

« Vous en avez rien à faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je en baissant les yeux sur ses longs doigts refermés autour de mon poignet « et puis lâchez-moi, j'ai suffisamment était tripotée comme ça aujourd'hui ! »

Je me dégagea de son étreinte et me dirigea vers un bar magique qui servait les boissons commandées automatiquement depuis l'intérieur du buffet, Severus sur les talons.

« Une absinthe, s'il vous plait » demandais-je au meuble qui me le prépara rapidement.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Qui… qui vous a touchée ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ! Cela ne rentre pas dans les risques pour votre santé que je sache ! »

« Parce que… je suis celui qui doit veiller sur vous ! »

« Vous ne savez déjà pas veillez sur vous-même Severus… »

Je pris mon verre et lui tourna le dos, repartant m'asseoir à table où il me suivit, plus collant que jamais. Je soupira…

« Combien de temps encore allez-vous me faire payer ces paroles ? » fit-il.

« Jusqu'à la fin de vos jours… ou du moins des miens ! » dis-je en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit »

« Comme c'est pratique… » ricanais-je.

« Écoutez-moi ! »

« Je ne fait que cela Severus, vous écouter… et tout ce que vous pouvez me dire se sont des choses blessantes »

« Je m'excuse »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que l'on ne s'excuse pas soi-même… » il tapa du poing sur la table, me faisant sursauter.

« Pardon… désolé… je… » il soupira misérablement et je me sentis bien mieux de le savoir si mal !

Des plats apparurent devant nous l'instant suivant, me faisait reculer d'étonnement puis quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Lucius quelque part à l'autre bout de la salle convia les invités à s'attabler.

« Pour répondre à votre question c'est votre pute d'ex qui m'a tripotée ! Ainsi que sa soeur d'ailleurs ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Regardez par vous-même » lui dis-je alors que les invités gagnaient la table en riant et en discutant, certains s'arrêtant quelques instants pour me regarder du coin de l'oeil avant de reprendre leurs discussions.

« Vous l'avez bien remise en place » dit-il en souriant « mais elle vous le fera payer… ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec elle, s'il vous plait »

« Vous avez peur que j'abime votre pouffe décolorée ? »

« J'espère bien que c'est de l'humour de votre part »

« Je ne sais pas… devrais-je en rire ? »

Il soupira alors que les dernières personnes s'installaient à table et non loin de nous nos hôtes en bout de table.

« Je souhaite vous remercier, vous tous, d'être présents ce soir avec nous pour le passage à cette nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, sera une excellente année pour notre Seigneur et Maître ainsi que pour son ascension au pouvoir !

« Au Lord ! » scandèrent tous les autres.

« En parlant de cela, où est-il ? » chuchotais-je à l'intention de Severus.

« Il ne participe que rarement aux repas… il doit être dans sa suite »

Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela à vrai dire, sa présence me mettant passablement mal à l'aise ! Je jeta un oeil autour de nous, je n'avais jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute ma vie et encore moins sur une seule et même table ! Je ne savais où donner de la tête en fait et encore je ne compris qu'un peu plus tard que ce que nous avions devant nous en cet instant n'étaient que les amuses-bouche… j'en restait sidérée, jetant un oeil discret à Severus à mes côtés pour voir ce qu'il prenait, histoire de m'inspirer sauf qu'il ne mangeait guère, préférant un verre de vin en attendant sans doute, la suite du repas.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » lui fis-je.

« Non… je n'ai pas faim »

« Vous ne comptez pas faire cela tout le souper ? »

« Non… et vous, pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, je ne connais pas la moitié des trucs qui se trouvent sur cette table » dis-je gênée.

Il me jeta un regard doux et amusé à la fois puis me fit discrètement un tour de la table :

« De la droite vers la gauche, de haut en bas : champignons farcis, olives, piments, feuilletés à je ne sais trop quoi… foie gras, gougères au fromage, saumon frais et cuit, terrines de gibiers… ça j'en sais fichtre rien, ça non plus » fit-il en riant tout bas « des canapés, verrines d'avocat et gambas, homard, crevettes, huitres »

« Merci »

Il me sourit presque tendrement avant de reprendre :

« Je vous conseille de tester la terrine… »

« Seulement si vous aussi vous en prenez » fis-je en levant un sourcil méfiant, il rit à la remarque et se leva pour nous servir.

« Vous d'abord » fit-il.

Je jeta un oeil à ce qu'il avait déposé devant moi et me lança, après tout cela ne pourrait pas être pire que certaines choses que j'avais dus manger par obligation ces dernières années… et ça se révéla très bon en fait, il se mit à manger également, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que vous ne mangerez pas d'huitres »

« Des huitres ? » il m'indiqua le plateau rempli de coquillages grisâtres à côté d'un plat de demis citrons « je gagne quoi si j'en mange ? »

« Mon respect ? »

« Ça me fait une belle jambe, surtout que vous n'en avez pour personne et déjà pas pour vous-même ! » il tiqua à la remarque avant de se reprendre.

« Que désiriez-vous parier dans ce cas ? »

« Une nuit avec vous » il se mit à toussoter avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin pour faire passer ce qu'il avait probablement avalé de travers.

« Vous passez déjà toutes vos nuits avec moi… »

« N'essayez pas de m'entuber, vous m'avez très bien comprise »

Son sourire joueur disparut et il redevint de nouveau plus sombre à mon grand désespoir.

« Bon ben un baiser dans ce cas ? Il y a bien du gui dans ce château non ? »

« Pas de baiser non plus »

« Mais pourquoi diable ?! »

« Parce que cela rejoint votre première demande »

« Aucunement ! Il y a une énorme différence ! »

« Pas pour moi »

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? »

Il me jeta l'un de ses regards brûlants avant de se pencher vers moi.

« Parce que… si je vous embrasse… je ne pourrais pas… »

« Vous ne pourrez pas quoi ? »

« Laissez tomber… oubliez ce pari stupide »

« Me tenir la main, ici et maintenant vous le feriez ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour un pari… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« Parce que votre ex n'a de cesse de nous regarder, cela commence à me gonfler… alors si vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser, prenez moi au moins la main… » dis-je discrètement.

« Cessez donc d'appeler cette harpie mon ex… elle n'est l'ex de personne… et pourquoi diable voulez-vous qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire de l'endroit où je met la main ? »

« Faites-le et taisez-vous, j'avalerez tout ce que vous voudrez ensuite »

Un moment gênant s'installa entre nous avant qu'il ne se décide à se tourner vers moi, légèrement empourpré.

« Vous pourriez cesser de dire des trucs pareils ? »

« Qu'ai-je dit encore qui vous mette mal à l'aise ? »

« Vous employez trop volontiers des mots à double sens, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes entourée d'hommes ici »

« Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! Vous perdez la boule mon cher ami… arrêtez donc de boire ! »

« Vous allez me faire croire que vous ne voyez pas le double sens à votre dernière phrase ? »

« Il n'y en a aucun ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait celui-ci décidément, tout ça j'en suis certaine pour me détourner de ma demande première !

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez tenté de me déconcentrer inutilement, vous acceptez ? »

« Je ne compte pas vous donner la main et encore moins ici devant tous ! »

« Oh… ok… je vous fait honte… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Vous êtes mon apprentie et non pas ma compagne ! »

« Pourtant tout le monde ici pense que vous me baisez »

« Quand bien même cela serait-il le cas… ce n'est pas pour cela que vous seriez ma compagne »

« Ah vous êtes un pareil vous ! Et bien… » dis-je, vexée.

Après près d'une vingtaine de minutes où je n'avais de cesse de la voir le reluquer sans retenue, me jetant de temps à autre des regards moqueurs j'en eus plus que marre…

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous ne comptez donc rien faire pour qu'elle arrête de vous bouffer des yeux ainsi ? »

« Que voulez vous que j'y fasse bon sang et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! »

« Moi ça me dérange ! »

« Vous êtes jalouse c'est votre problème, pas le mien… je ne suis pas à vous que je sache »

« Très bien ! »

Je pris un peu de vin pour m'éclaircir la voix et après un dernier regard à Severus me tourna vers Lucius.

« Je vous remercie encore pour votre invitation Lucius; et votre maison… est splendide… » fis-je avec une admiration exacerbée.

Lucius me rendit mon sourire et leva son verre dans un geste de remerciement avant de me faire un clin d'oeil que mon cher mentor ne rata pas le moins du monde; Narcissa elle, figée sur un simulacre de sourire semblait intérieurement réfléchir aux milles morts qu'elle pourrait me faire subir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?! » chuchota Severus en faisant mine de se pencher pour se servir une verrine.

« Ça se voit non, je me débrouille seule, comme toujours » j'avais réussi à lui répondre cela tout en gardant un sourire radieux puis continua à l'adresse de notre hôte « d'ailleurs, le peu de jours passés ici ne m'a pas permit de pouvoir découvrir les splendeurs que le domaine offre, parait-il… »

« Nous avons des jardins d'hiver splendides en cette époque, les avez-vous vus ? »

« Non, malheureusement… ils doivent être très impressionnants à découvrir » dis-je légèrement plus lascive pour le coup et je me retins de justesse de crier alors que Severus venait de me pincer la cuisse.

« Cessez cela immédiatement ! » dit-il tout bas en faisant mine de boire à son verre.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter… elle me cherche, elle me trouve »

« Ce que vous allez surtout trouver en continuant ce petit jeu débile ce sont de très gros ennuis »

Il planta son regard glacial à présent dans le mien, me faisant frissonner pour la peine.

« Si vous le désirez, je pourrais vous les faire visiter » reprit Lucius tout en sourire et en gestes élégants.

« Ou laisser Drago les lui faire découvrir mon chéri… » s'anima enfin sa vipère de femme.

« Drago repart bientôt pour l'école… toi aussi d'ailleurs Severus, non ? » je vis clairement le regard inconvenant qu'il jeta à mon professeur en lui disant cela et à mon grand étonnement, me faisant presque sursauter au passage, il glissa sa main glacée sur la mienne avant d'entrelacer nos doigts.

« Bientôt oui ! Mais je les lui ferait découvrir moi-même, ne te dérange pas mon vieil ami »

« Il n'y a aucun dérangement, vraiment »

Mouhahaha… 1 à 0 pour Bibi ! Et sans manger d'huitres ! Même si son geste était rigide et froid, ce simple contact suffisait pour me transporter dans un autre monde à mille lieux d'ici, certainement sur une planète appelée Bonheur… Narcissa avait désormais la tête dans les nuages ou plutôt les pensées noyées dans un énième verre de cognac, la seule fois qu'elle en releva la tête pour nous regarder fut ce moment où il prit la peine, avec une infinie lenteur d'attirer ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser; la faisant rougir de rage et me faisant rougir tout court ! Severus lui-même semblait moins pâle que d'habitude mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être l'effet du vin. Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement, s'arrêtant avant le plat principal pour permettre aux invités de prendre l'air ou tout simplement de digérer avant la suite des festivités et la musique ayant reprit son cours, quelques couples s'élançaient à présent sur la piste réservée à la danse.

« Je présume que vous ne dansez pas non plus ? » demandais-je alors que nous étions parmi les rares personnes restées à table.

« Vous présumez bien »

Il avait au moment du potage quitté ma main et ne l'avait pas reprise depuis, me laissant ce souvenir grisant comme une chose si vite passée…

« Ils existent vraiment ? » demandais-je pour combler le silence entre nous.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les jardins d'hiver »

« Oui »

« Vous m'y emmenez ? »

« Quand ? Maintenant ? »

« S'il vous plait, je voudrais sortir d'ici un peu »

Il me jeta un oeil puis balaya la salle du regard avant de vider son verre de vin et se lever. Il me tendit le bras et je le prit, reconnaissante.

« Merci »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant d'un signe de tête signifier qu'il m'avait entendu et nous dirigea vers le hall où après quelques couloirs nous arrivâmes devant de hautes fenêtres renfermant une serre luxuriante. Il en poussa la porte et nous y fit avancer; l'odeur des plantes qui y résidaient était entêtante et un bruit d'eau quelque part dans cette espace clos faisaient résonner un millier de clapotis relaxants.

« C'est quoi ? » demandais-je en parlant du bruit en question.

« Une cascade » j'ouvris grand les yeux d'excitation et me détacha de lui pour lui prendre les deux mains, lui faisant face.

« Montrez-moi ! » fis-je de plus en plus impatiente, il me regarda un instant, semblant hésiter mais pourquoi, ça, mystère ! « Allez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ? Vous avez peur que je vous viole ou quoi ? » ris-je en tirant de nouveau sur ses bras pour qu'il se mette enfin en route.

« C'est par ici, venez »

Il nous fit prendre une allée pavée sur la gauche, elle contournait plusieurs arbres impressionnants qui, de l'entrée, masquaient entièrement cette partie de la serre. Une cascade en pierres naturelles se trouvait là, non loin, déversant encore et encore son eau d'un rocher à l'autre jusque dans un petit bassin où vivaient poissons, grenouilles et petits oiseaux de sol. Je le lâcha pour me diriger, époustouflée vers ce cadre enchanteur; des papillons volaient en tout sens et le chant de quelques oiseaux ça et là rendait vraiment l'endroit magique ! Je me retourna vers Severus, resté en retrait.

« Vous semblez soucieux »

« Non… je suis juste fatigué »

« Vous l'êtes souvent » m'inquiétais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne passe pas de bonnes nuits, la plupart du temps »

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que vous avez un sommeil agité, vous bougez souvent mais je ne vous ai pas vu vous réveiller souvent »

« Je me réveille peu en effet… souvent je reste… enfermé dans mes cauchemars » dit-il, le regard perdu dans les remous de la cascade derrière moi.

« Moi aussi j'en fait… vous voulez en parler ? »

« Non »

« Ok… »

Je vis un banc un peu plus loin sur notre droite et partis m'y installer, profitant des bruits naturels de cette bulle de bien-être, les yeux fermés. Je le sentis venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je rêve souvent d'une femme » lui dis-je sans le regarder « je pense que cela pourrait être ma mère… elle m'enferme dans un placard je pense… il y fait sombre et j'ai peur… »

« Tous les gosses font des cauchemars; la peur du noir est connue de tout le monde au moins une fois »

« Dans ce rêve j'entends deux personnes entrer chez nous et parler à ma mère, une femme qui rit comme Bellatrix et un homme… puis ils se disputent et une lumière verte éclaire la pièce… ensuite tout redevient noir et silencieux… »

Je rouvris un oeil pour vérifier s'il était toujours là tant il ne faisait aucun bruit mais il y était toujours, concentré sur le sol les sourcils froncés avant de se retourner vers moi, l'air grave.

« Quand avez-vous fait ce rêve pour la première fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon… depuis toujours je dirais. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… »

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Vos cauchemars »

« Je rêve souvent de mon amie… Lily… elle a été tuée à cause de moi; je revois sa mort depuis bientôt 13 ans, encore et encore… j'aimerais pouvoir y changer quelque chose mais… je n'y arrive pas »

« Comment… comment est-elle morte ? »

« De la même façon que votre mère, je pense… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas un rêve que vous faites depuis toutes ces années… ce sont des souvenirs »

« Non… c'est impossible… ça voudrait dire que… cette lumière verte… »

« Est un sort impardonnable »

« Mais… les seuls qui l'utilise… »

« Ce sont les mangemorts, principalement, oui »

« Je… je voudrais rentrer, maintenant… j'ai froid »

Il hocha la tête et me tendit la main pour me relever avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et nous ramener à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Agapes (Severus)**

« Sarah… » l'appelais-je en passant le gant humide sur son visage, « Sarah ? »

Elle remua un peu, papillonnant des cils avant de se fixer sur moi difficilement.

« Severus ? »

« Je suis là… »

Je dégagea une mèche de son visage avant de lui prendre la main, qu'elle avait glacée quand elle sursauta à mon contact et se recula vivement.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Ces quatre mots, courts et simples m'avaient à eux seuls anéantis, elle me voyait bien comme le monstre que j'espérais qu'elle ne verrait jamais… et pourtant.

« Sarah, je pense que vous vous méprenez sur moi et - »

« Oh que non, je ne pense pas non ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! Pour des bêtises en plus ! » me coupa-t-elle, hors d'elle.

« Ils nous ont manqué de respect à tous les deux » tentais-je de justifier cet acte alors que je savais pertinemment qu'à ses yeux rien ne justifierait ce à quoi elle avait assisté !

« Et pour cela ils méritaient la mort ?! Si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit dans ce cas je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Aucun de vous ! »

Certaines pensées n'étaient pas à avoir dans ce château et encore moins à être prononcées tout haut ! Que cherchait-elle bon sang ? Subir le même sort que ces deux imbéciles ?! Il fallait qu'elle revienne sur Terre et vite ! C'est donc sans ménagement que je lui saisit le bras, me rapprochant pour qu'elle m'écoute le plus attentivement possible.

« Où pensiez-vous donc avoir mit les pieds en vous présentant ce soir-là en ces lieux ! Vous pensez encore vraiment qu'Il vous laisserait partir comme vous êtes arrivée ?! Si vous tournez le dos à ceci » dis-je en désignant le Manoir, le groupe, l'Ordre « vous êtes morte… »

Espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas cela comme une menace mais bien comme une mise en garde; que pouvais-je faire de plus pour elle ? Déjà que pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison le simple fait qu'elle soit en colère contre moi me pesait lourdement, je n'avait par-dessus le marché pas envie de me rajouter sa mort sur la conscience.

« Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous »

« Et bien il le faudra ! Ou alors votre sort ne sera plus bien longtemps un soucis pour vous… » tentais-je de la raisonner.

« Dans ce cas je préfère mourir ! »

La vision de son visage figé comme tout ceux que j'avais vu auparavant m'était intolérable, j'avais déjà passé trop de temps avec cette gosse… cette jeune fille… jeune femme… je me frotta le visage dans les mains, tâchant de faire disparaître cette image de mon esprit avant de soupirer pour la regarder de nouveau, là, bien vivante encore, ses cheveux châtains cascadant sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisette m'envoyant des éclairs de fureur.

« S'il vous plait, réfléchissez bien » dis-je de nouveau.

« C'est tout réfléchi ! »

Quelle bornée ! Que pourrais-je faire me demandais-je, inquiet; elle était sous le choc, cela devrait lui passer… surtout si je lui racontait le dernier exploit des deux criminels en question ! Mais je ne me voyais clairement pas lui raconter une chose pareille, pas si je n'y étais pas obligé… que penserait-elle donc encore de ce groupe et des personnes qui le compose si je lui disais toutes les atrocités qui se passaient parfois en ces murs ? Le fait que ces deux sauvages aient durant l'une des dernières soirées de Bellatrix violé puis battu à mort une jeune fille pour ensuite de nouveau la violer… un frisson me parcouru ainsi qu'un vague souvenir de nausée, la même que j'avais eut ce soir-là quand on m'avait appelé sur place pour « régler le problème ». J'aurais déjà dus ce soir-là éliminer moi-même ces salopards, nous n'en serions pas là !

« Et si… si j'arrivais à vous éviter de faire cela ? » dis-je, il suffirait que je l'éloigne suffisamment des combats ou des sorties violentes prévues…

« C'est à dire ? »

« Vous éviter de devoir tuer vous-même des personnes… je… je pourrais m'en charger quand cela serait nécessaire », une moue de dégoût apparut sur son visage avant d'être remplacée par de la colère.

« Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ? Vous parlez sans aucune émotion de tuer des gens ? Mais… quel genre d'homme êtes-vous donc ?! »

« Pas le vôtre, je vous l'avais dit »

En ça j'en avais la certitude au moins, jamais quelqu'un comme elle ne m'aimerait si elle savait ce que j'avais déjà fait, forcé ou non. Je préféra me détourner de son regard écoeuré qui me faisait mal, je me sentais de nouveau sale et honteux quand je la voyais ainsi, elle me rappelait Lily… les fois où je médisais sur les Gryffondors et qu'elle me rappelait en faire partie ou cette fois encore où suspendu en sous-vêtements dans la parc de l'école par son imbécile de petit copain je l'avais insultée… j'avais honte de ce regard déçu et répugné porté sur moi. Surtout après ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi, l'une comme l'autre. Le souvenir de ses mains maintenant mes cheveux la nuit passée tandis que j'étais si mal… ses doigts parcourant ceux-ci pour que je parvienne à me rendormir contre elle me souvins-je également tout à coup.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ? »

« Pour vous protéger », et cela était vrai me dis-je en posant timidement une main sur la sienne sans la regarder.

« Severus… pourquoi… vous feriez cela ? »

L'intonation qu'elle a prise pour me reposer cette question, aucun besoin de la regarder pour la saisir; elle attendait de moi quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas lui donner, jamais… bien que l'idée m'apaisait lorsque je m'autorisais à y songer. Elle m'avait déjà vu si bas et passait son temps à tenter de me relever, quelque part elle était plus proche de moi que n'importe qui d'autre et ça me faisait très peur ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache plus encore, pas à moi, je lui ferais du mal à un moment ou à un autre et elle m'abandonnerait, comme tout le monde.

« S'il vous tue… je… je serais… » que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que cela m'anéantirais ? Qu'elle se rajouterais au fantôme de Lily sur mes épaules… que je serais seul de nouveau ? Hors de question… « je serais le prochain sur sa liste pour nous avoir fait à tous perdre du temps »

Je sentis immédiatement que ma réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait dans la façon dont elle se figea sous mes doigts avant d'enlever sa main rapidement et se redresser sur le lit. Je ne savais pas si ma tentative maladroite de la protéger était la bonne mais ça en était une !

« Ne me touchez plus ! Espèce de fils de pute, vous ne pensez donc réellement qu'à votre propre petite personne hein ! »

L'insulte me choqua comme rarement; c'était la première fois qu'elle m'insultait de la sorte ! C'était même la première fois que n'importe qui m'insultait de la sorte d'ailleurs… je me tourna pour la regarder, horrifié sous ses yeux furieux et au bord de l'inondation.

« Non, je… »

« Non, taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous voir, sortez d'ici ! »

« Sarah, je - »

« SORTEZ ! »

Elle me hurla dessus en me poussant pour que je parte et une sorte de vague énergétique me propulsa au sol avant que je ne pus me rattraper à quoi que ce soit, atterrissant lourdement à terre. Je la regarda, hésitant à lui dire la vérité quand je la vis claquer des doigts pour ouvrir la porte derrière moi; cette fille était vraiment incroyable !

« Sortez »

Le ton plus posé cette fois m'effrayait plus que lorsqu'elle hurlait comme une possédée et je décida de lui laisser du temps, me relevant avant de m'épousseter rapidement pour sortir de la chambre, la porte claquant derrière moi à peine eus-je franchis celle-ci. Je remonta vers le salon et après une seconde d'hésitation me dirigea vers le bar pour me servir un whisky, lorsque je me retourna Lucius se trouvait en face de moi.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre »

Je le contourna et partis m'asseoir avec mon verre en bout de table, tournant le dos au reste de la salle qui commençait déjà à me saouler ! Lucius se rapprocha de nouveau, fier et droit avec sa canne, s'accoudant à la chaise juxtaposant la mienne.

« Elle s'est évanouie dans mon salon, je peux tout de même m'enquérir de son état de santé ? »

« Elle va bien… un peu choquée mais ça va lui passer… »

« Hum… je l'espère… et toi, tu as enfin décidé de redevenir toi-même ? » dit-il en désignant mon verre d'un signe de tête en souriant, moqueur.

« Ta gueule »

Il rit franchement avant de s'éloigner, s'appuyant sur sa canne en boitant; espèce de connard, je devrais peut-être te péter la deuxième pour que tu me lâches un peu souriais-je en imaginant le bien fou que cela me procurerait. Je bu une gorgée de whisky, réveillant immédiatement l'acide de mon estomac sensibilisé de la dernière beuverie et grimaça un instant. Autant traiter le mal par le mal me dis-je avant d'avaler le reste du verre et de le tapoter sur la table pour qu'il se remplisse de nouveau tout seul. Pourquoi l'avais-je emmenée ici ? Je ne pourrais jamais la protéger… elle ne serait jamais en sécurité avec moi, cela devait-être l'histoire de ma vie décidément… je n'avais jamais su protéger ma mère des coups de mon père, je n'ai jamais su sauver Lily de la fin qu'elle a eut et je ne sauverais pas cette gamine non plus; le malaise grandissant je finis ce verre également et en fis resservir un troisième dans la foulée. L'image de la jeune fille me revint soudain au visage, elle avait des cheveux rouges avec une mèche bleue sur le côté. J'avais été réveillé d'urgence, en pleine nuit par un Maxime livide et tremblant, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me bredouillait et tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de réception. Le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre pour le suivre dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas encore quel bordel ils m'avaient foutus là-bas. Même Bellatrix attendait à l'extérieur quand j'étais arrivé devant la pièce, évitant mon regard en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« Severus… c'est… il y a eu un problème »

« Pousses-toi » je l'avais dégagée de la porte et était entré.

Je vida de nouveau le verre que j'avais entre les mains, espérant y noyer ces images qui me revenaient malgré tout encore et encore… la salle faiblement éclairée par des candélabres et la cheminée emplissait la pièce d'une odeur de cire en plus des autres odeurs habituelles à ce genre de soirée songeais-je avec dégoût et puis… il y a l'autre… celle du sang en plus du reste. Les quelques personnes qui restaient là étaient prostrées dans un coin, figées dans l'attente que je vienne « régler le problème » qui se trouva être couché sur le sol près de l'âtre. Je ne l'avait pas vue immédiatement tant le sang teintait de rouge son corps nu dans les même tons que le tapis sur lequel elle reposait. Je me retourna vers ceux qui étaient encore présents :

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? », Gibbon s'avança un peu vers moi, détournant les yeux du corps.

« C'est Bennett, Hooper et Thorpe… on était occupé chef on a pas… on était avec… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui vous baisiez à ce moment-là, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Ils se sont disputés pour la fille »

« J'ai peur de comprendre… pourquoi est-ce elle qui se retrouve là si c'est eux qui se tapaient sur la gueule ? »

« Ils voulaient… elle était vierge chef… ils voulaient savoir qui… »

« Stop… c'est bon j'en ai assez entendu ainsi », j'étais écoeuré du comportement de ces animaux « pourquoi est-elle morte ? »

« Ils se la sont partagée mais… elle ne voulait pas… quand elle s'est mise à crier Thorpe la frappée pour qu'elle se taise et puis… »

« Seigneur… y a-t-il encore des êtres humains parmi vous ?! Pourquoi personne ne s'est interposé ! » hurlais-je en montrant du doigt la fille non loin.

Je resserra mon peignoir autour de moi, pris d'un frisson abominable puis me retourna vers les autres toujours prostrés dans le fond. Marco s'avança vers moi, penaud.

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour… la faire sortir chef ? »

« Oui, allez me chercher de quoi la recouvrir par pitié »

Je me décida à me rapprocher d'elle et malgré les horreurs que j'avais déjà vues celle-ci particulièrement me donna l'envie de vomir, bon Dieu, elle était si jeune, quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? 14 ? 15 ? Je me dis à cet instant qu'il faudrait que j'amène ces deux chiens devant le Maître dès que j'aurais remis la main dessus ! Elle était si mince qu'il était possible sans même la toucher de voir sous sa peau ses côtes cassées, sa peau était noircies d'hématomes énormes par endroit, les yeux ouverts sur une terreur éternelle, les lèvres fendues par plusieurs coups reçus, des traces de mains bleutées sur sa gorge… le corps souillé à plusieurs endroits de semence… une jambe toujours écartée sur un carnage sans nom… je me rappelle m'être couvert le visage de mes mains pendant un instant, honteux de faire partie de leur groupe, honteux de porter un pénis et d'être de la même espèce que les salopards qui avaient fait cela.

« Ça va chef ? »

« Non… trouvez moi ces gars, tout de suite… où sont les autres filles ? Et ne me dites pas qu'elle était la seule ici ce soir ! »

« Elles ont été oubliettées puis… elles sont reparties chez elles »

« Bien… où est Lucius ? »

« Il n'est pas là chef »

Marco revint peu de temps après avec une couverture et la posa sur la jeune fille.

« Mobilicorpus » dis-je en pointant le corps à mes pieds.

Il se souleva, redescendant les escaliers jusqu'à pouvoir sortir dans l'un des jardins extérieurs où je la posa sur un banc de pierre.

« Tu peux y aller… » dis-je à l'adresse de Marco.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui… merci »

« Chef… y a autre chose »

« Quoi encore ? » dis-je en me retournant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait d'autre encore !

« Thorpe… il l'a violée… »

« Ils l'ont tous violée Monsieur Parker ! » fis-je avec dégoût.

« Non, je veux dire… après… »

Un vertige se saisit de moi et je dus poser une main sur un palier de l'arche à côté de moi; j'espérais qu'il ne disait pas réellement ce que je venais de comprendre, une nouvelle nausée remontant dangereusement dans ma gorge.

« Quoi ? »

« Il l'a violée après… l'avoir tuée… plusieurs fois… » mes mains et mes jambes se mirent à trembler.

« Comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ait mit un terme à cela ? »

« On a pas vu tout de suite qu'elle était morte, on pensait juste qu'elle était inconsciente »

« Et aucun de vous n'a trouvé déplacé de faire cela à une fille inconsciente ? »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux, ne sachant quoi répondre mais de toute façon rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, surtout pour cette gamine qui avait dû vivre un enfer de souffrance et de terreur avant d'enfin pouvoir se libérer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je lui fit signe de partir avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les ravalant avec rage en me dirigeant chancelant vers la couverture posée sur le banc de pierre. Je l'ôta doucement, la regardant sous ce clair de lune, si jeune, si fragile, si morte. Je lui referma les yeux puis d'un coup de baguette, referma ses plaies, répara ses os cassés et la nettoya de toutes traces de souillures puis d'un geste de la main j'appela les feuilles d'automne au sol tout autour de nous et elles volèrent vers elle pour la recouvrir telle une robe orangée. J'y mit le feu d'un dernier geste et lui présenta des excuses muettes pour ce qui lui était arrivé, lui promettant de faire payer à ces sous-hommes ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir puis repartis dans les cachots. Je vomis un bon moment cette nuit-là et pleura de rage aussi, impuissant que j'étais à pouvoir changer les horreurs de ce monde.

Une main passa devant moi pour me prendre le verre que je tenais et me sortis de ma transe, sursautant au passage; Sarah, elle était là, elle était revenue ici, près de moi… pourquoi ?

« Votre cuite d'hier ne vous a pas suffie ?! » me dit-elle.

« Rendez-moi ce verre… », je n'ai plus la force de me battre à nouveau.

Elle me regarda un instant puis souleva un sourcil provocateur et le vida d'une traite.

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

« Oui, Lucius à réussi à me convaincre de remonter avec lui » Lucius ?

« Ne vous avais-je pas mise en garde contre lui ?! »

« Si… »

« Alors pourquoi diable était-il avec vous… en bas ? », je connaissais suffisamment l'animal pour l'imaginer la séduire sans vergogne, tenter de la retourner contre moi et profiter d'elle de toute les manières possibles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Après tout vous ne vous inquiétez pour moi que par peur de perdre votre tête… »

Pourquoi avais-je eus la bêtise de lui dire un truc pareil ! Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour qu'elle oublie bon sang ?! Je soupira, malheureux… si je lui avait dit la vérité, sans doute ne m'en voudrait-elle pas autant mais… non ! Après elle se ferait des idées et serait encore plus collante et enjôleuse… Dieu sait que je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps avant de finir par accéder à ses demandes. Il me fallait un verre, miracle pensais-je en voyant le serveur maladroit passer derrière nous avec une bouteille pleine de cognac sur son plateau; je tendis rapidement le bras et la saisit; ne prenant guère attention au regard qu'il me jeta de se voir ainsi allégé de ce qu'il apportait probablement à Narcissa. Je me remplis le verre et le vida de moitié, la regardant poser sur moi un regard joueur qui m'allégea quelque peu le coeur alors je fis une chose que je ne pensais pas faire un jour… je le lui tendis. Elle me sourit, par défi et le vida tout aussi vite, grimaçant à la saveur plus prononcée que précédemment.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, vous perdriez » lui dis-je en resservant un nouveau verre.

« Que pourrais-je bien perdre d'autre ? Avec vous certainement pas ma vertu ! » elle but la moitié du verre avant de le glisser vers moi.

« Je ne m'excuserez pas d'être un homme respectueux ! », si c'est un animal qu'elle voulait, elle frappait à la mauvaise porte…

« Laissez-moi rire… »

« C'est quoi votre problème ?! » demandais-je, vexé.

« C'est vous ! »

Que venait-elle donc faire ici dans ce cas ? Se vanter d'avoir accepté la visite, et qui sait peut-être autre chose, de ce connard boiteux ?! La pensée qu'il puisse avoir posé une main sur elle, sous cette robe transparente alors qu'elle se laisserait faire me fit bouillir de l'intérieur, me retenant de justesse de jeter mon verre à travers la pièce.

« Très bien dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour vous trouvez un autre mentor ! »

« Très bien ! J'y vais de ce pas, Lucius me l'a justement proposé bien gentiment ! »

Espèce de garce, j'avais donc bien raison de penser cela ! Il… c'était lui ! Je suis certain qu'il devait avoir manigancé cela dans l'unique but de m'atteindre parce qu'elle lui avait faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ! Elle se leva, en colère, prête à partir je ne sais où et la rattrapa de justesse par le bras, mettant un instant ma fierté au placard pour l'apaiser. Je voulais qu'elle revienne près de moi, sa présence et sa voix posant sur mes blessures une sensation apaisante.

« Non, restez; s'il vous plait, je vous demande pardon »

« Vous en avez rien à faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en regardant avec tristesse mes doigts autour d'elle « et puis lâchez-moi, j'ai suffisamment était tripotée comme ça aujourd'hui ! » quoi ?

Elle me fit lâcher d'un geste du bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, je fus rarement aussi rapide pour me lever et la suivre, ne voulant pas qu'elle se perde dans un quelconque couloir à la merci du premier pervers qui passe mais elle s'arrêta devant le bar pour demander une absinthe.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Qui… qui vous a touchée ?! » demandais-je, pris d'une soudaine colère contre celui qui aurait eut ce culot.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ! Cela ne rentre pas dans les risques pour votre santé que je sache ! » punaise qu'elle est chiante avec ça !

« Parce que… je suis celui qui doit veiller sur vous ! »

« Vous ne savez déjà pas veillez sur vous-même Severus… »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison d'une certaine manière… je buvais trop… trop souvent… je ne savais pas gérer mes émotions négatives et avait trop de facilités à passer mes nerfs sur les autres ou sur la bouteille… mais là n'était pas la question ! Je la suivit lorsqu'elle regagna la table, m'essayant directement à sa droite.

« Combien de temps encore allez-vous me faire payer ces paroles ? »

« Jusqu'à la fin de vos jours… ou du moins des miens ! » dit-elle en buvant à son verre.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit » avouais-je alors, contrains.

« Comme c'est pratique… » se moqua-t-elle, ne me croyant pas le moins du monde.

« Écoutez-moi ! »

« Je ne fait que cela Severus, vous écouter… et tout ce que vous pouvez me dire se sont des choses blessantes »

« Je m'excuse » elle avait raison, j'étais toujours horrible avec elle pensais-je malheureux.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que l'on ne s'excuse pas soi-même… » répondit-elle avec un dédain total.

Son désintérêt et son entêtement à me le faire payer me souffla une soudaine bouffée de colère, tapant du poing sur la table avant que je n'ai pus m'en empêcher, m'excusant rapidement à la suite de ce geste malencontreux qui l'avait fait sursauter… au moins maintenant j'avais son attention !

« Pardon… désolé… je… »

Le repas apparut devant nous, me coupant dans mon élan d'excuses et d'expiations et bientôt la voix de Lucius invita les personnes se trouvant dans la salle à venir s'attabler pour le repas. Je baissa les yeux sur ce qui naissait sous nos yeux, las et irrité de toute cette mascarade; qu'est-ce que je regrettais déjà mon chez-moi ! Enfin… plus ou moins un chez-nous plutôt… quoi qu'elle en pense.

« Pour répondre à votre question c'est votre pute d'ex qui m'a tripotée ! Ainsi que sa soeur d'ailleurs ! »

« Quoi ? » c'était une nouvelle blague de sa part ?

« Regardez par vous-même »

Je jeta donc un rapide coup d'oeil à la scène en question, voyant Bellatrix poser une main sur ses fesses tandis que Narcissa se moquait de ses seins… je rougis malgré moi à la vision de cette petite poitrine pâle à l'aréole brune et sortis de là dès que la séquence fut terminée.

« Vous l'avez bien remise en place mais elle vous le fera payer… ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec elle, s'il vous plait »

« Vous avez peur que j'abime votre pouffe décolorée ? » bon Dieu non… si seulement d'ailleurs…

« J'espère bien que c'est de l'humour de votre part »

« Je ne sais pas… devrais-je en rire ? »

Lucius rejoint la table avec les derniers invités, prenant son verre pour porter un toast, vaniteux et fier en bout de table, non loin de nous. Il remercia notre présence… et bla-bla-bla… je soupira d'ennui, me concentrant sur les mets devant nous pour ne pas m'endormir… quand elle toucha mon bras pour me demander où était passé le Lord absent pour le repas, je lui répondis qu'il devait probablement comme à son habitude souper dans la quiétude de sa chambre, avec Bellatrix remarquais-je soudain… je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se trouver mutuellement et les imaginer seuls… ensemble… me provoqua un désagréable frémissement de dégout.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non… je n'ai pas faim » et encore moins depuis la dernière pensée que j'ai eus nom de Dieu.

« Vous ne comptez pas faire cela tout le souper ? »

« Non… et vous, pourquoi ne mangez vous pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, je ne connais pas la moitié des trucs qui se trouvent sur cette table » chuchota-t-elle d'une manière qui me fit sourire et je lui indiqua ce qui se trouvait donc en face d'elle.

« Je vous conseille de tester les terrines… » lui fis-je une fois le tour de table effectué.

« Seulement si vous aussi vous en prenez » dit-elle méfiante devant le plat, je ris de nouveau discrètement puis me leva pour nous servir.

« Vous d'abord » lui dis-je en lui déposant l'assiette.

Pris d'une soudaine tendresse pour elle tandis qu'elle semblait en extase devant son assiette et je me surpris à une pensée taquine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle me voyant la regarder.

« Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que vous ne mangerez pas d'huitres »

« Des huitres ? Je gagne quoi si j'en mange ? »

« Mon respect ? » dis-je amusé par avance à la tête qu'elle ferait en gobant une de ces horreurs gluantes.

« Ça me fait une belle jambe, surtout que vous n'en avez pour personne et déjà pas pour vous-même ! » outch, c'est pas sympa ça !

« Que désiriez-vous parier dans ce cas ? »

« Une nuit avec vous » ma dernière bouchée de pain resta un instant coincée dans ma gorge, m'empressant de la faire descendre avec un peu de vin en espérant que personne ici n'avait entendu sa proposition indécente.

« Vous passez déjà toutes vos nuits avec moi… » tentais-je de retomber sur mes pattes.

« N'essayez pas de m'entuber, vous m'avez très bien comprise »

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu… tournant la tête pour jeter un oeil aux autres attablés autour de nous.

« Bon ben un baiser dans ce cas ? Il y a bien du gui dans ce château non ? » continua-t-elle comme si de rien était.

« Pas de baiser non plus »

« Mais pourquoi diable ?! »

« Parce que cela rejoint votre première demande » je la vois très bien arriver… souris-je malgré tout intérieurement, elle ne perdait pas le Nord décidément et je fus également soulagé de voir qu'elle ne semblait plus trop m'en vouloir… bizarre comme changement d'ailleurs, bien rapide !

« Aucunement ! Il y a une énorme différence ! » fit-elle.

« Pas pour moi »

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? »

Pourquoi ? Oserais-je seulement lui dire ce qui risquait d'arriver si j'accédais à sa demande… le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes me confortant dans l'idée que ce n'était pas prudent du tout !

« Parce que… si je vous embrasse… je ne pourrais pas… » le feu envahit mes joues et je ne pus me résoudre à continuer.

« Vous ne pourrez pas quoi ? »

« Laissez tomber… oubliez ce pari stupide »

Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre, fatigante :

« Me tenir la main, ici et maintenant vous le feriez ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour un pari… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« Parce que votre ex n'a de cesse de nous regarder, cela commence à me gonfler… alors si vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser, prenez moi au moins la main… » chuchota-t-elle vers moi.

« Cessez donc d'appeler cette harpie mon ex… elle n'est l'ex de personne… et pourquoi diable voulez-vous qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire de l'endroit où je met la main ? » même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, sans la regarder je sentais son égard peser sur moi quelques sièges plus loin.

« Faites-le et taisez-vous, j'avalerez tout ce que vous voudrez ensuite »

Mon esprit échauffé par les souvenirs et l'alcool m'envoya une image tout ce qu'il y a de plus indécente à cette phrase et je combattis autant que possible pour l'effacer de ma tête… sans y arriver.

« Vous pourriez cesser de dire des trucs pareils ? » par pitié !

« Qu'ai-je dit encore qui vous mette mal à l'aise ? » c'est ça, fais ton innocente !

« Vous employez trop volontiers des mots à double sens, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes entourée d'hommes ici »

« Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! Vous perdez la boule mon cher ami… arrêtez donc de boire ! »

« Vous allez me faire croire que vous ne voyez pas le double sens de votre dernière phrase ? » dis-je un peu plus énervé.

« Il n'y en a aucune ! »

Elle était sincère semble-t-il et je m'en voulu d'avoir eus une pensée aussi déplacée vis-à-vis d'elle; au vu du jeu qu'elle avait installé entre nous depuis quelques jours, j'en oubliais parfois son âge et sa naïveté pour certaines choses de la vie.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez tenté de me déconcentrer inutilement, vous acceptez ? » reprit-elle.

« Je ne compte pas vous donner la main et encore moins ici devant tous ! »

« Oh… ok… je vous fait honte… » la plupart du temps, effectivement…

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Vous êtes mon apprentie et non pas ma compagne ! »

« Pourtant tout le monde ici pense que vous me baisez » la faute à qui ?!

« Quand bien même cela serait-il le cas… ce n'est pas pour cela que vous seriez ma compagne »

« Ah vous êtes un pareil vous ! Et bien… »

Elle me tourna en partie le dos, me boudant à me faire sourire de son caractère enfantin cela dit, j'eus la paix un long moment ! Même si je devais m'avouer qu'après quelques minutes, bizarrement, sa voix et ses plaisanteries me manquaient…

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous ne comptez donc rien faire pour qu'elle arrête de vous bouffer des yeux ainsi ? »

Je jeta un oeil dans la direction de Narcissa qui détourna le regard mine de rien; qu'avais-je donc fais au bon Dieu ? J'attire les emmerdes autant que les emmerdeuses soupirais-je.

« Que voulez vous que j'y fasse bon sang et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! »

« Moi ça me dérange ! »

« Vous êtes jalouse c'est votre problème, pas le mien… je ne suis pas à vous que je sache » c'est incroyable ça ! Faut pas demander comment cela se passerait si cela avait été le cas !

« Très bien ! »

Le ton employé me mit la puce à l'oreille sur le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle et c'est méfiant que je la vit porter son verre de vin à ses lèvres, elle me jeta un regard sournois avant de se tourner vers Lucius, enjôleuse :

« Je vous remercie encore pour votre invitation Lucius; et votre maison… est splendide… »

Mais ! À quoi joue-t-elle bordel de Dieu ! Lucius lui sourit, affamé et ça alluma une boule de je ne sais trop quoi au creux de mon estomac… de l'énervement ? De la colère ? Non… de la jalousie… ? Il leva son verre dans sa direction et lui envoya un clin d'oeil invitant. Je vais tuer cet homme… le tabasser avec sa propre canne… j'eus des bouffées de chaleur soudain et fis mine de me resservir pour pouvoir lui demander des comptes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?! »

« Ça se voit non, je me débrouille seule, comme toujours » elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour continuer « D'ailleurs, le peu de jours passés ici ne m'a pas permit de pouvoir découvrir les splendeurs que le domaine offre, parait-il… »

« Nous avons des jardins d'hiver splendide en cette époque, les avez-vous vus ? » le jardin d'hiver… pourquoi pas ta salle de jeux tant que tu y es espèce de salopard !

« Non, malheureusement… ils doivent être très impressionnants à découvrir »

Elle émit un léger soupir sensuel en lui souriant comme une étudiante dévergondée et je vis rouge instantanément sans trop comprendre pourquoi mais le geste plus prompt que ma pensée je me surpris à lui pincer la cuisse sans ménagement. Elle fit à peine mine de le ressentir pourtant je serais prêt à parier qu'elle y aurait un hématome dès ce soir ! Je repris mon verre et le porta à ma bouche pour couvrir mes paroles :

« Cessez cela immédiatement ! »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter… elle me cherche, elle me trouve »

« Ce que vous allez surtout trouver en continuant ce petit jeu débile ce sont de très gros ennuis » lui dis-je en la transperçant du regard.

Pour qui prenait-elle Narcissa ? Une gamine ? Une copine de jeux ? Elle ne savait pas du tout qui elle avait en face d'elle et il fallait mettre un terme à cela en vitesse !

« Si vous le désirez, je pourrais vous les faire visiter » reprit Lucius, charmeur à l'excès.

Que lui prenait-il aussi à cet abrutis ?! Et devant sa femme qui plus est ! La prochaine étape c'était quoi ? La prendre sur la table au milieu de tous ?

« Ou laisser Drago les lui faire découvrir mon chéri… » dit Narcissa, glaciale.

« Drago repart bientôt pour l'école… toi aussi d'ailleurs Severus, non ? »

Espèce de bâtard, touches-la et tu perdras plus qu'une jambe la prochaine fois pensais-je en me forçant à lui adresser un sourire convenable, puis, décidé je glissa ma main sur la sienne, entrecroisant nos doigts.

« Bientôt oui ! Mais je les lui ferait découvrir moi-même, ne te dérange pas mon vieil ami »

« Il n'y a aucun dérangement, vraiment » je lui souris, carnassier et il me renvoya un regard rieur, cet enfoiré savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de me rendre dingue.

Les discussions autour de nous reprirent de plus belle et Lucius fut appelé par un autre fidèle à côté de lui, Narcissa par contre était pincée, glaciale et vidait un verre de plus… où était donc passée la jeune fille que j'avais connue ? Quelle déchéance, ce manoir pourrissait tout ceux qui y vivaient me dis-je en me promettant de partir d'ici aussi vite que possible ! Je sentis le regard pesant de mon ancienne amante posé sur moi et sans réfléchir, par pure vengeance je me tourna vers Sarah pour attirer sa main toujours dans la mienne à mes lèvres. Elle me sourit adorablement, presque heureuse dirait-on, cette impression me réchauffant agréablement. Très vite l'entrée passa et les invités se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes le temps que le repas principal ne soit servit, la musique reprenant un peu plus fort que précédemment alors que les quelques rares couples présents se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse.

« Je présume que vous ne dansez pas non plus ? » demanda-t-elle à un moment.

« Vous présumez bien » hors de question que j'aille encore plus m'humilier pour aujourd'hui.

« Ils existent vraiment ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les jardins d'hiver »

« Oui »

« Vous m'y emmenez ? »

« Quand ? Maintenant ? »

« S'il vous plait, je voudrais sortir d'ici un peu »

Pourquoi pas après tout… cela nous ferait peut-être du bien de sortir un peu de cette pièce surchauffée et bruyante. Je pris mon verre pour le vider puis me leva, lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche en me remerciant. Je lui répondis d'un rapide signe de tête et nous dirigea vers le jardin d'hivers possédant une cascade; il y a trois jardins d'hiver ici mais celui-là était de loin le plus agréable. Je l'a fit entrer et referma derrière nous, regardant son émerveillement avec une sensation de bien-être et de bonne action effectuée. Elle ne savait où regarder, tout ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux depuis son arrivée chez nous était souvent nouveau pour elle et la magie visible dans ses yeux me frappa de plein fouet, je la trouva si belle soudain sous cette coupole de verre recouverte de neige, tournant sur elle-même au milieu de ces fleurs tropicales hyper colorées; plus je la voyais ainsi et plus l'envie de la prendre contre moi se faisait présente, presque douloureuse.

« Vous semblez soucieux » me dit-elle alors que je la regardais effleurer du bout des doigts le tronc d'un arbre mauve.

« Non… je suis juste fatigué » mentis-je.

« Vous l'êtes souvent » elle s'approcha de moi, inquiète.

« Je ne passe pas de bonnes nuits, la plupart du temps » ça c'était la vérité…

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que vous avez un sommeil agité, vous bougez souvent mais je ne vous ai pas vu vous réveiller souvent »

« Je me réveille peu en effet… souvent je reste… enfermé dans mes cauchemars » avouais-je.

« Moi aussi j'en fait… vous voulez en parler ? »

« Non »

« Ok… »

Elle se retourna et avança prêt de la cascade, y regardant un moment les petits animaux s'y baignant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc en face de celle-ci, les yeux clos pour écouter les oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de nous. Je la rejoins, regardant distraitement sa peau nue sous le transparent de la robe, ses cuisses… ses genoux… disparaissant sous des voiles vaporeux ressemblant à l'écume produite par la cascade en mouvement. Je remonta les yeux vers son ventre et la naissance de ses seins cachés par les diamants et les perles puis détourna le regard en vitesse, gêné d'avoir profité de son repos pour la reluquer à son insus.

« Je rêve souvent d'une femme… je pense que cela pourrait être ma mère… elle m'enferme dans un placard je pense… il y sombre et j'ai peur… » dit-elle soudain, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Tous les gosses font des cauchemars; la peur du noir est connue de tout le monde au moins une fois »

« Dans ce rêve j'entends deux personnes entrer chez nous et parler à ma mère, une femme qui rit comme Bellatrix et un homme… puis ils se disputent et une lumière verte éclaire la pièce… ensuite tout redevient noir et silencieux… »

Ce détail en particulier me figea, concentré sur ce qu'elle me disait quand elle se redressa pour se tourner vers moi.

« Quand avez-vous fait ce rêve pour la première fois ? » demandais-je, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas… ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon… depuis toujours je dirais. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… »

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Vos cauchemars »

Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de mes rêves et encore moins de mes cauchemars mais en cet instant à ses côtés, avec toute la candeur et la sincérité qu'elle m'offrait en s'ouvrant à moi ainsi sans raison aucune, je me sentis un peu plus en confiance. Je décida donc de répondre à la question qu'elle me posait.

« Je rêve souvent de mon amie… Lily… elle a été tuée à cause de moi; je revois sa mort depuis bientôt 13 ans, encore et encore… j'aimerais pouvoir y changer quelque chose mais… je n'y arrive pas » dis-je en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de faire un lien désagréable entre Lily et la mère de Sarah.

« Comment… comment est-elle morte ? »

« De la même façon que votre mère, je pense… » dis-je tout bas, les mains tremblantes; il fallait que je tire ça au clair et très vite !

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas un rêve que vous faites depuis toutes ces années… ce sont des souvenirs »

« Non… c'est impossible… ça voudrait dire que… cette lumière verte… »

« Est un sort impardonnable oui »

« Mais… les seuls qui l'utilise… »

« Ce sont les mangemorts, principalement, oui » terminais-je sa phrase, lisant sur elle une grande tristesse qui m'envahit également.

« Je… je voudrais rentrer, maintenant… j'ai froid » dit-elle frissonnant.

Moi aussi à vrai dire je me sentais glacé maintenant… je me leva et lui tendis la main qu'elle prit rapidement pour se lever. Je lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et nous revîmes à l'intérieur.


	8. L'apprentie : Déroute

De retour parmi eux tous, cette sensation de malaise s'intensifia; je les regardais rire, danser, parler entre eux comme des gens normaux alors que je commençais seulement à entrevoir ce qu'ils étaient : des monstres. Des monstres déguisés en humains, se cachant parmi nous comme si de rien était et qui vous dévorait dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Je frissonna d'horreur à leur présence alentour de moi et le bras de Severus se resserra un peu plus autour de mes épaules; que penser de lui également… ? Il leur ressemblait tant et en même temps leur était tellement différent… qu'avais-je donc à mes côtés ? Un loup déguisé en agneau ou l'inverse ? Et pourtant un regard au fond de ses yeux sombres me donnait l'impression d'être enfin chez moi.

« Á quoi songez-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors que mes pensées m'avaient perdues au fond de son regard.

« À plusieurs choses à vrai dire »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je me disais que je me sens bien près de vous… et aussi que je voudrais rentrer » terminais-je cachant un bâillement.

« Moi aussi je ne vous le cache pas… cependant, cela est impossible pour le moment »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Lord désire que nous restions ici jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire et puis… »

« Vous allez partir… ? Où irais-je ? » pris-je conscience soudain paniquée.

« Ici… »

« Ici ? Toute seule ?! »

« Pas vraiment… je vais vous confier à Avery, c'est un ami à moi et - »

« NON ! »

Il ôta son bras de mes épaules en se reculant de moi comme s'il s'attendait de nouveau à être propulsé je ne sais où puis jeta un regard autour de nous pour vérifier que je n'avais pas dérangé la quiétude ambiance de mon éclat de voix et nous fit nous rasseoir à notre place précédemment occupée.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Mademoiselle, j'ai des obligations à tenir moi ! Ce que je peux éventuellement prévoir c'est de rentrer le soir enfin pour la nuit… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre de votre nuit ? La nuit vous dormirez ! »

« Je… je ne sais rien faire d'autre » dit-il en ouvrant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

« Et si vous me preniez avec vous ? » tentais-je timidement.

« Avec moi ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous prendre à Poudlard très chère, vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Il vous faudrait de plus rester enfermée toute la sainte journée dans mon bureau pendant mes heures de classe et puis, si quelqu'un vous voyait ? Que pourrais-je leur dire ?! »

« Vous allez m'abandonner vous aussi, me laisser ici parmi eux » dis-je en désignant d'un signe de tête la salle bondée derrière nous.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, semblant se battre intérieurement avec sa conscience ou quoi que ce fut qui l'eut touché à ce moment-là avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

« Peut-être que… si jamais cela ne se passait pas pour le mieux ici… peut-être alors serait-il envisageable de vous garder avec moi mais j'ai de gros doutes sur cela ! Pendant mes heures de classe il m'est impossible de vous enseigner et le Lord désire que vous accéléreriez vos entrainements ! » se reprit-il alors, faisant s'évanouir mes espoirs à peine nés.

« Quand allez-vous me laisser ? »

« Le train repart le 3 au matin »

« Le 3 ?! Mais c'est lundi ! Je veux dire, dans deux jours ! »

« Je le sais… c'est court mais je ne saurais faire autrement ! »

« Vous ne serez même pas là pour votre anniversaire » baissais-je la tête tristement, portant mon attention sur l'agencement des perles sur ma robe.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne le fête jamais »

« Vous peut-être que non » il me sourit alors avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Ce n'est que dans une semaine… un dimanche qui plus est si mes calculs sont bons… je ne donne pas cours le dimanche… » après un moment de réflexion il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, la tête posée dans sa main, le coude sur la table « d'ailleurs je ne donne cours aucun week-end… »

Je lui offris un minuscule sourire, au moins pour le remercier d'avoir fait un effort de son côté et me pris à imaginer me pencher vers lui, fermant les yeux avant d'effleurer sa bouche… il me surprit à épier ses lèvres et se redressa, se réinstallant au fond de sa chaise avant d'y croiser les bras.

« N'y pensez même pas » fit-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

Il arqua de nouveau un sourcil dans ma direction et je leva les yeux au ciel avant de rougir et me mettre à rire.

« Comment faites-vous ? »

« Vous êtes un livre ouvert très chère »

« Et pour me résister ? » le taquinais-je, joueuse.

« Avec énormément de difficultés » dit-il avant de se rattraper en vitesse du lapsus « Volonté ! Avec un minimum de volonté ! Cela va de soi »

« Bien entendu ! »

La musique cessa un moment et reprit sur un air totalement différent, emplissant la salle d'une mélodie angélique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je émerveillée en lui désignant les danseurs.

« Une valse »

« C'est magnifique »

« Mouais… »

« Vous êtes un vieux bougon ! » ris-je en le poussant du coude.

« Il y en a de plus belles que celle-ci »

« C'est vrai ? Vous vous y connaissez alors que vous ne savez pas danser ? »

« J'ai dis que je ne dansais pas, pas que je ne savais pas danser » dit-il en les regardant tournoyer dans la salle.

« Où avez-vous appris ? »

« À l'école… et avec ma mère, un peu… »

« Montrez-moi ! S'il vous plait » suppliais-je.

Je me leva et lui prenant les mains pour l'attirer sur la piste avec moi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais sourit, fataliste.

« Vous êtes bornée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Venez ! »

Une main se posa sur ma hanche un instant avant qu'il ne tourne les yeux vers la personne derrière moi et je me retourna.

« Si vous désirez danser, je peux peut-être… » dis le jeune homme blond en demanda d'un regard à Severus son approbation.

« Faites donc »

Avant que je n'ai plus décliner l'offre qui ne m'intéressait plus autant il m'avait pris la main et m'emmenait sur la piste au milieu des trois autres couples.

« Je ne sais pas danser » dis-je, gênée de me retrouver à la vue de tous « je vais vous ridiculiser »

« Nous sommes chez moi, personne ne rira de vous, suivez-moi »

Il posa ma main sur son épaule et pris l'autre dans la sienne, posant sa main libre dans le creux de mes reins. Il commença à se déplacer précautionneusement vers la droite, déplaçant ses pieds de justesse avant que je ne lui marche dessus pour la troisième fois en quelques secondes à peine.

« Je suis désolée » m'excusais-je.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, j'ai moi-même eut du mal à m'y faire en commençant »

« Cette musique est magique » lui souris-je après que j'eus commencé à prendre le rythme.

« C'est la danse de la fée dragée »

« La fée dragée ? »

« C'est un ballet » rit-il avant de préciser à mon air peu convaincu « une pièce de théâtre dansante si vous préférez, elle fait partie de l'histoire de Casse-Noisette, un ballet de Tchaïkovski »

« Vous connaissez tellement plus de choses que moi… »

« Je pourrais vous y emmener si vous le désirez »

La musique changea, plus envoutante alors que je souriais à ses yeux bleus si doux, il m'indiqua à mon enthousiasme que l'instrument inconnu qui m'enchantait à ce point était un orgue et que l'air ensuite entendu était tiré d'un concerto de contrebasse reprenant Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. La tête me tournait un peu tandis que nous tournions encore et toujours jusqu'à me faire rire sans savoir m'arrêter, il se mit à rire aussi; c'est un beau garçon me dis-je, un peu morne de premier abord mais que ne vivait-il pas ici ? Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, me faisant percevoir l'odeur de menthe du gel qui maintenait ses cheveux peignés en arrière, il sentait également le chèvrefeuille, c'était agréable me disais-je en fermant les yeux contre lui. Il resserra un peu l'étreinte autour de ma taille et je me laissa faire, en confiance. Quand au détour d'un changement de direction il s'arrêta net, me faisant ouvrir les yeux sur son père à côté de nous.

watch?v=IbYG30ucL7Q

« Laisses-en un peu pour les autres Drago, il n'y a pas que toi qui veuille profiter un peu de… la piste »

Je jeta un regard peu rassuré au jeune homme qui baissa la tête en lui cédant la place et je me retrouva face à cet homme qui me laissait malgré tout cette impression de malaise alors qu'il posait sa main libre à la limite de mes fesses.

« Vous aimez les musiques romantiques comme je vois » sourit-il « je pourrais vous apprendre à danser… à bouger sur bien des mélodies, si vous le désirez » le ton employé me laissait une sensation désagréable même si les mots eux restaient corrects; il claqua des doigts et la mélodie vira de nouveau.

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul involontaire qu'il bloqua en me collant à lui plus encore, la main un peu plus basse encore sur ma fesse; je me voyais mal faire un esclandre ici devant tous mais je voulais m'ôter de ses bras… il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, frôlant ma poitrine pour reprendre ma main dans la sienne, je jeta un regard effrayé vers Severus; sa chaise était vide. Je me demandais encore où il été partit quand mon cavalier imposé me lâcha en se reculant, je me tourna vers lui pour y trouver Severus.

« Vous pourriez au moins me la laisser un peu plus longtemps mon ami » fit Lucius, pincé.

« Dégages-toi de là, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veux pas danser avec toi » lui répondit-il en prenant ma main.

Lucius lui jeta encore un regard incendiaire avant de repartir s'asseoir plus loin.

« Je pensais que vous ne dansiez pas » dis-je en me retenant de sourire devant cette crise de jalousie voilée.

« Je dois veiller sur vous, vous vous rappelez ? Je n'allais pas laisser ce porc vous tripoter devant tout le monde de la sorte »

« Et devant vous encore moins, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous voulez parler » puis après un moment « ceci est un slow Mademoiselle, rapprochez-vous de moi sinon cela va faire bizarre… »

« Vous êtes sur ? » souris-je en le dévisageant, fripouille.

« Profitez-en… » il soupira avant de préciser « mais pas trop ! » et de me sourire, amusé.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui me proposerez de m'apprendre de nouveaux mouvements n'est-ce pas » rigolais-je en jetant un regard à Lucius au loin.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Entre deux gestes pour me tripoter le cul et les nichons, oui »

Je le vit fulminer en silence, un peu plus raidit sous mes mains, ses mâchoires se resserrant visiblement et j'eus la certitude que c'était plus que de la protection, il était jaloux, c'était certain. Cette idée me réchauffa le coeur tandis que je prenais le risque de poser la tête sur son épaule et il se détendit un peu. Je sentis son visage dans mes cheveux, respirant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, j'étais d'ailleurs contente de m'être parfumée à la violette, j'ai l'impression qu'il est assez réceptif à cette fragrance. La seconde suivante ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tête en un baiser tellement furtif et léger que je cru l'avoir imaginé pendant un moment, me redressant un peu pour le regarder. Les traits plus détendus que d'habitude et pourtant plus tendu également… ses yeux noirs dans lesquels je ne décelaient que rarement des émotions étaient comme réchauffés, vivants, plus humain… je me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et il posa ses lèvres contre mon front, vraisemblablement aussi étonné que moi du geste en question.

« Nous allons pouvoir passer au reste des festivités chers invités » dit soudain Lucius en utilisant sa baguette comme micro, non sans nous avoir jeté un regard indéchiffrable avant de revenir vers la salle en souriant.

« Merci » lui chuchotais-je quand il se recula de moi.

Il hocha la tête, un léger sourire en coin. Il me raccompagna à table, le laissant me reculer et m'avancer la chaise sans plus le taquiner à ce propos. Le repas fut servit durant lequel je lui envoya quelques oeillades complices auxquelles il répondait d'un sourire discret ou d'une petite pique. Lorsque le dessert arriva je crus m'évanouir de nouveau, un gâteau bicolore à 5 étages apparut au milieu de la table. Je me retourna hallucinée vers lui.

« Ils ont toujours fait dans l'exagération » dit-il en buvant de son vin, blasé.

« Vous êtes vraiment blasé de tout ainsi ? Regardez la taille de ce gâteau ! » lui chuchotais-je au bord de l'hystérie.

« Vous apprendrez que dans beaucoup de domaine, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte… »

« Celle-là Severus je l'ajoute dans votre cahier des blagues de mauvais goût posées au bon moment… »

Il sourit, satisfait avant de me montrer le gâteau.

« Vous prenez quel goût ? »

« Je ne sais, c'est à quoi ? »

« Caramel et chocolat »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » ris-je, perplexe.

« Ça fait des mois que Drago me tanne avec le gâteau qu'il doit choisit pour l'occasion » râla-t-il.

« Il vous a demandé votre avis ? À vous ? » ris-je de nouveau.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant à cela, je le suis le seul ici à lui porter un minimum d'intérêt… »

« Et quel est votre saveur préférée du coup ? »

« Chocolat bien-sûr »

« Chocolat, bien-sûr… je ne vous savez pas friand de chocolat »

« C'est un de mes seuls plaisirs à vrai dire »

« Avec celui de ma présence » plaisantais-je.

« Si vous le dites… » ricana-t-il.

Je lui donna un nouveau coup de coude et il me pinça en retour.

« Cessez de me pincer nom d'un chien, je vais être couverte de bleus avec vous ! »

« Arrêtez de me chercher dans ce cas »

« Avouez que ça vous plait, vieux grincheux »

Il me répondit d'un sourire avant de prendre les assiettes qui arrivaient vers nous en volant.

« Caramel ça vous va ? »

« Si je n'ai pas le choix… apparemment » le fis-je aller.

« Vous voulez le mien ? »

« Vous me le donneriez ? »

« Certainement pas » rit-il en plantant sa fourchette dedans et joueuse, lui en vola un morceau en vitesse « vous gênez pas surtout ! »

« Je retiens… tenez, râleur » dis-je en lui tendant la praline déposée sur ma part.

« Non, ça ira… » il leva le sourcil de l'amusement et je permis d'insister.

« Allez, ouvrez la bouche ! »

« Cessez de me harceler avec votre praline »

« Ça aussi je vais la rajouter à votre cahier des trucs dégueulasses attention » ris-je en avançant dangereusement vers son nez.

Il se recula, stoppant mon geste d'une main autour de mon poignet avant de se mettre à rire, embarrassé.

« Si je vous la mange, vous me laissez tranquille ? » chuchota-t-il clairement aguicheur.

« Hmmm oh que oui… enfin… ou pas, j'y prendrais peut-être goût, qui sait »

Je rougis à mon culot et lui aussi avant d'avancer ma main vers sa bouche pour la prendre sans me quitter des yeux et poussa l'ambiguïté jusqu'à me sucer un doigt; si j'avais eut une culotte en cet instant, elle aurait été peu agréable à garder ! Comme promis je lui laissa un peu de répit, j'étais déjà reconnaissante qu'il ait été plus léger ce soir pour une fois. La soirée continua encore une heure avant que le compte à rebours ne débute pour le passage à la nouvelle année, les invités pour la plupart excités comme des enfants autour de nous faisant sortir de leur baguette paillettes et serpentins.

« Et si nous allions nous reposer ? » proposa-t-il en regardant les personnes remettre de la musique pour danser.

« Oui… je suis d'accord » lui souris-je.

« Bien, venez »

Il se leva et me tendit le bras pour nous diriger vers la porte où j'attrapa discrètement en passant une branche de gui dans un vase immense. Nous prîmes les deux couloirs menant aux escaliers du sous-sol, s'arrêtant pour ouvrir la porte qu'il me tint d'une main pour me laisser entrer. Je l'entendis fermer la porte puis me retourna vers lui qui s'avançait au milieu de la pièce.

« Severus… »

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour cette soirée avec vous »

« Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi » dit-il un peu rougissant.

« Hum… j'ai pas ma baguette mais… regardez… » dis-je en sortant la main tenant la branche porte-bonheur de derrière mon dos.

« Sarah… » il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Regardez… » je tendis la main ouverte entre nous « Wingardium Leviosa » chuchotais-je en regardant sa réaction tandis qu'elle quittait ma paume pour monter telle une plume soufflée par le vent au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Vous êtes… magique » dit-il amusé en la regardant s'élever doucement.

Quand il baissa de nouveau la tête vers moi je me pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de me reculer.

« Bonne année à vous » dis-je tout bas avant de me retourner pour regagner ma chambre, l'âme en feu.

« Attendez ! »

Il saisit le gui au-dessus de lui et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas rapide.

« Vous les jeunes… vous ne savez plus rien faire correctement »

Je me demandais ce qu'il allait encore me reprocher à quelques minutes du coucher quand il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui, glissant l'autre sous ma mâchoire pour m'embrasser profondément. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce furent sans doute les plus belles de la soirée, frôlant un instant sa langue de la mienne avant qu'il ne recule.

« Bonne année… et bonne nuit, Mademoiselle »

Je lui souris et regagna ma chambre, le coeur battant avant de me retourner rapidement prête à fermer la porte.

« Severus ? Comment j'enlève ma robe ? »

« Euh ben… essayez un Divesto peut-être »

« Un Divesto ? »

« Oui, pensez à vos vêtements que vous voulez enlever et dites cela »

« Ok, merci »

Il sourit et disparut dans la sienne… je testa le sort conseillé sans trop y croire, me préparant psychologiquement à devoir dormir avec mais elle se déboutonna seule et je n'eut qu'à lever les bras pour quelle repasse par dessus ma tête avant d'aller se poser, repliée sur le meuble non loin. Je jeta un oeil dans l'armoire après quelque chose à me mettre et remit la main sur la robe de laine prêtée le jour de mon arrivée ainsi qu'une culotte oubliée lors de mon départ puis me glissa dans les draps froids qui ne m'avaient pas manqués… re-songeant à la journée passée, de notre réveil hier matin à cet instant dans la pièce à côté sous le gui. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, la saveur de sa salive sur mes lèvres, son odeur de musc et d'after-shave dans ses bras sous la musique du salon, sa bouche suçant mon doigt en fin de repas, son regard différent à chaque nouveau jour qui passait dans sa bulle… était-il déjà endormi ou lui aussi pensait-il au cours de la journée ? Et si tel était le cas, qu'en pensait-il ? Avait-il apprécié ou bien n'avait-il pas aimé ces moments rieurs ensemble ? C'est toujours quand il vous faut dormir que toutes ces pensées vous envahissent et vous submergent à vous noyer de doutes… un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le meuble m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 2H20… toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses sensations contre lui.

Dans deux nuits il serait parti pour les six prochains mois ! Six mois sans l'entendre râler et me critiquer ouvertement, six mois sans le voir tourner en rond ou jeter des objets contre les murs… six mois seule ici contre tous. Je me retourna encore une fois dans le lit, soupirant de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil car je voulais surtout passer du temps avec lui et non pas le perdre en dormant ! Je jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'horloge : 3h45… que faire me demandais-je en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur ma couverture. Oh et puis merde il ne va quand même pas me tuer ! Je me leva un silence et pris mon peignoir pour le poser sur mes épaules, couvrant un peu plus ma robe en me dirigeant vers la porte que j'ouvris. Je fis à pas de chat les deux mètres qui séparaient nos deux chambres et entra le plus discrètement possible, me faufilant jusqu'à son lit où après avoir enlevé ma robe de chambre, je me glissa auprès de lui. J'évita soigneusement mes pieds glacés contre sa peau, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller inutilement et petit à petit arriva à venir me blottir contre son torse, sentant déjà mes paupières se refermer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » chuchota-t-il, à moitié endormi.

« Je voulais pas vous réveiller… je suis désolée… je n'arrivais pas à dormir toute seule »

« Il faudra pourtant vous y réhabituer ! Vous ne dormirez certainement pas avec Avery »

« Je sais mais… c'est vos derniers jours alors… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je l'accepterais ? »

« Rien… » soupirais-je.

Je me releva sur mon coude pour sortir du lit quand il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui puis je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque tandis qu'il y installait sa tête.

« Vous faites quoi ? » chuchotais-je un peu mal à l'aise de ce brusque changement.

« Laissez-moi dormir »

Je souris en l'imaginant là, derrière moi, m'utilisant comme un ours en peluche pour pouvoir finir sa nuit… avant de l'entendre respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux, émettant un léger grognement de contentement qui fit frémir mon intimité. Je me réinstalla contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps en me rapprochant le plus possible de celui-ci, effleurant sans doute avec trop d'insistance dans mon arrangement son ego qui se raidit alors contre mes fesses.

« Cessez cela immédiatement, s'il vous plait » dit-il tout bas.

« Désolée, je… m'installais… je ne pensais pas… désolée, vraiment » je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que soupirant, il se détachait de moi pour me tourner le dos.

Cette sensation contre moi m'avait laissée fébrile, l'entre-jambes palpitant autant que mon coeur en cet instant alors que la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était de la ressentir de nouveau contre moi, mon esprit lascif me questionnant sur l'impression que me ferait de la sentir contre le tissu de ma culotte si je venais à m'asseoir sur lui maintenant. Il me foutrait dehors avant, c'était certain… je ferma les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration et la sienne… les minutes passèrent de plus en plus, parfois ponctuées par un léger ronflement de son côté qui me faisait sourire… mes paupières commencèrent enfin à se faire plus lourdes, me laissant porter par cette envie irrépressible de dormir… la tension sensuelle de cette nuit m'ouvrant les portes du sommeil sur un rêve des plus… inspirant !

Nous étions dans le salon du cachot, une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je sentais qu'il y avait eut quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement, une nouvelle prise de bec très probablement ! J'étais assise dans l'un des fauteuils alors qu'il était installé à table, un livre à la main; j'avais eu du mal à reconnaître le Petit Prince à cause de la couverture brûlée, me demandant pourquoi il gardait un livre dans cet état.

« Allez prendre votre douche avant le souper »

« Oui, papa » répondis-je, irritée; il me fixa froidement, se retenant de me secouer probablement.

« Tu es fatigante… » soupira-t-il alors en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de la chaise, le livre posé devant lui.

Je le trouva soudain si triste, presque perdu que je me leva pour m'approcher de lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi alors que je déposais une main sur son épaule, me regardant en silence.

« Vous avez l'air triste ce soir… plus que d'habitude je veux dire » dis-je tout bas.

Un sourire apparut un instant au coin de sa bouche avant de s'estomper de nouveau…

« Pourquoi le Lord m'a-t-il choisit comme mentor ? » me demanda-t-il en regardant de nouveau le vide face à lui.

« Je… je ne sais pas… parce qu'il est le Lord » plaisantais-je en essayant de le dérider.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je vous fatigue à ce point que vous vous demandiez cela si tristement ce soir ? »

« Non… tu as beau être horripilante, bizarrement je m'habitue à ta présence »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous embête tant dans ce cas ? »

« Le Lord a soulevé le fait que ce choix était le tien, alors je te le redemande, pourquoi moi ? »

Cette fois-ci il tourna son regard dans ma direction et s'y cramponna, me sondant pour déceler une quelconque ruse de ma part.

« Ça changera quoi si je vous le disait de toute façon ? »

« Ça éclairerait ma lanterne… je pourrais peut-être enfin dormir sans retourner inlassablement cette fichue question dans ma tête ! »

« On en a déjà parlé vous vous souvenez ? »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Vous n'entendez que ce que vous voulez entendre Severus » dis-je toujours tout bas, baissant les yeux pour ne plus voir ce regard me transpercer.

Il recula sa chaise et s'y réinstalla pour me faire face. Je sentis ses doigts froids sous mon menton avant que je n'eus pris réellement conscience de son geste et il redressa ma tête avec douceur.

« Je t'écoutes »

« Vous êtes certain d'être prêt à m'entendre cette fois ? »

« Je te le promet »

Mes mains se firent moites et mon coeur battant; ma main toujours sur son épaule remonta pour caresser sa gorge, le faisant tressaillir.

« Alors ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque; je me demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux, il ne comprenait toujours pas ?!

Je soupira doucement de son aveuglement et me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se laissa faire trois secondes avant de se reculer.

« Je t'ai dis déjà que je ne - »

« Mais écoutes moi ! Tu ne m'entends pas ! »

Je recolla ma bouche à la sienne, l'entourant de mes bras pour ne plus qu'il évite mon contact et quand je força ma langue entre lèvres il me saisit promptement sous les fesses, se levant pour me plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre, mes jambes passées autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces; je les suça lentement, le faisant gémir à ce contact puis il s'écarta légèrement de moi.

« Que veux-tu réellement de moi ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Tout, je te veux toi, juste toi »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je suis… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien »

« Je veux être à toi » lui dis-je, il soupira contre ma peau puis parcouru mon cou de sa langue.

« Tu es certaine de ce que tu me demande ? »

« Oh que oui; je t'aime Severus »

Après un regard brûlant, il reprit ma bouche sauvagement, ouvrant la porte d'un geste rapide pour me déposer sur le lit.

« Mais… » commençais-je, lisant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'il attendait la suite de ma phrase « pas ici… je veux rentrer… chez nous »

Il me sourit et me serra plus fort contre lui avant de nous faire disparaître, reparaissant tous deux enlacés sur son lit, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Couché entre mes jambes écartées, mordillant la peau délicate de mon cou et malaxant brutalement l'un de mes seins jusqu'à se que je pose la main sur la sienne, tentant de freiner ses gestes, il se recula pour me regarder.

« Doucement, s'il te plait » dis-je contre lui.

« Excuses-moi… cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends… »

« Je pensais que je ne te faisait rien » plaisantais-je.

Sérieux, il saisit ma main et la glissa entre nous pour la poser sur la bosse durcie de son pantalon.

« Et là, tu le penses toujours ? »

Grisée, je passa mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue, ondulant du bassin pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien au travers de nos vêtements respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et se redresse pour m'enlever mon jean. Il le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se pencha entre mes cuisses, embrassant mon intimité cachée par ma culotte trempée. Gémissante, j'appuya sa tête entre mes jambes, haletante et ivre d'excitation.

« Enlèves-la, je veux sentir ta peau sur la mienne… je veux… sentir ta langue » dis-je, entreprenante.

Il grogna lascivement à ma demande et me l'arracha presque, lui faisant prendre le même chemin que mon pantalon avant de passer sa langue entre les lèvres de mon sexe. La sensation douce, chaude et humide glissant entre mes lèvres mouillées et sensibles me fit gémir si fort que je me remercia d'avoir songé à revenir ici, agrippant doucement ses cheveux pour accompagner les mouvements de sa tête entre mes jambes. Il aspira mon clitoris entre ses lèvres, en traçant les contours du bout de la langue en levant les yeux vers moi pour me regarder alanguie sous lui et glissa une main sur mon sexe, caressant l'entrée de mon vagin avant d'y glisser ses doigts.

« Severus… hmmm… encore ! » mes gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre, résonnaient autour de moi, donnant l'impression bizarre d'être répétés en écho quelque part en dehors d'ici et sa voix se joint à la mienne.

« Sarah… Sarah ! … Hey ! »

J'ouvrais les yeux en sursaut, n'y voyant rien du tout dans les ténèbres m'entourant quand une main glacée se posant sur mon bras me fit crier de surprise.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi bon sang ! »

« Severus ? »

« Non, c'est le père Noël, à votre avis ! » il soupira puis je l'entendis chipoter un peu plus loin et une faible lueur éclaira un peu la chambre depuis sa table de nuit.

Les draps étaient tout entortillés mais heureusement contrairement à la dernière fois ma robe était toujours en place enfin heureusement ou malheureusement je ne sais plus trop maintenant au vu du rêve grisant que je venais de faire. Ma culotte, désagréablement humide me dérangeait et je fis mine de me recouvrir pour pouvoir la replacer autrement discrètement tandis qu'il me regardait toujours, assis dans le lit à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous donc réveillé bordel ?! Je dormais bien moi » râlais-je de frustration.

« Oui, un peu trop bien même ! »

« Ça veux dire quoi ça ? »

« Que vous étiez en train de faire… beaucoup de bruits pour rien ! »

« Désolée… »

Un court moment passa durant lequel il se recoucha avant de me demander.

« De quoi rêviez-vous ? »

« De vous » dis-je honnêtement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« De moi ? »

Malgré la très faible lumière je voyais distinctement la rapidité de sa respiration, me rappelant celle que son homologue avait eut contre ma peau dans ce rêve et j'envoya péter timidité, retenue et conscience pour me jeter à son cou, capturant ses lèvres dans le même mouvement. Il se figea de surprise, me laissant de longues secondes goûter sa saveur avant qu'il ne me repousse rudement.

« Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre - »

« Taisez-vous par pitié et embrassez-moi » je le repris de force contre moi, tentant de reprendre sa bouche quand il m'éloigna de nouveau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin ?! »

« Vous m'avez réveillée ! Pour une fois que vous consentiez enfin à me toucher, il a fallut que vous me sortiez de là ! Même en rêve il faut que vous me gâchiez la vie ! » m'emportais-je au bord des larmes.

« S'il vous plait… arrêtez » se fit-il suppliant tout à coup.

« Pourquoi ?! Vous, vous en avez rien à foutre, vous allez partir pour six mois et m'abandonner ici toute seule au milieu de ces pervers, de ces criminels et je serais sans personne pour me défendre si quelqu'un s'en prenait à moi ! Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai… et vous ne voulez même pas de moi… tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'accrocher à quelque chose, quelque chose qui me rassure… alors pourquoi je devrais arrêter ! Pourquoi ?! » je me mordis la lèvre le plus fort possible pour me concentrer sur la douleur ressentie et m'empêche de pleurer, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

« Parce que… je n'aurais bientôt plus l'énergie de vous repousser plus longtemps encore »

Je tourna la tête dans sa direction, certaine d'avoir encore mal entendu et ma bouche resta sur un « quoi ? » muet quand il la prit passionnément, ses doigts s'insinuant dans mes cheveux la seconde suivante jusqu'à pouvoir saisir doucement ma nuque. Ayant peur qu'il change d'avis je passa rapidement mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi et emprisonna ses hanches de mes jambes.

« Doucement » haleta-t-il contre mes lèvres, les yeux rieurs de ma fougue.

« Je veux pas que tu changes d'avis » chuchotais-je alors.

Il sourit en embrassant ma mâchoire puis mon cou, me faisant frissonner puis gémir quand il passa l'une de ses mains sous mon vêtement pour caresser ma poitrine. La chaleur de ses mains légèrement rugueuses sur mes seins m'enveloppait de bien-être et sentir mes tétons durcir sous le toucher de ses pouces tandis qu'il mordillait la peau sensible de mes épaules était la meilleure sensation connue jusqu'à présent…

« Je ne penses pas pouvoir changer d'avis maintenant »

Il cessa les morsures dans mon cou pour descendre, soulevant ma robe pour pouvoir lécher mes seins, me laissant à la limite de la conscience tant le vertige qu'il faisait naître en moi était important puis se mit à pétrir mes hanches de ses grandes mains, suçant tour à tour mes tétons dressés.

« Pourquoi ? » gémis-je lascivement.

Il ne me dit rien, préférant en guise de réponse, après m'avoir jeté un regard brûlant depuis mes seins qu'il suçait toujours, attraper l'une de mes mains posées sur ses hanches pour la glisser contre son entre-jambe tendue. Le feu allumé en moi à cet instant ne serais jamais plus intense pensais-je alors, prise d'une excitation incontrôlable.

« Prends-moi » l'implorais-je presque en tirant sur son caleçon pour lui enlever.

Il remonta vers mes lèvres puis glissa une main dans ma culotte, ce toucher nouveau me faisant gémir avant même qu'il ne se mette à me caresser, le souffle soudain très court de découvrir l'état de mes dessous.

« Je t'aime, Severus » dis-je en reprenant sa langue.

Je le sentis se raidir puis se figer avant de se reculer de moi, un mélange d'émotions toutes contradictoires au fond de ses yeux brûlants et il se leva.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Et il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui; je me leva chancelante pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte, ouvrant la porte juste à temps pour le voir disparaitre l'instant suivant dans un bruit de froissement. Non… NON ! Une douche glacée se répandit sur mon corps tout entier et je me mis à hurler de colère autant que de frustration, me laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol dur que je martela du poing jusqu'à ne plus ressentir qu'une douleur lancinante dans les bras. Que lui est-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi cela l'a fait fuir ? Je me pose toujours la question alors que je hurle sur le carrelage froid du salon, prenant à peine conscience des bouteilles et des bibelots dans la pièce qui explosèrent les uns après les autres en couvrant d'éclats de verre ou de poterie tout autour de moi. J'arrêta lorsque ma voix m'eut quittée, emportant avec elle la colère qui m'avait consumée pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment d'incompréhension et une fatigue aussi grande que le vide immense qui régnait en moi. Je me traîna jusqu'à son fauteuil pour m'y blottir, tremblante, posant la tête sur l'accoudoir qui portait encore quelques traces de son odeur et m'y endormis en versant les dernières larmes qu'il me restait.

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, une couverture avait été posée sur moi, je me redressa en vitesse, endolorie des dernières heures et me leva en grimaçant. Les objets cassés avaient été réparés et remit à leur place, la table du petit déjeuner était prête et la cage de Baterus se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je me dirigea rapidement vers la chambre, m'attendant à l'y trouver mais elle était vide, à la place, sur le lit refait, un mot écrit à la plume. C'était la première fois que je voyais son écriture, fine et élégante; je m'assis et la lut :

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prit hier et je vous demande de m'excuser d'être partis de la sorte; sans doute un jour, serais-je capable de m'expliquer à ce sujet mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'attire vers vous autant que ce qui me pousse à m'éloigner ainsi.

N'oubliez pas de déjeuner et rendez vous dans la salle d'entraînement pour 9h tapante. »

L'entraînement ? Il… il m'attend dans la salle d'entraînement ! Je pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, zappant la douche et sortit des cachots, me précipitant vers les escaliers pour atteindre la-dite salle, une demie-heure à l'avance. Du bruit à l'intérieur me fit entrer, poussant la lourde porte pour le retrouver…

« Ah ! Mademoiselle… vous êtes à l'avance ! »

L'homme en face de moi était mince, à peine plus grand que moi et portait moustache et cheveux mi-longs bruns. Je porta un regard sur la salle avant de revenir vers lui.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

* * *

**Déroute (Severus)**

Nous retournâmes jusqu'à la réception quelques couloirs plus loin, ne croisant personne sur la route nous y conduisant et je regrettais déjà par avance le calme qui régnait ici. Il me jetait de temps à autre un regard en coin, n'osant pas me regarder franchement ce qui commença à me faire me questionner sur les raisons de cet espionnage…

« Á quoi songez-vous ? » demandais-je alors.

« À plusieurs choses à vrai dire »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je me disais que je me sens bien près de vous… et aussi que je voudrais rentrer » dit-elle en baillant, manquant de peu m'en arracher un également.

« Moi aussi je ne vous le cache pas… cependant, cela est impossible pour le moment » dus-je lui avouer rapidement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Lord désire que nous restions ici jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire et puis… »

« Vous allez partir… ? Où irais-je ? » dit-elle visiblement effrayée.

« Ici… » j'anticipais déjà sa réaction en m'éloignant légèrement.

« Ici ? Toute seule ?! »

« Pas vraiment… je vais vous confier à Avery, c'est un ami à moi et - »

« NON ! » cria-t-elle soudain, faisant se retourner quelques personnes non loin.

Je relâcha ses épaules et alla m'asseoir, l'invitant à faire de même auprès de moi.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Mademoiselle, j'ai des obligations à tenir moi ! Ce que je peux éventuellement prévoir c'est de rentrer le soir enfin pour la nuit… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre de votre nuit ? La nuit vous dormirez ! »

« Je… je ne sais rien faire d'autre » m'excusais-je.

« Et si vous me preniez avec vous ? »

« Avec moi ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous prendre à Poudlard très chère, vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Il vous faudrait de plus rester enfermée toute la sainte journée dans mon bureau pendant mes heures de classe et puis, si quelqu'un vous voyait ? Que pourrais-je leur dire ?! »

« Vous allez m'abandonner vous aussi, me laisser ici parmi eux »

Elle fit un geste couvrant la salle avant de revenir vers moi, les yeux humides et un air de pauvre chiot abandonné sur le visage, pitié comment pourrais-je lui dire qu'elle devra bien s'en contenter avec une tête pareille devant moi ?

« Peut-être que… si jamais cela ne se passait pas pour le mieux ici… peut-être alors serait-il envisageable de vous garder avec moi mais j'ai de gros doutes sur cela ! Pendant mes heures de classe il m'est impossible de vous enseigner et le Lord désire que vous accéléreriez vos entrainements ! » Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en charger, tout bonnement et il fallait absolument qu'elle progresse si je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger !

« Quand allez-vous me laisser ? »

« Le train repart le 3 au matin » dis-je sombrement alors que ses mots me frappaient au creux de l'estomac.

« Le 3 ?! Mais c'est lundi ! Je veux dire, dans deux jours ! »

« Je le sais… c'est court mais je ne saurais faire autrement ! » soupirais-je.

« Vous ne serez même pas là pour votre anniversaire »

Mon anniversaire ? Cette gamine va se retrouver seule au milieu des loups et une de ses premières pensées est qu'elle ne pourra pas fêter mon anniversaire ? Il était temps que je retourne à l'école, que je m'en éloigne, le Lord a raison elle me ramolli constatais-je devant le resserrement que ses paroles avaient causés sur ma gorge.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne le fête jamais » tentais-je de la rassurer.

« Vous peut-être que non » je lui souris presque malgré moi, sincèrement touché par sa gentillesse.

« Ce n'est que dans une semaine… un dimanche qui plus est si mes calculs sont bons… je ne donne pas cours le dimanche… d'ailleurs je ne donne cours aucun week-end… » lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle sous le ton de la confidence.

Elle me sourit légèrement puis je la vit fixer mes lèvres avec gourmandise et il ne me fallut guère plus de paroles pour deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête !

« N'y pensez même pas »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » quand cessera-t-elle donc de me prendre pour un crétin ? Je la fixa sérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et rire de la situation.

« Comment faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous êtes un livre ouvert très chère »

« Et pour me résister ? »

« Avec énormément de difficultés » pensais-je à voix haute avant de m'en rendre compte et tenter de me rattraper d'une pirouette pitoyable « Volonté ! Avec un minimum de volonté ! Cela va de soi »

« Bien entendu ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, soulignant ainsi qu'elle m'avait percé à jour et je me surpris à rougir, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à cette embarrassante situation quand elle se tourna vers moi au son d'une valse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

« Une valse »

« C'est magnifique »

« Mouais… » un peu vieillot mais bon… c'est déjà mieux que Roméo et Juliette…

« Vous êtes un vieux bougon ! » dit-elle en me donnant un nouveau coup de coude dans le bras.

« Il y en a de plus belles que celle-ci »

« C'est vrai ? Vous vous y connaissez alors que vous ne savez pas danser ? »

« J'ai dis que je ne dansais pas, pas que je ne savais pas danser »

« Où avez-vous appris ? »

« À l'école… et avec ma mère, un peu… » me rappelais-je les rares fois où lorsque mon père n'était pas là, elle nous mettait de la musique.

« Montrez-moi ! S'il vous plait »

Elle se leva si promptement qu'elle faillit me faire peur, s'emparant de mes mains dans le même mouvement pour m'obliger à me lever. Elle pouvait toujours essayer souris-je, ce n'est pas son petit gabarit qui arrivera à me déloger de ce siège !

« Vous êtes bornée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Venez ! » insista-t-elle avant que je ne vois Drago s'approcher timidement derrière elle.

« Si vous désirez danser, je peux peut-être… » demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard en quête de mon approbation.

« Faites donc » dis-je.

Drago ne représentait aucun danger pour elle, à part s'il venait à lui marcher sur le pied et encore, je pense que ce gamin devenait de plus en plus dégourdi au fil des ans… je vis dans le regard de Sarah la déception que mon refus avait fait naître chez elle et le malaise qu'elle devait ressentir maintenant au milieu des trois autres couples à poser ses mains ainsi sur un parfait inconnu. J'avoue avoir jeté malgré moi un oeil sur l'endroit exact où il comptait déposer sa seconde main et me rassura de la voir presque au milieu de son dos… je souris à la situation, pour un qui rêvait de croiser celle qui porte nuisettes et dentelles, il semblait bien gauche et embarrassé de déposer ne fut-ce qu'une main au creux de ses reins ! Bah tant mieux, il n'était pas comme son père. Je m'amusa à les regarder tourner sur du Tchaïkovski, un verre à la main, comptant mentalement toutes les fois où elle marchait sur les pieds du pauvre gamin. Je les voyais se parler tout bas, les yeux dans les yeux et essaya de ravaler l'amertume qui m'emplissait la bouche. Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi-même espèce d'imbécile me dit mon Jiminy, tu ne serais pas là en train de la voir rire avec un autre ! Elle riait aux éclats, virevoltant dans les mouvements que Drago lui faisait faire, riant lui aussi en la couvant du regard comme si elle était princesse Sissi en personne.

Une pointe de jalousie que je refusais d'accepter comme telle s'installa au creux de mon estomac et elle me fit même l'effet d'un coup de poing lorsque je le vit se rapprocher d'elle. Que faisait-il celui-la ? Il ne va quand même pas l'embrasser ? Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il resserra son bras autour de sa taille, m'empêchant de respirer. La magie du Fantôme de l'Opéra sans doute… j'hésitais de plus en plus à me lever aux premières notes de « Who Wants To Live Forever » version classique, ne sachant pas si je devais les laisser tranquilles et aller me coucher ou aller les rejoindre pour qu'il me la rende. Tu t'entends parler ? me dit ma conscience… te la rendre ? Elle n'est pas à toi, vu que tu n'en veux pas ! Ce n'est tellement pas cela… je suis trop vieux, trop aigri, je n'ai rien à lui offrir qu'une jeune femme puisse désirer. Une tristesse m'enserra alors qu'ils dansaient devant moi, connectés par le regard… elle ne me regarde jamais ainsi me dis-je avant d'entendre l'autre voix me morigéner : elle te regardes toujours ainsi mais tu es borné, tu ne vois jamais rien…

Par contre ce que je vis en relevant la tête vers eux fut Lucius s'avancer vers eux, arrêtant son fils d'un geste pour lui prendre sa cavalière, l'envoyant se rasseoir dépité à l'autre bout de la table. Il se colla contre sans ménagement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres tandis qu'il la bouffait des yeux; un coup d'oeil à Narcissa m'indiquait qu'elle se saoulait encore dans un coin du salon, assise sur les genoux de Bellatrix qui riait aux blagues sans doute encore dégueulasses de Marco. Je revint vers eux pour le voir claquer des doigts pour changer de musique, faisant ainsi entamer la série des slow avec un peu d'avance, ben tiens ! Il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même au son d'un « As The World Falls Down » de Bowie… très romantique, très fleur bleue pour quelqu'un comme lui mais pas pour quelqu'un comme elle ! Je l'a vit distinctement malgré la distance entre nous faire un geste de recul mais il la ceintura plus rudement de la main qu'il avait dans son dos… enfin, censée être dans son dos. Je ressentis la main qu'il avait sur sa fesse comme une attaque toute personnelle et me leva après avoir vidé mon verre alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Je traversa la salle, hésitant encore à lui mettre mon poing sur la gueule quand j'arriverais. Zen, pas d'esclandre ici, pas devant tous, pas ce soir avec ce qu'il y a déjà eut de mort… une fois près d'eux, je vis qu'elle me cherchait désespérément du regard et saisit le poignet de Lucius pour l'en éloigner brutalement; reprenant la jeune femme contre moi.

« Vous pourriez au moins me la laisser un peu plus longtemps mon ami » fit ce cafard en tentant un geste pour la reprendre.

« Dégages-toi de là, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veux pas danser avec toi »

Et après je m'étonnais qu'ils s'étaient mit à trois sur une adolescente ? Même lui ne savait pas se tenir bon sang ! Je m'installa contre elle, un peu mal à l'aise d'être ici au milieu des autres; certains me jetaient un oeil perplexe, cela devait sans doute être la première fois qu'ils me voyaient danser… que soit, je m'en fiche me dis-je en regardant le regard qu'elle portait sur moi alors. Tu vois, elle te regarde aussi comme Drago me dis-je avant de me corriger, non, elle me regarde plus profondément encore me rendis-je compte, touché.

« Je pensais que vous ne dansiez pas »

« Je dois veiller sur vous, vous vous rappelez ? Je n'allais pas laisser ce porc vous tripoter devant tout le monde de la sorte »

« Et devant vous encore moins, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous voulez parler »

Je la voyais là, dans sa robe transparente si resplendissante, je faillis lever les yeux au ciel du ringard de la situation quand « I will always love you » résonna dans la salle et que contre toute attente j'eus l'impression que nous n'étions plus que les deux seuls à danser ici bas… l'or liquide fascinant de ses yeux dans les miens… on dirait du caramel me dis-je en plongeant en eux, j'avais envie de toucher ce visage tourné vers le mien et pourtant si loin de moi…

« Ceci est un slow Mademoiselle, rapprochez-vous de moi sinon cela va faire bizarre… » tentais-je dire le plus naturellement possible.

« Vous êtes sur ? » sourit-elle; non je ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant.

« Profitez-en… mais pas trop ! » précisais-je en souriant à l'endroit où pourrait glisser ses mains pour me faire perdre mes moyens, ça serait très bien son genre !

« Ce n'est pas vous qui me proposerez de m'apprendre de nouveaux mouvements n'est-ce pas » elle rit en me montrant Lucius du regard et mon sourire disparut.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Entre deux gestes pour me tripoter le cul et les nichons, oui »

Si j'avais le pouvoir de le faire exploser à distance comme elle pouvait jeter ses sorts, nous serions en train de ramasser ses morceaux partout dans la pièce en ce moment me dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, faisant cogner mon coeur douloureusement dans ma poitrine… et plus bas également, priant tous les Dieux pour qu'elle ne ressente rien d'inopportun contre elle. Je tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir enfuir mon nez dans ses cheveux, me retenant de justesse de gémir au parfum de violette qu'elle dégageait. On dirait un petit bonbon souris-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa tête, il fallait que cette musique cesse, que cette érection cesse et que cette envie de l'embrasser cesse. Elle releva la tête vers moi à la seconde où je songeais à cela, me donnant parfois la désagréable impression qu'elle aussi pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Ses lèvres m'appelaient comme une bulle d'oxygène appellerait une personne en train de se noyer, comme je me noyais dans ses yeux en cet instant, sous la voix de Richard Marx nous chantant « Right here waiting ». Les paroles me firent mal, resserrant ma gorge de culpabilité devant ce qu'elles soulevaient de sentiments contradictoires en moi et sans réfléchir je colla mes lèvres contre son front, préférant cette alternative à l'autre, trop risquée.

« Nous allons pouvoir passer au reste des festivités chers invités » entendis-je Lucius, comme par hasard maintenant me dis-je en me décollant d'elle.

« Merci » me dit-elle tout bas, les yeux brillants.

J'hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de vive voix tant ma gorge me serrait. Nous sommes retournés à table pour terminer le repas, touchant à peine à la viande en face de moi. Je prenais difficilement conscience que dans deux jours je dormirais de nouveau seul, elle ne serais plus à ma table pour me faire chier durant tout le repas, me filer des coups de coude et me raconter des blagues pas drôles… la voir plisser son nez quand elle se concentrait sur une formule dans un cahier ou se perdre dans ses pensées adossée à un chambranle de porte pendant de longues minutes où je pouvais l'observer… son odeur de violette… et ce connard de Brian Adams qui me filait un bourdon d'enfer, pourquoi diable n'ont-ils pas coupés ces slow débiles ?! Elle me regardait souvent, m'envoyant un clin d'oeil ou me faisant une grimace pour me dérider. Quand le gâteau fit son apparition j'ai cru qu'elle ferait un malaise et je dus me retenir de rire, on ne prend pas suffisamment le temps de se rendre compte de la chance qu'on a… tous les ans ils servent ce genre de trucs ici et elle, n'a même jamais eut un repas normal en combien… 10 ans ? 12 ans ? Cela me faisait mal au coeur que j'étais certain de ne plus avoir il y a encore quatre jours d'ici.

« Ils ont toujours fait dans l'exagération » dédramatisais-je la situation.

« Vous êtes vraiment blasé de tout ainsi ? Regardez la taille de ce gâteau ! » me dit-elle en se dandinant sur sa chaise à tel point que je me dit à un moment qu'elle allait finir par tomber.

« Vous apprendrez que dans beaucoup de domaine, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte… » la taquinais-je, rien que pour revoir ce sourire et ce caramel dans ses yeux.

« Celle-là Severus je l'ajoute dans votre cahier des blagues de mauvais goût posées au bon moment… »

Elle ira rejoindre ma queue de cheval ris-je intérieurement en la regardant me faire une moue de fausse réprobation.

« Vous prenez quel goût ? » demandais-je pour tenter de me concentrer sur autre chose que sa bouche que j'avais envie de gouter plus que ce gâteau.

« Je ne sais, c'est à quoi ? »

« Caramel et chocolat »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » rit-elle.

« Ça fait des mois que Drago me tanne avec le gâteau qu'il doit choisit pour l'occasion » et qu'est-ce qu'il avait été chiant bon sang ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire après la classe que discuter saveur de ganache !

« Il vous a demandé votre avis ? À vous ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant à cela, je le suis le seul ici à lui porter un minimum d'intérêt… » pauvre gosse… enfin, pas le seul si je me souvenais du regard qu'elle lui avait porté sur la piste de danse me rappela une pointe de jalousie.

« Et quel est votre saveur préférée du coup ? »

« Chocolat bien-sûr »

« Chocolat, bien-sûr… je ne vous savez pas friand de chocolat »

« C'est un de mes seuls plaisirs à vrai dire » ça et… un verre… ou deux.

« Avec celui de ma présence » sourit-elle.

« Si vous le dites… » fis-je sarcastique; elle me fila un nouveau coup de coude et je la pinça en retour, irrité.

« Cessez de me pincer nom d'un chien, je vais être couverte de bleus avec vous ! »

« Arrêtez de me chercher dans ce cas »

« Avouez que ça vous plait, vieux grincheux »

Je ne répondrais pas à cette question… mais bien sûr qu'elle m'amusait même si je refuserais jamais de l'admettre, une fois passée la surprise d'avoir en face de moi quelqu'un qui n'a ni peur de moi ni l'intention de s'aplatir devant moi, je devais avouer que sa présence et son caractère me grisaient, elle avait forcé un passage dans ma bulle et maintenant lorsqu'elle n'y était pas, le silence à l'intérieur se faisait assourdissant. Je me leva pour attraper deux assiettes volantes une de chaque saveur.

« Caramel ça vous va ? » demandais-je en la lui déposant.

« Si je n'ai pas le choix… apparemment » râla-t-elle de m'avoir vu choisir pour elle.

« Vous voulez le mien ? »

« Vous me le donneriez ? »

« Certainement pas »

Je ris à la tête qu'elle me faisait maintenant, à mi-chemin entre le mécontentement et la stupeur; prenant un morceau du mien pour le manger en la regardant, insolent. Elle prit sa fourchette et vint me piquer un morceau dans ma propre assiette, ne sachant pas si je devais en rire ou m'en offusquer, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se permettant de se servir dans mon assiette !

« Vous gênez pas surtout ! »

« Je retiens… tenez, râleur » dit-elle en prélevant la praline posée sur sa part pour me la tendre.

« Non, ça ira… »

« Allez, ouvrez la bouche ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Cessez de me harceler avec votre praline »

« Ça aussi je vais la rajouter à votre cahier des trucs dégueulasses attention »

Je n'avais pas vu le mal dans ma phrase avant qu'elle n'en soulève le sens caché embarrassant; elle rit, son si agréable à attendre puis la rapprocha de mon nez, prête à m'en barbouiller si je ne capitulais pas ! Peste ! Je saisit son poignet à temps et la force qu'elle tentait de mettre pour avancer malgré mon entrave me fit rire, gêné de me retrouver ainsi en public à jouer avec cette gamine.

« Si je vous la mange, vous me laissez tranquille ? » lui dis-je tout bas, échaudé.

« Hmmm oh que oui… enfin… ou pas, j'y prendrais peut-être goût, qui sait »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil plus licencieux encore que ma plaisanterie et je me sentis rougir tandis que ses joues se teintaient tout autant que les miennes. Je réalisa que j'avais toujours son poignet dans la main quand je revins un peu sur Terre, rapprochant ce qu'elle me tendait pour la prendre en bouche, poussant le jeu jusqu'à sucer lentement le bout de son doigt. Je réussis tant bien que mal à soutenir son regard tout le long avant qu'elle n'abaisse le sien, brulante et à ma déception, ne me fit plus d'autres commentaires dévergondés de la fin de soirée… peut-être l'avais-je choquée ?

« Et si nous allions nous reposer ? » lui proposais-je une fois le décompte passé et l'animation un peu calmée.

« Oui… je suis d'accord »

Je lui tendit le bras et nous conduisis vers les cachots, triste de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez nous, enfin chez moi… avec elle. Je lui ouvrit la porte et la lui tint ouverte; elle entra et avança un peu avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de sa chambre et se retourner vers moi.

« Severus… »

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour cette soirée avec vous »

« Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi » je me rapprocha un peu, le calme de la pièce nous écrasant d'intimité embarrassante.

« Hum… j'ai pas ma baguette mais… regardez… » dit-elle en sortant une branche de gui de derrière son dos en souriant.

« Sarah… » soupirais-je, pris au dépourvu, je l'avais cherché… je lui ai donné beaucoup de liberté ce soir et voilà… où avait-elle trouvé cette branche d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien vu venir…

« Regardez… » elle ouvrit les doigts pour libérer la branche avant de chuchoter « Wingardium Leviosa »

Et elle se souleva de sa paume, volant telle une plume à quelques centimètres de sa main, montant encore et encore en tournant sur elle-même pour se placer au-dessus de nous.

« Vous êtes… magique » m'entendis-je dire, amusé par le tour de passe-passe.

Je revins vers elle pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, un frôlement d'une seconde, deux à peine avant qu'elle ne se recule, me laissant frustré de ce toucher que je n'avais pas eus le temps de savourer pleinement.

« Bonne année à vous » chuchota-t-elle avant de regagner sa chambre.

« Attendez ! »

Je pris d'une main tremblante le gui toujours suspendu au-dessus de ma tête et me dirigea vers elle en quelques enjambées rapides, de peur que mon côté chiant ne m'empêche de nouveau de faire ce que je voulais.

« Vous les jeunes… vous ne savez plus rien faire correctement »

Je l'entoura d'un bras comme lorsque nous dansions, me rappelant ce désir de la gouter et glissa ma main libre contre son visage pour la rapprocher de ma bouche, dévorant la sienne, aspirant sa langue une seconde avant de la relâcher. Il fallait que je la relâche sans quoi elle ne sortirait plus jamais d'ici, je la garderais pour moi, enfermée à l'abri…

« Bonne année… et bonne nuit, Mademoiselle »

Elle me sourit et repartit vers sa chambre avant de s'arrêter et me demander un conseil pour savoir enlever seule sa robe. J'hésita un instant, était-ce une invitation ? Je brulais d'envie de lui enlever moi sa robe, aurait-il fallut même lui déchirer pour libérer son corps de ces perles. Je lui donna le sort qu'elle attendait et me força à regagner ma chambre, m'adossant au mur une fois à l'intérieur, une érection douloureuse bien ancrée un étage plus bas et le coeur battant plus fort encore que d'habitude. Je me dirigea vers le lit, utilisant le même sort qu'elle par facilité, gardant comme toujours mon sous-vêtement avant de me coucher sous les draps froids. Sa présence me manquait, ses pieds glacés qu'elle collait contre mes jambes en dormant et qui me faisaient toujours sursauter… la chaleur qu'elle dégageait contre moi… je me secoua la tête et me frotta les yeux pour effacer ses images et m'installa pour dormir.

Je dormais probablement depuis une bonne heure lorsque je sentis un mouvement à mes côtés qui me réveilla en sursaut; réalisant à son odeur que c'était elle à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » chuchotais-je en émergeant doucement.

« Je voulais pas vous réveiller… je suis désolée… je n'arrivais pas à dormir toute seule »

« Il faudra pourtant vous y réhabituer ! Vous ne dormirez certainement pas avec Avery » la prévins-je et en même temps je l'espérais bien ! Il faudrait que je le mette au parfum dès demain si je devais la lui confier.

« Je sais mais… c'est vos derniers jours alors… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je l'accepterais ? »

« Rien… »

Elle soupira tristement et s'apprêta à quitter le lit quand mon besoin d'elle se réveilla et me fit la saisir pour la remettre contre moi, me lovant dans ses cheveux à la violette pour dormir.

« Vous faites quoi ? » dit-elle tout bas; je me retins de rire à la pensée que je pourrais toujours lui dire que je me caressais contre elle, histoire de voir jusqu'où son humour pouvait aller… mais préféra la jouer soft, de plus j'étais réellement fatigué !

« Laissez-moi dormir »

Je respira intensément son odeur et le gémissement que j'avais su retenir il y a quelques heures m'échappa soudain, je la sentit se raidir un peu. Elle bougea un petit moment encore, cherchant à se réinstaller, ne prenant sans doute pas conscience de se frotter à chaque fois contre mon sexe qui ne tarda pas à se dresser quand elle roula des fesses une énième fois.

« Cessez cela immédiatement, s'il vous plait » la suppliais-je, incandescent.

« Désolée, je… m'installais… je ne pensais pas… désolée, vraiment »

Je soupira et préféra me retourner plutôt que de garder ma queue dans cet état contre elle, alors que je savais qu'à trois épaisseurs de tissu de là son intimité brulante et surement humide pourrait m'accueillir. Prends-la et arrêtes de te mettre martel en tête Severus, tu ne dormiras que mieux après me chuchota ma libido exacerbée par sa présence; chuuut tais-toi… je désirais la posséder, la gouter… mon habitant du bas plus que d'accord avec cela ne cessant de palpiter contre mon pubis. Je savais que si elle venait à m'attaquer de nouveau je la laisserais faire, heureusement elle n'en fit rien et je me concentra sur des images horribles pour calmer mon émoi… imaginant McGonagall en sous-vêtements par exemple… ou la voyant avec Albus… je frissonna de dégout et mon érection se cassa la gueule rapidement.

Je me réinstalla contre mon coussin et ferma les yeux… faisant le vide autant que possible pour me rendormir. Un rêve érotique me pourchassa un moment, revoyant Sarah et son chocolat me taquiner pour je le mette en bouche. Elle insistait en riant, je lui saisissait le poignet et puis le deuxième, l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser avant de dégager la table près de nous pour l'y allonger. Elle ne portait pas la robe de ce soir mais la courte nuisette verte que je releva sans effort pour la découvrir nue dessous… me penchant entre ses cuisses écartées pour plonger ma langue en elle. Gémissant à la saveur sucrée qu'elle laissait sur mes lèvres, je saisis ses hanches pour la maintenir entièrement sous les assauts de ma langue qui la faisait crier sous moi. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de me reculer d'elle et se laisser glisser de la table pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux, voyant ses mains déboutonner mon pantalon avec empressement. Je jeta un regard autour de nous, un peu mal à l'aise d'être prit sur le fait au milieu du salon pourtant vide puis revins vers elle, son regard brulant alors qu'elle dénudait ses seins devant moi et elle se glissa autour de moi, humide et gémissante. Ses gémissements de plus en plus présents au fur et à mesure qu'elle allait et venait sur moi.

« Severus… hmmmm… encore ! »

Juste un murmure mais il me réveilla, haletant et tendu au maximum. Elle gémissait à mes côtés et je me trouva plus qu'embarrassé, ne sachant pas exactement si elle rêvait ou si elle… non elle n'aurait pas le culot de se toucher de la sorte à côté de moi… pensais-je rouge pivoine et transpirant.

« Sarah… » tentais-je, gêné au possible; aucune réponse, elle continuait à haleter de plus en plus « Sarah ! » dis-je peu plus fort avant de lui saisir un bras à tâtons dans le noir pour la secouer « Hey ! »

Elle sursauta en se réveillant et cria de m'avoir aussi proche. C'est elle qui se met dans un état pareil et c'est elle qui n'est pas à l'aise ? pensais-je, fébrile.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi bon sang ! »

« Severus ? »

« Non, c'est le père Noël, à votre avis ! » franchement, elle va me faire mourir quarante ans avant l'heure celle-ci me dis-je en me tendant pour allumer la lumière.

Je me rassis, le coeur battant à tout rompre en la regardant les yeux brillants et le teint rougit de je ne sais quel rêve… bizarre d'ailleurs qu'on ait tous les deux été victimes ce soir de nos pulsions ris-je intérieurement avant qu'elle ne s'énerve soudain contre moi.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous donc réveillé bordel ?! Je dormais bien moi »

« Oui, un peu trop bien même ! »

« Ça veux dire quoi ça ? »

« Que vous étiez en train de faire… beaucoup de bruits pour rien ! » et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire bon sang.

« Désolée… »

« De quoi rêviez-vous ? » demandais-je alors. Imbécile à ton avis me morigénais-je une fois la question passée mes lèvres.

« De vous »

« De moi ? »

Elle se pencha sur moi avec une vitesse étonnante pour quelqu'un qui dormait encore il y a quelques minutes à peine et prit ma bouche contre la sienne. Je la repoussa un peu plus rudement que voulu avant de perdre pied et tenta de la raisonner, à contre coeur.

« Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre - »

« Taisez-vous par pitié et embrassez-moi »

Elle me reprit de force, me pénétrant de sa langue chaude, bon dieu, je n'en peux plus; fais quelque chose n'importe quoi mais quelque chose m'exhortais-je péniblement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin ?! »

« Vous m'avez réveillée ! Pour une fois que vous consentiez enfin à me toucher, il a fallut que vous me sortiez de là ! Même en rêve il faut que vous me gâchiez la vie ! »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent encore plus et elle se recoucha sur le dos, essuyant rapidement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue rosie.

« S'il vous plait… arrêtez » suppliais-je, au bord du précipice.

« Pourquoi ?! Vous, vous en avez rien à foutre, vous allez partir pour six mois et m'abandonner ici toute seule au milieu de ces pervers, de ces criminels et je serais sans personne pour me défendre si quelqu'un s'en prenait à moi ! Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai… et vous ne voulez même pas de moi… tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'accrocher à quelque chose, quelque chose qui me rassure… alors pourquoi je devrais arrêter ! Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que… je n'aurais bientôt plus l'énergie de vous repousser plus longtemps encore »

En fait, je n'en plus du tout et j'en ai marre de me battre contre tout le monde, contre les autres, contre elle… et contre moi. Tant pis si je me plante, je mourrais en paix au moins pensais-je en me rapprochant d'elle la seconde suivante pour l'embrasser profondément, glissant ma main derrière sa nuque pour la sentir tout contre moi. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je balaya mes craintes de rapprochement d'un coup de pied au cul en me déplaçant sur elle tandis qu'elle m'encerclait de ses jambes.

« Doucement » haletais-je en me décollant un peu de ses lèvres gourmandes.

« Je veux pas que tu changes d'avis » chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris en songeant qu'il y avait très peu de choses qui pourraient m'empêcher de la prendre en cet instant et ce, même si ce putain de château devait prendre feu ! Je fis descendre mes lèvres sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, glissant vers son cou que je mordilla avant de passer une main aventureuse sous sa robe. La chaleur de sa peau douce sous ma main, m'arracha un gémissement; je glissa la pulpe de mes doigts sur son téton qui durcit instantanément à mon contact, me durcissant moi-même encore plus entre ses cuisses largement écartées. Elle gémit contre moi, allumant un incendie dans ma tête et dans mon corps, je mordis son épaule avant d'y passer la langue lentement.

« Je ne penses pas pouvoir changer d'avis maintenant » dis-je d'une voix que je reconnu à peine tant elle était devenue rauque de mon envie d'elle.

Des bribes de rêves revinrent et je descendis pour soulever sa robe, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à ses petits seins ronds et blancs aux mamelons clairs que j'avais entr'aperçu au travers de ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt. Je passa la langue sur le premier, savourant le toucher granuleux de son téton dressé avant de me jeter ardemment sur le deuxième, tentant de calmer mes ardeurs qui devenaient de plus en plus animales au fur et à mesure que je la gouttait.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit-elle; devant me concentrer pour me souvenir de quoi on parlait avant que je ne me jette sur elle.

Ah oui, juste… pourquoi je ne pense pas pouvoir changer d'avis ris-je pour moi-même en la dévorant des yeux… comment lui dire ? J'étais certain que si je parlais maintenant je ne pourrais plus lui dire grand chose de classe et de délicat alors je préféra attraper l'une des ses mains accrochée à ma hanche et me recula d'elle suffisamment pour pouvoir plaquer sa main sur ma queue au bord de l'implosion.

« Prends-moi »

Sa voix gémissante et lascive au possible me fit trembler tandis que je remontais vers son visage prêt à la pénétrer sans ménagement avant qu'une faible voix encore consciente en moi me rappela de vérifier l'état de la Demoiselle avant de foncer; je ne voudrais pas la blesser non plus… ni éjaculer en dix secondes me calma rapidement mon égo. J'embrassa lentement ses lèvres tremblantes et tout aussi tremblant moi-même glissa une main sur son ventre, passant l'élastique de sa culotte pour caresser ses boucles douces… je réprima un grognement d'excitation avant de glisser les doigts entre ses lèvres trempées; un gémissement presque féminin m'échappa, me faisant rougir de honte. Elle se tendit sous mes doigts qui la caressait inutilement au vu de l'inondation déjà présente, pensant une seconde au fait que Narcissa n'avait jamais été aussi réceptive, non pas qu'elle était particulièrement sèche mais elle n'avait jamais été comme ça… putain pourquoi tu penses à une autre en ce moment m'engueulais-je intérieurement en revenant vers son regard de braise. Elle avait presque descendu entièrement mon caleçon et je m'apprêtais à faire de même avec sa culotte quand elle reprit mes lèvres en chuchotant des mots qui me glacèrent instantanément :

« Je t'aime, Severus »

Mon coeur palpita désagréablement et une angoisse rarement ressentie me donna soudain la nausée. Je me recula d'elle et pendant une nouvelle seconde j'y vu mon ancienne amante.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

J'entendis vaguement ses mots sans vraiment les comprendre et un vertige fit tanguer la pièce; je ne me rendis compte d'être sortis de la chambre qu'une fois le sol froid du salon sous mes pieds nus. Retournes près d'elle espèce de crétin ! Fait demi-tour tout de suite ! Excuses-toi et restes bon sang ! Je l'entendis se lever dans la chambre et courir vers la porte alors pris de panique je transplana dans le seul endroit où je pouvais me cacher de mes sentiments : chez moi. Le froid de ma chambre me saisit, me faisant trembler de partout alors que je me laissais tomber sur le lit tout aussi froid et me mis à pleurer de colère envers moi-même. Retournes-y ! Non, c'est trop tard, elle ne voudra plus me parler ! Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, elle est jeune, je suis plus vieux c'est une attirance qu'elle croit avoir mais elle s'en rendra vite compte et me laissera seul elle aussi ! Laisses lui une chance de te prouver le contraire au moins se mêla Jiminy. Non ! Je refuse de souffrir encore, pas à ce point… Dieu sait que je peux supporter beaucoup de souffrances, les punitions du Lord étant parmi les plus douloureuses qui soient mais cette douleur-là, celle d'être rejeté et abandonné était bien pire encore. Le pire et je le savais… c'est que je ressentais de nouveau quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas du tout… je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et le dire à haute voix encore moins… mais il était certain que moi, je tombais amoureux d'elle.

Je fus tenté de me lever pour vider une nouvelle bouteille mais je me dis qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je le fasse alors je ne le fis pas, continuant à pleurer comme un gosse désabusé dans cette chambre vide de sa présence rassurante. Je devais m'en éloigner pendant qu'il était encore temps s'il était encore temps de faire quelque chose pour mes sentiments envers elle, ce que je doutais fortement ! Je me força à dormir un peu, retournant dans ma tête les derniers moments passés avec elle; comment avais-je pus lui faire cela ? Elle ne me pardonnerais jamais. Après plus de trois heures à me rendre malade de ma connerie je me leva et passa sous la douche avant de m'habiller et de prendre ses affaires pour les lui déposer avant de partir… il fallait que je parte aujourd'hui même. J'attrapa ses quelques vêtements et prit la chauve-souris avec puis transplana dans le couloir des cachots, écoutant derrière la porte comme un voleur paré pour un cambriolage. Après quelques minutes où seul mon coeur résonnait à mes oreilles, je poussa doucement le battant de la porte et entra, je déposa en silence ses vêtements dans sa chambre et l'animal sur le buffet. En ressortant je la vit dans mon fauteuil, elle s'y était installée en boule et tombée de fatigue sans doute, l'accoudoir était trempé de larmes et ses yeux clos gonflés faillirent me mettre dans le même état qu'elle.

Il n'est pas trop tard, réveille-là, prends-la avec toi et part d'ici, elle te pardonnera mais ne la laisse pas là ! Je pris une couverture posée dans le sofa et la déposa doucement sur elle, remarquant au passage les objets brisés sur le sol dans toute la pièce; ma certitude du fait qu'elle me pardonnerait s'envolant instantanément. Je me dirigea vers le bureau et pris l'une de mes plumes, un bout de parchemin et lui rédigea un mot rapide. Je le déposa sur la table et après un dernier regard vers elle, ressortis pour aller frapper deux étages plus haut dans une chambre que je savais occupée par mon ami. J'y frappa, espérant de pas le déranger en charmante compagnie mais il vint m'ouvrir après quelques minutes.

« Severus ? » dit-il ensommeillé.

« Désolé de te réveiller, je dois partir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux, t'as vu ta tête ? Tu veux entrer ? »

« Non, je dois… je dois partir »

« Ok… et qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je veux que tu entraînes Sarah pendant mon absence, s'il te plait, je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle »

« Ok… »

« Prends soin d'elle ok, mais pas trop »

« Pas trop ? » il secoua la tête sans comprendre et je soupira, comment pourrais-je lui dire.

« Ne la touche pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande ok »

« Oh… ok » rit-il « chasse gardée hein » sourit-il avant de me faire un clin d'oeil.

« Ouais si tu veux, personne ne la touche, je te fais confiance et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui trahissent ma confiance » le menaçais-je à demi-mot.

« T'inquiète, je l'entraîne juste »

« Ouais… je devrais revenir… je sais pas quand, c'est compliqué »

« À ta tête ça à l'air oui… »

« Elle… elle est… spéciale »

« Pour te mettre dans un état pareil je me doute » rit-il.

« Fermes-là putain »

« Oh du calme mon vieux ! Je dis juste que… je vous ai vu ce soir et… je t'ai pas vu ainsi depuis… Lily »

Je le regarda froidement, il savait pourtant très bien qu'il y avait avec moi des mots et des noms à ne jamais prononcer en ma présence et celui-ci en faisait partie !

« Désolé, ce ne sont pas mes oignons… » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je voulais dire qu'elle a beaucoup de capacités et énormément de potentiel mais elle a aussi un caractère épouvantable… c'est une emmerdeuse finie je vais pas te le cacher mais prends patience… apprivoise-là et elle devrait devenir sous peu plus puissante que la plupart d'entre nous »

« Ok… l'apprivoiser… »

« Sans la toucher, sinon je te tue Avery »

Il rit de nouveau et me tendit la main que je serra.

« Allez, fuis dans la nuit, Zorro, moi je vais me recoucher ! »

« Ouais… au fait, entraînement demain dans la salle de réception à 9h pile »

« Ok mec… fais attention à toi »

J'hocha la tête et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard d'où je remonta à pieds, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à l'école. J'allais m'enfermer dans mes cachots et tenter de me concentrer sur mes cours pour lundi… il faudrait aussi que je revienne à la maison pour terminer la potion fin de ce mois… et aussi, il faudra bien que je me décide à la revoir, il fallait qu'on discute de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.


	9. L'apprentie : Départ

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

« Avery, un ami de Severus… c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre entraînement »

« Où est-il ? » demandais-je, nauséeuse.

« Il est partit… je pensais que vous le saviez »

« Partit où ?! »

« À l'école »

« Mais… c'est demain ! La rentrée c'est demain ! »

« Il aura sans doute eut des choses à mettre en ordre dans ce cas » dit-il un peu moins patiemment.

Il ne m'avait même pas dit au revoir… il était partit ainsi, sans me dire au revoir… une boule se logea dans ma gorge, tentant vainement de la faire partir en avalant une salive inexistante. L'homme s'approcha de moi, frôlant mon bras pour me sortir de ma transe.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Ne me touches pas, c'est juste un conseil ! » il ôta sa main en souriant, un peu perplexe.

« Sev m'a prévenu que tu étais… que tu as un fort caractère »

« Comment je peux le contacter ? » continuais-je sans lui prêter attention.

« Hum par courrier… principalement, pourquoi ? »

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

Je lui tourna le dos prête à partir quand il me rattrapa à côté de la porte.

« Écoutes, je sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et je m'en fout, franchement, mais j'ai un boulot à faire ici avec toi alors… tu feras ce que tu veux en dehors des heures d'entrainement mais en attendant tu restes ici »

« Essaies de m'en empêcher pour voir » le narguais-je en prenant la poignée de porte.

Il saisit mon bras pour m'empêcher de sortir et je trouva même trop facile de l'envoyer valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin d'un seul geste de la main, souriant intérieurement de sa bêtise de ne pas m'avoir écoutée en m'apprêtant à quitter la salle lorsqu'une brûlure atroce m'emplit entièrement, faisant céder mes jambes sous moi, le sol arrivant à ma rencontre. Mon corps fut prit de spasmes douloureux qui me broyait de l'intérieur, une douleur encore jamais ressentie jusqu'alors me vrillant chaque particule puis s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé, me laissant tremblante par terre.

« Je sais pas comment il pouvait supporter ton insolence mais je ne suis pas Severus » dit-il en me rejoignant en boitant légèrement, la baguette toujours tendue vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » dis-je d'une voix encore enrouée par la douleur ressentie quelques secondes auparavant.

« Le sortilège de Doloris… il sera employé aussi souvent que nécessaire, en règle général il calme les fortes têtes » sourit-il en s'agenouillant au-dessus de moi « debout, bouges-toi ! »

C'était pas le jour pour me chercher et sans doute aurais-je dus réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir, quoi qu'il en soit je répondis à sa requête en lui crachant au visage, souriante d'avoir atteint ma cible avec brio. Bon, cela dit sa main atteignit mon visage avec brio également, faisant siffler mon oreille désagréablement et tout ce que je trouva à faire sur le moment fut de me mettre à rire, je ne savais plus m'arrêter, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je riais en plus car j'avais mal et j'étais seule et malheureuse et abandonnée et… je ne pouvais m'en empêcher malgré tout.

« Ta gueule ! » cria-t-il en me prenant par la gorge « ça te fait toujours autant rire ça ?! »

« Avery ! Lâchez-là ! Immédiatement ou je préviens mon père ! »

Il me relâcha et je porta une main vers ma gorge en toussant; l'instant d'après Drago apparaissait dans mon champs de vision, me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il une fois que je fus debout.

Je hocha la tête avant de le remercier, un peu calmée… pour le moment.

« Avery est un peu… sanguin… » dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir avant de revenir vers moi « mais à sa décharge tu sembles avoir un sacré caractère aussi ! » il se mit à rire.

« C'est juste pas la journée »

« C'est rarement la journée dans cette baraque, tu le verras vite… j'ai cru comprendre que tu allais rester ici quand mon parrain ne sera pas là » merci de me le rappeler me dis-je, tentant de retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes.

« Ouais, il parait… il est partit ce matin, sans me dire au revoir » dis-je tout bas alors qu'Avery se rapprochait de nous.

« Si c'est une bite que tu cherches ma jolie il était pas le seul ici à en avoir une ! » sourit-il alors, se pensant certainement très spirituel alors qu'il ne faisait que remuer les braises de ma colère.

« Avery… dois-je vous rappeler que dès demain je serais en mesure de lui rapporter vos paroles ? Je suis certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout le fait de devoir revenir mettre de l'ordre ici… » fit Drago.

Je l'en remercia intérieurement, lui souriant faiblement. Et dire que dès demain lui aussi repartirait à l'école, me laissant seule ici avec l'autre taré…

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut s'y mettre, il est l'heure, en place tous les deux ! »

« Tous les deux ? »

« Quand je serais ici, nous nous entraînerons ensemble » m'informa Drago.

Comment cela se faisait-il que tout le monde ici avait l'air d'être plus au courant que moi de ce qu'on allait faire de moi ! Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me mettre à faire quoi que ce soit, pas avec ce type en tout cas ! Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix si je ne voulais pas une nouvelle attaque douloureuse. Soupirant, j'ôta mon gilet et le posa au porte-manteaux, me rappelant, peinée, le geste qu'avait eut mon mentor quelques jours plus tôt en accrochant lui-même sa propre veste à cet endroit.

« On cesse de rêvasser ! » me fit-il sursauter en apparaissant à mes côtés.

« Ouais… »

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

« Oui, Monsieur » répondis-je en grimaçant.

Il me toisa sévèrement, sans doute sa main devait le démanger encore et je lui souris d'une manière que je savais particulièrement agaçante, soutenant son regard mauvais. Je sortis ma baguette de la poche arrière de mon jean et me plaça devant mon partenaire de galère.

« Tu devrais pas la mettre dans ta poche, je fais pareil puis je la perd sans arrêt… »

« Merci »

« Bon allez, ça suffit les enfants… » dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, s'asseyant sur le meuble non loin, puis se tournant vers moi « tu as appris les sorts de défense ? »

« Non »

« Tu sais faire quoi alors ? »

« Ben faire voler des trucs et puis hum… réparer des objets… je sais les faire exploser aussi mais je sais pas comment je fais… » dis-je embarrassée.

« Tu sais pas comment tu fais ? »

« Non… »

Il soupira en se tenant les ailes du nez comme le faisait Severus à longueur de journée et cela me rappela de nouveau son absence, m'enlevant encore plus tout motivation à faire quoi que ce soit.

« Le désarmement… Drago, à toi, montres-lui » il hocha la tête, me fit un signe pour demander si j'étais prête et je lui répondis pareillement.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ma baguette fut projetée en l'air comme la première fois que j'étais venue dans cette salle, la regardant s'élever dans les airs avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Soupirant, je marcha nonchalamment jusque là pour la ramasser.

« À toi » dit Avery en me désignant Drago.

« C'est dangereux ? » m'inquiétais-je pour le jeune homme.

« Nan… pas à votre niveau du moins »

Bon allez me dis-je, tu as déjà fait plus compliqué que ça… je pointa ma baguette en direction de mon adversaire, pas très rassurée tout de même et lança le sort. Rien ne se passa, me laissant perplexe quant à ma façon de l'avoir articulé éventuellement…

« Le mouvement de poignet bon sang… ça serait simple on irait pas à l'école pour ça ! »

« J'ai jamais été à l'école… comment voulez-vous que je sache comment faire ? »

« Tu sors d'où par Merlin ? »

« De la rue… le Lord ne vous l'a pas dit ? » répondis-je, insolente.

« Je ne vois pas ce que Severus te trouves décidément… »

« Quoi ? Il vous a dit quoi sur moi ? »

« En quoi ça te regardes ? »

« Parce que c'est de moi que vous êtes en train de parler ! »

« Il m'a dit que tu étais prometteuse… à condition d'entraînement ! Il avait sans doute tort… »

« Bon, vous me le montrez votre fichu mouvement ou je dois le deviner moi-même ?! »

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Drago pour lui faire un signe de tête dans ma direction. S'il croyait que j'étais nulle j'allais lui montrer moi à ce sale type qui était nulle ici !

« Tu dois faire ce mouvement là » m'expliqua Drago en effectuant un geste spiralé anti-horaire.

« Ok »

Il se remit à sa place et je pointa de nouveau ma baguette vers lui, reproduisant le geste précédemment montré en récitant le sort; une étincelle rouge sortit de mon arme et atteint sa cible, la faisant voler dans les airs comme la mienne peu avant.

« Bien… tout n'est pas perdu comme je vois… le Protego maintenant »

« Tu dois faire un geste comme ça et dire Protego pour parer une attaque » m'expliqua-t-il de nouveau d'un geste vertical rapide; je hocha la tête et me mis en place, m'apprêtant à stopper le prochain sort « Expelliarmus ! »

«Protego »

La seconde suivante je vis son sort s'écraser sur un bouclier invisible, espèce de champs de force qui s'était posé devant moi, me laissant bouchée bée devant ce que je venais de voir.

« Allez, on s'y remet ! Encore, encore, encore » dit-il en frappant de nouveau dans ses mains.

Drago m'attaqua le premier, me manquant de très peu alors que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, posant de justesse un bouclier devant moi alors que la deuxième salve me frappait; je jeta un regard de côté à Avery qui ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés en nous regardant.

« Expelliarmus ! » je le manqua également puis recommença encore et encore, retombant à chaque fois nouvelle fois contre son propre Protego.

« Rictusempra ! » je fus soudain soufflée en arrière comme frappée d'une bourrasque énorme et retomba durement deux mètres plus loin, le souffle coupé « Expelliarmus »

Ma baguette fut projetée hors de ma main et me retrouva, au sol, désarmée et la respiration douloureuse.

« Bien… et maintenant Drago ? »

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« L'adversaire est au sol, que fais-tu ? »

« Ben euh… il a perdu que voulez vous faire d'autre ? »

« Si ton ennemi est au sol, tu l'achève avant qu'il ne se relève ! Bon, bien entendu pas ici, n'est-ce pas, nous ne voudrions pas perdre notre chère élève n'est-ce pas ? Un Doloris devrait lui servir de punition… »

« Avery, je ne peux pas ! Si cela se sait… je pourrais être renvoyé ! »

Notre entraineur soupira puis se leva, se dirigeant vers nous… il pointa sa baguette sur moi et me fit un grand sourire avant de jeter lui-même le sort contre moi. Je sentais à peine le hurlement sortir de ma gorge ou alors était-ce parce qu'aucuns sons n'en sortaient tellement la douleur était forte ? Elle cessa soudain, me laissa haletante et tremblante au sol.

« Avery… Severus ne voudrait pas que - » commença Drago en me regardant, effrayé.

« Il n'avait qu'à l'entraîner lui-même dans ce cas ! Alors Mademoiselle ? C'est embêtant d'être désarmée n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-il en me visant de nouveau « Vous apprendrez à garder à portée votre baguette la prochain fois ! Endol - »

« Expelliarmus ! », paniquée, j'avais fermé les yeux en tendant une main tremblante dans sa direction, m'attendant à recevoir une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Comme elle ne vint pas, j'osa un oeil par dessus mon épaule pour le voir disparut de mon champ de vision… j'abaissa mon bras et le retrouva à quelques mètres de moi, se releva difficilement avant de me faire face, désorienté. Il se rapprocha de nous, les sourcils froncés et j'eus peur de me ramasser une nouvelle gifle mais il se pencha alors vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

« Je sais toujours pas comment tu arrives à faire ça mais ça peut être un très grand avantage pour nous ! »

« J'en sais rien comment je fais, je vous l'ai dit mais je le fait, c'est tout… la dernière fois j'ai tout fait exploser… ça aurait pu être votre tête » dis-je innocemment, le voyant blêmir à vue d'oeil « pas besoin de baguette tout compte fait… »

Il me fixa un long moment avant de se mettre à rire de plus en plus fort puis revint vers nous pour me taper dans le dos d'un geste presque amical.

« C'est donc ça… eh ben… je ne m'y attendait pas ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'es pas croyable… je sais mieux pourquoi tu lui plais maintenant »

« Parlez moi de lui, s'il vous plait » demandais-je en voyant qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

« Entraînes-toi correctement et je te donnerais une information supplémentaire à chaque fois que tu réussiras à m'impressionner ! »

« Ça marche ! » il sourit et me mit une nouvelle claque sur l'épaule.

On continua ainsi jusqu'à midi passé, apprenant plusieurs autres sorts d'attaque avant qu'il ne se lève de son buffet en reprenant sa veste.

« Bon allez, j'ai des trucs à faire cet après-midi, je vous laisse le reste de la journée… Drago, bonne rentrée; Sarah, à demain même heure, même endroit ! »

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que Drago n'ait eut le temps de lui répondre, nous laissant comme deux cons l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » me dit-il, perplexe.

« Ouais… je sais… »

« Je sais pas comment tu fais mais tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Je veux dire on arrive bien à faire quelques trucs sans baguette mais c'est elle qui canalise le plus nos pouvoirs et toi… tu arrives à ça sans rien ! » dit-il en montrant l'emplacement où avait été projeté Avery quelques minutes auparavant.

Je haussa les épaules, que voulait-il que je lui dise… à part crocheter des serrures je n'avais jamais vu avant ces fameux pouvoirs se révéler ainsi ! En même temps, ils ne semblaient se montrer que lorsque j'étais énervée ou en danger et jusqu'à présent cela n'avait encore jamais été vraiment le cas, du moins pas autant que depuis que je vivais ici avec Severus. Severus… je me demanda soudain ce qu'il pouvait bien faire… cela se pourrait-il qu'il était retourné chez lui en attendant demain ? Les parents de Drago refuseraient probablement que je les accompagne pour voir s'il était sur le quai demain matin… je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution.

« Tu viens manger ? » me sortit-il de mes réflexions.

« Heu… nan, j'ai pas faim, merci… »

« Ok… bon ben je vais y aller… mes parents n'aiment pas quand j'arrive en retard »

« Ok… »

Il sortit de la salle, me laissant seule avec mes pensées sombres et mes questionnements… comment pourrais-je savoir où il vit ? Une lueur d'espoir s'éclaira soudain dans mon esprit et je sortis en vitesse pour rattraper le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Attends ! » il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Non… mais toi… tu sais me dire où habite Severus n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je.

« Euh ben... oui mais... pourquoi ? Il n'est pas là-bas tu sais... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demandais-je, blessée en voyant qu'il ne me répondrait pas plus « Il ne m'a pas déposé toutes mes affaires » mentis-je pour le convaincre de m'aider.

« Tu pourrais demander à ma tante de t'y déposer, peut-être ? »

« J'ai besoin de mes affaires tout de suite » insistais-je, implorante avant de trouver une autre combine « si je savais transplaner je l'aurais fais mais là... j'ai… des problèmes féminins et il m'a pas ramené mes affaires » dis-je, faussement gênée.

« Ah hum ben... je suis désolé mais je sais pas transplaner non plus et d'ici à ce que tu arrives là-bas... »

« C'est pas grave, laisses tomber ok, je vais me débrouiller... merci quand même et bonne rentrée à toi demain ! »

Je le contourna et descendis les escaliers en vitesse, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans trop savoir comment retrouver une maison dans une ville inconnue, dans une rue inconnue... mais tant pis ! Mieux fallait cela que rester ici seule avec l'autre dingue à la main légère ! J'attendais qu'il se ravise et se décide à m'aider… mais les secondes passaient et j'arrivais déjà dans le hall… passant la porte d'entrée lorsque je l'entendis enfin derrière moi :

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ?! » dis-je sans me retourner.

« Tu sais même pas où s'est ! »

« Pas grave, je trouverais ! Toi restes ici, tu risquerais de rater le dîner avec papa et maman ! » dis-je en descendant les marches vers l'allée gravillonnée.

« L'Impasse du Tisseur » dit-il dans mon dos alors qu'il m'avait rejoint en courant.

« Quoi ? » je m'arrêta, le regardant remettre quelques mèches récalcitrantes dans le même mouvement que les autres.

« Il habite dans l'Impasse du Tisseur à Carbones-les-Mines... »

« C'est où ça ? »

« Dans le Midland, à un peu plus de deux heures de route d'ici... en voiture... à pieds, t'y arrivera jamais... »

« Merci » dis-je en me retournant pour continuer ma route.

« Tu vas faire y quoi alors ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, rechercher mes affaires »

Il regarda autour de lui puis fouilla ses poches en soupirant, comptant quelques unes de leurs pièces bizarres avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ok, allez viens ! »

« Où ça ? » fis-je étonnée.

« Viens je te dis ! »

Il se dépêcha de passer le portail et le referma derrière moi avant d'avancer d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la ville à un quart d'heure d'ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à mon parrain ? » demanda-t-il tandis que nous marchions vers le centre.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

« Arrêtes un peu, t'es peut-être balaise en duel mais pour mentir… clairement, t'as encore de gros progrès à faire ! »

« Il... il est gentil avec moi »

« Gentil ? » il se mit à rire un bon moment « j'ai déjà entendu tous les qualificatifs en parlant de lui mais gentil... c'est bien la première fois... »

« C'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas »

« Je le connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi » et moi je le connaît différemment fus-je à deux doigts de lui dire, me retenant de justesse.

« Il est un peu comme le père que j'ai jamais eus » mentis-je pour clôturer la discussion.

« Ouais... pour ça moi aussi, on est deux dans ce cas » il sourit tristement et ça me fit mal au coeur.

« Il t'apprécie énormément Drago »

« Merci »

« De ? »

« D'être gentille avec moi, t'es pas comme les autres qui me lèche le cul parce que je suis l'héritier Malfoy »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais » répondis-je sincèrement.

Nous continuâmes un moment encore, changeant de trottoir de temps à autre pour se rendre jusqu'à une vieille boutique de prêt-à-porter.

« J'ai aucune chance alors ? » dit-il au détour de la dernière rue alors que nous arrivions devant la vieille enseigne.

« Quoi ? » j'étais pas sure d'avoir compris sa question...

« Tu le préfère lui alors... je veux dire, je dois rien espérer... »

« Drago... t'es vraiment un chouette gars et... »

« Ouais… te fatigues pas… » il baissa les yeux vers le sol, shootant dans un caillou à ses pieds pour l'envoyer dans le caniveau.

« Non, sincèrement, je serais vraiment honorée si tu pouvais me considérer comme une de tes amies... »

« Bien sûr... » il me sourit faiblement et poussa la porte du magasin pour y entrer.

La boutique sentait la poussière et les vieux meubles… j'avais soudain l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau chez l'antiquaire et cela me mit passablement mal à l'aise. Drago me fit signe de le suivre et nous nous rapprochâmes du comptoir où une vieille dame habillée d'une robe pourpre lisait un livre.

« Bonjour, nous aimerions emprunter le réseau de cheminées s'il vous plait » des cheminées ?

« Bien… pour aller où ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix nasillarde.

« Dans le Midland »

« Ah… je vois… attendez, je vais prendre la carte des réseaux, il vous faudra faire plusieurs arrêts »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide jusqu'à une grande armoire en bois derrière elle, elle en ouvrit une porte et chipota un moment à l'intérieur avant de revenir vers nous avec un livre de la taille d'un bottin téléphonique tout aussi poussiéreux que le reste. Je toussa au nuage qu'il souleva lorsqu'elle le posa sur le comptoir avant de l'ouvrir et de parcourir l'index du bout d'un de ses longs doigts crochus.

« Hummmm… le Midland c'est ça ? »

« Oui » fit-il en regardant l'amoncellement de lignes d'un air perplexe avant de se tourner vers moi « t'es certaine que tu veux y aller ? »

« Ouais » fis-je déterminée à m'y rendre coute que coute.

« Alors… vous devez prendre ce réseau-ci jusque… » elle suivit du doigt une ligne mauve qui parcourait la moitié de la page, s'arrêtant sur un croisement avec une ligne orange « ici, à Gloucester, ensuite il faudra en reprendre un vers Matlock et un autre pour Oldbury… » elle réajusta les lunettes qui lui glissaient sans cesse sur le bout du nez et plissa les yeux au-dessus de la carte pour vérifier ses dires une dernière fois… « Oui, c'est bien cela »

« Ok… vous pouvez m'écrire cela sur un mémo s'il vous plait » demandais-je.

« Bien-sûr » me sourit la vieille en prenant une plume et un morceau de parchemin sous son comptoir.

« Je peux me souvenir du chemin… » me fit Drago en la regardant noter les informations.

« Je veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis, tu devrais peut-être retourner au Manoir »

« Oh… vous êtes l'héritier Malfoy » fit-elle en rabaissant ses lunettes pour nous regarder comme si elle ne nous avait pas encore vus jusqu'alors.

« Heu oui » elle nous sourit gentiment avant de contourner le bureau, me tendant le papier puis se diriger vers une porte derrière une lourde tenture.

« Suivez-moi… Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père… » l'entendis-je continuer tandis qu'elle nous conduisait à travers un couloir vers une petite pièce où était installée une cheminée gigantesque « Voilà »

« Combien pour le passage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh rien mon petit, c'est un cadeau de la maison pour vous et votre… petite amie » sourit-elle.

Il se raidit et devint soudain pivoine, le rouge de ses joues faisant ressortir encore plus le blond de ses cheveux; je me retins de rire, évitant son regard pour ne pas flancher.

« Comment ça marche alors ? » demandais-je en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Ben, tu avances dans la cheminée et tu prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette, tu la jettes à tes pieds et tu dis distinctement la destination que tu veux »

« Ah… euh ok… » ça me rassurais pas trop ce truc à vrai dire et cela dûs se voir sur mon visage.

« Si tu veux on peut aussi rentrer »

« Et demain je serais toute seule ? »

« C'est bête que tu ne puisses pas venir… peut-être que si je demandais à mon père de parler au Directeur… »

« Je n'aurais pas ma place là-bas Drago, mais merci »

« Tu comptes pas revenir alors hein ? »

« Pas tout de suite, non »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis me sourit et me tendit les pièces.

« Merci » dis-je, il s'avança vers moi et me prit rapidement contre lui.

« Fais attention ok ? »

« Promis, je suis une grande fille » souris-je.

« Et hum… je t'ai pas aidée ok ? »

« Je suis venue toute seule comme une grande »

« Ok… te perds pas, il me tuerait je pense »

« T'en fait pas… »

J'avança vers l'âtre éteint et pris une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à de la cendre dans un pot que me tendait la vieille, jetant un dernier regard à Drago avant de relire une dernière fois la prochaine destination.

« Drago… dis lui… dis lui que je lui pardonne »

« Ok… pardonner de quoi ? »

« Il le sait » je lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et lui souris une fois encore puis jeta la poudre à mes pieds « Magik'Boutik' Gloucester »

Le transport ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux eus-je l'impression, atterrissant dans une boutique vraiment bizarre… des décorations psychédéliques étaient accrochées un peu partout et une cloche au-dessus de la cheminée venait d'avertir probablement le tenancier de mon arrivée. Il entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après; grand et mince avec une barbiche blanche, il portait des vêtements rouges et bleus; j'eus peur pendant un instant d'être revenue dans les années 70 avec cette fichue cheminée !

« Bonjour ! » fit-il gaiement.

« Bonjour… » lui répondis-je peu rassurée de me demander où je me trouvais.

« Tu as l'air un peu perdue jeune fille, je peux t'aider ? »

« Hum oui… je dois repartir vers… » je jeta un oeil au papier de la vielle dame, un peu taché de suie « je dois aller vers Matlock »

« Matlock » répéta-t-il en trifouillant sa barbe, perdu un instant dans ses réflexions « tu dois te rendre à trois rues d'ici, chez le torréfacteur »

« Ah… ok… par où dois-je aller ? Je ne connais pas du tout la région… »

« Pas de problème, viens »

Il me dirigea au travers d'un rideau de plastiques multicolores vers le devant de la boutique; boutique remplie de babioles de magies et farce-et-attrapes… il sortit sur la devanture et m'indiqua du doigt une rue en face qui tournait vers la gauche.

« Cette rue là, tu la prends, jusqu'au bout, puis tu tournes à gauche et ensuite à droite puis de nouveau à gauche »

« Ok… je vous remercie »

« Pas de quoi jeune fille, bonne journée ! »

« Merci Monsieur, vous aussi »

Je m'éloigna rapidement, ce gars me paraissait décidément trop bizarre et traversa la rue en courant, la longeant jusqu'à l'intersection que je franchis pour tourner vers la droite et quelques deux cents mètres plus loin prendre à gauche sur une petite avenue bordée d'arbres et de glycines. Au milieu de celle-ci, se trouvait le magasin du torréfacteur… le café embaumait jusque dehors et je ferma les yeux pour le respirer pleinement, me rappelant avec nostalgie celui que Severus préparait parfois le matin. Je ravala des larmes amères et entra, faisant teinter la petite clochette au-dessus de la porte.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais emprunter le réseau, s'il vous plait » il me regarda un petit moment avec de me sourire, invitant et me fit le geste de le suivre.

« Où voulez-vous vous rendre ? »

« À Matlock… »

« Parfait, c'est bien ici dans ce cas ! Venez ! »

Je suivi donc de nouveau cet homme jusque dans l'arrière boutique et repris le réseau suivant et ainsi de suite, passant tour à tour chez un antiquaire puis un libraire et enfin une boulangerie où la patronne m'indiqua que L'impasse du Tisseur ne disposait pas de son réseau de cheminées et qu'il me faudrait y aller en taxi ou à pieds…

« À moins que… » je m'arrêta, suspendant mon geste alors que je m'apprêtait à quitter son échoppe « à moins qu'il y ait encore un portoloin pour Carbones-les-Mines cet après-midi » fit-elle, pensive.

« Un portoloin ? »

« Tu n'en a jamais pris ? »

« Non… »

« Bah… après tout… viens, suis-moi »

Je commençais à me fatiguer de ce trajet interminable à travers tout le pays tout ça pour retourner là où il ne voudrait sans doute pas m'y voir… trop tard j'étais bien trop avancée maintenant ! Je passa devant une cage contenant un canari quand je me rappela avec horreur ma chauve-souris laissée seule dans les cachots ce matin ! Qui allait s'en occuper si je ne revenais pas bientôt ?! Quelle gourde décidément m'engueulais-je, tu vas la retrouver en piteuse état la pauvre !

« Voilà » me dit-elle en arrivant dans une cuisine où elle chipota sous l'évier pour en ressortir une vieille éponge « ça devrait faire l'affaire ! »

Je la regarda, dubitative poser l'éponge sur la table et sortir une baguette d'un tiroir derrière nous; elle la pointa dessus et dit « Portus ! » l'éponge brilla un instant d'une lumière bleutée avant de s'éteindre, redevenant pareille à elle-même.

« Tu la prend bien en main et elle va t'emmener où tu le souhaites ! Je l'ai enchantée pour qu'elle arrive directement près du terril de Carbones-les-Mines mon petit »

« Merci Madame »

« Fait attention à l'atterrissage, il peut parfois être un peu brutal ! »

« Bien, merci beaucoup à vous »

Il me fit un signe de la tête et se recula un peu alors que j'avançais, soucieuse vers l'éponge que je saisit… la pièce disparut soudain de mon champs de vision, recevant sur le visage des bourrasques de vent impressionnantes tandis que j'avais l'impression de tomber vers le sol à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, la terreur m'envahissant vu la vitesse de la chute. Je ferma les yeux très fort, priant pour que quelque chose intervienne pour amortir l'atterrissage et n'osa les rouvrir qu'une fois que je sentis un frôlement sous mes pieds, atterrissant en douceur au pied du terril. D'ici je reconnaissais la vielle ville lugubre et chargée des gaz d'usines non loin, mon coeur bondissant de joie à l'idée de rentrer… chez nous. Je passa dans une rue et puis une autre, perdue au milieu de celles-ci qui se ressemblaient toutes quand je vis un jeune homme arriver à vélo dans ma direction.

« Excuses-moi » l'arrêtais-je rapidement, le faisant poser un pied à terre, méfiant.

« Oui ? »

« L'impasse du Tisseur s'il vous plait »

« La dernière rangée là-bas sur la gauche » m'indiqua-t-il d'un geste.

Je le remercia et nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté, mon coeur battant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de là. J'aurais presque embrassé les murs pensais-je en arrivant devant la vieille maison sinistre vue d'ici. Je tourna la poignée, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même mais elle résista.

« Alohomora » chuchotais-je.

Elle s'ouvrit et j'entra, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur caractéristique… j'avança dans le salon, ayant l'impression durant une seconde que je pourrais l'y trouver, là, dans son fauteuil désespérément vide. Je passa les doigts sur le tissu de la têtière, me penchant dessus pour sentir sa présence près de moi puis me dirigea vers les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, vide également. Il avait dormit dans le lit récemment, les draps étaient encore entortillés me dis-je en m'asseyant sur le matelas. Alors j'enleva mes chaussures et me coucha sur son oreiller, le serrant contre moi en enfouissant mon visage à l'intérieur pour en capter les dernières particules de son parfum et me mis à pleurer de cette absence qui ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal.

Je me réveilla au soir, un peu perdue, regardant autour de moi quelques minutes avant de me rappeler l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me frotta les yeux et m'étira avant de me lever pour redescendre vers la cuisine, ouvrant le placard pour y prendre de quoi préparer du café avant d'arrêter mon geste et me diriger vers le tiroir pour faire du thé; je mis à bouillir l'eau, pris la boite de céréales posée sur le plan de travail, la serrant contre moi un instant. Je me sentis un peu ridicule et après un moment ainsi à me demander que faire ici, toute seule, décida de m'en servir un bol. J'imagine à peine la tête qu'il ferait en me voyant docilement manger ces trucs pour gosses avec un de ses horribles thés souris-je tristement en me mettant à table. Une fois le repas finit, je remonta me coucher, prenant au passage son peignoir pour m'y blottir et me rendormis jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Départ (Severus)

Il était un peu plus de 7h du matin alors que j'arrivais à la lourde porte d'entrée encore fermée; je frappa le heurtoir à trois reprises, attendant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Normalement Argus et Pompom devaient déjà être sur place ainsi que le vieux cinglé normalement… le reste de la clique devrait quant à lui arriver avec le train d'élèves dès demain soir. J'abattis de nouveau l'anneau de métal contre le butoir, commençant à perdre le peu de patience qu'il me restait lorsque qu'Argus finit par ouvrir. Il jeta un oeil curieux derrière la porte puis me regarda étonné avant de me laisser entrer.

« Professeur Rogue, vous êtes déjà là ? L'école ne rouvrent que demain… » fit-il décontenancé.

« Je suis au courant ! »

J'abrégea les politesses en me rendant directement dans les sous-sols; passant devant lui et sa chatte bizarre sans plus d'explications, je descendis rapidement la volée de marches conduisant aux cachots, passa devant le dortoir de Serpentard, dépassa la porte de ma salle de classe et entra directement dans mes appartements situés juste à côté. Ils m'avaient un peu manqués me rendis-je compte une fois sur place, mon large bureau encombré de parchemins divers, d'encres et de plumes, de livres et de cahiers, de bouteilles vides ou pleines… l'envie de commencer à préparer les leçons pour le lendemain m'avait déserté inexorablement et une grande fatigue la remplaça soudain. Je laissa tomber en soupirant et me dirigea vers la chambre en déboutonnant ma veste avant de la balancer nonchalamment sur le banc de lit. Celui-ci était plus froid encore que chez moi et je regretta de ne m'être rien mit sur le dos avant de me coucher puis une demie heure plus tard alors que le sommeil me fuyait malgré l'épuisement regretta également de ne rien avoir prit pour m'assommer.

Le fait est que je ne pensais qu'à elle malgré que je sois ici, quoi que je fasse elle ne quittait pas mes pensées et cela me rendait dingue; je ne voulais pas ressentir ce genre de sensations qui sous peu tourneraient à l'obsession tel que je me connaissais. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là en une semaine seulement alors que tant d'années avaient passé sans avoir pu m'émouvoir de rien ni de personne ? Comment avait-elle pu passer les barrières que le temps avait mit en place autour de moi ? J'avais beau retourner la situation encore et encore, nulle part je ne trouvais la brèche par laquelle elle était entrée. J'en perdais le sommeil, j'en perdais l'appétit, tout ce que je faisais depuis ces derniers jours me rappelait sa présence rassurante à mes côtés et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là, par ma faute. J'essaya de nouveau de me convaincre en vain; elle est jeune, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, elle me quitterait dès qu'une meilleure opportunité se présenterait… sans doute… peut-être… ou peut-être pas… quoi qu'il en soit c'est bien moi qui m'était mis dans cette douloureuse situation à présent !

Je me retourna vers l'horloge posée non loin : 8h15; cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que je me torturais l'esprit avec ça et aucun apaisement ne se profilait à l'horizon. Fermant les yeux, je tenta de l'imaginer auprès de moi… l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras m'étreignait douloureusement la gorge, son parfum de bonbon me manquait, le souvenir de sa peau sous la mienne me brûlait. Qu'avais-je fait… une larme d'amertume força les frontières de mes paupières closes et j'eus honte de la sentir rouler sur ma tempe, je l'essuya rageusement, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser aller aussi pitoyablement et me leva pour me diriger vers le salon, prenant en vitesse mon peignoir au passage. Je m'approcha du bureau dans le fond de la pièce et pris la première bouteille encore pleine qui se trouvait là, me servant un verre avant de me diriger vers le fauteuil au coin de la cheminée éteinte. Même cette pièce me la rappelait alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds m'aperçus-je tristement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors que je m'installais et je préféra faire comme si je n'étais pas là, après tout, c'était presque le cas, le vrai moi se cassait la gueule et ne restait à la place que cette espèce de lopette pleurnicheuse qui me dégoutait tant.

« Severus ? » la voix d'Albus juste derrière le battant me désespéra au plus haut point, que voulait déjà ce vieux débris… « c'est à propos de votre dernière missive » je soupira pour moi-même et éleva la voix suffisamment pour qu'il puisse m'entendre depuis le fauteuil.

« C'est ouvert ! » quelques secondes plus tard le vieil homme refermait la porte derrière lui puis venait s'installer dans mon champ de vision « faites comme chez vous… »

« C'est aimable de votre part » fit-il en s'asseyant à ma gauche puis désignant rapidement du doigt mon verre « à cette heure-ci, Severus ? »

« Par Merlin vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi… »

« Ah… je ne suis pas le seul à vous le dire ? » sourit-il en arquant un sourcil blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? »

« Vous êtes professeur dans mon établissement Severus et je pense que - »

« Lâchez-moi avec vos sermons, les cours reprennent mardi que je sache, officiellement je suis donc toujours en congé ! »

« Bien… » il soupira légèrement avant de me jeter un oeil bienveillant « je m'inquiète pour vous mon cher »

« Pas la peine, tout va bien »

« C'est vous qui le dites ou bien c'est lui ? » demanda-t-il en désignant de nouveau l'alcool que je portais à mes lèvres.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé me parler de la lettre ?! »

« Oui… effectivement, c'est bien l'objet de ma visite en cet instant même si votre état de santé me préoccupe je dois vous l'avouer »

« Préoccupez vous plutôt de Croupton et de sa cavale fin du mois ! Il doit être libéré lors de sa prochaine sortie en vue d'une nouvelle audition au Ministère le 30 janvier à 4h du matin »

« Qu'envisagez-vous de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas; je prépare du polynectar en attendant de recevoir de quoi le terminer, si cela se fait un jour à l'allure où travaillent mes hommes » soupirais-je en me perdant dans le feu que je venais de faire allumer.

« Encore une victime malencontreuse je présume »

« J'ai demandé qu'ils fassent cela discrètement mais je ne suis pas aidé de ce côté-là… et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en parallèle »

« Les cours ne recommencent que demain comme vous le disiez si bien »

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit mais je ne me voyais pas lui en parler et encore moins lui demander conseils, je n'avais besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire de ma vie ni me plaindre. La discussion que j'avais eu avec Sarah à propos de sa non scolarité me revint en mémoire et je me tourna vers le Directeur.

« J'ai une question à vous poser »

« Ah… oui, oui, allez-y »

« Dans quel cas un enfant né sorcier ne serait-il pas appelé à faire partie de notre école ? »

« Un enfant… de qui parlez vous ? »

« Répondez juste à la question s'il vous plait »

« Et bien… tous les enfants selon leur localisation sont répartis dans les écoles de sorcellerie… » il leva de nouveau un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction « mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ce sujet ? »

« Selon la localisation ? »

« Oui… un enfant né en France par exemple ira à Beauxbâtons, nous n'enverrons pas de courrier à ces enfants »

« Il n'y a que cela qui justifierais un « oubli » de votre part ? »

« Un oubli de ma part ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre »

Pour le coup je dû m'avouer que j'en avais trop dit ou pas assez et que quoi qu'il arrive à présent je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière sans être régulièrement questionné à ce sujet.

« Severus y a-t-il un quelconque problème dont vous voudriez me parler ? »

« Durant ces congés il m'a été assigné de former une jeune fille… femme » rectifiais-je rapidement « elle a des pouvoirs extraordinaires mais… elle n'a jamais été appelée à rejoindre notre école »

« Peut-être ses parents n'ont-ils pas répondu favorablement à la proposition »

« Elle n'a pas de parents, elle s'est élevée seule dans la rue jusqu'à la semaine dernière en venant frapper au Manoir Malfoy »

« Ah… étrange en effet » il commença à caresser sa longue barbe, le regard perdu dans une réflexion muette, puis revenant à lui « que savez-vous d'elle ? »

« Rien… enfin, très peu »

« Il y aurait bien une autre explication cependant… »

« Je vous écoute »

« C'est qu'elle n'ait pas été enregistrée »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Que ses parents ne l'ont pas déclarée, elle n'existe pas pour notre système… ils auraient caché sa naissance si vous préférez »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Ils étaient peut-être des vagabonds, qui sait… ou alors fuyaient-il quelque chose ou quelqu'un… »

La discussion de la serre se rappela à moi et le rêve qu'elle m'avait conté également, tout semblait se mettre en place d'une certaine manière telles les pièces d'un puzzle sombre et glauque.

« Elle m'a parlé d'un rêve qu'elle fait depuis petite, une femme la cachait dans un placard avant que n'arrive deux personnes; depuis l'abri elle les a entendu questionner puis tuer sa mère… apparement d'un sortilège impardonnable… » il sembla soucieux un instant avant de reprendre avec hésitation.

« Je vois… savez-vous que les mangemorts sont - »

« Principalement les seuls utilisateurs de cette magie oui, je le sais »

« Peut-être devriez-vous dès lors faire vos recherches dans vos propres rangs »

J'hocha la tête, conscient de cette réalité avant de soupirer en passant une main de mes cheveux pour m'en dégager le visage. Qu'allais-je bien découvrir encore comme nouvelle horreur dans ce Manoir maudit ?

« Je vous trouve bien engagé vis-à-vis de cette femme… qu'est-elle pour vous ? » demanda-t-il souriant en ne me quittant pas de ses yeux bleus.

« Vous espérez vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? » dis-je cynique.

« Je vous sent particulièrement réticent à vous livrer sur le sujet mon cher ami, que désirez-vous donc cacher ? »

« Cacher ? Rien du tout ! Il n'y a rien à cacher ! » je vida le reste de mon verre d'une traite et le posa un peu trop brutalement sur la table basse devant nous pour paraitre honnête.

« Cette jeune femme vous trouble »

« Arrêtez votre psychologie de comptoir je vous prie, m'avez-vous jamais vu troublé ?! »

« En effet et c'est justement pour cela que je vous pose la question, rien ne sortira de cette pièce vous le savez ? » je la revoyais elle dans ces paroles tenter de m'apaiser en essayant de me comprendre, assise sur le tapis près de la cheminée et son absence de nouveau me poignarda l'estomac à moins que ça ne soit l'alcool dans mon corps à jeun.

« Elle… je m'inquiète pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas la prendre ici »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous inquiéter de la sorte pour quelqu'un » s'étonna-t-il en s'empêchant un sourire niais.

« Arrêtez cela… je m'inquiétais pour Lily ! »

« Pas de cette manière cependant… qu'est-elle pour vous ? » réitéra-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Que voulez-vous qu'elle soit par Merlin, c'est mon… élève, rien de plus ! »

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« 16 ans… » grommelais-je sans pouvoir m'ôter de la tête la vision embarrassante de ses jambes écartées sous moi.

« 16 ans ?! Severus, où aviez-vous donc la tête mon ami ? »

La question posée de la sorte tel un reproche à peine couvert me mit en colère, comment pouvait-il bien me faire la leçon, alors que son seul amour avait bien faillit mettre à feu et à sang notre monde ?!

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous offusquez, il ne s'est rien passé quoi que vous puissiez vous imaginer ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous imaginer il me suffit de vous regarder, me prenez-vous donc à ce point pour un vieux décati aveugle et insensible ? »

« Dois-je vraiment répondre à la question ? » demandais-je, acide.

« Où est-elle maintenant ? »

« Au manoir » soupirais-je, me rappelant avec un certain malaise l'y avoir abandonnée aux mangemorts sur place.

« Y est-elle en sécurité ? »

« En sécurité ?! Dois-je vous rappeler auprès de qui elle se trouve bon Dieu ?! » m'irritais-je.

Il hocha la tête gravement, semblant me regarder sans me voir réellement et je me demanda pourquoi j'avais bien pu me laisser aller à ces confidences.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'amener ici ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Ici ? Vous n'y songez pas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Comment… comment l'annonceriez-vous ? »

« Il y a des transferts d'écoles chaque année Severus, ça ne serait pas la première ! »

« Impossible… »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Elle est trop sauvage pour vivre avec les autres élèves et elle ne sait presque rien de notre monde, je commence à peine à la former ! »

« Bien… je suppose que dans le cas où elle devrait venir vivre parmi nous elle trouverait ici un refuge adéquat ? » dit-il en désignant les cachots.

Il me sourit d'un air entendu et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte avant de s'arrêter prêt à sortir.

« Pour ce qui est de l'évasion Croupton, faites ce que vous avez à faire et tenez-moi en informé je vous prie »

« Bien »

Il sortit, me laissant seul avec mes réflexions et mon mal-être que je décida de noyer dans un second verre avant de partir me recoucher. Le soir, je me fit servir le souper dans mes appartements pour je ne sais quelle raison vu que je n'y toucha même pas; la faim était présente pourtant mais l'appétit lui, me désertait… l'absence de cette horripilante gamine enlevait même le goût des aliments songeais-je dégoûté en repoussant mon assiette sans y avoir mangé. Je me leva de table, dépité et passa dans la pièce adjacente au salon qui menait dans une réserve laboratoire, prenant des idées au hasard de mes errances au milieu des flacons devant moi pour le cours de mardi matin. Je traversa l'appartement dans l'autre sens, passa derrière le tableau d'une maison sur la colline pour entrer dans ma salle de classe et déposa la fiole prise de la réserve sur mon bureau… une potion d'amnésie; peut-être suffirait-il que j'en boive suffisamment pour la sortir de ma tête me dis-je en regardant le liquide orangé au travers du contenant.

Le reste de la soirée passa aussi lentement que si le temps avait été arrêté, me recouchant comme une épave dans ce lit toujours trop froid, m'endormant pour me réveiller une heure plus tard avec l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit entière à rêver d'elle, étirant les heures comme si j'en vivais cent… entre deux songes je la cherchais à mes côtés, frustré de ne pouvoir me réfugier entre ses bras et entre ses cuisses dus-je m'avouer alors que mon entre-jambes ne cessait de me tourmenter. Revoyant les bribes de souvenirs mêlées aux rêves de cette nuit faire apparaitre sous mes paupières closes l'image de ses lèvres douces contre les miennes, sa langue humide et chaude dans ma bouche ou ses seins que je sentais durcir sous mes papilles… j'avais beau me tourner et me retourner autant que faire se peut avec cette érection presque douloureuse rien à faire, elle ne quittait plus mes pensées les plus indécentes et m'empêchait de finir ma nuit. C'est donc à contre-coeur que je m'avoua vaincu, soulevant mon bassin suffisamment pour baisser mon caleçon et la libérer, tentant de ne pas trop me concentrer sur ce que je devais m'abaisser à faire pour soulager cette tension.

J'abandonna près d'une heure plus tard, frustré, essoufflé et une crampe des plus douloureuses dans le bras droit. J'avais beau l'imaginer dans toutes les situations possibles, toutes les positions possibles rien ne parvenait à me faire jouir et j'en aurais hurlé de désespoir si j'en avais ne fut-ce qu'eut encore la force; ce qu'il me manquait, le seul élément capable de me permettre cet abandon c'était elle et elle n'était pas là, par ma faute encore et toujours. Je me leva pour aller chercher une fiole verte dans l'une des armoires de ma réserve personnelle, la vidant d'une traite pour faire cesser cette turgescence insolente qui dressait mon caleçon telle une toile de chapiteau. Je finis la nuit entre rêves semi érotiques et cauchemars, me réveillant d'une humeur massacrante avec une nouvelle érection que je tenta vainement d'apaiser une fois sous la douche avant de me rendre au déjeuner. Les élèves ne devraient arriver que ce soir, je profita donc du calme de la grande salle; auprès de moi seule Pompom était déjà attablée, je me dépêcha d'avaler quelque chose pour pouvoir repartir ensuite avant que quelqu'un n'ait la désastreuse idée de me faire chier. Albus passa la porte au moment où je me disais être tombé à la bonne heure et vint s'asseoir auprès de moi.

« Vous avez une mine affreuse mon cher ami »

Je préféra ravaler la répartie cinglante qui me venait à l'esprit à ce moment-là et me leva pour quitter la salle, passant entre les bancs pour ressortir de l'enceinte par la porte principale dans le but de ramener quelques herbes pour le lendemain. J'espérais sincèrement passer une meilleure nuit que celle-ci et ce dans le but d'éviter de tuer malencontreusement un élève durant son premier jour de cours… la valériane était facile à trouver, rose bonbon au milieu de la verdure à l'orée du bois… pour le gui en revanche il me fallait avancer un plus loin sur le sentier et contourner un énorme buisson de lantana orangées avant d'arriver sous l'arbre les abritant. Même cela m'enserra le coeur, le souvenir de cette petite branche quittant ses mains pour se placer au-dessus de nos têtes et ses lèvres sur les miennes, furtives, douces et sucrées. Je pris ce qu'il me fallait et ne m'attarda pas plus que nécessaire, un vertige nauséeux m'assaillant alors, regagnant les sombres cachots pour prendre le premier verre de la journée.

Je termina de préparer les cours pour le lendemain puis remonta vers 18h l'âme en peine vers la Grande Salle pour le souper, arrivant dans les derniers sur place… à part le siège de ce satané loup qui était vide, ce n'était pas la pleine Lune ce soir, où pouvait-il bien encore être passé ?! À cette pensée je jeta un oeil vers Potter et compagnie, pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien sagement assis à leur table, les y trouvant en train de rire tels des idiots de je ne sais quel sujet sans intérêt. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ma droite… Drago lui, était en grande discussion avec les fils Goyle et Crabbe comme toujours et comme toujours je me demandais en les voyant comment ces deux abrutis avaient bien pu faire pour se reproduire… décidément, il n'y avait pas de justice en ce bas monde bien que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout avoir pu en faire un jour moi-même. Peut-être que si Lily… non, n'y penses plus… de toute façon j'avais toujours été bien trop occupé pour penser avoir des enfants et je n'avais ni l'envie ni la patience nécessaire pour en élever; déjà que ceux-ci me rendaient dingue et je ne les avaient que quelques heures par jour !

Je remplis machinalement mon assiette avant de chipoter dedans sans vraiment manger quoi que ce soit, me demandant ce que Sarah pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci… et avec qui ! La seule envie qui me vint ensuite et qui pourrait être réalisable dans l'immédiat fut de me descendre une nouvelle bouteille et aller coucher jusque demain… Un hululement résonna alors dans les hauteurs du plafond, me faisant relever la tête de mes légumes pour voir qui à cette heure recevait encore du courrier... et fut plus qu'étonné quand la chouette en question vint lâcher son enveloppe juste au-dessus de mon assiette, me laissant juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle n'y atterrisse. Personne ne m'envoyait jamais de courrier et encore moins ici ! Quelque chose devait être arrivé ! Je l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de sortir, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards tournés vers moi tandis que je découvrais, fébrile, le contenu de la lettre.

« La gamine a disparu depuis hier midi, on sait pas où, avons fouillé tout le domaine sans résultat ! Te promet pas de la laisser s'en tirer sans la secouer quand remis la main dessus ! Te recontacte dès que j'en sais plus.

A. »

Je la replia et réprima un soupir, me tournant vers mes collègues qui me regardaient, l'air inquiet et me leva pour retourner dans les cachots, la lettre serrée dans ma paume moite. Une fois de retour dans mes appartements, je me dirigea vers la cheminée d'où je préleva une pincée de poudre de cheminette et l'envoya dans le feu en demandant clairement la chambre présumée d'Avery au Manoir. Une fois la tête plongée dans les flammes devenues vertes, j'aperçus comme au travers d'une fumée épaisse la pièce à l'autre bout du pays.

« Avery ? » demandais-je en espérant qu'il fut dans les environs; un mouvement vers ma droite et il apparut quelques instants plus tard devant moi.

« Severus ? Tu as reçu la lettre ? »

« Oui, où est-elle ?! »

« Nous ne savons pas… elle est partie après l'entraînement hier »

« Elle n'a nulle part où aller ! Où voulez-vous bien qu'elle aille ? »

Une idée éclot soudain dans mon esprit et s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je n'ai eut le temps de réfléchir.

« Chez moi… »

« Pardon ? »

« Elle est chez moi probablement » répétais-je à contre-coeur « vas sur place mais ne lui fait rien que tu pourrais regretter »

« Bien, je t'appellerais une fois sur place »

« Très bien »

Je me recula des flammes pour couper l'entretien et repartis dans le salon, m'installant passablement énervé dans le fauteuil en appelant une bouteille et un verre à venir me rejoindre. J'espère qu'elle se trouvait sur place, au moins elle serait en sécurité… du moins tant qu'ils ne la rejoignaient pas… et si j'y allait moi-même ? Je la ramènerait ici et personne ne saurait où elle se trouvait, je pourrais la mettre en sécurité… si le Lord le demandait il suffirait que je lui dise qu'elle avait disparut… les solutions hypothétiques se mélangeaient à toute vitesse dans ma tête, les analysant rapidement avant de passer à la suivante et ainsi de suite sans trouver de solution qui me convenait parfaitement. Si je la rejoignais maintenant, je pourrais m'excuser auprès d'elle de mon comportement, je pourrais peut-être lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle… non, hors de question… et pourtant.


	10. L'apprentie : Changements

Le Soleil m'éveilla le matin venu en passant par le rideau en partie tiré, je chercha les yeux clos et du bout du pied sa chaude présence auprès de moi, en vain. J'ouvris un oeil pour ne voir que le vide à mes côtés; son odeur commençait à disparaitre des oreillers et le peignoir autour de moi ne suffisait plus à me le rappeler, j'avais l'impression que d'heure en heure sa présence s'effaçait de mon esprit alors que je tentais à tout prix de la retenir auprès de moi. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Aucune photo sur place ne le représentait me dis-je tristement en jetant un regard aux murs vides autour de moi. Je me leva à contre-coeur et descendis me resservir la même chose qu'hier, l'amertume du thé me dégoutant de moins en moins à force d'en boire. Je répéta ensuite les premiers sortilèges qu'il m'avait appris mais sans baguette, déplaçant ça et là des objets divers dans la pièce jusqu'à en avoir marre vers 16h et me laissa tomber dans son fauteuil auprès de la cheminée.

Des voix proches au dehors me tirèrent du sommeil, la voix d'Avery et une autre que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je me leva en vitesse regardant rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce devenue sombre, ne sachant que faire… s'il me mettait la main dessus, je suis certaine de passer un épouvantable quart d'heure ! La maison n'étant pas grande, je n'avais pas un millier d'endroits où me cacher… mon regard se posa sur la bibliothèque et je me jeta dessus pour tirer sur le livre qui ouvrait les sous-sols, m'y faufilant en vitesse au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Je referma derrière moi, espérant pouvoir rouvrir le passage de l'intérieur quand ils seraient partis et resta le coeur battant, l'oreille contre le mur mobile.

« Elle est passée ici, il y a de la vaisselle utilisée dans la cuisine »

« Ici, la cheminée est allumée depuis un moment… et le fauteuil est encore chaud »

« C'est peut-être la chaleur du feu non ? »

« Je ne pense pas… vas voir à l'étage »

« Ouais »

J'attendis un moment, écoutant l'homme juste derrière la bibliothèque qui nous séparait tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Alors ? »

« Rien… »

« Ok… » je cru l'entendre soupirer puis se diriger en direction de la cheminée « Severus ? »

« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? » la voix de mon mentor résonnant dans la pièce de l'autre côté me réchauffa de l'intérieur, était-il réellement là avec eux ?

« Non, pas encore… »

« Je devrais pouvoir être sur place dans une demie heure »

« Non, ne te dérange pas, elle n'est pas ici »

Venir ? Mais… c'est bien sa voix que j'entendais pourtant ! Serait-il possible qu'ils aient une sorte de téléphone magique ? Je râla de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette fichue pièce !

« Rentrez au Manoir, je vous y rejoindrais ce soir, on doit parler de l'évasion de… Junior »

« D'accord » puis après quelques secondes de silence la voix d'Avery se fit entendre à quelques pas de moi seulement.

« Rentres, moi je vais encore fouiller les environs »

« Très bien »

Le silence revint et ensuite j'entendis de nouveau Avery circuler dans la pièce, il se rapprocha de la bibliothèque et déplaça des livres au hasard. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse connaitre l'existence de cet endroit ou même le découvrir en mettant la main dessus par hasard je descendis rapidement les marches jusqu'au laboratoire sous-terrain, prenant garde à ne pas les dévaler par inadvertance. La pièce s'éclaira lorsque mon pied atteint la dernière marche en contre-bas, me permettant de trouver un endroit où me cacher si jamais l'autre dingo arrivait à descendre ! Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi… à part la lourde table en bois sur laquelle étaient posé tout le matériel de potion je ne voyais rien ! Enfin, il y avait bien un renfoncement dans un coin sombre, un peu comme si on y avait enlevé une armoire mais la certitude d'y trouver des araignées plus grosses qu'un rat me poussait presque à me rendre pour le coup ! À l'étage le bruit des livres qui tombaient au sol s'intensifia avant qu'il ne frappe très probablement du poing sur le bois de la bibliothèque, la faisant trembler ainsi que le panneau séparant les deux pièces; je décida de me mettre sous la table, au moins aurait-il la difficulté de me sortir de là-dessous puis me replia sur moi-même, les bras serrant contre moi mes genoux. Je tentais de calmer les balancements de plus en plus nerveux que j'effectuais malgré moi d'avant en arrière, le pressentant bientôt mettre la main sur le dernier livre qui tiendrait en place et permettant d'actionner l'ouverture de la porte… le bruit cessa, calmant quelques secondes le rythme de mon coeur avant que je n'entende le bruit feutrés des livres regagnant leur place. Il avait laissé tomber espérais-je alors, il ne me suffirais plus qu'à rester encore ici une petite heure histoire d'être certaine qu'il n'y serait plus avant de sortir… je déplia lentement les jambes, tendant une oreille vers l'étage silencieux lorsque soudain le déclic d'une serrure ouverte me fit sursauter et je glissa de nouveau aussi vite que possible me réfugier sous la table. Bientôt j'entendis ses pas descendre tranquillement les marches de pierres à quelques mètres sur ma gauche, fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir arriver vers moi, inexorablement… quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol de béton je savais qu'il était là, trop proche que pour ne pas me voir alors dans une dernière tentative naïve de me protéger de la douleur je cacha ma tête sous mes bras comme un enfant qui se préparerait à recevoir des coups…

« Vous auriez peut-être dû essayer sous le lit ? »

J'entendis sa voix de loin, étouffée par la pression de mes bras contre mes oreilles, ne comprenant qu'à moitié les mots qu'il me disait. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant reculer si vite que je perdis l'équilibre, me reculant hors de portée avant de tenter un arrangement, le visage toujours caché.

« Je suis désolée, je vais vous suivre mais s'il vous plait, utilisez plus votre truc sur moi… s'il vous plait ! »

« Quel truc ? »

Mon coeur reprit sa cavalcade alors que les paroles entendues à quelques pas de moi n'étaient pas prononcées avec la voix tant redoutée, je ne préférais même pas me faire d'illusions alors même qu'en ouvrant les yeux je le voyais accroupi à l'autre bout de la table… Severus !

« Vous… vous êtes là… »

« Apparement… »

« Vous êtes tout seul ? » demandais-je sans quitter ma place.

« Oui, vous pouvez sortir »

J'hésita encore un moment, le sachant pouvoir s'énerver très vite également… il ne serait pas content de me trouver ici…

« Alors ? Faut-il que je vous sortes moi-même ? »

« Non, non, j'arrive »

Je me déplia doucement et attrapa le rebord de la table pour m'en extirper, n'osant plus trop le regarder en face depuis la dernière fois. Ce souvenir me prit de nouveau à la gorge et je ne trouva plus rien à lui dire tout à coup. Je releva les yeux sur lui, le voyant pour la première fois porter une tenue différente des habituelles et qui lui allait à la perfection ! Vêtu en bleu nuit d'une redingote très cintrée (Seigneur !) qui soulignait agréablement sa taille mince, elle surmontait une chemise au col blanc et pantalon noir. Sans savoir ce qui me passait par la tête ni qu'elle serait sa réaction je me jeta dans ses bras, l'enserrant et me gavant de son odeur qui avait déserté la maison. Il posa sa main sur ma tête, m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui et je ferma les yeux, apaisée.

« Pour qui m'avez-vous pris ? » demanda-t-il alors sans esquiver mon geste.

« Pour… votre ami… »

« Avery ? » j'hocha la tête, honteuse qu'il puisse savoir que je l'avais déjà poussé à bout dès le premier jour ! « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien… »

Il soupira et me détacha de lui pour me regarder avant de répéter sa question.

« Que s'est-il passé… dites-moi ! »

« Disons que, il n'a pas votre patience »

« Vous a-t-il maltraitée ? »

« Un peu, oui… »

Ma vue baissée ne me permettait pas de voir sa réaction sinon par ses poings serrés contre lui; il se déplaça et je suivis son mouvement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant le chaudron bouillonnant pour en mélanger le contenu.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » dit-il quand il fut dos tourné.

« J'ai voulu quitter la séance quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas vous… et que vous étiez partit sans me dire au revoir en plus ! »

J'avais commencé la phrase, décidée à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, avant de me rappeler la raison de ce qui était arrivé et sentir une bouffée de colère m'envahir à nouveau.

« C'est votre faute ! Espèce de… » impossible de mettre un terme correcte qui pourrait représenter ce que j'éprouvais pour lui à présent.

« D'imbécile, je sais » il s'était arrêté de remuer la potion et m'avait répondu d'une voix monocorde.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça hein ? Vous vouliez me punir pour la soirée ? Vous vouliez… je sais pas moi bordel ! Vous vouliez quoi au juste ?! Vous soulager de vos frustrations ? »

J'avais envie de le frapper alors qu'il ne disait rien, restant là figé sans avoir le courage de me regarder en face !

« Répondez ! » je lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule puis un deuxième avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Ouais ben vous auriez pu vous le dire avant ! » dis-je, mauvaise en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… » il soupira et frissonna avant de jeter un oeil vers les escaliers puis revenir vers moi « Venez, on remonte »

« J'attends toujours votre explication ! »

« Venez ! »

Il me contourna et remonta les marches vers le salon où je le suivis à contre coeur, certaine qu'il allait de nouveau éviter la question. Une fois en haut il referma la bibliothèque derrière moi puis partit s'asseoir dans la fauteuil.

« Asseyez-vous bon sang, vous me donnez le vertige » dit-il en me regardant sombrement tourner en rond devant lui.

« Je vous écoute ! » râlais-je en m'essayant sur le tapis.

« Je suis désolé… »

« C'est un bon début… »

« Mais taisez-vous bon sang ! » il se pencha pour poser sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant, las.

« Pourquoi me faire ça si vous ne vouliez pas le faire ? »

« Parce que je voulais le faire ! »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partis dans ce cas ? »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit, ça m'a bloqué… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis revu il y a 15 ans et j'ai eus peur, c'est idiot mais je n'ai rien pu faire »

« Non, c'est pas idiot… mais vous auriez pu m'en parler au lieu de fuir ainsi » dis-je en me rapprochant légèrement sur le tapis.

« Je savais que vous m'en voudriez » continua-t-il toujours sans me regarder « et puis, je devais me retrouver tout seul »

« Très bien… ça vous a soulagé au moins ? » je ne voulais pas être si acide en le questionnant et pourtant… une part de moi ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Même pas… ça été pire… si je pouvais revenir en arrière… encore une fois » un triste sourire souleva le coin de sa bouche avant de retomber rapidement.

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour beaucoup de choses… mais pour le coup… » il releva la tête vers moi, m'analysant longuement et je dus m'interdir de me montrer plus accueillante, oui je me donnerais toute entière s'il désirait une seconde chance mais pas avant d'avoir payé ce qu'il m'a fait endurer ces deux derniers jours !

« Vous… voudriez ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… mais pas tout de suite ! »

Il ne parut pas comprendre dans l'immédiat le sens de ma phrase alors après quelques secondes je décida de préciser :

« Vous m'avez fait énormément de peine ce jour là, vous m'avez blessée profondément et je ne compte pas vous pardonner tout de suite ! Si vous voulez vraiment quelque chose, très bien…. Mais gagnez-le ! »

Sur ce, je me leva et partis vers la cuisine me servir un café refroidit dans mon bol du matin, grimaçant à la saveur acre du liquide. Lorsque je me retourna pour le rejoindre il me faisais face et se penchait pour m'embrasser la seconde suivante, entourant mon visage de ses mains chaudes. Qu'il est dur Seigneur de s'en tenir à ses convictions plutôt que de se laisser aller à la tentation de gouter la chose qui t'obsède tant… mais il fallait que je le choque, qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne jouerait plus de la sorte avec mes sentiments ! Alors à contre-coeur et après avoir pesé, du moins je l'espérais, le pour et le contre de la réponse cinglante que je comptais lui donner, je me lança, attendant qu'il se recule de mes lèvres pour le gifler. Il me regarda, incrédule, ne sachant que dire.

« Je vais remettre les choses au clair parce qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas saisit la première fois… alors oui je vous aime et je vous ai déjà pardonné… par contre, je refuse de devoir subir une autre de vos crises existentielles dans une situation telle que celle-là ! Vous… vous avez gâché ma première fois, vraiment » soupirais-je tristement.

« Vous êtes… »

« Oui ! Et je ne le serais plus si vous n'aviez pas eut des remords ! »

« Ça n'étaient pas des remords ! »

« Quoi que cela puisse être, je suis toujours vierge ! »

« C'est donc pour cela que vous me poursuivez ? Pour perdre votre pucelage ? »

« Non ! Espèce de d'andouille ! C'est vous parce que… je vous l'ai dit ce que je ressens pour vous et au vu de la dernière fois je ne vous le dirais plus ! Mais cela ne veux pas dire que ce n'est plus le cas non plus ! Et je vous hait parce… on était bien, j'étais bien, je me sentais prête et enfin chez moi… avec vous… »

« Je suis désolé »

« Donc voilà, si vous désirez vraiment autant que moi que ça se fasse, il faudra que vous le méritiez »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre »

« La dernière vous l'avez draguée ? Courtisée ? Montré votre intérêt pour la conquérir ? »

« Non… non c'est elle… je n'en ai pas eut besoin »

« Ouais ben je suis pas elle ! Et je ne le serais jamais ! Mes sentiments pour vous sont sincères autant que je puisse en juger et ils ne changeront pas ! »

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi, clairement ? »

« Tout, je vous veux vous, juste vous » ces mots résonnèrent dans mes souvenirs, portant avec elle cette impression bizarre de déjà vu.

« Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je ne suis même pas quelqu'un de bien » cette fois-ci la phrase quasi identique à celle dite dans mon rêve me sembla encore plus étrange et réorienta un peu le dialogue.

« Je veux être avec vous c'est tout, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer… je vous respire c'est tout, je vous vois, je vous ressens, il n'y a que vous où que je regarde » lui dis-je, soudain émue.

« Alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, courtisez-moi, instruisez-moi, faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais, apprivoisez-moi… »

« Bien… » il sourit un instant, l'air un peu plus détendu avant de s'assombrir de nouveau légèrement « vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Avery ! »

« Je n'ai pas été très correct avec lui et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas vous… » il secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils dans une interrogation muette sur les faits que je lui taisait, alors soupirant, je précisa à contre coeur « lorsque j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là ce jour-là, j'ai voulu quitter la salle d'entraînement, il a voulu m'en empêcher et disons que… je l'ai peut-être accidentellement envoyé promener… au sens propre du terme »

« Savez-vous que vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un à cause de votre mauvais caractère ? »

« Vous pouvez bien parler ! »

« Soit… » dit-il sévèrement « et après ? »

« Après… il a utilisé un sort contre moi pour me calmer »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouais… je l'avais sans doute mérité »

« Quel était-il ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact mais j'ai jamais eut aussi mal de toute ma vie ça je peux vous le jurer ! » il se figea un seconde puis se dirigea vers le plan de travail où il se servit un verre d'eau.

« Était-ce le sortilège de Doloris ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir vidé de moitié quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit »

« Très bien… »

« Très bien ? Comment ça très bien ? Vous savez ce que ça fait ce truc ?! »

« Oui, je le sais très bien et il avait pour ordre de ne pas avoir ce genre de comportement »

« Comment cela ? » il sembla hésiter un instant puis termina le verre qu'il reposa un peu trop énergiquement sur le comptoir que pour sembler non affecté par la situation.

« Rien… venez » il se dirigea vers le salon avant de se tourner pour me regarder « qu'attendez-vous bon sang ?! »

« Je ne retourne pas là-bas ! Pas avec lui ! »

« Je crains que cela ne soit un fait certain… »

Je le regarda un moment, indécise, ne sachant comment interpréter ses propos et me décida malgré tout, mal à l'aise devant son regard qui s'assombrissait encore plus de me voir le faire patienter de la sorte. Finissant par capituler, je le rejoins, attrapant le col de sa veste pour sécuriser le voyage et nous transplanâmes… jusqu'au manoir !

« Vous avez dit que - »

« Attendez-moi ici » dit-il sèchement avant de monter rapidement les escaliers.

J'hésita un instant puis la curiosité se faisant plus forte que sa recommandation, je décida de le suivre à une distance raisonnable. Cependant il du le sentir car il s'arrêta une fois l'étage atteint pour se retourner vers moi :

« Il me semblait vous avoir demandé d'attendre en bas ! »

« Si c'est pour que vous me refourguiez encore au premier venu, non merci ! »

Il soupira, passablement irrité avant de me tourner le dos en secouant la tête et continua d'avancer dans le couloir pour s'arrêter devant l'avant dernière porte à gauche à laquelle il frappa avec vigueur. Une voix venant de l'intérieur de la pièce, feutrée par l'épaisseur de la porte nous parvint, invitant à entrer celui ou celle qui venait ainsi de s'annoncer et il entra en me jetant un dernier regard qui signifiait clairement de rester ici le temps de son entretien.

« Severus… » entendis-je depuis la porte restée entrouverte.

« Endoloris » la voix de Severus, froide et posée me glaça autant que le bruit du corps de son soit-disant ami tombant au sol sous le sortilège « il y a apparement quelques précisions à te donner quant au terme ne jamais la toucher… cela impliquait également ce genre de punition »

Un blanc s'installa, pesant, avant que de la chambre ne me parvienne le souffle coupé d'Avery délivré semble-t-il du mauvais sort.

« Tu l'a retrouvée alors ? » haleta-t-il avant de ricaner douloureusement.

« Ce n'est plus ton problème quoi qu'il en soit… la potion est en bonne voie mais il me manque toujours l'échantillon pour la terminer ! Serait-il possible que tu vois cela avec les trois nigauds pour qu'ils se dépêchent ?! »

« Ouais… ils ont l'adresse je sais mais il y a un gardien dans l'immeuble, on peut pas passer comme on veux… je ne sais pas comment on va entrer sans déclencher une alerte au Ministère »

Entrer dans un endroit surveillé me dis-je perplexe, ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'avais fait… je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait sinon que cette potion était importante pour lui alors je me décida à entrer, m'adossant au battant.

« Moi je peux le faire » ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi, Severus me dévisageant comme rarement.

« Hors de question ! » dit ce dernier.

« Pourquoi pas Sev, elle est jeune, ça n'éveillerait pas de soupçon »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux, elle n'est pas prête »

« Tu aurais vu la séance d'hier tu ne dirais pas ça » rit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est à moi de choisir je pense, c'est ma vie que je sache ! Je veux vous aider et je le ferais ! »

Ils semblaient réfléchir, se regardant l'un l'autre pour sans doute évaluer les avantages et les inconvénients de la situation.

« On peut essayer… » tenta de le convaincre Avery; Severus lui, préféra croiser les bras, le visage fermé en nous regardant tour à tour.

« C'est quoi exactement le boulot ? » m'enquis-je.

« Il faut entrer dans l'appartement de quelqu'un pour lui voler quelque chose » dit le moustachu.

« Ah… ben tranquille, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que ce qu'il vous faut trouver ce sont des cheveux… » dit sombrement Severus en me défiant du regard.

« Ah… »

« Oui… »

« Ça marche, je suis partante ! » répondis-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

« Très bien mais je la préparerais moi-même pour cette sortie-là ! » soupira-t-il en dévisageant Avery.

« Tu pourrais la laisser ici et - »

La seconde suivante, Severus avait pointé sa baguette en direction du visage de ce dernier ce qui eut l'effet escompté de le faire taire immédiatement, un fin voile de sueur apparaissant peu à peu sur son front.

« Jamais, tu m'entends; jamais plus tu ne t'occuperas de mes affaires, je te faisais confiance, c'est terminé » dit-il durement à voix basse en se rapprochant de son ancien ami « tu as même de la chance de n'avoir eut que le retour de bâton… »

Je le vit nettement déglutir avant d'hocher la tête puis il se tourna vers moi, un regard incertain durant une seconde sur le visage puis projeta sa cape autour de moi, me serra contre lui et l'instant suivant j'ouvrais les yeux sur un village étranger.

« Où sommes nous ? » demandais-je autant que possible sous ce froid qui me transperçait de part en part.

« Au village de Pré-au-Lard »

« Où ça ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas alors inutile de nous perdre dans des discutions stériles si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid ici » fit-il en dégrafant sa cape et me la poser sur les épaules.

« Et vous ? »

« Je suis plus habillé que vous; venez » dit-il avant de me tourner le dos pour avancer à deux bons mètres devant moi.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne m'attendait pas, cela se ressentait qui plus est qu'il maintenait cette distance entre nous volontairement; avait-il peur que nous soyons vus ensemble ? Avait-il honte de moi ? Je me sentis un peu triste de savoir qu'il préférait me cacher. Je le vit entrer dans une boutique un peu plus loin et s'arrêter pour m'attendre à l'intérieur, me tenant la porte en jetant un regard au dehors.

« Si je vous fait si honte que cela il fallait me laisser chez vous ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, je suis connu ici et je n'ai pas envie que les gens se fassent de fausses idées ou me questionnent sur un sujet qui ne les concernent en rien »

Il passa ensuite derrière une statue taillée dans de la pierre qui couvrait un passage dans le mur et je l'y suivit, manquant de trébucher dans le noir avant qu'il ne me rattrape de justesse par le bras.

« Ne savez-vous donc pas faire attention ?! »

« M'avez-vous prise pour une quelconque créature nyctalope ?! » il soupira avant de fouiller sa poche et en sortir sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le couloir devant nous.

« Lumos ! »

La bout de sa baguette se mit à irradier telle une chandelle dans les ténèbres et il fut dès lors plus aisé de se déplacer. Cela nous prit pas loin de dix minutes à vue de nez pour ressortir de là après maints tournants et découvrir derrière une autre statue un couloir brillamment éclairé. Des escaliers en pierre se trouvaient de part et d'autre du palier immense et des centaines de tableaux recouvraient les hauts murs.

« Où sommes nous ? » chuchotais-je, émerveillée.

« À Poudlard, taisez-vous maintenant et suivez-moi, discrètement ! »

Il descendit trois étages rapidement, jetant de temps en temps un regard autour de lui avant de continuer à descendre jusqu'à arriver dans un grand hall aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il bifurqua très vite une fois atteint le rez-de-chaussée et se mit à descendre dans les sous-sols, s'arrêtant net à l'écho de voix juvéniles un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« Mettez-vous derrière moi et taisez-vous » dit-il tout bas en s'arrêtant à l'angle d'un mur avant de reprendre sa cape et la remettre.

« Mais pour- »

« Taisez-vous ! »

Je me tus, frustrée de ne pas être raisonnée et entendis les pas des arrivants se rapprocher de plus en plus de nous; je me recula dans l'ombre du couloir, derrière lui dont la cape me cachait aisément.

« Bonsoir Professeur » dit l'une d'entre elles.

« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

« Nous allions chercher des livres à la bibliothèque Monsieur »

« Ne trainez pas, le couvre feu tombe bientôt ! »

« Bien Professeur »

Ils s'éloignèrent de nous en remontant l'escalier menant au hall et attendis qu'il se retourne vers moi pour m'inviter à sortir de derrière lui. Il s'avança un peu plus, passant une porte puis une autre et enfin, s'arrêta devant la dernière qu'il poussa pour entrer. Il m'y invita prestement, refermant derrière nous avant de m'indiquer la pièce en question.

« Ceci sont mes appartements de fonction, vous ne devrez les quitter sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Est-ce ici l'école où vous enseignez ? »

« Effectivement et je ne veux pas de vous allant et venant librement dans ce château Mademoiselle, énormément de choses en dépendraient, m'avez-vous bien compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur… Severus » me repris-je après coup en le voyant me regardant en plissant les yeux, scrutateur.

« Je nous commande à manger ? Que désiriez-vous ? »

« Ce que vous voulez, je m'en contenterais Severus »

Nous mangeâmes en silence des sandwichs de rosbifs et de la soupe de potimarrons puis du gâteau de carotte à la crème de citrouille, le regardant, heureuse de sa présence devant moi, désirant plus que tout pouvoir me rapprocher de lui et le toucher encore et encore… mais il faudrait attendre !

* * *

Changements (Severus)

Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure que j'avais contacté Avery et toujours aucune nouvelle, ce qui commençait à m'exaspérer au plus haut point, je vida mon énième verre et me leva, légèrement chancelant pour jeter une nouvelle poignée de poudre dans la cheminée. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'annoncer, trouvant Avery et Grabbe devant moi dans le salon.

« Severus ? » dit-il en s'approchant des flammes émeraudes.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ? »

« Non, pas encore… »

« Je devrais pouvoir être sur place dans une demie heure » dis-je alors, décidé à mettre la main dessus avant eux.

« Non, ne te dérange pas, elle n'est pas ici »

« Rentrez au Manoir, je vous y rejoindrez ce soir, on doit parler de l'évasion de… Junior »

« D'accord »

Je lui jeta un dernier regard que j'espérais suffisamment clair au travers des flammes et me retira de l'âtre. Le temps d'attraper ma cape accrochée près de la porte et je sortais, la sentant virevolter autour de moi comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris gigantesque; je ne m'étonnais plus que les élèves me surnomment ainsi me fis-je soudain la réflexion en la resserrant autour de moi. Je pris le passage du troisième étage derrière la sorcière borgne pour atteindre plus rapidement l'extérieur de l'enceinte scolaire, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir transplaner librement jusqu'à chez moi. La galerie était mal éclairée, m'obligeant à me diriger d'un lumos au travers les méandres souterraines jusqu'à déboucher dans la boutique qui accueillait la sortie du tunnel. Le tenancier ne faisait plus cas de nos allées et venues depuis le temps que nous utilisions cette passerelle entre Pré-au-Lard et l'école, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il ne releva même pas la tête de ses livres de comptes pour regarder qui quittait sa boutique à cette heure avancée. Une fois au dehors je visualisa mon salon et disparus.

La pièce éclairée m'aveugla un instant comparé à la noirceur hivernale du dehors, le feu crépitait et Avery en train de mettre un bordel monstre dans ma bibliothèque sursauta lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver derrière lui.

« Severus… je pensais que tu nous rejoindrais au Manoir »

« Et moi je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que tu devais dégager de chez moi »

« Il me semblait que… tu n'avais pas une cave toi ici ? »

« Sors d'ici »

Le ton employé n'était pas particulièrement agressif mais suffisamment dur pour le faire réagir, il reposa délicatement le livre qu'il tenait en main juste à côté de celui qui ouvrait mes sous-sols et s'avança pour quitter la pièce. Je le rattrapa instinctivement par le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne plus et plongea mon regard noir dans le sien.

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

Il me regarda un moment incrédule avant que je ne lui désigne la cinquantaine de livres éparpillés au sol.

« Ranges-moi ce bordel » il soupira comme un gosse à qui l'on demande de ranger sa chambre en pagaille et s'exécuta d'un geste de baguette avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte.

Quel connard décidément, ne pouvais-je donc avoir confiance en personne ? Je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque et saisit le gros volume qui déverrouillait le passage pour descendre les marches. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'appeler pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait en bas, la pièce était éclairée par sa seule présence et je souris à la naïveté de mon apprentie… il faudrait que je lui enseigne le Lumos et le Nox si elle voulait passer plus inaperçue à l'avenir. Une fois en bas je jeta un regard dans la pièce, espérant qu'elle n'y avait pas mit le souk dans une tentative désespérée de se cacher et l'aperçu finalement cachée sous la table. L'envie durant une seconde de la tirer de là sans ménagement titilla mon humour glauque mais me souvenant des deux fois où elle m'avait envoyé si facilement bouler au loin, je me ravisa.

« Vous auriez peut-être dû essayer sous le lit ? » ricanais-je, amusé de la trouver en boule telle une enfant apeurée, comme si cette simple posture suffirait pour la cacher des regards.

« Je suis désolée, je vais vous suivre mais s'il vous plait, utilisez plus votre truc sur moi… s'il vous plait ! »

Sa voix tremblait autant qu'elle en cet instant et je me félicita de ne pas l'avoir sortie de là comme j'avais été tenté de le faire. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur, me tenant d'une main à la table pour ne pas chanceler; je n'aurais pas dus boire à ce point me fis-je la réflexion en me rendant compte du peu de stabilité que mes consommations me donnaient.

« Quel truc ? » demandais-je alors, inquiet.

Elle releva la tête de sous ses bras, me regardant perdue comme si elle s'attendait à voir mon ami à ses côtés.

« Vous… vous êtes là… »

« Apparement… »

« Vous êtes tout seul ? » dit-elle en jetant un regard derrière moi en direction des escaliers.

« Oui, vous pouvez sortir » je me voulais rassurant mais je la sentais tendue à l'excès et hésitante « Alors ? Faut-il que je vous sortes moi-même ? » demandais-je un peu plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu mais cela eut l'effet escompté et elle se déplia lentement.

« Non, non, j'arrive »

Je me releva pour lui laisser céder le passage et elle s'agrippa au rebord de la table pour se remettre debout, les jambes tremblantes. Ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis me faisaient mal car j'en connaissais la cause; préférant poser mon regard sur un coin de la pièce pour ne plus ressentir cette envie de la prendre contre moi. Je n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le besoin, après m'avoir inspecté quelques secondes elle se jeta sur moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon torse dans lequel mon coeur se débattait comme jamais. Ma main se posa dans ses cheveux sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte et la serra contre moi; son odeur m'avait manqué, la pointe au creux de mon estomac s'estompait alors que je la respirait contre moi puis ses légers tremblements me rappelèrent sa peur.

« Pour qui m'avez-vous pris ? »

« Pour… votre ami… »

« Avery ? » elle hocha silencieusement la tête sans se décoller de moi, resserrant même un instant son étreinte « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien… »

Ce « rien » en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire subir à ce pauvre Avery me dis-je un peu énervé de la savoir si sauvage et indisciplinée; je soupira avant de me détacher à contre-coeur de son corps chaud pour la regarder en face.

« Que s'est-il passé… dites-moi ! »

« Disons que, il n'a pas votre patience » dit-elle en baissant les yeux, ce qui me confirma qu'il ne devait pas avoir eut facile avec elle; cependant, je m'inquiétais tout autrement de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état.

« Vous a-t-il maltraitée ? » me forçais-je à demander, sentant par avance monter une rage incontrôlable en moi.

« Un peu, oui… »

Ces mots, plus chuchotés que dits à voix haute finirent de faire bouillir ma colère et je me promis de rejoindre comme convenu le Manoir dès que nous serions sortis d'ici mais qu'à son grand étonnement cela ne serait pas pour une visite de courtoisie ! Tu t'étonnes toi qu'il voulait la trouver avant toi ? me dis-je sombrement. Je me rendis compte de mes poings serrés tandis que je la regardais par la douleur de mes ongles enfoncés dans mes paumes et perdant mon regard sur le chaudron derrière elle qui bouillonnait doucement, décida de me concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas partir d'ici immédiatement et le mettre en pièce sans avoir eus plus d'explications. La potion était en bonne voie si me fiais à la couleur bleutée qu'elle prenait, elle se mouvait à petits bouillons, laissant échapper de loin en loin un filet de vapeur âcre; je pris de quoi mélanger la mixture et m'y attela quelques secondes avant d'avoir repris la contenance nécessaire pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » me décidais-je alors.

« J'ai voulu quitter la séance quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas vous… » commença-t-elle avant de me rejoindre et continuer, la voix passablement chevrotant d'une personne au bord de l'explosion « et que vous étiez partit sans me dire au revoir en plus ! C'est votre faute ! Espèce de… »

Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour ressentir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement et je me sentais encore plus lamentable qu'hier encore.

« D'imbécile, je sais » finis-je sa phrase en arrêtant ce que je faisais.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça hein ? Vous vouliez me punir pour la soirée ? Vous vouliez… je sais pas moi bordel ! Vous vouliez quoi au juste ?! Vous soulager de vos frustrations ? »

Le tremblement dans sa voix me blessait réellement et je savais sans la voir qu'elle devait de nouveau trembler comme une feuille, de tristesse ou de colère voire les deux. Cela dit, je ne pouvais lui avouer la raison de ma fuite, ne la connaissant pas moi-même avec certitude.

« Répondez ! » dit-elle soudain avant de me frapper dans l'épaule.

Elle ne m'avait pas réellement fait mal, du moins pas physiquement quand je reçu un deuxième coup et pris sur moi pour lui faire face.

« Je ne voulais pas… » tentais-je de m'expliquer avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole au milieu de ma phrase.

« Ouais ben vous auriez pu vous le dire avant ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… venez, on remonte » dis-je en désirant surtout me mettre dans mon fauteuil au chaud si je devais lui avancer un début d'explication plausible.

« J'attends toujours votre explication ! » me rappela-t-elle alors que je la dépassais pour remonter.

« Venez ! »

J'attendis qu'elle passe la porte pour la refermer derrière elle, arranger rapidement un livre ou deux et m'installer enfin devant la cheminée, la regardant faire les cent pas tel un félin en cage.

« Asseyez-vous bon sang, vous me donnez le vertige » dis-je en sentant une vague de nausée me submerger au regard de ses vas-et-vient.

« Je vous écoute ! » répondit-elle agressivement en se laissant tomber sur le tapis à mes pieds.

« Je suis désolé… » commençais-je difficilement; combien de fois avais-je dit cette satanée phrase cette dernière semaine ?! Certainement plus souvent qu'au cours des trois dernières décennies !

« C'est un bon début… » se moqua-t-elle sans savoir ce que cela me coutait de me livrer de la sorte.

« Mais taisez-vous bon sang ! »

Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce si dur de sortir quelques mots… que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je me concentra sur ce qui était possible de lui dévoiler sans passer pour un con ou me ridiculiser encore plus. Je me sentais mieux maintenant qu'elle était là c'était un fait indubitable et je m'en voulais d'être partis de la sorte également mais de là à lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, je ne m'en sentais pas encore prêt et le serais-je seulement un jour ?

« Pourquoi me faire ça si vous ne vouliez pas le faire ? »

« Parce que je voulais le faire ! » en ça j'étais parfaitement clair avec moi-même.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partis dans ce cas ? »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit, ça m'a bloqué… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis revu il y a 15 ans et j'ai eus peur, c'est idiot mais je n'ai rien pu faire » avouais-je en détournant les yeux.

« Non, c'est pas idiot… mais vous auriez pu m'en parler au lieu de fuir ainsi » dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi pour chercher mon regard.

« Je savais que vous m'en voudriez et puis, je devais me retrouver tout seul »

« Très bien… ça vous a soulagé au moins ? »

« Même pas… ça été pire… si je pouvais revenir en arrière… encore une fois »

Combien de fois aurais-je eus besoin d'un retourneur de temps dans ma vie ? Sans doute trop pour les compter me dis-je tristement. Mais cette dernière fois aurait été celle que j'aurais choisi parmi toutes si j'avais pu y faire quelque chose.

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour beaucoup de choses… mais pour le coup… »

Sa phrase en suspend alluma un feu de détresse sur la plage de ma désolation et je quitta le feu des yeux pour tenter de lire en elle ce que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien mal interpréter.

« Vous… voudriez ? » osais-je demander pour me rassurer sur ses derniers mots.

« Oui, bien sûr… mais pas tout de suite ! » pas tout de suite ? C'est à dire ? J'aurais voulu plus de détails quand elle me toisa un tantinet mesquine « Vous m'avez fait énormément de peine ce jour là, vous m'avez blessée profondément et je ne compte pas vous pardonner tout de suite ! Si vous voulez vraiment quelque chose, très bien…. Mais gagnez-le ! »

Quoi ? Gagner le droit de la toucher alors qu'elle ne faisait que me courir après depuis le début ? C'est le monde à l'envers ma parole pensais-je sidéré en la regardant se lever pour partir vers la cuisine. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Décidément ces bonnes femmes étaient affligeantes, pourquoi devions-nous toujours lire entre les lignes et tenter de deviner ce qu'elles voulaient nous dire ? Le dire plus clairement n'était-il pas plus simple bon Dieu ?! Je décida alors de me lever pour la rejoindre, inspirant profondément avant de me lancer vers ce que je pensais une tactique gagnante. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir reposé la tasse qu'elle tenait et je bloqua son geste en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour attirer ses lèvres contre les miennes. L'arôme du café froid sur sa langue était étrangement excitante et l'envie de ne plus jamais me décoller d'elle me tenait comme jamais cependant il fallait que je quitte cette bouche brulante si je voulais savoir ce qu'elle en pensait… la réponse tout aussi brulante de sa gifle me ramena désagréablement sur Terre et je ne su exactement ce que j'avais fait de travers encore une fois.

« Je vais remettre les choses au clair parce qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas saisit la première fois… alors oui je vous aime et je vous ai déjà pardonné… par contre, je refuse de devoir subir une autre de vos crises existentielles dans une situation telle que celle-là ! Vous… vous avez gâché ma première fois, vraiment »

Pendant une seconde mon cerveau bugga, ne parvenant pas à imaginer une seule seconde que cette jeune femme en face de moi si téméraire et audacieuse put un seul instant être encore intacte. Espèce d'imbécile me morigénais-je, pourquoi ce fait ne m'avait-il même pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde ces derniers jours ? Je la regarda sous un nouveau jour, la trouvant du coup plus fragile et précieuse qu'alors.

« Vous êtes… »

« Oui ! Et je ne le serais plus si vous n'aviez pas eut des remords ! »

« Ça n'étaient pas des remords ! » me défendis-je maladroitement devant sa soudaine colère.

« Quoi que cela puisse être, je suis toujours vierge ! » Quoi ? Ne suis-je donc que cela, un passage obligé ?

« C'est donc pour cela que vous me poursuivez ? Pour perdre votre pucelage ? »

« Non ! Espèce de d'andouille ! C'est vous parce que… je vous l'ai dit ce que je ressens pour vous et au vu de la dernière fois je ne vous le dirais plus ! Mais cela ne veux pas dire que ce n'est plus le cas non plus ! Et je vous hait parce… on était bien, j'étais bien, je me sentais prête et enfin chez moi… avec vous… »

Je m'en voulu de nouveau de ne pas avoir su interpréter ses paroles; décidément, je devenais de plus en plus con ma parole… et dire que je pouvais traduire des bouquins antiques, réaliser à la perfection n'importe quelle potion existante, jouer double jeu avec l'être le plus dangereux qu'il soit et j'étais tout bonnement incapable de l'entendre elle dans ses demandes les plus simples.

« Je suis désolé »

« Donc voilà, si vous désirez vraiment autant que moi que ça se fasse, il faudra que vous le méritiez »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre » avouais-je, perdu.

« La dernière vous l'avez draguée ? Courtisée ? Montré votre intérêt pour la conquérir ? »

« Non… non c'est elle… je n'en ai pas eut besoin » dis-je après avoir réfléchi une seconde à cela.

« Ouais ben je suis pas elle ! Et je ne le serais jamais ! Mes sentiments pour vous sont sincères autant que je puisse en juger et ils ne changeront pas ! »

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi, clairement ? » demandais-je pour être certain cette fois-ci de ne pas me méprendre sur les signaux qu'elle m'envoie maladroitement.

« Tout, je vous veux vous, juste vous » moi ? Sait-elle seulement qui je suis pour oser demander une telle chose, je ne pense pas…

« Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je ne suis même pas quelqu'un de bien » la mis-je en garde malgré tout.

« Je veux être avec vous c'est tout, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer… je vous respire c'est tout, je vous vois, je vous ressens, il n'y a que vous où que je regarde » ses yeux légèrement brillants me frappèrent plus fortement que la gifle qu'elle m'avait offerte quelques minutes auparavant.

« Alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, courtisez-moi, instruisez-moi, faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais, apprivoisez-moi… »

« Bien… »

Elle voulait que je la courtise… je souris à la demande, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout; je ne savais même pas réellement en quoi cela pouvait bien consister ne m'y étant jamais intéressé auparavant. De la galanterie, des petites attentions ? Je m'imaginais mal lui apporter un déjeuner au lit ou ce genre de conneries, si c'était cela elle pourrait attendre longtemps et du coup, moi avec. Gagner sa confiance ? Sans doute et la garder, cela serait plus compliqué encore… Bien, soit, je prendrais cela comme un défi à relever ! Je me souvins alors du sujet principal de ma venue et repartis à contre-coeur chercher les informations manquantes.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Avery ! »

« Je n'ai pas été très correct avec lui et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas vous… lorsque j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là ce jour-là, j'ai voulu quitter la salle d'entraînement, il a voulu m'en empêcher et disons que… je l'ai peut-être accidentellement envoyé promener… au sens propre du terme »

« Savez-vous que vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un à cause de votre mauvais caractère ? »

« Vous pouvez bien parler ! » aboya-t-elle à mon encontre.

« Soit… et après ? »

« Après… il a utilisé un sort contre moi pour me calmer »

« Pardon ? » j'espérais sincèrement avoir mal entendu et plus encore pour ce pauvre fou si cela n'était pas bel et bien le cas.

« Ouais… je l'avais sans doute mérité » dit-elle en secouant la tête sans me regarder.

« Quel était-il ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact mais j'ai jamais eut aussi mal de toute ma vie ça je peux vous le jurer ! »

Il n'aurait pas osé… pas après ma mise en garde… et pourtant. Un nouveau tremblement de mes mains me sortit de mon état de torpeur et je voulu un verre à cet instant. Il fallait que j'arrête avec cette facilité si je voulais gagner sa confiance et son affection me dis-je alors et me décida d'ouvrir l'armoire pour saisir un verre que je remplit directement au robinet derrière elle.

« Était-ce le sortilège de Doloris ? » demandais-je en vidant de moitié, le froid du liquide élançant un instant mes dents.

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit »

« Très bien… » faites que je garde mon sang froid par pitié…

« Très bien ? Comment ça très bien ? Vous savez ce que ça fait ce truc ?! »

« Oui, je le sais très bien et il avait pour ordre de ne pas avoir ce genre de comportement » la rassurais-je avant de reposer le verre rudement, m'empêchant ainsi de le lancer à travers la pièce. Mes accès de colère aussi je devrais apprendre à les canaliser si je voulais qu'elle me laisse une chance soupirais-je mentalement.

« Comment cela ? »

« Rien… venez » dis-je en m'avançant vers le salon avant de m'arrêter pour la regarder, figée dans la cuisine « qu'attendez-vous bon sang ?! »

« Je ne retourne pas là-bas ! Pas avec lui ! » dit-elle alors livide.

« Je crains que cela ne soit un fait certain… » non, elle n'y retournerait pas, dusses-je en payer le prix auprès du Lord lui-même !

J'attendis encore plusieurs longues secondes, la regardant adossée à l'évier, l'air incertain et des frissons visibles la parcourant puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, résignée et elle me rejoint, s'accrochant à moi avant que nous ne disparaissions. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux sur l'entrée du Manoir je la vit me regarder à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la déception; elle pensait que je la laisserais probablement encore ici mais il n'en était plus question; restait à savoir si elle s'acclimaterait à Poudlard…

« Vous avez dit que - » commença-t-elle avant que je ne l'arrête rapidement.

« Attendez-moi ici » la coupais-je en montant les escaliers.

Une partie de moi priait pour qu'il ne soit pas ici, ne sachant comment je réagirais si je venais à ne plus me contenir. Arrivé sur le palier du premier étage je ressentis plus la présence de Sarah derrière moi que je ne la vit et me retourna pour constater qu'elle se trouvait effectivement une dizaine de marches en contre-bas.

« Il me semblait vous avoir demandé d'attendre en bas ! » lui rappelais-je, presque amusé.

« Si c'est pour que vous me refourguiez encore au premier venu, non merci ! »

Je soupira de dépit avant de continuer à avancer dans le couloir, m'arrêtant derrière l'avant dernière porte et y abattit le poing par deux fois. À ma grande déception il répondit rapidement présent, je jeta un regard que j'espérais suffisamment clair sur le fait que je ne désirais pas l'y voir entrer à son tour et passa la porte. Avery posa son verre de vin sur le guéridon posé près du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé avant de se lever pour me rejoindre, rieur.

« Severus… » commença-t-il et ce simple sourire sur son visage éclipsa mes dernières bonnes résolutions.

« Endoloris »

Il se figea de surprise avant de tomber au sol, secoué de spasmes douloureusement exquis à regarder de mon point de vue. Ces mots, si faciles à prononcer en cet instant m'emplirent d'un plaisir malsain de vengeance et de domination; qui était-il pour passer outre mes ordres ? Qui était-il pour se permettre de traiter de la sorte ma propre élève ?!

« Il y a apparement quelques précisions à te donner quant au terme ne jamais la toucher… cela impliquait également ce genre de punition » je le regarda encore souffrir mille morts avant de lever mon sort et le voir retomber haletant à mes pieds, une larme silencieuse roulant sur sa tempe jusqu'à disparaître dans ses cheveux.

« Tu l'a retrouvée alors ? » demanda-t-il difficilement avant de ricaner.

« Ce n'est plus ton problème quoi qu'il en soit… la potion est en bonne voie mais il me manque toujours l'échantillon pour la terminer ! Serait-il possible que tu vois cela avec les trois nigauds pour qu'ils se dépêchent ?! »

« Ouais… ils ont l'adresse je sais mais il y a un gardien dans l'immeuble, on peut pas passer comme on veux… je ne sais pas comment on va entrer sans déclencher une alerte au Ministère »

« Moi je peux le faire » entendis-je derrière moi, me retournant vers Sarah qui se tenait timidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que j'avais sans doute dus mal fermer.

« Hors de question ! » dis-je rapidement; il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle se mette en danger avec le peu de connaissances qu'elle possédait pour aller voler un échantillon destiné à nous nuire au final !

« Pourquoi pas Sev, elle est jeune, ça n'éveillerait pas de soupçon » entendis-je Avery tandis qu'il se redressait pour se relever.

« Non, c'est trop dangereux, elle n'est pas prête »

« Tu aurais vu la séance d'hier tu ne dirais pas ça » rit-il.

« C'est à moi de choisir je pense, c'est ma vie que je sache ! Je veux vous aider et je le ferais ! »

« On peut essayer… » dit Avery en me regardant pour que je change d'avis.

Je me voyait mal l'envoyer sur place, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi chercher exactement et puis une fois à l'intérieur s'il y avait d'autres gardes ? C'était une éventualité à laquelle nous n'avions pas songé ! Une fois là-haut, elle serait seule et exposée.

« C'est quoi exactement le boulot ? » demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mes calculs et suppositions toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres.

« Il faut entrer dans l'appartement de quelqu'un pour lui voler quelque chose » dit Avery en époussetant distraitement son pantalon.

« Ah… ben tranquille, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que ce qu'il vous faut trouver ce sont des cheveux… » lui répondis-je.

« Ah… »

« Oui… » dis-je, acide; maintenant qu'elle semblait prendre en compte l'ampleur du risque à encourir elle reculerait probablement me dis-je déjà victorieux mais c'était sans compter sur son obstination tenace !

« Ça marche, je suis partante ! »

« Bien, c'est réglé dans ce cas » dit l'autre abrutis qui ne voyait apparement pas la dangerosité de la manoeuvre pourtant si simple sur papier.

À deux contre un… qu'y puis-je ? Je jeta un oeil à ce faux frère qui semblait rayonner de ne pas devoir faire le boulot lui-même puis la regarda elle, heureuse comme jamais de pouvoir « être utile »… quelle utilité pouvait-il bien avoir à mourir si jeune songeais-je, des gardes sur place n'hésiteraient pas à tuer une adolescente s'ils jugeaient la situation nécessaire et la libération de Junior le jour où des informations sur le Lord devait parvenir au Ministère risquait fort d'être une situation tout indiquée à ce genre de procédé.

« Très bien » soupirais-je, vaincu « mais je la préparerais moi-même pour cette sortie-là ! »

« Tu pourrais la laisser ici et - » la menace de ma baguette pointée à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez suffit pour le faire taire et hocher docilement la tête.

« Jamais, tu m'entends; jamais plus tu ne t'occuperas de mes affaires, je te faisais confiance, c'est terminé, tu as même de la chance de n'avoir eut que le retour de bâton… »

Je le vit nettement déglutir avant d'hocher la tête puis je me retourna vers elle et l'attrapa dans un mouvement de cape avant de disparaitre. L'air froid du soir commençait à faire geler la fine pellicule aqueuse présente sur l'herbe et les quelques dernières fleurs environnantes tandis qu'à chacune de nos respirations une brume givrée prenait forme devant notre visage.

« Où sommes nous ? » grelota-t-elle alors que je me rendais compte seulement maintenant de son absence de veste sur le dos.

« Au village de Pré-au-Lard »

« Où ça ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas alors inutile de nous perdre dans des discutions stériles si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid ici » dis-je en ôtant ma cape pour la poser sur ses épaules.

« Et vous ? » son air inquiet alors même que son nez virait au rouge et ses dents se mettaient à claquer malgré elle m'attendrirent plus que jamais.

« Je suis plus habillé que vous; venez » je lui tourna le dos et me dépêcha d'avancer pour me trouver à une bonne distance d'elle; sait-on jamais les ragots qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le village et les alentours à mon propos sinon !

Heureusement la boutique donnant accès dans l'autre sens à l'école n'était pas loin et je ne dus pas lui expliquer pourquoi je laissais cet écart entre nous. Je lui tint cependant la porte, jetant un regard circulaire au-dehors avant de refermer derrière elle et m'avancer dans l'arrière boutique.

« Si je vous fait si honte que cela il fallait me laisser chez vous ! » dit-elle, acerbe.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, je suis connu ici et je n'ai pas envie que les gens se fassent de fausses idées ou me questionnent sur un sujet qui ne les concernent en rien »

Je me faufila derrière la statue empruntée précédemment et commença à avancer dans la pénombre, habitué que je l'étais à ce couloir sinueux lorsque je l'entendis choper sur je ne sais quoi et atterrir sur mon dos, la rattrapant in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'étale entièrement. Comment voulait-elle mener à bien une mission aussi importante que celle dont elle tenait absolument à faire partie si elle n'était déjà pas fichue de mettre un pied devant l'autre ?!

« Ne savez-vous donc pas faire attention ?! » aboyais-je.

« M'avez-vous prise pour une quelconque créature nyctalope ?! » je dus reconnaitre qu'elle ne connaissais pas les méandres de ces sous-sols comme je les connaissais et sortis alors ma baguette pour nous éclairer le chemin.

« Lumos ! »

« Où sommes nous ? » chuchota-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts une fois atteint le troisième étage de l'école, derrière la statue de la sorcière.

« À Poudlard, taisez-vous maintenant et suivez-moi, discrètement ! »

Je descendis les trois étages me séparant des cachots, jetant un regard à chaque étage jusque dans le grand hall pour m'assurer n'être vu par personne. Je continua de descendre en empruntant l'escalier vers les sous-sols lorsque des voix d'élèves se firent entendre au sortir de leur dortoir.

« Mettez-vous derrière moi et taisez-vous » lui demandais-je rapidement avant de reprendre ma cape pour tenter de l'y cacher derrière.

« Mais pour- »

« Taisez-vous ! » pouvait-elle seulement écouter au lieu de poser ces sempiternelles questions ! Je devais me calmer si je désirais me rapprocher d'elle mais en ce moment, la tension et les nerfs à fleur de peau n'étaient pas pour me rassurer.

« Bonsoir Professeur » dit un élève de quatrième en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.

« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

« Nous allions chercher des livres à la bibliothèque Monsieur »

« Ne trainez pas, le couvre feu tombe bientôt ! » les prévins-je en espérant que le ton employé les obligeraient à accélérer le pas pour quitter les cachots.

« Bien Professeur »

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin et je me tourna vers elle pour lui faire un signe de tête avant de continuer d'avancer vers mes locaux personnels. Ouvrant la porte, je la laissa entrer en vitesse puis referma et me sentis obligé de mettre quelques détails au point avant de continuer.

« Ceci sont mes appartements de fonction, vous ne devrez les quitter sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Est-ce ici l'école où vous enseignez ? » n'aurais-je jamais une réponse simple à mes questions tout aussi simple par Merlin ?!

« Effectivement et je ne veux pas de vous allant et venant librement dans ce château Mademoiselle, énormément de choses en dépendraient, m'avez-vous bien compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur… Severus »

Ce « Monsieur » prononcé d'un air si solennel n'était pas pour me déplaire et pourtant il semblait jeter un froid et une distance désagréable entre elle et moi. Mon regard dut lui être suffisamment parlant vu que la seconde d'après elle rééquilibrait sa phrase en me nommant comme demandé précédemment. La route serait longue d'ici à ce qu'elle m'ouvre de nouveau son coeur me dis-je tristement avant de me résigner à faire apporter le repas ici bas.


End file.
